The Next Watch
by Magi Tail Welkin
Summary: Walter Joseph Kovacs, aka Rorschach, killed by Doctor Manhattan is reincarnated into another universe. Will be mixture of the DC Animated Universe, Teen Titans, plus elements from the comics. (Inspired by A Watchmen Arrives)
1. Prologue

The icing wind of Antarctica blew fiercely as a man who became a god and a man who would bring Armageddon if it meant justice stared at one other.

Walter Joseph Kovacs better known as Rorschach removed his iconic shifting mask before ordering Doctor Jon Osterman or Doctor Manhattan, to "Do it", with a mere thought, the blue man vaporised the vigilante, leaving a smoking patch in the snow that began to be covered over.

* * *

With a blink and a quick look around Rorschach found himself a few feet from where he stood moments ago, he saw the smoke rise from where he stood and the atomic god walk into the massive building nearby, his hand rubbed his messy orange hair as the tears trickled down his cheek unaffected by the cold 'What just happened?'

"It can be weird." said a young female voice, Rorschach flinched and quickly turned around. A five foot two Goth girl stood there, her pure white skin almost blended into the snow, dressed in black jeans and a tank-top but yet she did not shiver, a silver ankh neckless around her neck and an Eye of Horus tattoo around her right eye, her hands on her hips and a warm inviting smile on her face.

Rorschach's eye narrowed, his mind tried to make sense of this 'Feel like I know her, but… she's quite lovely, pull it together man.', the women walked up and held out his hand "For what it's worth Rorschach you made quite a name for yourself, though I didn't like the way some your victims came to me.", Walter blinked "Wait. Your telling me your…" he often told his view of the non-existence of gods, now face to face with this girl, he didn't know what to think.

"Nearly everyone says that, come on."

"But, what happens next, if there is a heaven I know I'm not going to it, but I refuse to go to Hell, I admit I'm a monster, but I am no devil."

"Well, there's reincarnation.", the vigilante's face contorted into a grimace and shook his head violently "Refuse to be reborn into world built on lies and deaths of millions of innocent people."

"I know, I like to take people on a one-to-one basis, taking all those people in New York City." she sighed. Rorschach put his hands into his trench coat, before pulling out a load of sugar cubes, much to his surprise, he handed one to the young lady who smiling took it and put into her mouth and then hummed a bar or two of "A Spoon Full of Sugar", once the sugar cube dissolved she returned her gaze to Rorschach "If you want," she said "I could send you to a parallel dimension."

"Those exist?"

"Yes, some good, some bad, which do you want to go to?" Rorschach sighed, "Don't care. Long as can be a crime fighter."

"You're very trusting leaving it to me."

"Sure you've got more experience of this."

"That's true," she tapped her finger on her chin, then with a blink she smiled brightly "I know just the place." She held out her hand again "If you're ready.", the vigilante sighed, he pulled his mask over his face and placed his fedora on his head, his gloved hand lightly grabbed the women's dainty pale palm.

And then the sound of wings.

* * *

In a hospital, in the Californian coastal settlement of Jump City, a woman cried birthing pains as her husband breathed fast in anticipations.

Unbeknown to the doctor and the young couple, the Goth girl with a baby boy in her arms walked into the room. The infant's eye widened before he looked up at his current guardian "Will I have a good life?"

"That all depends on you." She walks up to the bed and puts the baby down, she knelt and looked him in his icy blue eyes "Before I forget, this world is full of super-powered beings, so don't be too surprised if you have some powers as well.", the boy nodded "What about my face?", she smiled and ruffled the patch of hair not yet coloured "I'll take care of it, now run along, their expecting you.", the boy nodded with an adorable smile and waddled up to the round belly of his soon to be mother, a white light surrounded him.

A quiet cry resonated across the room, Suzanna Spearing relaxed, exhaustion and happiness washed over her, her baby lived.

Her husband Nicholas Spearing breathed out in relief, his hand cupped Suzanna's cheek, and his thumb wiped the tears away.

"Congratulation," the doctor said "you have a healthy boy.", Nicholas grinned with pride, then a thought struck him "Quiet chap isn't he, shouldn't he be screaming his little head off?"

"Does appear to be a subtler kid," the doctor said "I've known a few in my time here, nothing to really be worried about." He wrote the time and weight of the child down as the midwife warped the baby in blue, before handing the precious bundle to Suzanna, when her eyes meet the face of the new born she instantly fell in love with her baby "Looks like he's got you hair Nick." She carefully rubbed her thumb on the small amount of light blonde hair.

Slowly the eyelids opened, the blue orbs slowly surveyed the surrounding before looking straight at the two above him, the woman's smile broadened as the man smirked, a giggle escaped the baby's mouth as he wiggled his hands out the cloth, fingers touched the skin of his mother who softly giggled herself, the man next to her, his father spoke "Nice of you to say hello old chap." The little boy giggle and Nick smiled. He turned to Suzanna "Well we agreed if we had a boy you'd name him, any ideas?"

"Well," Suzanna said still slightly exhausted "at first I thought Rocky, after Ford, then George as a backup, after the grandfather I never met, but doesn't look like a Rocky or a George."

"No he doesn't, he looks like he could be a commanding figure, it's September the first isn't it." He looked to the doctor who had the clip board with his notes down "Yes, born five minutes after midnight on September the first."

"Why's that relevant Nick?"

"September the first is the Roman Catholic feast of Joshua, the successor of Moses."

"Joshua?" she looked at the still wake baby "Does the name Joshua Spearing sound good to you?", the baby giggled happily before closing his eyes, Suzanna smiled and turned to Nicholas "Well that settles it, Joshua Spearing it is."

* * *

Joshua, or Josh for short grew up like any child with two loving parents. Although at school his intelligence became apparent. Like Adrian Veidt Joshua seemed to source near perfectly on his homework and test, unlike Veidt however he didn't hide it, this did cause him some bullying, but being a smart child he simply ignored his bullies and reported them to the teachers.

Not say all of his early life was good, no life is prefect. His father worked at a Private Investigator agency, the Monk Investigation Firm, meaning he spent a lot of late nights at work and Suzanna his mother suffered myasthenia gravis in her leg, which caused them to become weak on occasion, so first she used a wheel chair, and secondly they lived in a bungalow. But all in all things went nicely.

Suzanna also worked at home fixing and building equipment for STAR Labs.

* * *

At the age of five, Joshua experienced a turning point in his life.

"Joshua," Suzanna called "bedtime."

"No Mummy," the boy said, his accent, not quite American but also not all British, made his more British address of his mother sound off "Daddy said I should wait for him, and its still light outside."

"It's summer Josh," she sighed "Okay, how about this, we wait ten more minutes, if Daddy isn't back then we get you to bed okay?"

"Okay." Josh put down the toys he played with and stood up, he then walked out and towards the toilet.

The flush sounded and a relieved Josh walked out, and down the small corridor. He stopped at a slight open door, his father went down there on multiple occasions but his mother kept Josh from entering it. Curiosity entered the boy, he checked one way and another, and with his mother nowhere in view he pushed the door open and got greeted by a flight of stairs.

He spent a moment in the archway, the dark room before looked frightening, however he felt something also inviting. His eyes caught something in the light, a shoe and trouser leg.

The front door opened and Nicholas called out "I'm home."

"Daddy!" Josh cried before hugging him tightly "There's a man down in the basement.", Suzanna appeared at the door way her eyebrows frowned before she waggled her finger at her son "Joshua Spearing what did I say about going down there?"

"That I'm not allowed, but Mummy I didn't go down, I opened the door and the light…", Nicholas laughed "Poor old chap, it's alright, nothing's wrong, come on I'll show you." Taking his son's hand he escorted him back to the door before switching the light on.

The light greeted Josh's eye giving him his first look at three costumes, the first two stood on plinths, but not the third. The first, a tuxedo with a cape, both black, along with a hat of the same shade with a black ribbon around the crown and a full face covering white skull mask with a red x like symbol on the forehead.

The second costume consisted of a purple leotard, the curves showed a woman wore it, with a hood to cover the face, and the word 'Miss' written on the right side and the number '0' on the left. The costume also included a pair of googles and thigh-high boots, in the same purple as the leotard.

The third costume, the one without a plinth consisted of a blue jumpsuit, with pouches on the chest, black buckled shoes, and a white mask, almost like a helmet, featureless besides the tinted visor glass in the eyeholes and the small breathing port on the right side.

Nicholas signed, before lifting his son up and carrying him down to give Josh a closer look.

Josh stared mouth agape "What, what are these Daddy?"

"Superhero costumes."

"Like Superman or Batman?"

"Yes, but in the case of these first two," he pointed to the plinth pair "they were around before them, a few years after the Shadow began fighting crime in New York."

"There were heroes before Batman and Superman?"

"Oh yes, I recall reading that the Shadow save Bruce Wayne's life when the billionaire was a boy, anyway these two were the first protectors of Jump City, the Red X and Miss Zero, the two while technically separate they often teamed up."

"If they were so important to the city Daddy, why are these not in a museum?"

"Judy Allen, who was Miss Zero, didn't want that, quite why I don't know, she was an unusual and uptight woman."

"What about that one Daddy." Josh said pointing to the third. A smile crept up Nicholas's lip "Somebody," he sighed "sometime I wonder why I did it."

"You're a superhero Daddy?"

"Was, Josh, I have dreams that give me clues to crimes, for a time I fought crime in that get up, I stop when I learnt you were on the way, before she died Judy referred me to the Firm, she'd been a friend to a Firm Investigator Rocky Ford, who'd been Red X, so they employed me, I still get the dreams, use them as starting points in my investigations."

"Can I be a superhero Daddy? Please?"

"Not until you're older my old chap." He said laughing "Your Mum wouldn't be happy about skipping school to fight crime."

"Okay, but I want to be one just like you."

"If you want to I won't stop you, but you need to come up with a new name and costume I won't have you stealing an old name."

"Okay Daddy I'll be good." Smiling he yawned, Nicholas smiled "Looks like Jump City's newest hero needs some sleep." He picked his yawning son up, carried him up the stairs and switched the light of the basement off.

* * *

Over the next few years Josh began training himself. Become stronger physically meant he not only excelled in brains at school but also sports, though he didn't entirely like sports. Also this meant he no longer got bullied, when he could easily beat the bullies up, and when they bullied a younger child he'd often step in after contacting a teacher.

But he constantly got stuck on what his superhero name and costume would be, he liked the Red X costume and once saw an image of the Shadow, he fell in love with the style, already adopted by the "Crimson Avenger" and "The Question", the problem of a mask arose, he didn't want to copy the aforementioned heroes, not to mention his lack of powers. Though something on the back of his head said he would have powers.

As for the name he wanted something to follow the theme of mystery which the heroes of Jump City followed. Red X, Miss Zero and Somebody, something linked to uncertainty over the truth.

* * *

Another turn in his life happen at the age of ten.

A Sunday morning and Josh jogged down the street.

He heard someone shout out, it came from an alleyway in front of him. He stopped and found an old woman being harassed by a couple of teenagers. With the backs turned to him Josh simply sprinted at one before jump kicking him into a corner, the teen's head hit the wall knocking him out.

The other guy seeing him friend taken out by a ten-year-old charged at Josh, who duck down and punched the teen in the stomach before kicking in the guy's knee.

He walked to the pay phone in the street and called the police, who told him to remain put with the teens before they arrived.

The old woman looked at Josh as the boy he walked back to her "Thank your boy."

"It was nothing really, rather enjoyed taking them down actually." He smirked 'Wait until I tell Dad, I start my crime fighting with such cliché.'

"You deserve something." She said, Josh looked at her, hair more silver then white her ear in fact pointed, which confused Josh "No offense, but are you an elf?"

She chuckled "I get that sometimes, actually I'm of the Fair Folk, here a gift as payment for your help." In her hand rested a badge of a black dragon. Josh instantly took a liking to it, taking it without question and pocketed it with a happy thank you.

The police soon arrived and got the testimonies of the two, Josh also got praise but also a quick and stern telling off about the risks before they left with the arrested teens.

Josh and the Fair Women went their separate ways, but the women looked back 'Interesting he could see my ears through my glamour, maybe I should speak to Mama, or maybe Lord Daniel.' She shrugged and walked away with the sly thought of the badge she'd given him 'I think he defiantly was the right choice.'

Josh meanwhile walked down the street, having lost his appetite to jog for the rest of the day. He turned and corner and glanced in a charity shop window and stopped in his tracks.

There on the counter rest a small bag like object, white cloth but with black shapes forming. Josh walked into the shop and went straight to it, he pulled it out and examined it. More like a balaclava it would fit around a person's head. The black shapes actually mirrored, making something like the inkblot test psychiatrists used. Twice in one-day Josh found himself wanting objects, first the badge and now the prefect mask. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some money before pressing the bell on the counter.

A teenage girl, no doubt a part time clerk walked out, and looked at Josh with the money and the mask "You want to buy that ugly rag, that things been here for months and no one wanted it, some goth chick walked in and gave it for nothing."

Josh cringed at the clerk's rather rude attitude but decided to ignore it, payed the adequate amount and left the shop putting the mask in the same pocket as the badge.

* * *

He got home and went to his room, pulling the mask and badge out to look at them. He knew these two object would be core parts to his costume, especially the mask.

The door open and Suzanna, wheeled herself in "Hey Josh, heard you coming in something happen? You're back later than usual."

"Yes," he said, before rubbing the back of his neck "don't get angry but…" he explained about the fight. Suzanna sighed and rested her face on her hand "You've definitely taken after your Dad in fighting style, he'll be so proud of you."

"Thanks Mum, anyway the woman gave me this as a gift." He showed her the badge.

"It's nice."

"I rather like it as well, oh and I bought this." He picked up the mask and put it on, surprised at how clear he could see through, like a one-way visor. He grinned at his mother's wide eyes, her expression increased when he grinned.

"The black part changed."

"Must react to my expressions," he pulled it off "I wonder who made it? I'd like a spare or two."

"Let me have a look at it with my scanning equipment.", Josh put the mask on his mother's lap and pushed her to her study.

The scan came through with the working and materials, two layers of fabric with viscous black and white fluids trapped between them. The fluids remained in constant motion, being affected by heat and pressure, however, the black and white colours never combined to form grey. The patterns formed by the fluids also maintained a constant symmetrical pattern down the midline of whatever shape the fabric had been formed into.

Suzanna took the mask out of the scanner "The material is like something we at the lab would make, can't really see a reason to so though. It's striking to say the least."

"I like it, looks like those inkblot tests."

"Rorschach tests, Josh."

"Rorschach? Good name for a hero, I mean it got the mystery and uncertainty theme about it, since with those tests people sometimes see different things from the same test card." He looked at the mask again "Maybe when I start I could order the lab to create those spares.", Suzanna look at her son and shook her head while laughing, and she then glanced at the scanner "This doesn't make sense though."

"What doesn't?"

"This," she typed in a command and on the screen of the scanner appeared a type of energy signature, "I can't identify what this energy is, it's there, but there's not enough to detect it."

Josh blinked in realisation "Wait a moment." He said rushing out, before returning with the badge. Suzanna looked at her son her eyebrow slightly arched.

"I had it in the same pocket as the mask, it's just possible that…" his mother nodded before taking the badge and putting it in the machine, and set it to an energy scan.

The readout appeared, the result said 'Unknown', which intrigued Suzanna "Interesting," she turned to Josh "I'm going to need to cross reference this data with the ones in at the main lab."

"Can't you send the data?"

"I'd prefer to check it myself, the lab's open till nine that should be plenty of time."

"Alright Mum." he pulled her chair out and wheeled her to the front door "Don't forget to leave a note to Dad."

"I put it on my computer monitor."

* * *

At STAR Labs Suzanna handed her pass to the receptionist and signed in Joshua, standard stuff and Joshua made a promise not to touch anything, always the way when in his mother's study, ever since his childhood.

When they entered the scanning lab they found another scientist inside, an African-American with greying hair, Suzanna blinked recognising him "Silas? What are you doing here on a Sunday afternoon?", the man turned around before replying "I'd ask the same thing Suzanna, for me it's because with Victor out on the track training for the athletics team trials this week and Elinore visiting friends out of town I thought I could get some work done, what about you?"

Suzanna pulled the badge out and explained. Silas nodded and pulled out his work, what looked like a robotic arm, and let Suzanna put the badge in. Joshua move close to the door and simply observed the two. Silas put the arm away before walking up to Josh and offered his hand "You must be Josh, I heard Victor mention you once or twice, think's you'd be great on a sports team."

Josh smirked and took the scientist's hand "Nice to meet you Doctor Stone, but next time you talk to Vic please to him that I'm not into sports.", Silas nodded before Suzanna called "Silas, can I get a second opinion here?"

"What's the data say?"

"It's similar to readings down for people like Zatara, Zatanna, and Doctor Occult."

"So it's magic?" Silas said his eyebrows arching up.

"Seems to be, Josh said the woman claimed she was a Fae."

"Well it could be extra-dimensional, so we have no real idea what dangers it poses."

"Well," Suzanna said highlighting some data "the readings say it's harmless to humans, I've heard of no ill effects from the heroes I mentioned, or anyone they've had prolonged contact with."

"If it's okay," Josh called out "can I please have my badge back?"

"Of course sweetheart." Suzanna took it out of the machine. Josh walked over and grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and pushing her towards the door.

* * *

Sitting at his desk in his room he stared at the badge 'Magic? Sounds like rather good fun.'

* * *

Joshua focused on his magic as much as his combat training.

He began meditating while wearing the badge on his person feeling the magic, focusing on it.

After months of this he got nowhere, he felt his magic but he couldn't use it. When the summer holidays began his father had a dream "He will come, a man that walked for ages and knows."

The day after the dream Josh meditated in the garden under the shade of a tree when he felt a powerful magical presence. His eyes opened, before him stood a figure dressed in deep blue, a long cape with high collar, held with a gold medallion, his eyes hidden by the shadow cast by the brim of his hat. Joshua calmly stood up.

The Stranger looked down "Greetings Joshua Spearing, no doubt you knew of my coming", Joshua nodded "I knew someone was coming but why?"

"You wish to understand the magic you now possess?" the ten-year-old nodded, the Stranger lowered his head "That is your decision, I will take you to who can train you properly."

"I thought you were going to train me?"

"I cannot, I am only a guide, that is my purpose. I warn you, now you have started on the path to magic, there is no turning back."

"Okay," Josh said his eyebrow arch slightly "Can I tell Mum and Dad I'll be gone and I don't know when I'll be back?"

"Of course.", Joshua nodded his thanks and entered the house through the side door into the living room. The man known simply as the Phantom Stranger observed the talk, both parents nodded, tears beginning to form, Joshua hugged his mother and placed a kiss on her cheek before letting go and embracing his father. He slid the door open and gave to two a final wave, before turning to the Stranger and wiping the tears from his eyes. The Stranger's hand took hold of Josh's shoulder and to two disappeared.

* * *

Joshua shook himself from the shock, then flinched at his surroundings. A library of some sort, the walls made of shelves, the room filled with artefacts of strange magic and odd designs.

"It's nice you see you again," a calm voice said, Josh looked around as a woman walked toward them, Joshua sense some magic aura around her, but nowhere near as much as the Stranger. Her face held an expression as calm as her voice as she looked at him "I assume this is Joshua Spearing?" she stopped before them and bowed slightly "My name is Inza Nelson."

"Charmed." Joshua said elegantly bowing low, which Inza smiled and nodded her thanks. The Phantom Stranger turned away and walked out the room, leaving Joshua questioning.

Inza ignored the rude exist and closed her eyes before speaking "Kent, your guest has arrived." Before remaining silent for a moment then opened her eyes "My husband is on his way"

"Your husband is going to train me?"

"Yes, please make yourself comfortable." She said walk out the room, Joshua immediately went to the closest shelf and eyed the titles on the spines. A rattle came from behind him, he turned Inza pushed a trolley filled with sweets and sugary pastries, Josh's eyes widened slightly before looked at Inza "No thank you Mrs Nelson, I eat an hour ago."

A light filled the room, Joshua shielded his eyes before a large glowing ankh appeared in the room, followed by a man dressed in blue and gold, a golden helmet covered his face "My apologies for the delay." His voice echoed with mysticism and authority. Joshua simply stared wide eyed and mouth open, this man magical aura told him a human float before him but with power rivalling the Phantom Stranger's.

The figure simply towards him "It's a pleasure to meet you Master Spearing, I am Doctor Fate, Sorcerer Supreme of Earth."

"Why, why would wish to train me, I…"

"Because helping people is my purpose, speaking of that I hope the Phantom Stranger wasn't too rude."

"He left frightfully abrupt after your wife greeted us."

"Forgive him, while we are allies, wishing to retain order in this universe he has never been too comfortable in my presence, and myself with his, but let us not delay on such trivial matters, you wish to use to arcane powers you possess?", Joshua nodded.

"Then we shall begin." He said before he opened a portal.

* * *

Joshua stumbled out the portal clutching his head, Fate hovered beside him "You shall get used to it eventually, especially when you are able to perform such a spell yourself."

Joshua shook himself again before observing the location, the top of a tower standing within a massive star filled space.

"A place of power, necessary to begin your training, I know of the source of your magic however I am not allowed to reveal it at this time, the Phantom Stranger and myself agreed should the need arise we will."

"Why can't you?" Josh's eyebrows frowned "If I understand where my magic comes from maybe I can use it better."

"Perhaps, but the forces that govern your magic are not my domain and those who govern it prefer to remain unknown to humans until necessary."

"So their berks then.", Fate chuckled but shook it head "Hopefully they will be forgiving should you ever meet them in person. But let us begin, first you must will you magic, concentrate, something simple."

Joshua thought hard, after seeing Doctor Fate float in the air effortlessly and knowing Superman, the Green Lanterns and many other could fly, he wanted to fly as well, the more he focused the harder it got, his feet never left the good. Sweat form on his brow and his legs began to weakness. Finally, he passed out and collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Joshua opened his eyes slowly before raising himself from where he rested, finding himself in a bed, next to a roaring fire. The door to the room opened and Inza walked in holding a tray with a hot meal in her hands "You've been out for several hours I presumed you must be hungry." She put the tray down on the bed.

Josh looked at the food and his stomach growled, he took the knife and folk "Thank you Mrs Nelson." He said before cutting through the food and taking a bite. Inza smiled "When you have finished come to the library Kent wishes to speak with you."

After Josh finished his meal he carried the try towards the library, following the magical aura growing stronger the more he approached.

He entered the library to find Doctor Fate floating with his legs crossed reading some of the books. Inza walked towards Josh and took the tray. When she left Fate turned to Josh "Good evening Master Spearing, please take a seat.", a throne like chair moved across the room to face in front of the doctor. Josh walked over and sat down, while Fate lowed himself down to speak eye-to-eye, Josh lowered his head "I'm sorry, I rather messed up that training didn't I."

"I did not expect you to become a first class sorcerer on the first try, tell me what did you try and achieve?", Josh explained his attempt at flying. Fate chuckled "I should have known; flight is one of the main fantasies about becoming a superhero. Thankfully however that first try at using your magic has meant I could assess it better, while it is one that only require willpower, much like a Green Lantern's ring, to make the magic spell, it has several limitations, the largest of which is it is bound to the laws of physics."

"I've always thought magic is the opposite of science."

"Some systems of magic are, but usually they come for other dimensions or from beings powerful enough to break the rules."

"My badge was given to me by a Fae, aren't they from another dimension?"

"Not originally, the majority of the Fae left the Earthly realm because of the rise of man."

"How frightfully Tolkien of them."

"Getting back to the matter at hand, your magic cannot break the laws of physics for example if you went into space a fire spell would not work due to the lack of oxygen, and you cannot simply levitate objects because of gravity."

"I take it I can't create thing from thin air, or turn lead into gold."

"You are correct about the lead into gold, but with enough skill you may be able to create object by manipulating the atomic structures, however to get to that level could take several decades."

"Okay, you said several limitations, what are the others?"

"The another main limitation is that of strength, skill and endurance."

"That sound's more physical."

"In a way, your magic need to be exercised in the same way your physical body does, by devoting time to meditate on your magic aura and harnessing its power it will grow in strength."

"I've been doing that for the last few months, but nothing."

"That was because you didn't understand how to control your magic, you know it takes willpower and that it can't break the laws of physics, as well as your stamina, the more to push to do something beyond your current level the faster you will end up physical exhausting yourself."

"Like I did before, anything else I can't do, am I able to make myself immortal, their nothing in the laws of physics to stop me there."

"True, Inza and I have preserved our youth through our magic, but again the skill and strength to pull of an immortality spell would take decades for you to attain."

"In other words what's the point?" Josh sighed "Anything more about my magic?"

"Yes, it requires channelling, it appears unrefined and chaotic in its current state."

"Can't I channel it through the badge?"

"I am afraid not, that badge cannot be interfered with, it was specially made to be the portal for the magic to enter this plane, and any tempering with it could be catastrophic to both you and the source. You must use something of your own making or something that chooses to be wielded by you."

"So until I find something I can use to channel my magic I shouldn't try to use it"

"Indeed, perhaps instead of training you, I should enlighten you on magic as a whole."

"If you can."

"Very well, where to begin…"

* * *

"All magic," Fate said hours after beginning his lecture "no matter what kind cannot withstand Nth Metal, a heavy isotope of iron, Fe676, and most commonly found on the planet Thanagar. Another known user in the enhanced human mercenary Slade Wilson, better known as Deathstroke."

"So I should be careful if I come across it. What makes it magic's kryptonite?"

"That I'm afraid is unknown even to me," Fate sighed "but for now Master Spearing I have told you all I can of magic, from now on you much continue to strength your magic, and find an object to channel your magic, you are free to come to the tower at any time, here." A key appeared in Joshua's hand as Fate continued "If so ever you visit simply use the key and the tower shall be open to you."

"Thank you, but how do I find my way here?"

"I was about to give you that knowledge." Fate put his hands over Joshua's temples, a soft glow covered his hands and Josh's head. Josh blinked, an address and all routes to it filled his head. Fate let go and Joshua shook his head once again, before yawning.

"If you require sleep then stay the night, tomorrow I shall return you home.", Joshua nodded and walked out the room.

Inza walked in and stood be her husband "Kent, what do you think of the boy?"

"He is both intelligent and determined, I have no doubt he shall become an accomplished sorcerer, I do not think he shall be on the level of Timothy Hunter, however he may get close."

"What about the source of his magic?"

"The problems involving that may arise in the future, it would be advisable to prepare should it happen, from what the Phantom Stranger has said it will most likely be unpredictable."

* * *

The glowing ankh portal appeared beside the tree in the garden and Josh stepped out. He took a deep breath of the fresh air that he now realised he missed so much even after only a day or so away from home.

Breathing out a sigh, he glanced down at the badge 'Now what am I going to do about you? Don't want to be a staff or wand welding wizard, too cliché, plus it wouldn't go well with the look I want for Rorschach.' Shaking his head he took another breath to calm his thoughts, before re-entering his home with a happy cry.

In an instant his mother came running and embraced him "Josh sweetheart." She sniffed and tears trickled down her face.

"Mum, I was only gone a day or two."

"I know, but a mother misses her child no matter how long, Josh can you get me to the sofa my legs feel faint." Josh did so.

"Where's Dad?"

"He's asleep, late night, decided he should sleep in."

"Actually," said a familiar voice, Nicholas stood in the doorway "I got woken up by a chap shouting about being home.", Josh smiled and hugged his Dad, Nicholas grinned "So my old chap, tell us about this little adventure of yours.", Josh nodded and both men took space on the lounge sofas. Josh smirked "Are you sitting comfortable, then I'll begin."

* * *

"So," his mother said finally "what are you going to do about this channelling?"

"I don't know," Joshua said shrugging "I've already got a design idea for my outfit as Rorschach, but I don't want to spoil it with a wand or a staff, and a cane? True I'll get taller, but it just doesn't feel right to me," he sighed before getting up "I'm going for a jog, is that okay?"

"That's fine sweetheart." Suzanna said, Josh got up and existed the house.

* * *

Josh stopped outside the arcade to catch his breath, a drinking fountain stood nearby so he took a sip. A group of teenagers walked out the arcade, some with smiles and almost bouncing with energy, some with grimaces and hands in their pockets, one of the angry spoke "Man, that machine is rigged, Prince Silver doesn't do a thing I tell him to do, the controls on that games are worse than the Power Glove."

"Oh god Johnny," one of the girls said "don't get me started on that piece of shite."

Josh looked at the gang as they walked away 'Power Glove?'

When Josh got home he research the Power Glove, which led him to wired gloves type of computer controls. The idea of a technological enhance glove intrigued him, and a spark of inspiration hit him, if his magic had to align with science then it stood to reason that his magic and technology could in fact mix.

Over the next few days he began to design a pair of gauntlets, his mother gave him advice on the technology. In the end his gauntlets became a form of portable holographic computer, projectors built into the wrists would display a monitor and keyboard, and a linked to his own propose built data storage unit in his bedroom.

With two objects of his own crafting he then refocused on his magic training. Starting by mediating with the gloves on.

Suzanna kept a sensor on her son, primary to have a constant check of the energy levels, while the readings a few months ago said the energy posed no ill effects she wanted to be sure.

After a few days to get himself accustom to this arrangement he felt he should return to the Tower of Fate to resume his training, but problems arose, Josh lived in California, while Salem, Massachusetts, on the opposite side of the USA held the Earthly entrance to the Tower, and he knew the impossibilities of a ten-year-old boy traveling over three-thousand miles.

Joshua needed to learn his skills as a sorcerer himself.

* * *

Suzanna pressed the intercom button "Are you ready Josh?"

"Yes Mum." Josh sat in a test room in STAR Labs with a computer in the room.

"Okay Technology Possession and Scanning test six begin.", Josh placed his hands on the processor. A soft red glow permeated from his gloves and covered the computer system.

After a minute or so he let go, panting slightly "I've got the insides of that computer scanned, can I get a drink of water?"

"Of course sweetheart." The door opened and Josh walk out the test room as passed his mother looking at the monitor 'He's gotten better, every single detail this time, if he continues with this, who knows.'

* * *

With the help of his mother and STAR Labs resources Joshua learnt to control his magic, the few lab assistants that helped with the experiments promised to keep Josh's aspirations of being a superhero a secret, the lab assistants just like being able to study a new form of magic, coined 'Techno-Magic'.

Josh graduated early at age fifteen, meaning with school out the way, and preferring to consider college at an older age, he could devote his time to his superhero persona, finally assembling his costume.

His first patrol of Jump City went rather odd.

Downtown and sitting on a wall he took a breath of air through his shifting mask as he looked out towards the bay.

A scream nearby broke his thought.

A woman passed the opening to the street quickly followed by a group of motorcyclist.

Rorschach tipped the brim of his hat 'Chocks away.', jumping of the wall and ran to the street.

The motorcyclist, three in all circled the female, girl around his age. His mask formed a scowl like shape as the fume of the engines, and the fact that these men would attack a defenceless woman, made him screw his face.

He held out his gloved hands and concentrated. A force-field made of a red energy that wisped around like fire covered the girl. The cyclist stopped and quickly surveyed the area.

"Good evening." a low voice said, the four people in the street turned. A figure walked out. About five foot six and dressed in a light grey trench-coat. A high wing collar shirt with red cravat, a dragon badge pin to it. Polished shoes. A wide brim black fedora with a red ribbon around the diamond crown. The most striking part, the mask, black and white and constantly changing shape, this person looked inhuman with a face like that. "I'm here to put an end to your bad show."

One the three cyclist jumped off his bike and ran. The figure raised his hand and a force-field wall made of the same energy as before appear, which the man ran straight into, knocking himself out.

Another of the three rode toward the figure, who stood still. He held his hands out and a beam of the red energy shot out, like a jet of fire. The cyclist swerved violently, the tires squeal sounding like nails on a chalkboard. The force of the swerve over balanced the bike and the guy fell off. Clutching his stomach, the man got up, looked up and got punched hard in the face, collapsing to the ground.

"Hey, gangster wizard."

Josh turn and his eyes widened under his mask, the last remaining motorcyclist held the girl with a gun to her head, his grin made Josh grit his teeth "You need to better control those force-fields of yours."

"Berk, don't call me gangster wizard, the name is Rorschach."

"Well Rorschach, let me go and I'll give you the girl, take another step and I'll…" before he could finish the girl jammed her foot into the man's ankle. He let go of her screaming. She made a high kick knocking the gun out his hands. Flipped up and over her captor, landed on his shoulder and jumped off forcing him into the tarmac hard before sitting on him before speaking in a language Josh didn't recognise "Iy yal atam iy edid etay."

Josh blinked before raising his hand and casting a spell "Would you care to repeat that?", the girl looked at him wide eyed before smiling "I said do not think a woman cannot fight vomit, I didn't know someone here spoke my language.", Joshua took note of her appearance, tan skin, long braided, though slightly messy black hair, shoeless and clothed in a garment similar to a Cherokee tear dress, but only knee high, sleeveless and made of animal skin with fur around the seams and edges. Her hand gripped something, but Joshua couldn't see what.

Finally, he spoke "Well to be truthful I technically do not, I cast a spell of translation on you, and the result means you are Omni-linguistic."

"I now speak and understand all languages?"

"Correct, please excuse me for a moment I have a call to make." his thumbs pressed the palms of his gloves and the holographic screen and keyboard appear. He typed a few words and a voice called out "Rorschach, didn't think you'd be calling on your first night, what's up?"

"I've caught three motorcyclist trying to attack a teenage girl Commissioner Thatcher, their all-out cold, sending you the location."

"Got it Rorschach, I'll send some officers, is the girl still there?"

"Yes."

"What's her name and where does she live?"

"I haven't asked her that, I feel it's a bad show to be too personal."

"Well ask her and tell her stay until my boys arrive, Thatcher out.", Joshua switched his gloves off and turned to the girl "You heard the Commissioner."

"Well my name is Sun and Moon."

"Sun and Moon? Unusual."

"Yes, I am not of this world."

"An alien? How did you get here on Earth?"

"With this." She opened her hand to reveal a burnt out box like object "This is a teleport, or was. Your planet is called Earth? Why?"

"Earth is one of a few terms that means the ground, so we stand on Earth." he flinched before smacking himself "Of course, forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is…"

"Rorschach, the man you communicated with called you that."

"No, not really, that is an assumed name so I can remain anonymous so those I defeat do not attack me or my family."

"So what is your real name?" before Joshua could speak police sirens sounded and a couple of police cars stopped before them. A cop stepped out and walked up to the hero "You Rorschach?"

"Does the mask not say?"

"Okay buddy don't get shirty with me, these the three and that the girl?"

"Yes, you can take the three, however this young woman does not have a home in Jump City therefore I'll be taking care of her, I'm sure Commissioner Thatcher will be fine with it."

"Fine, I'm not arguing with a superhero, by the way good job with knocking these assholes out."

"Making sure the people of Jump City are safe."

"Amen to that." one of the other policemen said as he slammed the door on the criminals in the back.

"Well then," Rorschach said turning on his heal "I'll be off, got to get this young lady to a safe place, cheerio." And the vigilante followed by the girl walked up the street. Once of ear shot Joshua leaned into the girl called Sun "You know I've never heard vomit used as an insult.", she laughed.

"By the way, getting back to your question, my real name is Joshua Spearing, Josh for short."

* * *

After long walk in relative silence they reached the house. Rorschach took out his key and unlocked the front door, pushing it opened he called out "Mum, Dad we have a guest this evening.", Nicholas leaned out from the archway and his eyebrows raised and his eyelids rapidly blink "Josh care to explain why you've brought a rather savage looking girl into our home?"

"Long story Dad." Josh said as he took his mask off, he turned to Sun who blushed as she studied his blond locks and icy blue eyes "No need to be scared." He said.

"Who says I'm scared." She snapped putting her hands on her hips and marched into the living room, stopping when her eyes fell on Rorschach's or Josh's parents, she stood still before bowing "Hello, it is nice to meet you."

"Very polite," Suzanna said "you Native American? You look like one."

"Mum, saying that might be impolite." Josh said removing his coat, revealing a black suit with red pin stripes "Although it could be a good cover up when she's in public, anyway the reason why I brought her here, well get comfortable."

As he explained Suzanna became far more intrigued "Can I have a look at that teleporter?" the girl from another world handed her the burnt out box "Looks a little bit like a Boom Tube from Apokolips or New Genesis, still it could take months to reverse engineer a teleporter in STAR Labs."

"Do what you can," Sun said "I want to return home as soon as I can."

"What is your home planet like?" Nick said. Sun's face turned sower "It is lovely in part, but I also have bad memories of it."

"Then why," Josh asked "would you go back?"

"Family reasons."

"You left your family behind?"

"No, they, they were."

"Killed?" Nick said, Sun nodded and shut her eyes, tear formed, Josh wrapped his arms around her, she sighed and leaned into him and emitted a happy growl almost like a purr, she soon smiled and revealed fangs, Josh blinked "Are you descended from a feline species?"

"Canine actually, just hold me tight, I like it.", Josh compiled as Suzanna looked on before leaning towards her husband and whispering "Don't they look cute together?"

After several minutes Sun finally sighed and leaned up before yawning "I need sleep." she said getting up and heading for the door that lead from the living room to the garden, Nick got up "Pardon me miss but the bedrooms are that way." he pointed to the corridor, Sun turned around "I have spent my life living in forests and sleeping in trees I would prefer to keep my people's traditions." Josh conceded and she slid the door opened and walked outside and then scrambled into the tree Josh usually mediated under.

Josh watched 'Something I'm going to have used to.' he turned to his parents "I've still got an hour or two to patrol, make sure she's safe." he replaced his mask over his head, slid his coat on and flipped his hat back into place before existing, Nick chuckled "He's got a lot more flare then I even did."

When the front door closed he turned to his wife "You were right Suzanna," he motioned to the sleeping Sun on the tree branch "Josh and Miss Sun did look cute together."

* * *

The girl called Sun stared up at the night sky trying to connect the constellations 'It's so different, yet beautiful, oh Cynhund guide me in this strange place.' A sound steered she darted up and turned to a bush, her hands curled and she bared her fangs, unfamiliar with this world she might have been, but she knew how to prepare herself for a threat.

The seconds felt like hours as the bush shook more and out, came a small red fox. Sun changed from her predator stance to a different one, she slowly climbed out of the tree and whimpered motion the fox to her.

The fox titled his head and eyed the women before her, he scented her and smelt something familiar, canine, more wolf or dog then fox, but good enough, he sprinted to her and jumped into her knocking her over before licking her chin, submitting to her.

Sun smiled, this fox now belonged to her, the act of submission meant so, she stroked the head and down the back, just missing the brush tail.

"You can't keep him as pet." said a voice, the two looked up as Nicholas leaned against the doorway, "It's illegal in this state."

"I don't think he's going to be a pet, more like a friend, he can come and go as he pleases but he'll have a home here."

"Yet another secret to keep in this house." Suzanna called "Also Miss Sun starting tomorrow we need to get you new clothes, you can't go around wearing those skins in public, people will think you weird."

"I am from another planet."

"But you look so human people are going to mistake you as a human, also you need a human name, can't call you Sun in public, how do you spell you name anyway?"

"S A S U, K A Y, S A R."

"Sasu?" Nicholas question and Suzanna "Isn't that Japanese for to shine?"

"I think so," his wife said "fitting, maybe we could say it's an alternate way of the Wintu word for sun, Sas."

"Are these the Native Americans you talked about earlier?"

"One of the tribes at least, and from very north of the state, by the way you going to name that fox?" the now re-identified Sasu look at her new companion "How about Cynefrith? That's the name of the youngest of the great Cynhund's pups." the fox licked her fingers she chuckled "Hello Cynefrith."

* * *

Commissioner Horatio Thatcher sat at his desk typing up the report from earlier motorcycle attack. A knock sounded from the door.

"Yes?" the Commissioner said. The door opened and a policeman walked in "Hey chief, that Rorschach guys come, wants to speak with you."

"Let him in." the cop nodded and moved aside as Rorschach walked in. The policeman closed the door and a silence filled the room before Rorschach spoke "Good evening Thatcher, hope I didn't make too much of a mess with my first patrol."

"Actually Josh you did well, those three been causing problems before, all born in Easy Street."

"Dad said that was the roughest street in the city."

"As someone who spent five years trying to avoid that street I can attest, anyway any real reason to be here other than getting a pat on the back?"

"I wanted to discuss Undertaker."

"Mitchel Winker? Guy disappeared after your Dad's fight with him as "Somebody" after old Hick exposed the truth about Winker his assets got froze and we haven't heard from him since. He was already in his fifties when your Dad faced him; if he's not dead then he's too old to be a problem."

"I'm not sure, from what Dad told me about him, he was and presumably still is a mastermind, if alive he's too old to physically fight true, but he still smart, and NMT is still an active group."

"Last I heard they were taken over by a group called the HIVE."

"They sound like a problem, a group with such skilled assassins as NMT? From what Dad said the name of group meant…"

"Never Miss Target, yeah the infamous motto of the group, the HIVE thing is just rumour, you worry about something that may not actually happen and focus on the stuff that is."

"You have a point, when criminals and villains come looking for trouble then I'm here to stop their bad show." Rorschach turn on his heals "I'll see you when I see you, cheerio."

"By the way Josh, nice outfit, nice to a hero going back to the classic."

"Thanks." and the mask hero left. A detective walked in and put a folder on Thatcher's desk "You sure you want someone like that doing our jobs?"

"I'm more than sure, Jump's had a tradition of costumed heroes, and they all did good jobs, plus he's promised to only catch criminal he finds before we do or the one we can't handle."

"What do you mean can't handle?"

"Sooner or later these supervillain types are going to come here, if we find ourselves with our own Joker, or Livewire, or anyone like that then its Rorschach's job to take care of them. He's got my backing got it."

"Yes sir." and the detective left the room.

* * *

Josh returned home to find his parents sitting in the living room looking out to the garden, see the alien girl playing about with a fox, his eyes widened and he pulled of his mask "Is she safe?"

"The fox has taken a liking to her." Suzanna said who then told her son about the correct name of their guest. Josh nodded and walked outside, closer to the pair playing he flinched "Sasu, wait, something off with the fox."

"Cynefrith is only playing."

"I don't mean that, I sensing a small amount of magic coming from him." Sasu stopped and looked at Cynefrith then back to Josh "Not dangerous?"

"No, like my own it's nothing to get worried about, but can I just check." she nodded turned to Cynefrith and growled an order, literally, and the fox sat down. Josh smirked and sat in his meditative position before taking a deep breath. He let is magic surface, his red fire like aura covered him, in response Cynefrith let his power surface as well, a blue glow shone.

After a minute or two Josh opened his eyes "You're a Kitsune and very young only just eleven." he turned to Sasu and his parents "He's a fox youkai, a supernatural creature from Japan, Doctor Fate told me they evolved from a group of Fae that ventured far east." he looked back a Cynefrith, "Are you a Zenko or a Yako, tap a paw once for Zenko, twice for Yako.", the fox titled his head before tapping his paw on the ground once, Josh smirked and turned to the others before standing up "We're in luck, the Zenko are the more benevolent type, he may still be mischievous but nothing malicious." Cynefrith walked up and rubbed his head against Josh's thigh.

Nicholas crossed his arms "Supernatural or not, he still looks like a fox, it's illegal to have foxes as pets." Suzanna giggled "Says the man who initial fought crime as a vigilante, Josh is the first hero in Jump City to have police approval from the start."

"That's beside the point, I had good reasons to be "Somebody", there's no real reason why he should be here."

"He submitted to me," Sasu said gritting her teeth, staring like a predator "he is now my companion, and as I said before Joshua came back, I'll allow him to come and go as he pleases."

"What," Josh said stroking the kitsune's back "happens if he's caught and killed. Until he's a thousand years old, and according to Fate that's rare, he's as vulnerable as us. He's too young to have a human form, he needs to a hundred for that."

"And if he stays here someone will find out, call the police, and he'll be put down."

"Then what?" Sasu shouted, Josh put his hand on her shoulder "Next time I see the Commissioner I'll ask him what the city's view on urban foxes are, for now Cynefrith will have to fend for himself."

* * *

Josh got his chance the next morning, out on a jog he saw Thatcher walking out the Police Department building, he stopped "Good morning Commissioner Thatcher."

"Morning Spearing, just get a copy of the morning paper, no one put one on my desk."

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"Good ahead."

"What's the city policy on urban foxes?"

"Basically leave them be, the city took the UK route of banning the hunting of them, only animal control is allowed to sort them out, though I've never seen an urban fox anywhere in Jump City, have heard of them why'd you ask?"

"Well, we kind of befriend one, though he's technically not a fox, you've heard of youkai yes?"

"Have, not surprised if they exist, this fox one of them?" Josh nodded.

"Can't really do much if he's trapped, what'll probably happen is he's released into the wild."

"Right I see, thank you Commissioner."

"Anytime Josh, see you later."

Josh went home and explained to Sasu and Cynefrith the situation, as long as the kitsune avoided captured would be fine. The clever young kit understood and nodded before rushing out to the garden and out into the street.

Josh watched as the brush tailed animal disappeared from sight and turned to Sasu the two sat on the carpet both wearing normal clothing "That's a very nice dress you're wearing, light red's a good colour for you."

"Thank you Josh, your mother thought so too, where are your parents by the way?"

"Both at work," he explained their jobs "Mum's probably gone into STAR Labs to start looking at that teleporter of yours."

"Your mother is a scientist?"

"She's more of an engineer, she made gadgets and devices since before I was born, is something wrong with her being a scientist."

"No, I am just unnerved by scientist is all, I have bad memories of them."

"You were experimented on?"

"No, but my race was, my race the Kunnu, were specifically bred and genetically modified from canine like creatures to be a servant race."

"You were bred to be slaves?"

"No me, I was born free, after hundreds of generations, a mutation happened some of the Kunnu regained their wild predator instincts, managed to escape and bred, the Dyreus, the dominate race, called us the Exkunnu."

"What made you want to leave?"

"A distant cousin tried to assassinate a high ranking Dyreus, when the attempt failed a planet wide order was put out that any Exkunnu seen were to be killed on sight."

"As a predator you could see it was impossible to fight so you had to flee."

"My family lived near a regular Kunnu settlement, itself near a Dyreus city and we had contacts within that settlement, and one happened to work for a Dyreus working on a teleporter, the Kunnu took the prototype and gave it to us."

"How did you know to come here?"

"We didn't, the teleporter was keyed into the astronomical directions to find planets suitable for colonisation, whether they were occupied or not didn't matter we were about to activate it when an assassin found us and, and."

"Killed your entire family"

"I only managed to escaped by pressing the button and hoping for the best."

"Well, you ended up here and meet us."

"True, but I don't know if I can call this planet home."

"Sasu I promise to you that I'll make you as welcome on this planet as possible, by the way have you come up with a name to go out in public with?"

"I wish to use Sasu as my first or Christian name, your father suggested I combined Kay and Sar, into one to make a surname, when he said it out load you mother then said to change it to Kaiser, what does that mean?"

"Kaiser is a title, it means emperor or leader, Sasu Kaiser, not bad, has a certain ring to it. But more importantly do you like it?"

"I think I do."

"Hang on," Josh said blinking in thought "with the spell of translation you should have been able to know the meaning."

"Perhaps when a word is being said as a name, though when we first might I said my name was Sun and Moon, not Sasu Kay Sar."

"Maybe the spell was still forming and translated everything, that's all I can think of."

"Perhaps, Josh could you please hold me." Josh compiled and held Sasu's head as she fell asleep, he looked at the sky thinking about Sasu home planet 'She wants to return, but she'll be killed, why would she?' he sighed as a thought struck him he looked down at her 'If this is about revenge then I try and change you, you're too good to be consumed by revenge, I promise I'll make your life here a good one, then perhaps you won't want to go back.' she stirred and turned her head causing Josh to cup her check, his lip twitched into a smile "I promise it's for the better."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **This is the second "Long" Fanfiction I've written. The first being the now abandoned Bleach OJD.**

 **The genesis of this story came out of my wanting a story that subverts the clichéd Rorschach in another universe story where Doctor Manhattan sent Walter Kovacs to this other place instead of killing him.**

 **I don't believe Doctor Manhattan has the power to send someone to a parallel universe. He's extremely powerful yes but his powers are nuclear based and about manipulating matter on a sub-atomic level, what does that have to do with parallel universes?**

 **I choose to include Death from Neil Gaiman's** ** _Sandman_** **, partly because The Sandman is one of my favourite comics, and partly because it makes the most sense the Endless have been shown within** ** _Sandman_** **that they exist across parallel dimensions and other such realms within DC Comics.**

 **Anyway, as hopefully you can tell this version of the DC Universe is a mix of both the Teen Titans world, the DC Animated Universe, and some elements from the comics. The Shadow was for a time a part of the DC Universe.**

 **The stuff about Somebody and the previous heroes of Jump City are stuff of my own invention, Nicholas and Suzanna Spearing, Thatcher and Judy Allen were characters in an original, and unfinished work which I decided to add into this to give the new Rorschach a backstory and supporting cast. Sasu wasn't a part of that, she's an invention for this story. Cynefrith and Kitsune Youkai are a small nodded to Inuyasha, one of my favourite Anime.**

 **Joshua's Rorschach costume comes from a couple of things. The cravat and high-wing collar is a reference to the common stage magician style superheroes. The grey trench coat is a reference to Inspector Gadget. But overall it's the same silhouette just different substance making it.**

 **Just something for future reference. Stand-alone episode will be done generally out of order from there airing so don't be surprised to have an episode from season three or four in the first season story arch.**


	2. Chapter 1

Beyond the detection of Earth's technology, a spaceship passed through the Solar System.

Inside the ship a mighty scream echoed out. Two guards holding staff-like weapons entered the detention wings and walked gingerly towards the most secure part of the corridor, where the scream came from. The doors opened and the guards meet the two already there and banging came for the heavy bulkhead.

"The door will hold?" one asked.

"It must." another stated.

"The alien will be delivered on schedule, Lord Trogar has commanded it."

"And if this thing gets loose?" another asked.

"Then Zorg help us all."

The small window in the door cracked as a pair of glowing green eyes appear, the guards at the front back away.

The door burst forward and landed with an almighty crash, bend and heavily dented. From the now open cell the eye appeared and an enraged female cuffed in a massive pair of restraints that covered her hands stomped out "Zengtha ru maka!" she shouted, "Kek zengtha ror!" before charging at her captors.

She swung her bond hands at one. He flew into a wall and passed out.

"Zengtha ru maka! Kek zengtha ror!" she repeated before taking another swung, taking two out.

The last guard blocked her next attack with his staff and bash it into the cuff. It snapped in half, the girl jumped and swung a kick into the guard's head making him fall back into a wall, hitting a button panel with his back. An alarm sounded but the girl ignored it "Pes'kavo." she said before flying into the walls and tunnelled her way out into the vacuum of space.

With herself out she flew straight for the nearby blue and green planet.

* * *

Down in Jump City a man with a very full sack in this hand hurriedly ran down a street, police sirens wailed in the distance, the man turned into an alleyway. He ducked out of view as the cars passed.

Once gone he looked at his bag before causal walking down the alley.

A shadow passed over fast causing him to jump and turned around. He pulled out a crowbar and slowly backed away looking at the roof tops.

A projectile hurtled towards him and knocked the crowbar out of his hands. The man continued walking back "I don't want trouble okay?" He heard someone land behind him so he turned.

From the shadows a colony of bats flew straight towards him. Thoroughly scared the crook look into the shadows as a voice spook "You should've thought of that before you committed the crime." out of the darkness stepped Robin the Boy Wonder. He sprinted and jump kicked the criminal, blocked his punches, elbowed him in the stomach, kicked him again, jumped on and off the wall, flew to towards the crook, grabbed his shoulder and flip flipped him onto his back before hurling him into the wall.

The criminal slumped down onto the floor before looking up at Robin "Hey, this isn't your town, aren't you supposed to be with…"

"Just moved here." the Boy Wonder said cutting off the question "And from now on I work alone."

"Criminal or not," another low voice called out "he has got one thing right.", Robin and the crook turned, a figure stood in entrance of the ally "You're not the protector of this city, I am."

"It's Rorschach," the crook said "I'm getting out of here." Before the crook could escape the aforementioned Rorschach raised his hand, made a force-field of red energy that the crook ran into. Already tired from his fight with Robin, the criminal passed out.

The Boy Wonder looked back as the new person walked towards him, "Of the cities in all the states in all the countries in all the world, you had to walk into mine."

Before Robin could speak a load noise broke the silence of the night. Both looked up at the sky as a green streak flew over them and crashed half-a-mile away. Robin looked at Rorschach "Want to talk about this later?"

"I rather think so," the young hero with the shifting mask said still looking out to the crash site "don't worry about the crook, I've sent a message to the Commissioner to send a pick up for him." Rorschach turned as Robin bond and hung the criminal upside down "Don't want him escaping."

"True, now come on."

* * *

In the main high street outside a pizza restaurant several people cautiously walked up to the massive carter in the road that emitted green smoke.

Out of the smoke appeared a girl with green glowing eyes, orange skin, long deep red hair, dressed in purple and metal clothing and her hand bond in a massive pair of hand concealing cuffs.

"Slopforn ivortmat!" she called out to the crowd before sliding down the carter sides "Slopforn! Ond gudshik zerrole!" she pointed her cuffed hands at the crowd who backed away. One of the crowd members took a picture of her, the flash made her recoil and shut her eyes. Opening them again she started to swing her arms and beating the cuffs into the road causing the crowd to run off. She continued beating the cuffs into anything she could find wrecking them severely.

On the balcony of the restaurant civilians watched her rampaged. She suddenly flew towards the pillar the held the balcony up and swung her cuff into it "Zop! Yark! Mesnef!" she shouting with each bang.

The pillar buckled and the balcony collapsed making the people on it cling on for dear life. The girl didn't seem to notice and went for another swing, before a projectile knocked her sideways stopping her. She turned around.

Robin stood on a car roof and Rorschach leaning against it, his arms crossed.

"Who are you?" Robin said entrance his fighting stance.

"Please," Rorschach said "stop this bad show, we don't want anyone hurt."

The girl didn't say anything, instead she jumped high into the air, Robin jumped out the way as Rorschach quickly made a small force-field over his head with his hands, the girl brought her cuffs down onto it forcing Rorschach down fast and then went for Robin who continued to dodge her swings.

Rorschach picked himself up 'Robin shouldn't have thrown that Bat-a-rang at her.' he flinched as his gloves beeped. He activated his computer, warning of a dark magic aura coming from an alleyway, near to where Robin and the girl fought 'One thing at a time Josh.' he thought turning his attention to the fighting pair, in time to see a car fly towards him, he jumped out the way, before it crashing into a building with an explosion. Josh surveyed to damage around him 'I hope everyone has insurance.'

Robin flew into him, knock them down, quickly they scrambled out the way as the girl tried another hit. Robin pulled out a metal pipe-like object that then lengthened into a staff and hit her forcing her into another car. The Boy Wonder readied the staff again, only for it to crumble apart.

The girl dislodged her from the car and twisted her head, the bones clicking as she grinned "Zota.", she charged at them. Before she landed her hit out of nowhere a green goat rammed into her side. It quick transformed into a five-foot-tall boy with green skin, in a purple outfit, complete with pointed ears, he stood to attention and saluted "Ex Doom Patrol Member Beast Boy sir, how can I help…" his eyes widened "Wowzers! You're Robin aren't your sir?" he then saluted the Boy Wonder.

"Well," Robin said "first you can start by not calling me "sir"."

"Well," the changeling said, his face conveyed pure admiration "let me just say it's a real honour to…"

"If you done fanboying for the moment," Rorschach said "I'd recommend getting out way, and be quick about it." he pointed his thumb to the side, before running off to the side.

The orange girl lifted a coach bus and threw it towards them, Robin and Beast Boy jumped out the way, before the bus could crash into the road a large older teenage boy grabbed the front end, which force him a back a few yards before he lifted it with relative ease and threw it to the side.

This jock, well over six foot and bulky, wore a grey hoody, but enough of his face showed his African-American decent and his glowing red left eye "Yo!" he called out "Who's here messing up my neighbourhood?", beneath the mask Josh's eye widened 'Victor?'

Beast Boy pointed to the girl "She started it.", the girl then took another swing of the cuffs into the ground, however this time the force caused a small earthquake. Rorschach mask formed a surprised shape "Gordon Bennett." he said under his breath.

The clatter of metal caught their attention as the cuffs, dented and buckled finally came off the girl's hands, revealing another pair cuff, though these ones exposed her hands. Rorschach's black shape changed 'She must be both powerful and troublesome to be restrained twice.', the girl lifted her arms, made fists and green energy appeared around then causing the four boys to flinch before she let out a hail of green energy projectiles like a machine gun.

The boys ran in different directions causing her to turn while firing, the energy attacks went everywhere. She stopped, panting she fell to her knees.

Robin observed her from behind the bus. Rorschach, Beast Boy and the jock stood beside him with the bus as cover, all of them tried from their sprint. The jock spoke first "Girl's going to wreck the whole city.", Rorschach mask turned to a scowl like shape "We can't let her.", Robin put a fist in his palm "I won't lose this fight."

"Oh yes," Rorschach said "and fighting has done brilliantly so far." however the three others didn't seem to listen as they charged out from the bus, only to be stopped by black energy that formed a giant bird of prey, Robin turned back "Rorschach?", the mask of the young mystic conveyed his confusion "My energy is red and appears like fire" 'It's the same dark energy I detected a few minutes ago.'

"Maybe fighting isn't the answer." the four turned to were the calm female voice came from, behind them stood a teenage girl in a dark blue hooded cloak.

"My thoughts precisely." Rorschach as the new comer let her power disappear. Robin turn to the still kneeling girl, smoke arose from his hands that rested on the tarmac, "Stand down." he said, Beast Boy saluted and Rorschach put his gloved hand into his coat pockets, however the jock walked up unimpressed "What do you think you're the boss or something?"

"Just give me a chance." came the reply before the Boy Wonder slowly walked towards the girl, still panting she stood up and the green energy form around her hand once more, Robin back away as still advanced "Gokta!" she exclaimed.

"Easy, my name is Robin, and I don't want to hurt you." his hand lowered to his utility belt "I just want to help."

"Gokta! Gokta buhovna." she leaned her hands closer. Robin didn't flinch. "It's okay, look." he showed her the lock-pick in his hand. A moment or two passed before Robin slowly put his hand on the cuffs and lowered the girl's arms the energy disappeared, as Robin made his way through the lock her eyes stopped glowing showing that both the sclera and the irises were green, just different shades.

The cuffs fell off and clattered at their feet, the girl check her arms before Robin spoke "There. Now maybe we can be…" he got cut off as the girl grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss, then she opened her eyes, glowing again and pushed the Boy Wonder away "If you wish not to be destroyed," she said in off grammar English "you will leave me alone." she then flew away quickly.

The five in the street watch her leave in silence, then Beast Boy broke it turning to the jock and cloaked girl "So, I'm Beast Boy, who are you?", nobody answered that question as they looked around at the massive amount of damage, the jock broke the new silence "Well whoever she was, the girl sure knows how to make an impression." Beast Boy spoke next rather full of himself "I think we made a pretty good impression, crazy space girl's gone, the city's safe, mission accomplished, right sir?"

"Seriously," Robin said "stop calling me that."

"Roger." and the changeling saluted again.

"Looks like we're done here," Robin said walking away "I appreciate the help.", the cloak girl spoke next "You're going to track down the alien?"

"I have to find out if she's a threat."

"More like find out if she'll give him another kiss." the jock muttered. Rorschach scoffed, ignoring Beast Boy pleas to Robin to let him be the Boy Wonder's sidekick the young mystic turned to the hooded girl, "That was an impressive way to get our attention, you're quite the skilled mage, what name do you go by?"

"People call me Raven.", Rorschach took his hat off and bowed "Pleasure to meet you Raven, I call myself Rorschach, the first Techno-mage and former student of Doctor Fate."

"If you have connections to the Lords of Order then I should leave."

"Wait," Beast Boy said grabbing the attention of the two sorcerers "you guys want to get a pizza?"

"I shouldn't." Raven said walking away. Beast Boy turned to Rorschach "Not when I'm on duty," he said "I need to report this to the Police Commissioner and besides after the battering the building took from Miss Extra-Terrestrial, I presume the restaurant won't be open for a while." Rorschach walking in the opposite way to Raven, the jock happened to be walking that way too, just ahead of him. Beast Boy scurried up to said jock "Just you me then? Cool, I haven't really had anyone to hang out with since I quit the Doom Patrol, this is going to be fun, can we play video game…" the jock stopped cutting off the changeling as he ran into the jock's back. He removed his hood revealing metal parts and circuity in his head "There, take a good long look, I had an accident and now I'm a monster alright, a cyborg."

'So,' Josh thought 'that's why he dropped out of school just before I graduated.' his thoughts were cut short as Beast Boy looked the cyborg jock over "Cyborg? Cool, you're like Robot-Man 2.0."

"You're a weird little dude you know that?" the changeling laughed at the response "You called me dude." Cyborg replace placed his hood and walked away as Rorschach caught up with him, leaving Beast Boy to himself.

Josh looked up at his mechanised former schoolmate "Vic in a world full of super-powered beings, being a cyborg doesn't seem that big a deal.", the jock flinch "Dude, you know my name?"

"Well," Rorschach said laughing his voice lightening to one Victor Stone recognised "you were always pushing me to go into sports.", Victor's eye widened "Josh?"

"Got it in one, can you keep it secret?", Cyborg smiled "Anything for an old friend."

A shrill shout from Beast Boy stopped everyone in their tracks, a massive shadow covered the city as a massive spaceship flew just above the rooftops then out into the bay, a small island sat there which the ship stopped over. The doors at the bottom of its hull opened up and a pillar like structure shot out and landed on the patch of land.

"Looks like space girl has friends." Cyborg said, Beast Boy stood now beside him and Rorschach.

"Or enemies." Robin added as he and Raven joined them.

From the top of the pillar a hologram of a blue bipedal reptilian creature appeared it spoke "People of Earth, we come to your planet hunting an escaped prisoner, a very dangerous prisoner. Do not interfere, and we will leave your city with only minimal damage, but if you attempted to assist her, your destruction will be absolute." and with that the hologram dissipated and the pillar opened revealing forces well beyond the hundreds.

"That's a big ship." Cyborg said.

"And those are some scary looking aliens." Beast Boy added, as the reptiles flew towards the city.

"Gordanians I think," Rorschach muttered "any Thanagarians in the area?"

Raven spoke next "They told us not to interfere", Cyborg turned to Robin "You're still going after her aren't you?" Robin nodded.

"Can we come to?" Beast Boy asked, Robin turned to them "I suppose I could team up just this once."

"Well," Rorschach said as the four boys began to walk "I want to make sure that both Miss Extra-Terrestrial and the lizards don't make a right bog of the city."

"Dude," Beast Boy said "you talk funny."

"My Dad's British, sue me.", he glanced to his side to see Robin stopped, Raven still stood where they all were a few moments ago.

"You in?" the Boy Wonder asked. The cloaked witch looked away from the boys "I'm not the hero type," she said "trust me, if you knew what I really am you wouldn't want me around."

"You're half demon aren't you?" Rorschach inquired, Raven turned around wide eyed.

"I'll take that as a yes," the Techno-mage continued "may I ask another question? Does that matter?"

"If you knew who my father was…"

"Does that matter? Just because you have dark powers doesn't mean you have to use them for evil proposes. From what Doctor Fate told me Merlin had demon's blood in his veins."

"Rorschach's right," Robin said "we know enough to see you're vital, so you in?" Raven blinked with no room to argue she cracked a smile and began to walk with the others.

* * *

Around the city Gordanians flew around in search, they broke into cars, turned them over, and blasted rubbish bins as they went. The group of teens leaned out from an alleyway as a group of the reptiles fly away.

"Alright," Robin said, "we need some way of tracking…"

"She's near," Raven said, leaving the others, Rorschach included, confused, embarrassed the blue witch continued "I can sense things."

"Better than I can," Rorschach commented "I can only detect magical energy.", Beast Boy spoke next "I'll see if I can pick up her scent." he then changed into a bloodhound. As Beast Boy carefully smelled his way down the alley Cyborg spoke up "There's a sonic analyse built into my arm, if she's around I'll hear it." then he switched it on.

Beast Boy changed back "I've got her trail." Cyborg check his scan "And I can hear her heartbeat" with that the group headed off.

* * *

They came across a video shop with the door burnt through. Entering it they found the alien girl eating her way through the chocolate and popcorn and any junk food she could grab.

"Ah," Beast Boy said "those taste better without the wrapper.", she turned around and formed the green energy in her hands.

"Here we go again." Rorschach muttered.

"It's alright," Robin stated with is hand out "we're friends remember."

"Friends?" she said "Why?" she approached and they back away "For what propose did you free me."

"Just, trying to be nice." the Boy Wonder reasoned

"Nice? We do not have this word on my planet, closest is rutha, weak."

"Then I'll get you a dictionary." Rorschach snapped, Cyborg more sternly said out his response "Well around here nice means nice, and if you want us to keep being nice you'd better tell us why the lizard king took you prisoner."

She calmed done, the glow in her eyes faded "Not prisoner," his tone took a solemn turn "I am, prize, the Gordanians are to deliver me to the Citadel to live out my days as their servant."

Rorschach's mask formed a scowl as Joshua seethed 'Sasu will defiantly relate to that.', Raven spoke next "And the Citadel are?"

"Not nice.", Robin walked up to her "Then you're not going with them, not if I have anything to say about it.", Beast Boy followed "Don't you mean us?", before anyone else could say anything an explosion blasted and knocked the group of six over. They recovered quickly to see a mass number of Gordanians through the hole in the wall, "Seize her." one said, and with that everyone charged at each other.

Cyborg brought his fist down on a Gordanian's head. Beast Boy changed into a Rhinoceros and sent a good few flying. The alien charged through with her flight and super strength. Robin pulled out a new staff and beat his way through. And both Raven and Rorschach used their respective magic to repeal the attackers.

The alien girl flew outside followed by a few on the lizards, she threw a couple energy shots at them taking out one, but another went in close, dodged her attack and smacked her down into the street with enough force to create a small carter in the road. The Gordanian landed over her and charged his weapon, Robin looked back from where he struggled with another lizard, he deflected his attacker's staff grabbed the Gordanian and threw it, hitting the one over the alien girl knocked them both out, she looked at Robin standing triumphant and she smiled.

More Gordanian abounded towards them and the two re-entered the fight.

Cyborg wrestled with one of the lizards, its tail wrapped around his leg and knocked him over. He barely dodged the attack from the Gordanian staff before jumping afar, then being met with a volley of energy attacks. The Gordanian grinned before getting hit by a beam of red energy and falling over passed out. Rorschach ran from where he fired to the cloud of smoke that covered Cyborg "Cyborg you okay?" he called.

The smoke cleared revealing the mechanical jock to be okay, but his clothes ripped to piece, showing the full extent of his cybernetic workings. More Gordanians flew inbound and Cyborg met them by tossing one of them into the group, however those that didn't get knock back fired their weapons, Cyborg tried to shield himself and Rorschach before a pair of talons grabbed the pair as Beast Boy in the form of a large Pterodactyl lifted the two out the way as Raven using her powers, pulled a lamppost from the pavement and batted to remaining Gordanians to the ground. The remaining uninjured flew away.

The alien girl turned to the other "I believe your expression is thanks."

"Your welcome," Rorschach said tipping the brim of his hat, "Miss…" he faulted "We never did get your name."

"In your language it would be Starfire."

'So one alien girl has the name Sun and Moon and now I meet another with the word star in it.'

"It's a nice name." Robin said, the two smiled, Joshua raised an eyebrow and smirked causing a change in the mask shape 'What's all this then, lovebirds in the making?'

Cyborg looked at his wrecked clothes "Oh man, my suit."

"So," Beast Boy said "you look way cooler without it."

"Yeah, like I'm taking fashion advice from the guy in the goofy mask."

"Goofy? My mask is cool, isn't it? Raven?" both Raven and Cyborg shook their heads, Beast Boy looked to another "Rorschach, you look like someone with good fashion sense, tell them my mask is cool."

"I thank you for the compliant Beast Boy," Rorschach began "but I agree with the others, the mask does not look good at all."

"But, what about my secret identity?"

"What secret identity?" Raven asked "Your green.", the changeling tried to argue before faltering and taking the mask off. Rorschach nodded "Much better." then he turned to Cyborg "By the way I agree with Beast Boy; you look perfectly fine without being covered up."

"Well," Cyborg said trusting a person he knew for years "if you say so."

Robin and Starfire walked up to the four, the Boy Wonder spoke first "This isn't over, now that we've interfered…"

"Trogar will strike harder," Starfire continued "it is only a matter of…"

"Fools," a familiar voice called out, everyone looked up as the hologram of the Gordanian leader Lord Trogar reappeared as spoke "the Earth scum were warned. Your insolence will be punished, your city shall be destroyed." the hologram disappeared and the spaceship reappeared over the city, before tilting down and began to charge the weapon on the front.

The teens looked up in silence, the Raven broke it with the simple utter of "Great."

"So," Beast Boy said "after trashing a pizza place and a perfectly good video store, now we've managed to make a humongous space gecko mad enough to vaporize our entire town?"

"Go team." Cyborg said.

Starfire turned to Robin "All the fault is yours, I commanded you leave me alone but you insisted upon to being nice."

"My fault?" Robin protested "You blast me, you kiss me, but you never stopped to mention that they have a gigantic particle weapon?" as the alien girl and the Boy Wonder continued to argue Beast Boy spoke "We're doomed," he turned to Cyborg "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"Say what?" the mechanical jock exclaimed "I was ready to walk before you…"

While this went on Rorschach and Raven exchanged a glance, the male mage could see the annoyance on the witch's hooded face so turned back to the other, took a deep breath and cut them off with a loud, drill sergeant like shout of "SHUT UP!", everyone looked at him as he crossed his arms and his mask formed a scowl "Squabbling like a bunch of school children is not going to help matters." he took a breath to calm himself before he turned to Raven "Sorry if I was too load."

"It's fine."

Robin spoke next "Rorschach's right. It doesn't matter how we got into this mess, we're in it and we'll get out together." everyone nodded before Robin continued "Come on, we've got a city to save."

* * *

In a side corridor within the massive ship a black orb appeared before dissipating and leaving the six.

Beast Boy shivered "That dark energy stuff gives me the…" he stopped when he saw Raven glaring down at him "I mean it cool." Robin looked out to check the for anyone near, once sure he whispered "We have to get to the firing controls, there isn't much time." four off the others followed however Raven once again stayed behind.

This time Rorschach and Cyborg took notice, Cyborg spoke first "Mind tell us why you're always by yourself?"

"You heard the kid, I don't exactly fit in.", Josh rolled his eye beneath his mask before speaking "I've heard that so many times. A person's difference is what makes them special. Besides Beast Boy is green. Cyborg here his half metal. Robin was trained by a man who dresses up as a bat. My mask has a shifting inkblot and I was trained, for a short while, by a man with a Lord of Order trapped in his helmet. Starfire is from another planet and we're fighting her space lizard captors, I think you'll fit in just tickity-boo.", Raven smiled and the three caught up with the others.

Robin stopped at corridor junction, Starfire then spoke "I bring you apology."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I yelled too."

"And again, you are, nice, on my world only my k'norfka has shown me such, kindness."

"Well things are different here.", the two seemed to lose themselves in each other's stare.

Beast Boy called out "Uh, guys, I think they know we're here.", a group of guards surrounded them.

* * *

In the main control room, a panel lit up and a low alarm sounded, one of the Gordanians at the controls turned to the throne in the middle of the room "Lord Torgar," he said "the weapon has reached full power." the throne turned around as Lord Torgar leaned forward "Then begin the firing sequence.". Simultaneously several control personal prepared the sequence. Lord Torgar smirked as he stood up "The Earth Scum shall it takes more than six juvenile heroes to defy the mighty Lord Torgar."

An explosion blasted out the doors behind them.

"We're not six heroes" Robin said as the smoke cleared "We're one team." Torgar growled and all the Gordanians in the room flew into battle, the team broke apart and intercepted.

Rorschach created a force-field and pushed it out slamming some of the lizards into the wall. He heard something behind him and swiftly raise his arm and a beam of red energy blast from his hand knocking the Gordanian back, smoking. Cyborg punched another one coming "Saw you use that energy thing back at the video store, why don't you use it more often?"

"It uses more energy than the force-field, and I can't control the amount of power in the blast, I'm frightfully worried I may have killed that Gordanian."

"Dude, these guys trying to kill us." Cyborg said punching another.

"That doesn't mean killing them is okay either, an eye of an eye, leaves the world blind, I won't kill unless absolutely necessary." he made another force-field, but the two Gordanians started punching it. Josh grimaced at the force. Quickly he let his shield go and fired beams from both hands. He stumbled slight and inadvertently dodged an incoming attack.

Beast Boy as a kangaroo kicked every Gordanian that came near, however he changed back to normal to assume another animal but Trogar came from behind and sent him flying to the celling. The changeling slumped to the floor as the Lord approached.

Raven appeared and created a shield but Trogar punched it repeatedly until Raven couldn't hold it anymore.

Robin jumped on Trogar's back before he could land a hit and pull him back, Trogar threw Robin off, the Boy Wonder landed and gave the Gordanian Lord a left hook, and then a spin kick.

Trogar grabbed him before he could do his third move and threw the Boy Wonder across the room and into a wall, Starfire saw this and gasped, she turned to Trogar her eye glowed green and she sent her energy shots at him. Trogar jumped, grabbed her and slammed her into the floor. Starfire punched him and Cyborg quickly did the same. Together to two gave the Lord, punch after punch. The Lord then retaliated and punched the pair back landing next to Robin, Cyborg's right arm opened up momentarily.

Robin looked at it as Cyborg got up "Can you rewire that thing into some sort of weapon?"

"I can try." the technical jock said. The three looked around, and found themselves surrounded.

"Get away from my friends" Raven said as she and Rorschach held Beast Boy up on their shoulders "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The control room exploded causing the ship to fall from the sky and into the bay.

Around the Gordanian lay unconscious.

"My word," Rorschach muttered before turning to the blue witch "remind me never to tick you off." and shadow covered the three. Lord Trogar still stood. His claws lengthened, he raised his hand to strike when a blue energy beam struck him in the back making the Lord pass out.

Cyborg stood triumphant, his right arm formed into a canon "Alright, I'm only going to say this once, Boo-yah!"

"Good show." Rorschach laughed.

* * *

The group made it onto island by the time sun came up, they looked out at the city.

"That's quite a view." Raven said, her hood down showing her grey skin and jewel in his forehead.

"Growing up in Jump City," Rorschach added "I've only ever seen the bay, not the view from it. It's pleasant here."

"Yeah," Cyborg said "someone ought to build a house out here"

"Yeah," Beast Boy added "if you like sunshine and the beach." he elbowed Raven, who laughed "You know, you're kind of funny."

"You think I'm funny? Dude I know some jokes" Raven cringed and Rorschach observing this chuckled 'That's done it.'

Another voice spoke "Please." the five turned around, Starfire stood there without her armour and dressed in light purple, "I look nice?" Robin walked up to her "Very nice Starfire, welcome to Earth."

"I thank you all for your bravery and help, and I wish to ask permission, to remain here, where the people are most strange, but also most kind." she looked to Robin specifically, Raven spoke next "You don't need our permission."

"But if you want our friendship," Robin said, "You've got it."

"Guess," Cyborg said "we could all do with new friends."

"Besides," Beast Boy added "we kind of made a good team."

"I thought we might want to keep in touch," Robin said reaching into his utility belt, "so Cyborg, Rorschach and I, designed these." he showed a bunch of communicators which the others took.

"Made them out of my own circuits." the mechanical jock added.

"When there's trouble," Robin finished "you know who to call."

"If you're done with your group bonding," a new voice said, causing them to look up as an African-American man in a black and green outfit with a green ring landed "maybe you can explain to me what happened here? John Stewart, Green Lantern of this sector, my ring picked up a particle weapon on Earth while I was away on Zerbon."

The group explained and Green Lantern nodded "Good to hear the threat's over, I'll take to Grodanians back home, I'm sure Starfire is fine to stay here." with that the Lantern flew up, into the air and with his ring he grabbed the hologram pillar and the ship and flew into the sky taking the alien tech with him.

Rorschach looked up 'Good thing I did a scan of the ship and its tech an hour ago', he then turned to the group "Now can we get back to the mainland please? I need to report what happened to the Police Commissioner." Beast Boy turned into an eagle and flew off, Starfire hooved and picked up Robin and Raven used her magic to move Cyborg and Rorschach.

Once on the main street of the city everyone began to go their separate ways, Rorschach however called Starfire down before she flew any "Can we have a small talk."

"Of course Friend Rorschach, what is it that you are wishing to know?"

"Why did you speak in your native language before you kissed Robin and then suddenly began speaking in relatively good English?"

"It is because Tamaraneans learn languages by lip contact."

"I see, frightfully bizarre biological trait but whatever."

"Please, what is scary about it?"

"Oh sorry, that's just a British phrase, in the context I used it means extremely, I take it slang is not a part of your English vocabulary."

"It must not be, it shall maybe be a problem, so I hope you and the other understand. May I ask why lip contact is weird? On my planet it is seen as a method of passing on knowledge."

"Well here on Earth we humans have developed kissing on the lips into an act of affection between romantic partners." Starfire's eyes widened and blushed. Josh smirked "I can tell your developing feelings for Robin, don't worry I'll keep it secret."

"Thank you Friend Rorschach, I shall be seeing you at later." and she flew off. Rorschach yawed and put his hands in his pockets 'That was a long night, still got work to do, off to Thatcher.' he turned on his heels and walk towards the police station.


	3. Chapter 2

Inside the Bat-cave, Bruce Wayne typed through the leads to a minor investigation. Alfred Pennyworth, butler to the Wayne Family and former MI6 agent, walked down the stairs into the cave with a newspaper under his arm, "Master Bruce perhaps this piece of news will interest you."

"If it's about the latest deal with STAR Labs then I don't think so Alfred."

"This is not about business Master Bruce, it concerns Master Dick.", the Batman stop typing and turned his chair around and took the paper, he read through it and looked to Alfred "Isn't it about time Bruce Wayne visited the company buildings in Jump City?"

"I anticipated your decision Master Bruce and have already packed and booked your flight, when you see Master Dick please send him my regards.", Bruce smiled and got out of his chair.

* * *

Robin tied up another crook for stealing when a shadow past over him. He grabbed a bird-a-rang from his belt and threw it, a clang rang out as the red projectile landed on the ground next to a black bat shaped one.

"Alright," the Boy Wonder said crossing his arms "you can come out.", a flock of bats flew past him as the Dark Knight stepped out, Robin just stood there "You come to convince me to return to Gotham?"

"I came to assess your team members; I recall you said you were going solo what made you become part of team of six?"

"It happened by pure accident."

"And that accident saved this city."

"Where do you want us to meet?"

"On roof of the Wayne Enterprises building, Bruce Wayne owes me a few favours."

"I bet he does." Robin smirked before his mentor disappeared into the shadow. The Boy Wonder sighed and reached for his communicator and flipped it open "Robin here, meet me at the Wayne Enterprises building ASAP."

"Dude," Beast Boy said "something happening in there?"

"I'll explain when you all get there."

* * *

The Boy Wonder sat on the roof of a shop building adjacent the building Batman told him to go.

"Robin?" said a voice that made his heart flutter slightly he turned around as Starfire float down to him.

"Hey Starfire, you seen the other?"

"Friend Cyborg is doing the travel through the back street, saw a green eagle so that must be Friend Beast Boy, and Friend Rorschach is doing the jogging to get here."

"What about Raven?"

"You don't need to worry about me." Raven said as she appeared via her magic "What's this about?"

"Like I said, I'll explain once everyone's here."

An eagle squawked and swopped done before transforming into Beasty Boy.

"Yo Rob," the four looked down as Cyborg appeared from an alleyway "Why'd you call us?"

"Whatever it is," Rorschach said joining the mechanical jock on the street panting after the long jog he made "I'm presuming its short notice, calling us this early in the morning, I only just had breakfast."

"Came a surprise to me too, short answer Batman's here.", everyone's eyes widen.

"Dude," Beasty Boy shrieked "why's Batman here? Is the Joker here too?"

"Relax, he's here to assess us as a team."

"Understandable," Rorschach said "apart from you and Beasty Boy we've had little to no crime fighting experience." he looked to Best Boy "And truth be told I never heard of the Doom Patrol until you arrived.", Beasty Boy faltered as Rorschach turned his attention back to Robin "So where do we meet you mentor?"

"We'll meet him on the roof," Robin pointed to the top of the WE building "Bruce Wayne owes him a few favours so we can us his office in the building, wanted everyone to get here first so Batman could meet us as a group." they all nodded. Beasty Boy changed into an eagle again, Starfire grabbed Robin and Raven flew down to street level and covered the two remaining members.

Batman stood beside the access door watched as the six appeared on the roof, all around the same time, he studied each carefully before speaking "This is your team Robin?"

"Yeah, anything wrong?"

"Not that I can see yet, I'd like to interview each individually before I make a verdict.", Beast Boy shivered slightly and Rorschach lowered his head, the shape of his mask changed slightly. Raven walked up "I'll go first." she said, Batman nodded and open the door Raven walked in and he followed.

* * *

"You don't seem confident with being in a team." Batman said sitting at the desk. Raven who stood lowered her head "I've spent my life alone because of what my powers could do if I get too emotional."

"Your powers are based on your emotions?"

"Not exactly, if I don't control my emotions then my powers go out of control, being with people may cause me to lose my control and he'll come through."

"Who?"

"Trigon, my father, an interdimensional demon, he plans to conqueror this world using me as his portal here." Batman's eyes narrowed 'I should talk with Clark about this.'

"What's your view on the others?"

"I trust them, I going to work hard and control my emotions around them, I don't want to harm them after giving me their trust, especially after what Rorschach and Cyborg said." Batman motioned her elaborate and she talked about what Rorschach had said about her being half demon and how it didn't matter and both boys on how she fit fine within the group.

"Sounds like they've got good heads on their shoulders, what about the other three?"

"Starfire is just so joyful and kind, I can't help but want to be friends with her even though she can be a little odd, alien and all. Beast Boy, I don't know I feel like I should be really annoyed by him, but," she sighed "and Robin, he just seems right to lead us."

"I think that's enough, send in Beast Boy." Raven nodded and existed the room.

* * *

Beast Boy's eyes shifted and his hand shook as the Batman coldly stared him down before speaking "What made you quit the Doom Patrol?"

"Well, Mister Batman, sir," he took a deep breath and plucked up courage "Mento's harsh discipline and not so encouraging attitude didn't rub off well on me. I cared about the others and wanted to save them, but Mento would scolded me because it meant the Brain got away. Eventually I couldn't handle it so I left, and tried on my own, made my way to Jump, I didn't think any superheroes were here," he rubbed the back of his neck "turned out I was wrong." he laughed embarrassed.

Batman nodded "What do you think about being in another team?"

"With the others here, people around my own age, I can cut loose, be fun, feel like I'm not restricted, I want to enjoy this freedom as I never got that chance to have friends with the Doom Patrol, other than the others in the team of course. I think I'm going to like it."

"I think we're done, send in Cyborg." Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief and rushed out the door.

* * *

"Man," the technical jock said resting his hand on his head "never thought this would happen."

"When becoming a hero, it's always a good idea to expect the unexpected."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"So what happened to you?", Cyborg sighed and shut his eye "Mom and Dad worked in STAR Labs, I visited them a few months ago when they tested this inter-dimensional portal, it went wrong and a monster came through, killed Mom, took a lot out of me, literally, Dad gave me my metal body."

"I'm sorry."

"Isn't your fault."

"I know what it's like to lose someone you love; you have my sympathy."

"Wow," he blinked before shaking his head "anyway if you want to know why I'm joining the team it's because I care for the people of this city, I grew up here and I've got the power to make a difference."

"Very well, call in Rorschach you can go."

"Thanks man."

* * *

"Why did you want to become a crime fighter?"

"Tradition really, Jump City has always had a protector, right from the early days of the costumed heroes, Red X and Miss Zero started here not long after the Shadow, and also I wanted to follow in my Father's footsteps."

"So he was Somebody?"

"That's right, ever since I learnt Dad's history I wanted to be Jump City's protector."

"Does being in a team change that?"

"Do you mean; do I feel jealous?", Batman nodded and Rorschach sighed "At first when Robin showed up I did feel a little cheesed off, but when Starfire crash landed and then the Gordanians arrived it made me realise somethings are too big for one person to handle alone, so no I think the team's necessary."

"From the reports you're gifted with magic."

"Well it's a unique kind of magic, I've fused it with technology of my own design." he switched his gloved on. Batman eyes narrowed "Interesting computer how did you build it."

"My Mum's a skill gadgets maker, she works for STAR Labs, anyway because I channel my magic through my computer it's created a new type of magic, I call it Techno-magic, though it has problem of its own, but nothing's prefect."

"I see, I don't have anything else to ask, send Starfire." Rorschach nodded and turned on his heels to exist.

* * *

"Why do you want to stay on this planet?"

"The people here are very kind, Robin is nice, I do not want to risk going back to my home planet in case the Citadel does the protest and send the Gordianans to attack Tamaran, I do not wish that to happen on my people."

"Why were you chosen specifically to be a slave?"

"I am second in line to the throne of Tamarus, the largest nation on my planet and the throne of the Grand Ruler making me a powerful hostage."

"Why do you want to be in this team?"

"My people have always wish the peace, and I wish it too and I will fight to protect the peace." she then looked off and blushed. Batman observed "You also want to be with Robin?" she flustered and straightened herself, before sighing "Yes, I have the feelings for him, Friend Rorschach has already noticed."

"It's fine, I think Robin needs a lighter outlet in his life, just be careful."

"Thank you k'norfka Batman."

"K'norfka?"

"It means guardian, you have mentored Robin just as Galfore took care and trained me.", Batman nodded "I need to speak with Robin, you can leave.", Starfire bowed and floated away.

* * *

Robin shut the door behind him, knowing Bruce the room would be sound proof he looked at his adoptive father sitting at the desk in his full costume 'There's something you don't see every day.' he walked closer "Bruce."

"Dick."

"Look I left because I felt like I was being treated like a kid, I'm fifteen Bruce not the eight-year-old you adopted."

"I know, I thought you were ready to go out on your own a year ago."

"So you acted that way to get me to leave? You could have just told me."

"If I told you then you would have gotten over confident, but if you needed to prove yourself you would stay level headed, and you need to be level headed in order to lead, you've got an interesting team."

"It was a pure accident, but I think it's turned out for the best, what do you think of the others?"

"Raven is unsure of herself, she fears her demons will come back to harm her and the rest of you, prove to her you won't be beaten. Beast Boy is a bit naïve and a little clueless, but he means well, and this could benefit him, he has personal issues to deal with. Cyborg is definitely a good person. He's had his own tragedies however I think he's beginning to let go of them. Rorschach seems very intelligent and from what Raven said of him he may act well as a conscience for the group."

"And Starfire?"

"She is very protective, also she seems to like you." Bruce smirked as Dick Grayson blushed, "It's obvious you like her as well, as long as it doesn't interfere with your crime fighting it's fine by me. I'll be keeping a close eye on the team though."

"I wouldn't expect anything else Bruce." Robin turned around and walked off.

"Alfred sends his regards."

"Tell him I said hello."

* * *

The five waited out on the rooftop when the door opened. Robin stepped out.

"Well?" Rorschach asked.

"Batman's fine with the team, but he'll keep an eye on us."

"Well that's just expected," Cyborg said "we still need a name for the team."

"Dude's right." Beast Boy said, "But what?"

"Well," Rorschach interjected "I heard some power compare superheroes to mythological and legendary figures, perhaps something in that neck of the woods would do."

"Not a bad idea," Robin said "let me think groups of gods, the Æsir, the Olympians…"

"The Titans." Batman said walk up behind his former ward. Robin smirked "I've got it the Teen Titans."

"Got a nice ring." Cyborg said, Rorschach nodded "I do rather like the alliteration."

"Dude its prefect." Beast Boy said fisting the air.

"Whatever." Raven comment.

"Oh glorious." Starfire said putting her hands together.

"Well then, Teen Titans it is." Robin then turned to Batman who spoke before Robin could, "You want a base of operations built?"

"Well yeah."

"Come up with a design and give them to Bruce Wayne."

"Right" Robin turned to his teammates "Well I think we're done for the day, Cyborg, Rorschach, try and come up with design."

"Will do."

"Right oh." and with that the group slip up. As Robin swung from building to building using the acrobatic skills he grew up with Batman couldn't help but grin 'This will defiantly benefit him.', the Dark Knight turn around and re-entered his company building.

* * *

In the park Rorschach sat against a tree typing on his holographic computer as Cyborg paced talking "…so we need at least six en-suite room, probably more if we have guests or pick up new members, a main living room, possibly combined with a kitchen and eating area."

"If we're going to be spending so much time in that lounge area," Rorschach added "it should be at a position to get a good view of the city, that way if a crime happens we can see it."

"True, we also want a training room, more than likely a medical room and a workshop area."

"Got the list, so where should be put it?"

"Going by your comment on a good view, maybe the island in the bay."

"That could work, but given the small amount of land there we'll have to make the base a tower."

"Add elevators to the list."

"And stairs in case of emergence power goes out, it's going to be frightfully conspicuous don't you think."

"We'll put in a lot of defences then."

"And a bridge to get from the island to the city, perhaps if we have living spaces on the same level." as he typed and muttered to himself Cyborg walked closer and peered around to see the screen and he blinked. The design Rorschach had created made a tower in the shape of a capital T. Cyborg grinned "I'm loving it already."

"Glad you think so, we going need to talk with the other about placing, like where they want their rooms."

"I'll call them now."

The others soon arrived and the technical pair show them the design. Starfire choose to have her room placed east facing and with a large window "Tamaraneans absorb sunlight to get energy." everyone else choose their preferred sections for rooms.

"And Bod's your uncle," Rorschach said pressing some buttons "we're done, now all that's left is to get this to Bruce Wayne."

"I'll come with you." Robin said, Rorschach nodded and the two began walking off.

Once well out of earshot to the others Rorschach looked at Robin and leaned in to whisper "Can I ask you something personal?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Bruce Wayne and Batman are the same person aren't they?", Robin stopped and looked at his teammate who crossed his arms "First of all the technologies Batman has would require mass funding so either he is or at least has connections to the wealthy, and just by looking at him and pictures of Bruce Wayne it's not hard to see the match in physical appearance, not to mention Mister Wayne's past and Batman's refusal to use guns."

"Smart Rorschach, the only other person to figure that out is Ra's al Ghul."

"I don't know whether or not to take that as a compliant Grayson.", Robin flinched "Batman told me you were intelligent, your almost as good as him at sluffing" Rorschach chuckled and the two continued to walk.

* * *

Soon they arrived at the Wayne Enterprise building and the receptionist directed them to Bruce's office.

Getting out the lift Robin went to the door "I'd better explain first." Rorschach nodded and the Boy Wonder entered. Rorschach leaned on the wall as he waited.

After a minute or two the door opened and Rorschach walked in, being greeted by an impressed and annoyed Bruce Wayne "Shut the door." he said to which Rorschach complied. Once closed Bruce continued "You'll keep it a secret understood?"

"Definitely," Rorschach said both removing his hat "and it's only fair that as I know your secret identities, then you both should know mine." Josh removed his mask before continuing "My name is Joshua Spearing, Cyborg already knows, I thought it was only right since we've known each other from school for years."

"Anyone else?" Bruce said, Joshua told them about his parents, Doctor Fate, Inza, the Phantom Stranger, Sasu, Commissioner Thatcher, who also knew his father had been Somebody, and the few labs assistants at STAR Labs, Bruce's eyes narrowed "Those lab assistants could break, if a villain went after them for information."

"It's a bit of a stretch to assume a couple of scientist would know the identity of a magic superhero, no one other than them and you know my magic is fused with technology, and even then I made said technology myself. The only thing that connects me to STAR Labs are my mother's encrypted notes on my training with lab's help, and the order I made as Rorschach for a few spare mask, which my mother already scanned and figured out its design and function years ago."

"Seems safe to me Bruce." Dick said before looking back at Josh "You going to tell the others your identity?"

"Eventually."

"Alright," Bruce said sighing "I can't change the past, but make sure that this secret remains secret. Now you have a plan for your headquarters?" Joshua nodded and opened up the design. Bruce looked at the plans "You'll be out in the open."

"Cyborg said we'll put in a large number of defences." Bruce's eyes narrowed, Josh sighed "I know it's not you style, but it's our headquarters, me, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire agree that it's necessary, Raven abstained.", Bruce sighed "Alright, I'll see what I can do about getting it built, it'll probably take a few months."

"Naturally, thanks, have you got something I can download to plans to?" Bruce nodded and clicked a computer on, Josh grinned and began the data transfer.

Once complete, he switched the computer off, replace his mask and hat, turned on his heels and walked out "I'll see you when I you Robin, cheerio."

* * *

As Rorschach walked down the block he took note of people smiling and shouting their thanks, Josh smirked and tipped his hat and waved 'Just don't let it go to your head Josh.'

Something caught his eye, in an alleyway a figure stood with a rifle and a massive metal backpack, the figure slammed his feet together rockets fired from the backpack and he took off into the air, the light showed he wore a wolf shaped mask. The people below him started to panic and run off.

Rorschach grabbed his communicator, "Rorschach to Titans, we've got a jetpack man with a gun in the business district."

"Oh my way." Robin said

"I am making the hast." Starfire said, Rorschach pocketed his communicator and fire a beam of his red energy knocking the gun from the flying assailant, who turned around and looked down "Don't interfere, the Skywolf must do this for the benefit of mankind." he said before pulling out a pair of pistols and firing ray gun shots. Rorschach made a shield of his energy to block the first few shots before ducking behind a wall 'Skywolf? That was the name of a Nazi fighter back during the Second World War, like Spy Smasher, who's this to misuse that name?'

An explosion took Rorschach out of his thoughts he peered around as Starfire fired of her Starbolts at Skywolf, who continued to speak, with evidence of his pain "Please I don't wish to attack a lady, the Skywolf must get to those offices." he pointed a gun towards a building which had to name 'Modern Inquirer'.

"Why?" Rorschach called, before dodging another blast from the gun.

"Because the information in that building will uncover the truth of the world."

"That newspaper infamously renowned for its Yellow Journalism and conspiracy theories, pigs will fly before that bog roll prints anything truthfully."

Skywolf turn around enrage giving Starfire the opportune moment to strike his jetpack and damaging it sending him down. Skywolf hit the ground, he got up only to be trapped inside one of Rorschach's force-field. He took a shot but it bounced around inside "That newspaper is holding onto information that will reveal the truth."

"What truth?" Robin asked landing.

"The truth about who really runs the world."

"Oh," Rorschach said his mask shift drastically "you're a conspiracy theorist, makes sense ignoring the blatantly obvious, think about it, if something like that got into the Inquirer's hands would they have not already published it?"

"The fascists running things are threatening them with closer if they do publish it."

"Well that explains taking the mantle of the Nazi fighters, but surely if these so called fascist knew the Inquirer had this information wouldn't they send someone to take it back?"

"That's why I must get it before they do.", Rorschach shook his head and leaned into Robin "Have you got any knock out gas in that utility belt?"

"Always prepared." the Boy Wonder said.

"Right on the count of three, one, two, and three." Robin threw a small container as Rorschach briefly opened his force-field, the gas filled the enclosed space and Skywolf collapsed.

"He'll be out for an hour." Robin said, so Rorschach let the field go as Starfire hooved next to them "Friends are your hurt?" Rorschach shook his head and Robin smiled "We're fine Starfire.", she smiled as well.

Rorschach lowered himself down to get a closer look at the unconscious Skywolf laid on his back, Rorschach the prefect view of the badge on his lapel, a hexagon with black and yellow colours and a capital H on it.

The sound of sirens wailed as police cars arrived and the police took Skywolf in Rorschach walked up to an officer "I think he's needs to go to a mental asylum he's convinced about this made up conspiracy and unlike the Question he doesn't have any charisma.", the officer snorted "Don't worry we'll do a mental evaluation, thanks for the help."

"My pleasure, cheerio." Rorschach said tipping his hat before the police cars left.

* * *

When Josh got home he activated his gloves and began to type.

'Rorschach's Journal, June 12th 1995

'The day has been rather eventful…' he wrote about the day's events then he turned his thoughts to Skywolf '… something inside me makes me want to go a find out what made him like that, no one could naturally be that short sighted and idiotic, perhaps it was some physic implant within his mind, the badge interest me, may be a possible lead, I have begun endeavouring to figure it out.

'My final word is I would have preferred a much saner person be Jump City's first proper supervillain, and not someone who nearly drove the name of Larry Wolfe, the original Skywolf into the mud, it is people like him I imagine that made my mentor, "Somebody" followed his mentor "Miss Zero's" advice and made me invent a new superhero identity and not take one of a previous hero without permission.'

Josh handled his language in a way so not to reveal too many secrets should his entries be read at any time in the future by anyone other than is family or closest friends.

* * *

 **Author's Notes.**

 **I know people are going to say this chapter rips off the story which inspired this** ** _A Watchman Arrives_** **but this is really the only similarity. Things will start to differ.**

 **Skywolf is a public domain character.**


	4. Chapter 3

'Rorschach's Journal, August 1st 1995

'Finally moved into the newly finished "Titans Tower", the official opening got covered by the state newspaper, probably going to be passed along to the nationals too, the Mayor and Commissioner Thatcher were there, I introduced Thatcher to the others and he gave us his contact details and vice-versa for when emergencies of our requirement occur.

'Went to my room first, it has a decent amount space, the bed's very comfortable, and has a nice view of the city, have to find stuff to fill it with. I have been thinking about getting a coat and hat rack.

'After Skywolf there has yet to be another supervillain, as for my continued search for the meaning behind the H badge, I am still drawing blanks, still my work continues and hopefully I'll find something soon.'

* * *

The evening came and the team went to the Fun Pier to continue the day's celebrations. Robin and Starfire sat on the Ferris wheel watching the explosion of colour in the sky.

"Beautiful," the alien said, "tell me again what they are called."

"Fireworks." the Boy Wonder said, Starfire turned back as another went off her face fell slightly "On my home planet such explosions would mean the Gordanians were attacking, you are certain Earth is not under attack?"

"Positive, Cotton Candy?"

"The last time I eat a ball of cotton it was white and it did no taste…"

"This is different." Robin said taking a part off and eating it, Starfire follow suit and hummed in delight before squeaking "It vanished!"

"Yeah, it'll do that.", Starfire sighed "When I came to this planet I did not think I would fit in, Earth was full of strange things but now I see that…" her word stopped as a large number of fireworks went off, Robin got excited "Here comes the finale yes!"

The sky filled with bight flashes of colour and loud bangs.

"Amazing." Robin said leaning back when it finished, Starfire looked at the Boy Wonder "Earth is full of amazing things to."

"Best planet I've ever been to." Robin said with a humorous tone.

Something came up behind and grabbed Starfire before flying into the air with her screaming.

"Starfire!"

* * *

Meanwhile Beast Boy and Cyborg aced the ring toss as Raven stuck with them leaned on the side of the stall. Beast Boy came up and handed her the prize they won, she took it with an annoyed face "A giant chicken, I must be the luckiest girl in the world."

A loud chuckle from the Coconut Shy drew their attention as Rorschach readied himself with a ball "You have some of best sarcastic comment I've heard in my life Raven, now watch this, I've got years' experience playing Cricket with my Dad.", however before he could make his throw Robin landed "Titans trouble."

"Where's Starfire?" Cyborg asked.

"That's the trouble." and with his he rushed off follow by the other four to the end of the pier.

In the distance Starfire managed to free herself, but her captor took chase. She looked back at it, a sort of robotic squid like thing, which began to take shots at her with its tentacles, Starfire responded with a few Starbolts, but they bounce off, "No more chasing now please." she requested, but it didn't work.

She flew past the others and doubled back, Beast Boy changed into an alligator but the squid-bot proved too fast, Raven moved a hot dog stand into it but it ploughed right through. Cyborg grabbed the tentacles and struggled to keep it in place "Don't know what you did to make it thing mad Star," he groaned "but it could hurt to apologise."

"I am, sorry?" the squid freed itself from Cyborg's grip and flew towards the remaining three.

Rorschach ran towards it fast, pulled something out of his coat pocket and bowled it, striking it right at the centre of it head, send the squid-bot off course and into the water with a splash, "Good it didn't break." he said picking up the crystal ball he threw at the Squid-bot. He looked to the others, his mask forming sly smile "On these occasions, the outcome's a certainty." he laughed before pocketing it.

Beast Boy went to the railing to see where the squid-bot had gone "So did we win?"

Just after he said that the squid-bot crashed through the pier and came flying around. Robin jumped and landed on it "Don't see an off switch, guess I'll have to make one." he punched into a window like part and pulled out strange wires. Sparks flew. The Boy Wonder jumped off. The squid-bot flew higher and higher before finally exploding in the company of fireworks.

Robin landed next to Starfire "Whatever that thing was," he said "I can't hurt you now."

"But, why did it wish to hurt me at all?"

"A good question," Rorschach said "now all we need is a good answer.", the group started walking back to the tower, the fight made them lose their sense of fun for the evening, Robin and Rorschach brought up the rear. Out of earshot Rorschach leaned in "I'm not holding it against you Grayson, but if I'd had a chance to scan that thing we could possible found out its propose."

"I was more concerned about keeping Starfire safe." Robin said put a fist to his palm. Rorschach nodded and the two walked in silence.

* * *

The sextet entered the tower as Starfire bubbled with joy "Come friends, I shall thank you for my rescues by reciting the poem of gratitude, all six thousand verses." that stopped the five with shock, Rorschach lifted his hand to speak but got cut off by a new voice "I see you haven't changed a bit."

In the living sat another Tamaranean girl, the one had black hair and violet eyes she continued to speak "When we were little I was always rescuing Starfire.", Starfire squealed and embraced the newcomer "Sister!" they let go and the now identified sister to Starfire held out a jewel "Brought you a present."

"A Centauri Moon Diamond!" Starfire exclaimed with delight "Where did you get…"

"Oh the Centauri Moons of course," her sister said putting the necklace around Starfire's neck "oh look, it matches your eyes.", Star beamed "You must meet my friends" she then grabbed her sister and dragged her towards the five "I wish to introduce my big sister."

"Blackfire," she said walking passed Star "and since Star told me all about the Titans in her transmissions let me guess," she looked to the mechanical jock "Cyborg."

"Please to meet you little lady" he said holding out his hand, Blackfire took it and her grip crumpled it, Cyborg laughed "Little lady, big handshake, well alright.".

Blackfire walked passed him to the blue witch "Raven, I like that gemstone on your Ajna chakra."

"You know about chakra?"

"I got way into mediating on Altara Prime." she them moved onto "Beast Boy what's up?"

"Nothing but the ceiling baby", Blackfire laughed "Good one.", the changeling turned to Raven "See, she thinks I'm funny."

"Statistically, I suppose someone must." the blue witch said causing Beast Boy to frown and Rorschach to chuckle. He removed his coat and placed it on his left arm as Blackfire came to him "Rorschach I take it." the Techno-mage tipped his hat as Blackfire gave him a quick look over "Nice suit, I like the necktie."

"It's a cravat, not a necktie."

"Sorry, I'm not all that knowledgeable on Earth clothing.", finally the stood before the leader "And you must be Robin," she jumped behind him a grabbed the side of his cape "I'm loving this cape, it's positively luscious."

"Thanks, It's a high-density polymerised titanium, ten times stronger than steel."

"Fascinating.", Starfire gasped at the exchanged, Blackfire ignored this and leaned in closer to Robin's face "And this mask makes you like very mysterious."

"And what do I look like?" Rorschach said a little loader then his usual tone, catching Blackfire and Robin's attention, the Techno-mage's mask shifted to from an annoyed looking shape before speaking again finishing his semi-rhetorical question "Chopped liver?"

Starfire took the opportunity of Rorschach's distraction to put herself between the Boy Wonder and her sister "So, beloved sister what brings you to Earth?" Blackfire walked to the sofa as she spoke "I was in the quadrant. Thought I'd like to see if Earthlings like to party." she hoped out the sofa as Rorschach thought 'She's probably been her for a while, she would have to kiss quite a number to be that good at English.'

"Besides," the older Tamaranean said looking back "I needed a rest, nearly got sucked into a black hole on the way here."

This got the immediate attention of the boys, Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg all closed the gap between them and her while Rorschach stayed back and crossed his arms.

"Okay," Blackfire said begin to explain "I'm cursing through the Draconis Nebula and…

"Sister," Starfire said "that Nebula is full of black hole, you know travel there is forbidden." a moments silence filled the room.

Rorschach thought to himself 'Either she's making this up, which makes her a lying glory hog, or she's doing it for real and recklessly garnering a bad girl reputation.'

Blackfire momentarily stopped his thoughts by commenting "Most fun things in life are, now be a sweetie and bring me one of those sodas I've heard so much about." She turned her attention back to the three boys and continued her story. Josh narrowed his eyes and his mask shape changed 'Sounds like the latter, I've a bad feeling about this.'

Starfire went to the fridge "I see you haven't change either." she muttered before taking out a can. She gave it Blackfire and walked out the living room. Rorschach glanced back at the boys with Blackfire as she continued her story then to the indifferent Raven he before turned on his heels and followed Starfire.

* * *

Rorschach knocked on Starfire's bedroom door "Can we talk Starfire."

"If you wish Friend Rorschach," she opened the door and the Techno-mage walked in, Starfire faced away looking out to the city "I had thought you would be wanting to listen to my sister."

"Not when you seem put off by her."

"Why do you think I am the put off?"

"Well you don't seem happy that your sister is risking her own life so unnecessarily, the way she acts so high and mighty, plus the flirting exchange she gave to Robin."

"I thank you for getting her attention away from him."

"It was partly to make a point about my mask, Robin's covers only his eye, mine covers my entire face, if anyone is more mysterious it's me, plus I also did it stop her flitting with the Boy Wonder, I saw how you didn't like it."

"I thank you again. But you are wrong, I am happy to see my sister again, but I am slightly jealous at the attention she is getting, I had wished to spend the evening with you, my friends, but Blackfire has taken it away from me."

"And is trying to impress the boys, she definitely has Beast Boy wrapped around her little finger."

"I did not know you could wear others on the little finger.", Rorschach chuckled at her naivety "It's another expression, it means to gain influence over another. I imagine Beast Boy will anything for her.", Starfire's eyes widened "Do you think that it will happen to Robin?"

"I highly doubt it, but I think it would be best if we kept a close eye on your sister until she leaves."

"I don't wish to spy on my sister."

"Well I keep watch myself, if she complains it'll only be me that gets the blame."

"Please, do not get into trouble over me."

"It's not that, it just I don't like the way Blackfire is acting, I have suspicions, I could be wrong, but I'm unsure about her." with that the Techno-mage left the bedroom.

* * *

Next morning Starfire walked through the corridors "Sister?" she called out "Sister? Sister I seek your companionship."

She walked into the common lounge room where Cyborg and Beast Boy played a racing game, "Tell me," she asked "have either of you seen Blackfire?"

"Blazing B?" Beast Boy said, having made a nickname for the elder Tamaranean "She was here just a second ago" Cyborg then passed Beast Boy, Starfire got excited "What fun, may I join your game."

"Winner plays Blackfire." Cyborg said.

"Yeah." Beast Boy said with a happy sigh "She rules this game."

"I see." Starfire said before walking away.

She knocked on Raven's door, it opened just enough for Raven to look out "Is, my sister in there?"

"No." the blue which said, before she closed her door Starfire spoke up "Might you wish to hang out we me? We could visit your favourite depressing café."

"Already been, I was open mic and Blackfire wanted to share, your sister's poetry is surprisingly dark." and with that the door closed.

Starfire continued on and reached the training room, Rorschach leaned on the wall outside looking in, and Starfire walked up "Friend Rorschach, have you seen Blackfire."

"She's inside sparring with Robin."

"That's prefect," Blackfire's voice called out "hold me just like that and…" both Starfire and Rorschach glanced at each other before rushing in to see Blackfire toss Robin across the room where he landed with a crash, Rorschach hissed "That has got to hurt", Robin got up dazed as Blackfire explained "Learned that move from a Ven-Zo master on Tyrus Three."

"Hello Robin," Starfire said walking inside as Rorschach stayed by the doorway the room "and my sister, am I interrupting?"

"Not at all," Robin said "Blackfire was just showing me some alien material arts. How come you never taught me any of those cool moves?" Starfire faulted and remain quiet, Blackfire smirked and opened her mouth but another voice cut her off.

"Perhaps," Rorschach said walking up next to Starfire "such techniques require strength above human levels, the only one in the team who comes close to matching Starfire in strength is Cyborg, and that's due to his technological enhancements."

"Makes sense." Robin said walking out the room "I'm going to get a drink of water."

Blackfire glared at Rorschach as both he and Starfire left.

* * *

Late the team sat on the sofa in the lounge, as Starfire walked in carrying a load of DVDs, Blu-ray discs and buckets of popcorn "Friends, I invite you to join me in the togetherness of a stay-home movie night. I bring you popcorn and non-cotton candies. Tell me, what sort of movie shall we view?"

"Action." said Robin.

"Comedy." Beast Boy suggested.

"Sci-fi." Cyborg put it.

"Horror" Raven droned out.

"I," Rorschach said "second horror, especially if it's an early Hammer film.", Starfire smiled "Then a horror it shall be."

"Forget the flicks kids." Blackfire said walking in, wearing a familiar light purple attire "We're going out!"

"We are?" Starfire asked "Where did you get," she asked pointed at the clothes her sister wore "are those…"

"I heard of a party downtown," Blackfire said ignoring her sister "Cool crowd. Hot music."

"Yeah." Beast Boy yelled.

"I'm in." Cyborg said.

"Why not." Robin said. Blackfire turned to Raven who buried her face within the book she read "And it's in a creepy run-down warehouse." The Blue Witch looked up.

Rorschach sighed "I guess I've no choose." he muttered "Can I at least invite a friend to come along."

Starfire watched as everyone passed her, Beast Boy making a comment about being a party animal and turning in a gorilla for emphasis.

Blackfire passed her "Hey, sweetie, raided your closet. Hope you don't mind me borrowing your look."

"Why not?" Starfire sighed "You have already borrowed my friends."

Rorschach pocketed his communicator away and walked up to her, placing his hand on her shoulder "Hang in there Starfire, things will be back to normal eventually.", she sighed and the two followed the other out.

* * *

The music blared and the coloured light flashed as the Titans made their way onto the dance floor, Blackfire at the front "Step aside, Earthlings, the queen of the galaxy has arrived!"

Rorschach and Raven looked back as Starfire rather clumsily made her way through. Rorschach looked further down to the entrance as Sasu in her light red dress made her way in "Ah, there she is." and went to collect her.

Meanwhile Blackfire goateed the other on "Now don't tell me you three big tough superheroes are afraid of a little dancing?" Beast Boy grinned "Bet you Cyborg can do the robot?", before long the boys got into the swing of things.

Raven and Starfire looked on.

"This party is pointless." Raven said, before an emo boy walked up "Everything's pointless, what to go talk about it.", the blue witch and the emo walked away as two boys passed Starfire and stopped "Hey hot alien girl," one said "you digging the scene."

"I did not know we were supposed to bring shovels.", the boys laughed.

Rorschach shook his head as he walked up with Sasu, their arms linked "Excuse me, it not nice to laugh when Starfire has no idea what you're talking about.", the boy turned around and stared down at him "All I said was she digging the scene."

"Yes and Starfire does not know the slang meaning of that term, you've laughed in her face and cause her embracement.", the boys blinked and looked at Starfire "Sorry."

"It is fine." and she walked off. Robin saw this and followed.

* * *

Up on the roof Starfire sighed "Perhaps I don't belong here after all."

"Off course you don't." said a voice making her jump.

Robin kept the door to the roof open "You belong down there having fun with the rest of us." he saw her dejected look and closed the door "What's wrong?"

Starfire tried to lighten up "Nothing is wrong. Everything is wonderful. The pounding music and blinding lights are quite enjoyable." Robin sat down next to her unconvinced, finally she sighed "Everything is not wonderful. I am happy to see her, but Blackfire rules the video games, and she is able to share very depressing poems, and she knows the cool moves, and she always knows when people are not talking about shovels. And I am nothing like her."

"No you're not." the Boy Wonder said putting his hand on her shoulder "And I think…" a sound caught them off guard as Blackfire flew up and opened a skylight window, her hair a different, more garish colour "How do I look?"

"Pink." Robin said "Look can you give us a minute here?"

The music changed and Blackfire gasped "I love this song." she reached over grabbed Robin and took him down with her.

Alone again Starfire got up and sighed. Then she heard something and looked up. Another Squid-bot flew towards her.

* * *

Down on the dance floor, Beast Boy and Cyborg continued dance, Rorschach and Sasu sat at the bar drinking lemonade. Simultaneously Rorschach and Beast Boy glanced up to the skylight window to see the silhouette of Starfire and the Squid-bot.

"What the?" Rorschach said putting his glass down and standing up.

Beast Boy followed the silhouette of the two as it caught Starfire, the changeling turned to the mechanical jock "Cy, Star's in trouble." Cyborg turned around in time to see more tentacles wrap around Beast Boy as a second Squid-bot took him. Cyborg followed but got hit by yet enough Squid-bot.

The Squid-bot with Beast Boy flew past Raven in her corner, the emo boy ran off as the blue witch flew after them, manipulated some crates and launched them at the Squid-bot causing it to let go of the changeling. Raven looked up as the one with Starfire crashed into the building and as Cyborg punched the third. Starfire zapped her one. Beast Boy jumped out of its way and turned into a tiger and pounced.

All three took to the air and surrounded Starfire, but Cyborg took shots at all three, he took two. The third went for an attack but a girl in a red dress jumped over Cyborg's head and punched the Squid-bot taking all of them by surprise.

"Dude," Beast Boy said "aren't you Rorschach's girlfriend?"

"Sasu, I'll explain later." she ripped into the robot tentacle.

"Where is Rorschach." Raven said firing a black magic beam at another.

"He's getting Robin."

* * *

Robin walked back up the stairs while Blackfire clung to him "Where are you going? Stay and talk to me."

"Look," the Boy Wonder said "I just want to make sure that Starfire's okay."

"Robin!" Rorschach said rushing to them.

"What's up Rorschach?"

"There's more of those Squid-bot and there after Starfire.", Robin's eyes widen and her rushed down the stairs, stopping at the foot to look back at Blackfire "Didn't you hear him? Your sister needs help!"

Blackfire hesitated before pulling off the garish wig "Right. Of course."

* * *

Starfire burst out a wall and landed in a rubbish skip, she tried to get out but a Squid-bot trapped her in it and took it with followed by the other two.

Out of the air something sliced two of the tentacles off. Robin caught the Bird-a-rang before shout "Titans go." Blackfire flew a head and fired eye laser taking the three Squid-bots out.

The group ran up most congratulated her, most.

"How did you know where to hit them?" Robin asked, the elder Tamaranean shrugged "Lucky guess" Rorschach and Sasu passed her before the masked magician murmuring "Three times?" causing Blackfire to quickly glare it him.

"We could use luck like that. Maybe you ought to join the team."

"Me a Teen Titan?"

Rorschach and Sasu opened the skip and Starfire who gasped at Cyborg's suggestion climbed out.

* * *

The moon floated high in the sky as Starfire walked on the roof with a small pink rucksack in her hand "She will be a better Titan then I ever was." she said slinging the bag on before float off the ground, before she could fly off a voice stopped her.

"Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye?" the Boy Wonder walked into view. Starfire shut her eyes and descent back to the roof before she let the bag fall from his shoulders "Robin I…"

Another sound echoed through the night taking the two by surprise.

A spaceship floated in the air with a robotic being standing on the bow.

The Titian pair prepared themselves, the man fired a green tentacle at Robin knocking him back before grabbing Starfire and pulled her in.

Robin got up and ran towards them. He jumped getting close to grab Starfire's foot. But he missed.

The spaceship flew far into the air. The robot pushed a red button and containment dome formed around Starfire who struggled to get the green binding off of herself. Behind her another robot stood at the controls "Prepare to leave Earth orbit. We have the Tamaranean girl." The crew member looked at Starfire "Once we return to Centauri, you will pay for what you have done."

Unbeknownst to the three Robin, with his Batman provided technology clothing, clung onto the bottom of the ship 'Nobody's taking her away.' He flipped over into the front of the ship "My friend stays here!"

The Centauri alien roared and took several attacks at the Boy Wonder who dodged. Then it started firing laser shots which Robin stayed out of range for. The Centauri charged, he ducked and the strike hit the containment dome. Robin punched the creature's arm which sparked before positioning himself before one of the thrusters. The Centauri another green restraint tentacle at the Boy Wonder who deflected it with his high-density polymerised titanium caped, the restraint then flew into the thruster taking it out.

"No!" the pilot called as the ship began to fall "I can't control it."

Robin pressed the red button and the containment dome dissolved, he removed the restraint from Starfire and took her hand before jumped off the ship which moments later crashed.

"Star, Robin." a voice called as Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven and Rorschach came running up to them.

"You guys okay?" the mechanical jock asked. The Centauri pair emerged from the wreckage.

"Titans, get ready." Robin said as the five took their stances. The pair walked up to them "In the name of the Grand Centauri Empire," one said pulling out a badge "you are all under arrest." The Titans looked on stunned.

"Uh," Beast Boy said "you can't be the good guys. We're the good guys."

"And we are Centauri Police." the Centauri replied before the other spoke "The Tamaranean girl is a liar and a thief." He pointed to Starfire "She's committed high crimes throughout the entire Centauri system."

"I have never even been to the Centauri moons." Starfire said, Robin removed the necklace around her neck "But we know someone who has." Starfire gasped.

"I knew something was off with Blackfire." Rorschach said "That's how she knew where to hit at all three of those Squid-bot probes, she's done it before." he looked to the police pair "You've been after wrong Tamaranean, Blackfire gave her sister the necklace to led you away from her." he turned round to the others "She'd tried to gain our trust so that when the Centauri Police came Starfire would leave thinking Blackfire the was better sister then she'd be caught and take Blackfire place in a Centauri prison, and Blackfire would stay on Earth scot-free." Josh gritted in teeth his mask shaped covering his anger "So where is she?"

Beast Boy looked around as a silhouette flew across the sky "Uh." he said pointing as everyone turned.

"Don't worry Star." Robin "She won't get away with this."

"No," Starfire said, her expression turning grim "she will not!" she took off like rocket and quickly caught up with Blackfire "Hello sister." she said, her eyes glowing with rage.

"Ah, you're mad," the older sibling said "I know, I should have told you I was leaving, but you know how I hate goodbyes and…"

"You are a criminal, and you were going to let me take your place in jail!"

"Oh, well, yeah."

"You will give back what you have stolen and turn yourself over to the police!"

"And what will you do if I don't?" Blackfire then formed her own Starbolt and hit her sister "I always was the better fighter."

Starfire recovered herself and formed her Starbolts "Not anymore.", Blackfire fired off dozens upon dozens of Starbolts, which Starfire dodged with ease before readying her own and fired. It hit Blackfire's hand stopped her Starbolts.

Before either could continue the fight a familiar green tentacle restraint wrapped around Blackfire as one the Centuari officers spoke "Blackfire of Tamaran you are under arrest." Blackfire struggled to get free.

"Farewell, sister!" Starfire said waving "Although you did betray and attack me, it was...still very nice to see you."

"Next time it won't be so nice." The elder Tamaranean said with venom in her voice "I will get out of jail, little sister, and I will get even!"

* * *

The sun rose from the horizon as Starfire sat taking in the light, a small frown on her face.

"Hey," Robin said sitting down beside her "how are you doing?"

"I am, sad for my sister."

"And for yourself?"

"I am just glad that the truth was discovered before I was replaced."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well." said a rather annoyed voice, the two looked up and Rorschach walked from the stair way towards them "With the way you all treated Blackfire, practically worshiped her, then Cyborg's comment about offering her membership, it would be natural for Starfire to think that." he crossed his arm "I think that was Blackfire's plan, do you recall what I said to the Centuari officers last night?"

"Yeah," Robin said thoughtfully "from now on we won't trust any newcomers until they prove themselves trustworthy."

"A good idea," Rorschach said "I'll tell the others." he turned on his heels 'though this is going to make thing harder for Sasu.'

Once alone again Robin looked back to Starfire "Look. Your sister was interesting, but she could never take your place." He then smiled "No one could ever take your place." She smiled and the two watched the sunrise.

* * *

'Rorschach's Journal August 5th 1995

'I decided not to formally introduce Sasu to the group until the fuss Blackfire had cause died down enough, when I did formally introduce her and when she went on to explain how she could take on a Squid-bot reasonably well, it cause some eyebrows to raise, not to mention I had to explain her omni-linguistic ablility. However, Starfire was very sympathetic.'

* * *

"Look," Rorschach said "I realise that the policy about trust has changed, but I knew Sasu before we formed the group and I trust her."

"That's not enough to really convince us," Robin said "until we all can trust her she won't be a member."

"Who," Sasu said putting her hands to her hip "said I wanted to be a Titan? Rorschach simply wanted to introduce me to you.", the Techno-mage nodded "I would have done it during that party Blackfire took us to, which I why I invited her, but then those Centauri Police Squid-bots attacked."

Cyborg shook his head "Let me get this straight, your girlfriend is not in fact Native American, she's an alien from a race breed to be servants, who escaped due to a now busted teleport and you put a spell on her theat lets her understand any language?."

"Yes, yes, yes and yes, and she's from a canine like species instead of a primate like us."

Starfire blinked "If I know Earth species and compare them to those on my home planet, we Tamaraneans evolved from a feline species, I have seen how cats and dogs here seem to hate each other."

"I think that simply on Earth Starfire," Rorschach said "it because of a miscommunication in the way Earth cats and dogs act, Earth cats are reserved and more observant of a situation from a far, while Earth dogs just seem to act head first into a new situation, with both your intelligences on a level match ours I think it's safe to say you two can look past your instincts."

"I hope so." Starfire said while Sasu simply nodded.

Beast Boy spoke "So is Sasu going to move in."

"No," Rorschach said "I think my parents want someone else around the house while I'm gone.", Sasu laughed, underneath his mask Josh smiled 'She's got the sweetest laugh I've ever heard.'


	5. Chapter 4

'Rorschach's Journal August 15th 1995

'Had another run in with the organisation that has the H badge, after failing to find any leads after Skywolf I had begun to think it was merely a badge he owned for sentimental reasons, however that change yesterday.

'The night before last, the 13th oddly enough, Commissioner Thatcher altered us to a prison break-out in progress by Cinderblock, a villain "Somebody" had trouble taking down once. I knew caution was advisable, but in the end we were all beaten. What did not help matters was that when Robin and Cyborg tried to pull of the "Sonic Boom" move to take Cinderblock down they messed it up, which resulted in the two getting into an argument over who was at fault, Cyborg got enraged and quit the team. While this happened Cinderblock caused a massive breakout, and also taking another villain known as Plasmus with him.

'Next morning we got a massively stern debriefing by Commissioner Thatcher over our action, however he did tell us that he thought it was wrong for Cyborg to quit. Contacting Cyborg proved a problem, even for me when we both knew each in our civilian lives for years.

'Anyway last night we were contacted about Plasmus. Wishing to correct our mistakes we went to fight him, however this proved frightfully difficult, not help by news that Cinderblock had begun causing trouble elsewhere, Robin told us to go to Cinderblock while he faced Plasmus by himself, Starfire refused however, knowing that the Boy Wonder could not fight Plasmus by himself, which the rest of us agreed with.

'We were able to reduce the villain down somewhat, however all of us nearly very well got our chips. Cyborg returned as our saving grace, and this time he and Robin successfully executed the "Sonic Boom" move, which consisted of Cyborg's sonic cannon and Robin's explosive, and defeated Plasmus.

'Once we'd recovered and apologises given that left the matter of Cinderblock, or so we thought. Cyborg revealed he had already defeated Cinderblock, quite how I don't know.

'Getting back to my point, on examination of the tied up Cinderblock I discovered another badge exactly like the one on Skywolf and with more time examine said badge I made the connection based on the visuals, the yellow and black colouring, the hexagonal shape and the capital H, I believe we are dealing with the HIVE organisation.'

* * *

A group of hooded individuals stood watching a screen observing the CCTV footage gotten of the fights between Cyborg and Cinderblock, and of the other Titans and Plasmus.

"So," one said "the first proper fight this team has and they win."

"It appears," another said "that brute force is not going to defeat them."

"Agreed," the one at the middle said, she turned to another "Brother Blood do you have the names of your top three students this year?"

"Yes," the identified figure said bringing up the footage of three teenagers fighting "but why send these them? Surely someone with more experience would be better."

"I have a backup plan, but maybe these Teen Titans need to face off people their age with as much agility as they do, yes, these three will do, tell Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth they have their final exam."

"Right away mistress."

"Everyone else is dismissed."

* * *

"Oh man," Cyborg said searching around common room "it's got to be somewhere round here, I don't believe this.", Beast Boy as a bloodhound searched as well, Cyborg lifted the semi-circular sofa and looked around before looking at the changeling "How could you lose the remote?", Beast Boy changed back and looked over the pieces of paper scattered on the floor "What makes you think I lost it?"

"Cause you're you."

"Hey, just because I lost that video game…"

"And the toothpaste, and my football, and the waffle iron."

"Things disappear. How am I supposed to know where they go?"

"Well, how am I supposed to watch TV without a remote?"

Raven who sat in the corner reading one of her books, annoyed she shut it and glared at them "Simple. You just get up and change the channel.", the two boys stared at her before Cyborg spoke "Don't even joke like that."

"I wasn't joking."

"Good, cause it wasn't funny! Now either help us look for the remote, or go back to your nasty old book and…"

"This is a pointless argument over a useless device. You are wasting your energy and disrupting my concentration."

The door opened as the three continued arguing and Robin, Starfire and Rorschach walked it as she talked "…and that is the secret to traveling faster than light.", Rorschach lifted his hand to speak but Beast Boy's yelling cut him off, as did Robin "Whoa! Take it easy, Titans! Combat practice is this afternoon!", Starfire came up with an idea "We must mend your dispute by the sharing of unhealthy junk foods. I shall fetch them."

"I don't need food." Cyborg said.

"And I think I'll pass thank you very much Starfire." Rorschach following Robin to the three in the middle of the room.

Starfire opened the fridge, some mould inside it came to life causing the Tamaranean to shriek and blast the fridge with a Starblot splattering the mould all over the room. This stopped everyone. Rorschach groaned as he flicked the mould off himself "My suit, it doesn't help that I'm the only one who cleans up around here, I mean we're superheroes not college or university students."

Robin spoke "Maybe we should just go out for pizza."

* * *

Rorschach held the bridge of his noise as the argument over which pizza they should get continued, primarily Cyborg and Beast Boy over vegetarian or not. He had enough of this and shouted "Chaps.", the five looked to him as an annoyed shaped formed on his mask "We're having an argument over what type of pizza to have, this is frightfully ridiculous, especially in public, and by the way Cyborg pepperoni is a variant of salami, which can be beef or pork.", he turned to Beast Boy "And a numerous number of the animals you change into are themselves carnivorous."

Before anyone could say anything a horn sounded out, they all look around to see a coach bus hurtled down the street, Beast Boy looked down to see a buggy left in the middle of the road, with the sound of crying baby, which the bus speed straight towards.

"Titans Go!" Robin called and everyone jumped into action. Starfire flew in a pushed the buggy out of the way. Rorschach put up a force-field in front of the restaurant. Cyborg and Raven landed in front of Rorschach, the mechanical jock caught the bus, and began to slow it down. Raven used her magic to move the gears into park stopping it. Once he let go Cyborg notice something "Don't buses normally have driver?"

"And," Robin said looking at the buggy "don't baby carriages normally have babies?" he held a green teddy bear.

"Look sharp," Rorschach called out "I think we've been setup."

The teddy bear spoke with a childlike voice "At least one of you pit-sniffer isn't stupid." Then it fired a laser beam send, Robin, Beast Boy and Starfire flying.

Behind the other three the bus suddenly jerked and took to the air, before it crashed down on them.

From behind the bus and huge, about seven-foot-tall, and muscular person walked out wiping his hands.

"That was too easy." A child's voice said, the same voice from the teddy bear, a very short bald boy in a green jumpsuit and a mental backpack, and a goth girl with pink hair in the shape of horn appeared, the green boy spoke "What a bunch of cludge-heads. You guys want to get pizza?"

"This isn't over." Robin called as he dusted himself off, along with Starfire and Beast Boy.

"So," Rorschach said stepping out of the bus, followed by Cyborg and Raven as he spoke "you wanted it to be hard?" he cracked his knuckles "You asked for it."

"Who are these guys?" Beast Boy asked.

"We're the HIVE." The green one said.

"We're you worst nightmare." The brute said punching this palm.

"And this," the goth girl said "is attack plan alpha.", with that the three broke off, the green one went for Robin, Beast Boy and Starfire firing off lasers and causing parts of the building to collapse in front of them. The Goth girl fired pink magic energy at Raven and Rorschach. And the brute wrestled with Cyborg, "What do you call an idiot with a rocket on his back?"

"Oh no you don't." Rorschach shouted firing one of his energy attacks at the green one holding a rocket knocking him away and causing the rocket to blow up in the small boy's face.

The Goth girl looked wide eyed at the techno-mage "No one said you could fire energy blast."

"I don't use them often; it would make things too easy for me. Your power's luck manipulation I take it?", the Goth girl growled and jumped at him, Rorschach formed a force-field around her, she tried a luck spell but the magic bounced around and hit her, knocking herself out.

"Jinx!" the two male villain cried out. The taller one got slammed into by Beast Boy as an elephant, until the brute lifted the changeling up "Mammoth is going to make you extinct." Before launching the elephant into the air and then punch him. Beast Boy turned back to normal as he skidded on the road "Is it me, or are we getting our butts kicked."

"It's just you." Raven, Robin, and Rorschach said simultaneously before Robin continued "Listen up, team. I have a plan." Before he could say anything more the green villain fired off two shot taking out Beast Boy and Raven, "Gee, scrum-buffer." He said "Sure hope your fancy plan includes getting fried!"

"You'll just have to find out the hard way." Robin said before the green villain fired at the ground, a red square appeared deflecting the blast into Mammoth knocking him over, the green villain's eye widened before he felt his gadget backpack come off. He looked up as Rorschach pulled a USB cable from the backpack and switched off his computer gloves, "Now then," the Techno-mage said, the shape of his mask turning grim "you'll tell all you know about the HIVE or I will…" pink energy covered him and he flew off into the side, Jinx looked annoyed as Mammoth got up and the green boy picked up the backpack "Mammoth, Gizmo, retreat." And the three ran off.

Cyborg and Starfire came to Rorschach's aid "Thanks," he said "but I'm more disorientated then bruised."

* * *

The group entered the tower, Raven helped the limping Beast Boy to a chair in the entrance hall, "Dude tell me that did not happen."

"It did happen. We cannot change the truth, no matter how much we dislike it." She leaned forward and called forth her energy over the changeling's leg, within moments Beast Boy felt better "Who knew we had a doctor in the house?" he smiled warmly at the blue witch "Thanks."

"No problem." She said.

Cyborg, Robin and Rorschach stood together discussing matters while Starfire floated close by.

"From what I know of the HIVE," Robin said "there an international crime syndicate the Hierarchy of International Vengeance and Extermination."

Rorschach scoffed "One of those group where the acronym was made first, then they work on making it fit.", Robin ignored the comment and continued "They tried to eliminate Superman."

"Well," Rorschach said "everyone tries to kill Superman.", the doors began to unlock taking everyone's attention "Who could that be?" Cyborg asked.

Rorschach made a pair of fists "Only Commissioner Thatcher and the Mayor have the code, or…", the door blew off revealing the HIVE trio, Gimzo having fixed his back pack and moving on four spider legs.

"Oh no." Beast Boy said.

"Oh yes." Jinx responded.

"Nice place," Gizmo said "we'll take it."

Rorschach groaned before shouting "Emergency procedure four." A cube force-field encase the three. The other Titans looked shocked, Cyborg spoke "When did you make a fourth emergency procedure?"

"After the fight with Cinderblock the other day." He turned to the three villains "Now where were we from this morning? Oh yes, you're going to tell us everything you know about the HIVE or I shall have to use force?"

"Like what you snot-eating loser?" Gizmo said, Jinx crossed her arm "I thought didn't use offensive attack?"

"Have you heard the phrase a good defence is a good offense? Four point one begin.", the cube started to closing in on the three villains.

"Crud!" Gizmo exclaimed.

"I can't stop it." Mammoth said trying to push his side. Jinx stared with horror in her eyes at the grim shape on the techno-mage's mask as well as some of the horrified looks his teammates gave him "Alright we'll tell, just stop this!"

"Cancel that order." Rorschach said and the cube returned to normal, the three villains let out sighs of relief.

"Dude!" Beast Boy yelled "You could have killed them.", Rorschach turned around "I wouldn't have, if they didn't relent the first time I would have cancelled that order, given another chance, if they didn't talk, I'd try again, third time I would mean it." Even Robin's eye widened "That's dark Rorschach, Batman would not approve."

"They attack us, no doubt trying to kill us, then they invade our home with plans of taking it over, I don't think so.", red sparks escaped his gloves causing him to look at them.

"Rorschach," Raven said "calm down.", the techno-mage sighed "I'll go contact Commissioner Thatcher, see what you can get out of them." Robin nodded as Rorschach walked away.

* * *

Over the next half hour, the three explained the HIVE, mostly the division they trained in, the Academy, it trained the next generation of supervillains.

"Great." Gizmo said once they finished "Now the HIVE going to make us start from scratch again and they'll call in Slade."

"Who's Slade." Robin asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Gizmo said.

"He means Slade Wilson," Rorschach said where he leaned from the corner "more commonly known as Deathstroke, Doctor Fate mentioned him to me so I did some research, a highly trained mercenary with enhanced senses and strength, in other words we're in for a massive heap of trouble."

* * *

The HIVE council viewed the failure of the three students.

"It appears we've underestimated the Teen Titans once again." One said.

The mistress turned to Brother Blood "I wouldn't even bother collecting them from the authorities they have fail us."

"Very well, will you call him in?"

"I contacted Wilson before the meeting however he refused to take the contract as I wouldn't pay in advance, so I have created an alternative.", a light shone on a teenage boy equipped in metal armour with bronze colouring "This is Slade Wilson's oldest son Grant, I've enhanced him in a similar way the United States Army did his father, his codename Ravager."

* * *

"I don't know Grayson," Josh said sitting in Robin's office as the Boy Wonder explained his plans "you're taking some frightfully large risks, primarily the other's trust, especially Starfire's, not to mention you going to take the name of a hero one respected and loved by this city and making it mud."

"You don't think I don't know that," the Boy Wonder said "but if you say Deathstroke's that bad…"

"He is."

"Then I need to stop him before he hurts the others, especially Star."

"Why do you want to keep this a secret from the other? If they knew then they wouldn't interfere, and they wouldn't be suspicious of me."

"That stunt with the force-field cube hasn't gone down well with any of us, doesn't make me want to use the emergency procedures if they can do that, so I imagine the other are already suspicious of you."

"I suppose your right about that, but you still haven't answered my question."

"If I told them they'd say it would be unnecessary and that they can handle Deathstroke, but from what's happened today."

"That's because only you, me and Starfire were persistent on training, I imagine now the others would be more than happy to train."

"Still, it would be easier and quicker this way. Also what you said about them not interfering, that's also a problem; it would arouse Deathstroke's suspicion."

"I see, and you asked me to design the suit."

"I'm not that good with designs."

"I can see that you walking target." Robin grimaced as Rorschach chuckled.

"Just keep it from the other Josh."

"It's your orders so mums the word." Josh got up and replaced his mask. The techno-mage respected the Boy Wonder so in this case he would go against his persistent honesty.

He looked at the wall of Robin's office, on it were newspaper cuttings of the fights and crime that had occurred, including the one with the HIVE students, and most recently a piece of paper with the name Deathstroke as the header. Robin looked at this piece of paper tapping his chin.

Josh sighed and existed the room, he passed Starfire "If you looking for Robin don't, he's in his office thinking."

"About what."

"Deathstroke."

"I see, I am worried, I want to spend time with Robin, but I fear this research on the man Deathstroke will take up the time and I…"

"Be patient Starfire, he's working out a plan, if it goes well then Deathstroke may not be a problem.", she smiled slightly "I hope so.", Rorschach nodded and walked off "I'm going to visit my parents, I'll probably spend the evening with Sasu, I may not be back until tomorrow morning. And tell the others to clean the living room."

* * *

In the local prison the HIVE trio sat in separate cells with force-fields instead of bars. Gizmo had all his technology removed and his cell specifically alter so he couldn't get into reaching distance of any technology. Mammoth sat with a straight-jacket like restraint made of the same material as Robin's cape, impossible to rip apart. Jinx wore a pair of hand restraints similar to those the Gordanians put on Starfire, the result she couldn't use her bad luck magic.

"What's taking the HIVE so long," Mammoth said "we should have been out hours ago."

"Isn't it obvious?" Jinx said "We failed our final exam, so the HIVE's abandoned us."

"What?" Gizmo exclaimed "They can't do this to us, we're the year's best students."

"They have Gizmo, I'm as much annoyed as you are."

In the corridor a boy about Jinx's age, dressed in a very Batman like costume appeared. He unfurled his cape revealing two other boys, one in red suit with a division symbol, the other wore a green helmet with cyclopean eye. Jinx blinked and smiled "Kyd, Billy, See-More."

"Didn't think we'd just leave you?" the cyclopes name See-More said "Stand back we're busting you out.", he twisted a dial on his helmet and fired a laser out from his eye across the edges of Jinx's cell and the force-field stopped.

Kyd Wykkyd covered himself with his cape and disappeared, reappeared in Gizmo's cell covered himself and the small genius in the garment and again teleport out.

Billy Numerous created two extra versions of himself, the clones looked at the control panel for Mammoth's cell, "What do you reckon the code is Billy?"

"Haven't a clue Billy.", the original Billy got feed up "Out of the way Billy let me try." And he punched the panel, the force-field switched off, one of the clone look to the original "Well done Billy."

"Yeah, very smart Billy." The other said.

"Thank you, thank you." The original said bowing.

"Will you stop playing about." Jinx said as Gizmo picked his way through the lock on the cuffs, when it came off Jinx smiled then turned to the three newcomers "So did the HIVE send you."

"Ah no," See-More said rubbing the back of his neck "Brother Blood told us that you'd failed against the Teen Titans and to forget about you three, but I couldn't, so did Kyd and Billy.", Jinx blinked "So you sacrificed your training to get us out? What about Kyd and Angel?", See-More looked to Kyd Wykkyd who waved it off "I think he and her can make it work."

"Right" Jinx nodded "Now we need to get past the guards."

"No need," a new voice said, from the door to the wing they were in came a seventeen-year-old with a bushy stubble beard, denim trousers and a blood stained shovel slung over his shoulder in his other hand he held Gizmo's backpack, "I've taken care of the guards.", he said grinning like the Joker as he nodded to his shovel.

Jinx blinked and covered her mouth "Who are you?"

"Gravedigger, the protégée of the Undertaker, I've got a deal for you.", the six looked at him in fear and awe, Jinx nodded so he continued "Undertaker asked me to assemble a group that could act as the supervillain Titans, plus with me on board you've got seven members, one up the Titans."

"I like the idea," Jinx said, "but I don't want a serial killer on my team."

"Fair enough, but given its Undertaker's idea I've still got let him know how thing are going."

"Well," Jinx said "why don't you visit are headquarters on a weekly basis.", See-More leaned in "We have a headquarters?" he whispered.

"I heard that." Gravedigger called "Don't worry, Undertaker's thought of that." He pulled out a card "Here's the address" Jinx took at the Gravedigger walked away. She looked at the card, "Main entrance, 377, Crown Street, p. s. it's an underground base, Kyd can you get us there?", the teleporting bat kid nodded and unfurled his cape to cover the team of six.

They arrived at the house and opened the door, immediately meet with a lift. With Mammoth it did become a squeeze but they got in. They enter a corridor and the lights came on, Gizmo looked around "Nicely built, this could be way better than those idiot Titan's Tower."

"I thank you for the compliment." An aged voice said on a PA system "before you ask, I am Mitchel Winker, better known as Undertaker, and I welcome you to this home, Gravedigger informed me this arrangement and while not entirely pleased by this it shall do."

"Thank you for giving us this chance sir." Jinx said "Can I say I admire your type of villain, the old and experienced, the ones whose shoulders we sit on."

"Thank you Jinx, I think you'll make fine leader of Tartarus."

"Tar-what?" Billy asked, Jinx turned around at him annoyed "Tartarus, don't you know Greek Mythology? It's the place in the underworld where the Titans were imprisoned."

"Precisely," Undertaker said "fitting don't you think? The part of the criminal underworld that shall be the downfall of the Teen Titans."

"Why those clutter-brain Titans?" Gizmo asked.

"It's more Rorschach specifically, I've found evidence that he is the son of "Somebody", the hero that knocked me from my throne and then destroyed it."

"So that's why he seemed so well trained." Jinx said.

"Not quite, the magic is new to me, his father was merely a costumed vigilante with a few gadgets and sufficient intelligence on how to fight, taking down all the rival syndicate in Jump City and some of my subdivision."

"You had subdivisions of your gang?"

"Is that not common knowledge in Jump City? I ran the so called Order of the Long Knives, Mantis, the Fifty Thieves and the renowned NMT as well as my namesake group."

"NMT," Jinx said amazed as the others looked astonished as well "but they…"

"Became the HIVE yes, I presume they wanted me back in control, but as I had decided to hideaway for several years they couldn't find me, thus they had to evolve, I do not hold that against them. Now rest, and prepare, I want you to get used to Tartarus before you face the Titans, and done my way understood?"

"Yes sir." they all said.

"Good, goodbye for now.", the PA system switch off and the team of child villain continued down the corridor, and entered the living room. Immediately the boys broke off, See-More, Kyd Wykkyd and Billy Numerous went to the television in the room and started a video game, Mammoth spied the fridge and made a b-line for it, Gizmo jumped on chair and fired up the computer while Jinx looked around the room 'I think I'm going to like it here,' she put her hands on her hips and grinned 'I'll show the HIVE what they've lost, we'll take down the Titans and rule the criminal underworld of Jump City.'

* * *

Undertaker grinned and switched the PA system to his base off and getting out his chair, grabbing his cane and put his top hat on his head "Gravedigger take over the base watch please?"

"Okay boss." The killer said sitting down in his mentor's place and chuckled at what the cameras showed "There really breaking the place in aren't they?"

"I haven't needed that base for a long time, they can use it away they want."

"Let's hope that doesn't come back to bite you.", Undertaker glared at his underling before walking way.

The aging criminal mastermind entered a gothic room, in the middle stood a table, at one end a gorilla and on the other end a large pepper pot shaped robotic casing with a brain seen through a clear dome, the two appeared to be playing a game of chess, the Brain spoke in a robotic monotone voice "You have added more pawns to the game have Undertaker?"

"Yes, simply as a backup plan in the unlikely event we fail, if we don't then we can recruit them at a later date."

"Agreed, for now we shall wait until the time is right."

"They are weak at this very moment." A far older voice then Undertaker said as a man far into is nineties and beyond dressed in a military uniform walked in "It wouldn't take long to defeat them."

"Have you forgotten our goal General?" the Brain asked "The Teen Titans are only six in an entire generation of heroes. We must allow them to put all their eggs into one basket in order to crush them all."

"While it was my idea and I would like to take revenge on "Somebody" as soon as possible." Undertaker said tapping his finger on his cane "I agree with the Brain, if we take down only the Titans then some other child hero will avenge them."

"Agreed, our vengeance shall be fulfilled in due time, but the game is not yet ready."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **I know I'm slightly messing with the Brotherhood of Evil plot but I thought it best to set them up and have them be a background threat until the final arch of the Titan's story.**

 **I have plans to continue the story into Justice League, however I wonder if it should be one story or a couple, or a few depending if I plan to do Young Justice too, probably with Rorschach and Sasu's child.**


	6. Chapter 5

Raven ended up being the one to clean the living room, much to her own annoyance as she always cleaned up after herself.

After she finished the clean-up she decided to meditate. Usually Rorschach would join her, but this time she did alone.

She hooved in the middle of the living room. In her mind she floated in deep space. Calm, quiet, serene.

"Raven?" Starfire called breaking her concentration "Please forgive my interruption but have you seen Robin?"

"No."

"Oh, perhaps you have seen Cyborg?"

"No."

"Beast Boy?"

"My eyes are closed Starfire; I haven't seen anyone this afternoon."

"They must be doing the hanging out some place else." she began to walk off when I thought hit her "perhaps we should do the hanging out, we never have before by ourselves and conceivably it could be fun, we might journey to the mall of shopping or perform braiding manoeuvres upon each other's hair, or…" she then looked at Raven who fumed almost to the point of flame, Starfire embarrassed spoke again "You wish to be alone?"

"How could you guess?" Starfire left the blue witch to her meditation "Azarath Metrion Zinth…"

"Mail Call!" yelled Cyborg knocking Raven out of concertation landing on floor with a thud. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin stood in the doorway with the technical jock holding a large package. Starfire floated next to them excited "Your back. It was, quiet while you were gone.", Raven dusted herself off as she stood up "Not that quiet."

Cyborg walk over to one of the tables and put the crate on it, Beast Boy walked up "Check it out. This was sitting by the front door. Fan mail. Probably a gift from one of my many admirers." Raven rolled her eyes as Robin inspected the address "Actually, it doesn't say who it's from." The address simply said 'To: Teen Titans, Titans Tower.'

"Well," Cyborg said grabbing the lid "one way to find out." with that he pulled the lid of and peered in "Woah.", Starfire and Robin leaned into for a view as well.

"Cool." the Boy Wonder said as Starfire laughed, Beast Boy then look in himself "Honesty, I was kind of hoping for chocolate.", Cyborg reached in and pulled out a marionette of himself "Aww, isn't that cute? Puppet Cy has a light-up eye."

The other held puppet version of themselves as well, Robin examined his marionette's belt "Yeah. They got all the details just right."

"Speak for yourself," Beast Boy said "I'm way better looking than this, and taller."

Raven looked at her puppet "Someone certainly has a lot of time on their hands." She pulled the hood of to see both her hair and Ajna diamond were there.

Starfire initially seemed confused before chuckling "I have never seen such a whimsical device." She began to move her puppet about "Hello, Starfire!" she said before taking its little hand "Hello, tiny wooden replica of Starfire."

Robin looked into the crate again "Here's one for Rorschach.", he pulled it out as the two other boys looked at it, and Cyborg scoffed "Too bad the mask doesn't change shape."

"Dude where is Rorschach?" Beast Boy asked, Starfire ran passed making her marionette look as if it flew "Friend Rorschach said he was visiting his parents and would probably not be until the morning."

"Aw man," Cyborg said "I wanted to get into a puppet match with him."

"Boys." Raven said putting her puppet down and walking away.

* * *

Nicholas looked at his son with reservation "I think that plan Robin is cooking up is downright bird brain, and yes the pun is intended. I bet Judy's turning in her grave."

"Well he's the leader." Josh knew he couldn't tell the team but he needed to tell somebody "He doing what he thinks is best for the team, I can't blame him for that, but I've got this feeling it won't work."

"Same here, haven't had any dreams about this Deathstorke person though."

"Well it not my immediate concern at the moment, I think I'm having a problem with the gloves."

"That's why you gave them to Mum when you came in?"

"Yes, they sparked this morning."

"Sounds dangerous, anyway Sasu fine, she's sleeping in the tree."

"At four in the afternoon?"

"She's been looking for Cynefrith, that Kitsune's gone run about again."

"I would have him moved to the Tower, but Robin's against keeping animals in there."

"Not even when a teammate can turn into several?"

"Odd I know, when do you think Sasu will be awake? I want to go out with her."

"I heard some teenagers saying you'd taken a girlfriend." Josh blushed, Nick laughed "I don't hear a no."

"Okay I like Sasu, I just want her happy on Earth, being focused on her home in the manner she is, it's not healthy."

"True, but be fair to here, her last memory of her home was the death of her family."

"Josh," Suzanna called "I need you to see this."

"Coming Mum." he got up and walked into his mother's study/ workshop, "Found the problem?"

"The problem Josh, is that there is no problem, there's no fault with the gloves."

"But the spark…"

"You said the spark was red?"

"Yes."

"Like you magic?"

"So the problem is something with my magic?"

"I believe so; can we do a scan?"

"Fine." Josh concentrated and drew forth his magic, Suzanna starred his scanning equipment and took a reading "Okay." she said and Josh let go.

The result came up on the screen, "So this is you power level as of now," she pressed a few buttons and another window came, this one said a higher result "and that was your power level when we last scanned you.", Josh eye widened "My power level's gone down? How?"

"Maybe some of it escaped in that spark, it reacted badly to something, what happened that caused the spark?" Josh explained and Suzanna thought for a moment "Maybe your magic's reacting badly to you anger."

"That sound more like Raven's magic then mine."

"To me Josh magic is magic."

"Alright I'll try and keep calm."

"Josh," Nick called "Sasu's getting out of the tree."

"Okay Dad, I'll figure this out later Mum."

"That's fine sweetheart." the Techno-mage nodded and walked out of the study to spend time with Sasu.

* * *

Night came down fast.

The five members of the Titans in the tower slept soundly in their rooms, the marionettes close to their persons.

The living room a figure climbed out of the crate.

* * *

Starfire's door opened, the sound of movement awoke her, as she got up she heard the doors close causing her to jump with a gasp "Who is there?"

* * *

Beast Boy slept on the top buck, why he used a bunkbed when only he slept in the room was a mystery, as he dreamt about being surrounded by fan girls the figure appeared behind him and pressed a button on a remote shaped like a marionette control bar, green energy covered Beast Boy who cringed before it moved into the puppet strung up by his bed.

The eyes of the puppet moved.

* * *

"Hello?" Starfire said existing her room missing the shadow on the corridor wall behind her.

* * *

The figure entered Cyborg's room and press the controller again, white energy surrounded Cyborg and the light on his puppet head lit up.

* * *

"Is someone there?" Starfire could out into the stairway as something scurried up the stairs

* * *

Robin floated, bathed in red energy that flooded to the marionette above him, its head looked up.

* * *

A laugh echoed down the hallway startling Starfire "If this is a joke it is not…" a door opened cutting her off, she looked around and shriek, so did Raven.

"Raven?" Star asked "You have also heard the strange noises?"

"The strange noises of you talking outside my door? Hard to miss."

"Oh," the Tamaranean blushed "Forgive me, I thought there was someone…" a sonic blast flew between the two stop the conversation, the girls turned. Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg rushed towards them, their eye glowing blue. Robin went into a jump kick and tried to hit Starfire, but she flew out the way. Beast Boy a raptor dinosaur charged at Raven, the blue witch made quick shield of the black magic "Beast Boy it's me. Don't make me hurt you." Beast Boy pounced at the next shield breaking it.

Robin threw three disc at Starfire, she blasted two, the third went off and cause a massive light flash, causing her to lose her flight and landing in Cyborg's arms.

Beast Boy smacked Raven with his tail and Cyborg caught her as well, holding both girls in one arm each. "Let me go." the blue witch demanded.

"Friends," Starfire asked as Beast Boy and Robin approached "Why do you attack us?"

"Oh," a new voice said, "They're not your friends' anymore." a short figure appeared, a walking puppet dressed like royalty complete with crown "They are my puppets." He showed the marionettes of the boys "These are you friends.", the puppets spoke with strained voices yet they were definitely the voices of the boy as they cried for help.

"Release them." Raven demanded.

"Sorry," the puppet said "but you're not in charge here, you don't command me, I command you." he pressed the controller again and blue and yellow energy covered Raven and Starfire respectively as Beast Boy and Robin, their bodies at least, held out the puppets of the girls.

"Once I am finished transferring your souls into these figures," the puppet said "I will send my puppets to find Rorschach and do the same, and with the Puppet King pulling the strings, the Teen Titans will command the entire city."

As the energy pulled out of the girl's souls Raven weakly cast a spell "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." a black swirling mass of her magic emitted from her Ajna diamond knocking back the boys and the device the Puppet King held "My control!" he yelled, the blue and yellow lights on the control burst and the souls of Raven and Starfire left the puppets and into their bodies.

The Puppet King retrieved his control as the two lights went dim, he looked around as the girls ran off "After them." he said and the boys' bodies stood up.

* * *

The girls ducking into a service vent before the boys reached them, they walked over the vent.

"The boys." Starfire whispered "Raven! What are we going to…" the light came on and realisation dawned on them, Starfire currently occupied Raven's body and the blue witch inhabited the Tamaranean's body. In surprise some black magic escaped the Ajna diamond and crack the blub.

* * *

Josh sat on the branch of the tree with Sasu on his lap and a star map in his hands "See those three stars there" he said pointed, she nodded before nodded "That's Orion's belt, not to be confused with the superhero Orion.", Sasu looked up and Josh sighed "You remember Mum mention two planets, Apokolips and New Genesis?" she nodded "Orion is the second born son of Darkseid the ruler of Apokolips, ominous I know, for political reason Darkseid and the ruler of New Genesis Highfather exchanged son, Orion was raised on New Genesis and Highfather's son Scott Free, better known here on Earth as Mister Miracle was raised on Apokolips."

"I see," Sasu sighed "How do you know this?"

"Darkseid attacked Earth years ago by taking control of Superman, Orion occasionally comes to Earth and Mister Miracle practically lives on Earth with his wife Barta."

"Okay, I take they live far away so we cannot ask them if we can borrow their portal device and head to Isro?"

"I don't know where they live, only that they have a house here on Earth."

"Okay, watch other constellations are seen from here."

"Well over there are the bears, the Great Bear and the Little Bear."

"You give your star constellations animal names?"

"You going to ask me if there are any dogs in the sky?" she chuckled and nodded, he chuckled himself and looked up "Close to Orion there should be the Great Dog and the Little Dog."

"Great Dog and Little Dog? Like Cynhund and Cynefrith?"

"Two figures from your mythology?"

"Yes," she said checking the star map before looking up "I see them! Oh Josh, their still watching over me!" she snuggled up to Josh and put her hands to her heart. Josh smiled and wrapped his arms around her before placing a kiss on the back of her head.

* * *

Beast Boy's body in eagle form flew over the city.

Flying over a street it missed a manhole cover being launched off by black magic energy, Starfire, in Raven's body climbed out the sewer "Oh, Raven! This is awful! Terribly, horribly awful!" Raven in Starfire's body emerged from the hole "Tell me about it."

"Very well." Then Starfire went into a panic "Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy have been trapped inside tiny wooden bodies, while a nasty creature called the Puppet King has taken control of their real bodies, which he is using to hunt us down, and you and I are in the wrong bodies and…"

As Starfire rambled about the situation the magic in Raven's body reacted to the emotion Starfire emitted, causing objects around the girls to become manipulated, parking meters bent double, newspaper jumped in mass from the venders and a mailbox began to melt, Starfire only stopped when Raven grabbed her shoulder "Starfire, you have to calm down. My powers are driven by emotion. The more you feel, the more energy you unleash."

"But what if they find us? What if they find Friend Rorschach? What if our friends are doomed? What if I am stuck looking like this forever?"

"We'll fix it. I don't know how, but we will rescue the boys and we will get our bodies back. We also can't go finding Rorschach, if we find him then get caught we'll all be in trouble. What's wrong with the way I look?"

"Nothing." the pedestrian light near them exploded, seeing this Starfire relented "I will try to calm down" she took a deep breath "Peace, quiet, tranquillity…" the next car park beside the girls jumped with a bang and landed upside down. Raven looked unimpressed "We are so doomed."

Overhead they heard an eagle's cry, Starfire pointed "Beast Boy!" a green eagle circle above before going into a dive.

"You mean zombie Beast Boy." Raven said taking hold of Starfire's (in Raven's body) arms and pulled her into an alleyway with a shot of "Run!" they turned a few corners of the alleyway while Raven jumped trying to fly in Starfire's body but to no avail, after a few moments they slowed to a walk, looking back in case they got followed.

Starfire spoke "We cannot fight them again. I do not wish to, and in our present condition we would surely be defeated."

"Okay" Raven agreed then asked the alien a question "How do you fly this thing?" she gestured to the Tamaranean body.

"You must feel flight."

"What?"

"When you feel the unbridled joy of flight you will fly."

"Unbridled joy? Not really my thing." Starfire looked down the alleyway before point with surprises, the emotion full accidentally magic made Raven jump.

Beast Boy as a tiger came bounding up, Raven took a stance "What do I feel to use Starbolts?"

"Righteous fury."

"Your alien strength?"

"Bondless confidence."

"Never mind." she turned around and to two ran back down the way they came before turning another corner when another figure landed in front of them make the girls stop. The silhouette of Robin stood before them as Beast Boy, still a tiger came up from behind. Robin pulled out his staff and jumped, however without his soul and subsequently his mind the body simple flew between the girls and struck Beast Boy, giving the girl the opportunity to escape.

The girls hid in the shadow of another alleyway as the two boys passed, the rest bide became short lived when two mechanical hands punched through the wall. Starfire shriek making Raven jump again and the two ran away. However, they turned into a dead end, then turned around as all three boys appeared. Raven turned to Starfire "If I can't fly then you'll have to levitate, you know those words I always…"

"Yes." Starfire took a deep breath.

"Wait you have to focus."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" then the two shot off like a rocket before swiftly flying away, with Raven keeping a tight grip on Starfire.

After a few moment Starfire looked back "I wish to stop! Please tell me the way to stop!"

"Look at the ground and imagine…" Starfire at the ground.

"Wait." Raven said, just then the Starfire stopped flying and the two fell into a pile of plastic rubbish bags, the dug themselves out as Starfire spoke "I smell like the breath of a Snervian blork worm. Raven, what are you…" the witch quieted the alien and made them duck down under the covered of bags as the bodies of Robin and Cyborg came walking down the alleyway. The magic of Raven's body reacted to Starfire's worry, so she calmed herself down by quietly repeating "Peace, quiet, tranquillity."

"It's all right. They're going." Raven eventually said, Starfire looked up through a hole in the wall of rubbish as the figures of Cyborg and Robin walked away, then green rat appeared, Star almost gasped but Raven held her back a Beast Boy shifted around, the two girl sweated.

"Enough," called the Puppet King, the three bodies resembled as the Puppet King appeared in the alleyway "We will catch the other three after the ceremony is complete." he held the puppets with the soul of the boys, and Robin spoke first "Ceremony?" Cyborg spoke next "What ceremony?"

"Just a little spell that will destroy you three, and make your bodies mine forever. Come my puppets." and they left.

The girls dug themselves of the rubbish bag, Raven untying the knots in Starfire's hair "How can you stand having this much hair?" Starfire did not answer instead she took hold of Raven's hand "Quickly, Raven! Our friends are in danger! We must follow and…"

"And what? Save them with my unusable powers while your unbridled emotions blow us to bits? Nice flying, by the way." Starfire became annoyed as the black aura surrounded her "At least I am able to fly. On my planet, even a new-born can unleash the joy of flight. But you are too busy being grumpy and rude to feel anything at all!"

"Maybe you haven't notice," Raven retorted "but my emotions are dangerous, I can't afford to feel anything. You may have my body, but you know nothing about me." That calmed Starfire "Perhaps you are right. And if you and I are to overcome this ordeal, we must know everything about each other. So, begin sharing."

"Alright," the two sat down as Raven began "I was born in a place called Azarath…"

* * *

Josh ran his hands through his hair as he looked at the design he had made. 'Took long enough.' he looked at the clock beside his bed which neared midnight, then he looked out his window out towards the bay and Titan's Tower, 'I hope Robin appreciates this, and that everything does go how he plans.' he sighed and stood up 'First I take a shower and then a good night's rest.'

He walked into the bathroom, with soup, towel and pyjamas in hand and passed the mirror, then he stopped and looked back. He could have sworn another man stood behind him in the corner, with orange hair and a grotesque face. He stood look for a few minutes until he turned around and went to the shower.

* * *

The girl reached an abandoned theatre, Beast Boy as guard dog prowled around outside.

"Safe to say we're not walking through the front door." Raven said "We'll have to try the roof."

"Agreed." Starfire said taking Raven's hand "Now, do just as I instructed. Close your eyes and think of something joyful." Raven rolled her eyes as Star continued "You might choose flowers, or kittens, or the laughter of children, or…" Raven started to fly and took both of them up gently, when they landed Starfire clapped "Very, very good! What was your joyful thought?"

"You don't want to know."

"Oh, but I do. Please tell me. What did you imagine?"

"You not taking." this caused Starfire to stop "Oh," she said "well, I am glad I was able to help." Raven looked at the lock and back to Starfire "Your turn. Find your centre. Focus your energies on the lock." Starfire nodded her eye glowed white like Raven's normally did and the black aura covered her hand "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." the lock stood up and snapped apart. Raven smiled "Nice work."

Starfire jumped "Success.", the door swung opened fast shocking the alien in the witch's body. Raven sighed "Nice work."

The sound of the doors opening caught the attention of the Puppet King who stood before a blow of blue fire with six lit candles surrounding it, he turned to the bodies of Robin and Cyborg "Search and destroy. I do not want an audience." The two bodies walked off as the Puppet King looked the puppets of the captured three "Well Titans," he said pouring a vial of chemicals into the fire before grabbing and holding them over the fire "time for your grand finale." the three protested.

Raven and Starfire had made it to the gangways that hung from the ceiling and stared completely still as the King continued "It's going to be a real showstopper. Don't worry. I'll take good care of your bodies. After all, they'll be mine forever." He let the strings go. A black energy sphere caught them before the three could fall into the fire. It floated up and Starfire hugged them three laughing "My friends! You are unharmed!"

"Starfire?" Robin asked.

"It's a long story." Raven said.

Down below the Puppet King summoned the bodies, all three, "Go, my puppets! Capture them!" Beast Boy changed into a bat, Robin climbed up the scaffolding. Raven grabbed Starfire and the two began to run only to be stopped by Beast Boy and Robin who surrounded them followed swiftly by Cyborg who swung in on a cable and fired his sonic cannon, knocking the girls away and causing Starfire to let go of the three puppets who crashed onto the ground.

The girls quickly stopped falling by activating their flight.

Beast Boy changed into a gorilla, and Robin swung on a cable, the Boy Wonder's body went after Starfire "Robin I do not wish to fight you." he grabbed her cape and flipped her over, he approached putting his foot into a coil of rope, Starfire grimaced "But I will if I must." she used the magic and moved the sandbag connected to the over end of the rope causing Robin to get caught in the coil and drag up into the rafters.

Beast Boy caught Raven, however when they hit the gangway she kicked him in the chest knocking him down and send her back quite some ways, then Cyborg landed.

"Okay Raven, Starbolts. Just let go of your emotions, feel the righteous fury, and…" Cyborg punched the wall, and Beast Boy lunged, she flew out the way but the green gorilla brought his fist down on the catwalk the vibrations cause the gangway to break apart and for Raven to fall off, however she flew into the air, her eye glowing green and she punched Beast Boy in the chin, the gorilla flew back and changed back to normal knocked out.

Cyborg jumped on to the railings and jumped again grabbing a rope and swinging around, Raven barely dodged as the mechanical jock ploughed through both railing the witch then did a drop kick making Cyborg lose his grip and fall.

Starfire gasp "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." she caught Cyborg's body in time so that I didn't land right on top of the puppets with the captured trio and moved him out the way. A sad bang fell right in front of her and Robin's body landed, then Cyborg's body still under Starfire's magic flew straight into the Boy Wonder and the two crashed.

Raven looked down smiling until a growl caught her attention. Beast Boy once again a gorilla came down on the catwalk, Raven jumped out the way "Righteous fury, righteous fury, concentrate." a Starbolt started to form but quickly dissipated she tried to fly off but Beast Boy grabbed her ankle and slammed her down. She recovered just into time to roll out the way before the gorilla slammed his fists down on her.

Starfire screamed "Raven help." Robin took a swing at her which left her precariously balancing on the railing before jumping out the way of Cyborg's punch.

Raven felt herself be grabbed by the head, she flipped and kicked Beast Boy in the head before jumping upward and them diagonally into Robin's body and then float holding him by his cape.

"Not me," Starfire said pointing downwards "them." Raven turned to see the Puppet King running to the bowl of blue fire with the captured trio in his arms "The Puppet King is in command." Raven gritted her teeth, a Starbolt formed in her hand and with a shout of "No." she fired it hitting next to the blow, knocking the Puppet King back and causing him to let go of the three puppet Titans. The Puppet King's control flew high into the air, bounced off the underside of a gangway and fell straight into the fire, "My control!" The King shouted before his mouth opened and blue lights escaped it and his eyes.

The boys' souls left their puppet prison and flew straight into their original bodies.

The girls' souls existed their bodies and entered the correct ones.

Starfire with Robin in her arms gently lowered to the ground and put the leader of the team back to his feet, Raven landed soon after.

"I am me" Starfire said "and you are you.", Cyborg and Beast Boy walked "And we're us." the technical jock proclaimed.

"Thanks to you." Robin said.

"You go girls." Beast Boy cheered. Starfire hugged Raven "Raven we have done it."

"You're hugging me." the blue witch pointed out. A loud cry from the Puppet King drew everyone's attention. The puppet, still with the light emitting from his mouth and eye clawed to the bowl of blue flame "The magic! Without it I'm just a…" the light left him and he slumped over motionless, the crown fell of his head. No longer the Puppet King, just a mere puppet.

* * *

Rorschach entered to the Tower in a bit of a rush to see the group sitting on the sofa with the remains of the Puppet King and their replicas, Rorschach tilted his head "May I ask why my gloves found traces of frightfully nasty magic in the corridors and off you lot?"

* * *

"So," Rorschach said taking a sip of tea as the Titans finished "what are you going to do with him?" he gestured to the Puppet King, "Whatever magic was fuelling him is long gone and for good."

"Batman sometime put the things left over from his battles with villains in the bat-cave," Robin said "I'm thinking about putting him in my office."

"Man," Cyborg said throwing his puppet away "You can do whatever you want with it, don't want to see that ever again."

"Yeah," Beast Boy said "me too."

"Well Robin," Rorschach said pulling his mask back over his mouth "as I was not a part of this misadventure it would wrong to put the marionette of myself along with the others, may I be permitted to take it home with me."

"Not leaving again?" Cyborg said "You just got here."

"When I next visit my parents I meant."

"Yeah" Robin said "Do what you like, right now I want to talk with you in private." the Techno-mage nodded and the two got up. This seemed to finish the meeting as Cyborg and Beast got up and walked out the living room as well.

Raven stayed in the room but went the large window and began her meditation.

"Raven?" Starfire asked "Forgive my interruption but…"

"Your just saw the boy's leave the room."

"Truthfully," Starfire rubbed her arm "I am, wishing to join you in meditation."

"Really? Alright." Starfire quickly hovered next to the blue witch and took a crossed legged position before Raven began "Find your centre, focus your energies and…"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." the two chanted in unison.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **I know this is just the same episode with just some extra scenes with Joshua, but I thought it best to have him removed from the plot so not to confuse it too much. Either Rorschach would be trapped like the boys, or with Raven and Starfire, having him body swap would be a little wrong for my tastes so he'd probably just be reacting to the situations, which isn't that exciting.**


	7. Chapter 6

'Rorschach's Journal October 21th 1995

'I am suspicious as to whether or not we are in fact facing against Deathstroke, I release that I haven't done the most thorough research on this mercenary however I do know that a mercenary will not act the way Deathstroke is acting here, if his contract with the HIVE is to eliminate us then he is doing quite a poor job, he sends robot minions to steal technology, most recently a microchip and even sent us a message via one minion, specifically to congratulate Robin on his skills.

'He acts more like a powerful agent to the HIVE not an assassin.

'Plus from what images I found of Slade Wilson in his armour and attire, this Deathstroke does not look the way he should, true he's in the shadows and he may have changed his look but from what I've seen it just doesn't feel right.

'As a bonus point whenever we call him Deathstroke he neither confirms nor denies. Not to mention he sound far too young, Slade Wilson is in his forties, this individual sound like he in his very early twenties, but Robin did point out that the Army gave him enhancement, it's possible it affected his body clock.

'Still I am unsure.

'On a side note, Cyborg, Robin and myself are all working on separate modes of transport, Cyborg has begun building a car, and myself and Robin our own motorcycles, Robin plans a more futuristic and technologically advanced machine while I plan an updated classic design from Britain, my favourite motorcycle has to be the Vincent Black Shadow, I going work out the faults in the original and make it more user friendly, but still I should spectacular when riding down the streets.'

* * *

All the Titans, bar Robin, lounged in the living room. Beast Boy took two DVDs off the shelf "Okay. All work and no flicks makes me a dull Beast Boy." He brought the two options to the table "So, my fellow couch potatoes, what'll it be? Super Ninja Showdown Eight? Or Maniac Fury: Attack of the Protozoids?"

"Gee," Raven said keeping her eyes on her book "they both sound so good."

"Yeah," Cyborg said oblivious to the blue witch's sarcasm "it's really hard to pick. Want to watch them both?" Raven rolled her eyes and Rorschach, in the middle of polishing his shoes, chuckled while shaking his head.

"Perhaps," Starfire said "Robin would enjoy potato-ing on the couch with us. Tell me where is he…"

"In the exact same place he's been since his little chat session with Deathstroke?" The changeling said "Uh, yeah."

* * *

Robin stood in his office thinking about the mercenary and his actions and comments over the last couple of month 'Who are you?'

The door opened "Robin?" asked Starfire "I am wondering if you might wish to…"

"No," Robin said causing Starfire to frown before he added "thanks, but I need to figure out why Deathstroke wanted that chip."

"Agreed," the Tamaranean said, before she blushed "and perhaps if you were to take a break, the answer would be easier to…"

"I can't." He walked up to her "You almost got hurt. Next time it could be worse. He's planning something. I have to find out what."

"But Robin, I am sure…" the door closed, she sighed.

* * *

In the laboratory that held the almost stolen microchip two man stood guard when the alarms went off. They went to the doors and armed themselves "I don't like this." One said then the door closed behind them.

Inside the room a figure materialised. Dressed in a skin-tight black outfit with a large red X emblazoned over the heart; the low end of the upward stroke is extended to cross the chest. Long black cape. Grey belt and gloves, the latter with X's on the backs of the hands. A black mask whose face resembles a white skull, with another red X on the forehead; its upstroke is extended, like the one on the chest, to cross the right eye. He took the chip. Then an explosion sounded and the two guard rushed in and started firing. The figure jumped and disappeared leaving the guards bemused.

* * *

The Titans, bar Robin stood on a roof, Cyborg received a call, and Robin appeared on his video screen "I'm working on a Deathstroke lead on the far side of town. Sure you guys can handle this without me?"

"No problem." The technical jock said and the called ended.

At that moment the skylight window opened and the new black thief climbed out. Cyborg charged his sonic cannon "You working for Deathstroke tough guy."

"Red X works alone." The thief spoke with an alerted voice before holding up a hand, the palm had on the X symbol as well and freed a blast.

The Titans scrambled out the way as Cyborg took a shot that destroyed the blast.

Red X jumped dodging shot after shot before firing his own multiple times like a machine gun. Rorschach jumped in front of Cyborg and formed his shield as the two retreated.

Beast Boy jumped and changed into a lion. Red X fired another shot, but this one liquefied into a red gunk that covered Beast Boy, when he hit the ground the changeling found himself stuck to the roof unable to free himself no matter how many animals he changed into.

Starfire and Raven charged shooting off their powers. Red X dodged the Starbolt and jumped out the way of the massive Raven claw coming from the ground before firing two more of his X shot, this time one became a restraint on Starfire and a gag on Raven before the blue witch could complete her spell.

Cyborg jumped from behind trying to catch the thief whoever Red X used his speed to dodge, and went behind the jock, put another X on his back, the somehow opened said back and the thief fiddled with Cyborg's mechanics shutting him down.

Rorschach formed a force-field "This is for stealing the name of this city's first protector." And sent it flying at Red X, the thief disappeared again and then stood next to the Techno-mage before punching him down, hard.

Seeing the five down Red X took off jumped off the roof and dematerialised.

"So," Beast Boy said still struggle to get out of the gung "do you guys see what I don't see?"

"Who was that guy?" Cyborg said. Rorschach got up clutching the side of his face Red X punched "Someone with a frightfully good right hook." He said before spare hand to lift his mask exposing his mouth, he put his hand to his mouth and brought out a molar "Luckily this one was a baby tooth."

* * *

In an underground base a shadowy figure answered a video call, Red X appeared on the screen with the microchip "Rumour has it you're interested in this."

"I'm interested in many things, Mister?"

"X, Red X."

"Catchy. So, are you proposing a sale or a gift?"

"A partnership. I give you the chip, you cut me in on your plans."

"Partnership. My, my, we are ambitious. But an alliance cannot be forged from one small chip. If you're going to win my trust, I'll require more."

"Just tell me what you want."

* * *

"I had no idea Red X posed such a threat." Robin said with the other Titans in the kitchen, Starfire carefully removing the remaining gunk from Beast Boy's hair and Rorschach still rubbing the side of his face, the Boy Wonder continued "I should have been there."

"Well," Rorschach said with a slight growl "you couldn't have predicted this would happen."

"Dude." Beast Boy said "You bet you should've been there. Look what he did to my do! I'm looking at two months of bad hair days!"

"Couldn't you just shower?" Rorschach asked, the changeling glared at him. Before Raven pointed at her still covered mouth, her voice muffled.

"I don't know Raven," Beast Boy said "That's kind of a good look for you."

"Hold still." Cyborg said taking hold of the gag and tore it off. Rorschach hissed though his teeth. Raven held in her pain and simply uttered "Ow." Once calm she turned to Robin "Even if you had been there, it wouldn't have made any difference.", Cyborg spoke next "Dude knew exactly how to bring each of us down. I guarantee he had a gadget with your name on it."

"Agreed." Starfire said "You need not feel guilt. We are undamaged.", Rorschach cleaned his throat and rubbed his jaw before Starfire corrected herself blushing "Mostly undamaged. And we are all eager to learn what you have discovered about Deathstroke."

"Nothing." Robin said lowering his head "Lead was a dead-end, I should get back to work." The Boy Wonder left, everyone looked as he did.

* * *

Night arrived. The Titans got an emergency call from Robin and they rushed into the living room. Only to find the Boy Wonder absent.

"Robin?" Starfire called.

"You mean Captain Research?" Beast Boy said as he slowly and sleepily trudged into the room "He's probably filling out note cards at the public library." The changeling yawed.

"I was." A voice said startling the group as Robin appeared on the monitor "But then I spotted Red X pulling a robbery in the tech sector. I'm on it, get here as soon as you can!" Beast Boy began to fall asleep but said "You got it, dude. We'll be there any…" Cyborg grabbed the changeling before he could finish the sentence.

* * *

The five kept close together under the moonlight. Cyborg look around "There!" he pointed as Red X and Robin jumped down from the wall. Rorschach's mask changed shape, as he saw Red X unfurl a red net which entangled the Boy Wonder, he landed and looked to the other "I'm fine, get X, go." The five ran off, though Rorschach and Starfire hesitated.

Red X jumped down into the subway.

The Titan follow and began searching the station with caution. Cyborg walked on a head "I've adjusted my ocular implant to scan at multiple sub-harmonics in the EM spectrum."

"Kay," Beast Boy said "do you come with subtitles?"

"My eye should spot him even if he's invisible." Cyborg turn around, and suddenly went flying back.

"It's him." Raven said.

Cyborg got up as a glowing red x slammed down on his back as Red X made himself visible, sparks flew from the technical jocks back "You're going to have to learn some new tricks dog." And threw him across the station. The thief flipped and landed feet first just before the other four.

"Surrender." Starfire proclaimed "We do wish to harm you."

"Sorry," Red X said "I not through with you yet." He jumped up and threw another X in Star's direction. The Tamaranean flinched but Raven made a shield and caught it.

Cyborg ran up from behind and tried to punch the thief but Red X dodge and rolled out the way. Starfire flew towards him, but X held out his cape and she flew through it, making her crash into Cyborg.

Beast Boy turned into a bear but the thief kind him in the chest knocked him over and then kicked Raven into couple of crates. A green coat rammed into Red X's back. The thief recovered by swing around a stone pillar. Beast Boy ducked but got punched be Red X onto the tracks. The changeling got up only to be bathed in lights. A train came speed towards him. Someone grabbed his collar and dragged him onto the platform.

Red X and the changeling stood up "Dude, did you just save me?" Red X kicked Beast Boy in the chest and ran off.

The others only just saw him leaves as the train left, and they didn't follow so to help up their friend "Beast Boy," Starfire said "you are undamaged?"

"Who is that guy?"

* * *

Red X sat at a computer in a video call with his client.

"Impressive Red X," Wilson said "I tapped into the security cameras to catch your performance. You treated the Titans to quite a show."

"Glad you enjoyed it," he held up to microchip, the red one and a recently acquired blue one "is the audition over?"

"Patience. Trust is easy to destroy, but it takes time to build. One last test. Prove yourself and we'll meet to discuss your future." The image of a green microchip appeared as the video of Wilson dissolved. The screen cut off.

"Good."

* * *

The five Titans looked at a map on the monitor, two area mark on it Cyborg spoke "Okay. That's where Red X has been. Now we just have to figure out where he's going to strike next.", Raven typed on the keyboard and several more dots appeared.

"Great." Beast Boy said. Rorschach took the keyboard, "Those two microchip were made with a specific propose in mind. Theoretically they could be part something that might be useful to a crook, but he would need a specific third. It's a simple case of find out if and where it's made in the city."

Starfire turned around and lowered her head, the sound of footsteps caught attention "Robin!" she exclaimed as the Boy Wonder passed with some machinery in his arms, she continued "Wonderful! Our efforts to locate the Red X will benefit greatly from you help."

"It'll have to wait," he said as he went to a corridor "I'm close to a breakthrough with Deathstroke."

"More wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed "Perhaps we could be of assistance to…" however Robin left the room before she could finish talking, "you." She lowered her head.

"Let him go," Beast Boy called "Not like he's been much help lately anyway. If Robin wasn't always A.W.O.L., X would be K. O.'d by now."

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Raven said "but Beast Boy's right.", Cyborg spoke next "You all think maybe Robin's losing his grip?"

"No!" Starfire yelled "Robin's grip is not lost. He works harder than any of you! He works to catch Deathstroke before something terrible happens! He works to save us all! Rorschach you told me Robin has a plan?"

"Yes, but Robin ordered me to keep it a secret in case the information got to Deathstroke somehow."

"Then," Cyborg asked "why did he tell you?"

"He needed my help on one aspect, other than what he told me I'm the dark as much everyone else."

"But this plan of his," Beast Boy said crossing his arms "is why every time we need him, he disappears.", Starfire lowered her head.

* * *

Starfire enter Robin's office and looked around, then to the desk filled the stuff relating to Deathstroke, she picked up the broken bird-a-rang on the desk "Robin where have you gone?" a spark went off from the bird-a-rang causing Star to drop it, which knocked over a small ball which rolled off the desk and onto the floor, it started up and showed a holographic projection of Robin in the net given the order to follow Red X. Starfire looked at it 'If you weren't really there then where…' she gasped.

* * *

Red X stood before the third microchip and took it.

"Excellent work." A voice said, the figure stepped into the light, a man twenty years old, in black and bronze armour, but with a chainmail cowl and left arm. Red X's eye narrowed "You're not Deathstroke?"

"I never said I was, you never asked who I was, Slade Wilson is my father, I am Grant Wilson, the HIVE made me like father to kill the Titans, and they called me Ravager."

"I see." Red X held up the microchips "What are they for? I need to know what we're planning, partner."

"Patience. You can't expect me to trust you with such sensitive information right away, can you, Robin?" Red X's eyes widened, a net caught the chips and flew into Ravager's hands.

The lights in the lab turned on. Around them stood an army of HIVE robot's and Ravager's own personal robots. Red X took a stance and the HIVE robots advanced.

An explosion racked the room.

"Titans," Cyborg called "Go!" he, and Beast Boy jumped down from the roof. Red X spirited across the room as Beast Boy became an octopus and covered a HIVE robot and Raven covered one with her magic.

Cyborg landed behind the running Red X and grabbed the thief's cape.

Ravager ran off as Red X protested to Cyborg to let him go and run after Ravager.

Starfire and Rorschach jumped down from the hole on the roof. "Listen to him." The Techno-mage called, Starfire spoke next "He is…"

Red X removed his mask, showing himself to indeed be Robin, the other three's eye shot wide, the cape ripped as the Boy Wonder spoke as he ran off "Ravager's getting away come on.", Rorschach came run up next to him "So I was right and it's not Deathstroke.", Robin explained as he removed the Red X suit, he wore his Robin costume underneath, the Techno-mage nodded and looked back, none of the other Titans had followed them.

* * *

Up on the roof Ravager jumped out a hatch quickly followed by the two Titans the three jumped from roof to roof. Robin threw a bird-a-rang, but Ravager pulled out a sword and sliced it. He then turned and made a run.

Rorschach threw up a quick force-field just as Ravager ran into it, he fell back and looked up, Robin stared down at him "Hand them over!"

"But Robin," Ravager said getting up "I thought we had a deal?"

"Sorry. I have a strict rule against giving stolen technology to psychos."

"How very noble of you. But stealing in order to trap me? That wasn't so noble. Two wrongs don't make a…"

"Don't ever lecture me! Whatever you're planning, Wilson, it's over!"

"Oh, on the contrary, Robin. It's just begun…" Ravager flinched and grabbed his heart, he started breathing heavily as he knelt down. Rorschach ran up and pulled the cowl off Grant's head, his face began to wrinkle, he aged in front of their eyes.

Rorschach sighed and remerged through Ravager's costume pulling out the chips. He stood up and took off his hat "I'm sorry Wilson, whatever the HIVE did to you they botched it, you're dying.", Grant's and Robin's eyes widened as Rorschach walked away as the other Titans arrived. Grant tried to get to his feet, but collapsed. Robin checked his pulse, and Cyborg came up and check his heartbeat, both shook their heads.

"Dude," Beast Boy said looking to Rorschach "you could have helped him."

"How?" Rorschach said looking off "The enhancement the HIVE gave Wilson went wrong. We wouldn't have had enough time to get him to medical centre as you saw. The only thing I could have done was the give a mercy killing to an already dying man."

Robin walked up as Rorschach place his hat back "Oh by the way Robin," the Techno-mage punched the Boy Wonder "that was for punching me in the face the other day.", his gloves sparked and his mask changed shape as he looked at them.

* * *

Robin stood in his office looking at the pieces of paper that told him all about Deathstroke.

The door opened and Starfire walked inside, the Boy Wonder didn't turn around "You want to yell at me too? Everyone else has." He turned around "And I don't blame them."

"I do not wish to yell, merely to understand. Robin, why did you not tell us the truth?"

"I needed to fool Slade. If you guys knew it was me under that mask, you would've held back. I had feeling Rorschach wouldn't have, given his stunt with Jinx and her friends, and when he punched me back on the rooftop. I needed him to design the costume, nothing else. Doesn't matter anyway. It wasn't Deathstroke, and if he does decide to fight us it won't work a second time, and I haven't figured out a single thing about him."

"Robin, I understand why you did this, but it does not mean it was right, you did not trust us and you almost made me kill Friend Rorschach."

"What do you mean?"

"When I found the hologram of you in the net and figured you were Red X I went to Rorschach and made him explain at Starbolt point."

"Star I didn't…" Starfire turned around and left. Robin sighed as the door closed.

* * *

Joshua sat in his room checking the data on his scanning equipment. 'It's fallen again.' he looked at his hands 'And because I punched Grayson, maybe Mum was right and it an emotion thing, just doesn't seem right though.' he glanced around, his eyes darted to the mirror and he quickly ran to it his eye widened, he looked behind him to the corner of the room and then back to the mirror, in it, in the corner of the room stood a man, exactly Josh's height, five foot six inches, short messy orange hair, slightly too thin making his face gaunt, what Joshua focused on was the intense stair from his eyes, eye identical to his own, 'Who are you?' Josh thought, but he subconsciously felt he remembered, and how he hated that face.

A knock came on Joshua's door "Just a minute." He called walking to the desk, grabbed his mask and hat. He glanced back to the mirror, the figure had gone. Josh shook his head and put the two pieces of clothing on before answering the door.

Raven stood there "You coming to mediate?"

"Of course, just needed to check something."

"You don't sound alright, anything the matter?"

"It's nothing that really needs your concern Raven, I'll sort it out.", Raven nodded and walked down the corridor, Josh followed and sighed 'First of all I need to find out what going wrong.' His thoughts went back to the man in the mirror, then to his superhero name Rorschach, subconsciously he knew they connected somehow.

He looked down at Raven "You still unsure about Beast Boy?"

"I don't know why, his games are annoying and get on my nerves but Beast Boy himself."

"I think your beginning to like him."

"I can't, I mustn't."

"Why?"

"I have personal reasons; I don't want to talk about them."

"Fair enough, I will not pry."

* * *

"I was a fool not to take the contract Wintergreen." A man said touching the face of Grant Wilson, the man sported unnaturally snow white hair along with an equally white goatee and moustache combination, over his right-eye sat an eye patch.

"We all make mistakes Slade." The butler Wintergreen said placing his hand on Wilson's shoulder.

"But this mistake cost Grant his life, with Joseph missing he was the only son I had left." He looked back at Grant's body "Kid didn't have a chance, I will avenge you Grant, I'll complete the contract." He pulled out a mask, bronze and black with an eyehole on the left side and put it on saying "The Titans will pay for this."

"Very well Slade," Wintergreen said "I shall contact the HIVE."

* * *

"…I will do it on with my methods, I have trained for years to do so."

"Very well Mister Wilson." The HIVE Mistress said "We will send you your payment as soon as possible.", the image of the Wilson disappeared as Brother Blood turned to the Mistress "You knew those enhancements wouldn't work."

"Of course, we need to give Wilson the necessary motive to take the contract. Now Blood onto the matter of the escaped students."

"I assure you they are in good hands."

"You have found them?"

"No," another voice said, a gun fired and shot the Mistress fell forward, a bullet in her forehead. From the shadows Undertaker stepped forward with the smoking gun "I did." The older members of the HIVE gasped as Brother Blood smiled "Welcome back Mister Winker."

"Thank you Sebastian," he placed to gun into his coat "I must say it's nice to some old faces, now…" the Brain, his gorilla servant Monsieur Mallah, and General Immortus walked into the light as Undertaker continued "We have a proposition."

One of the hooded HIVE leaders stepped forwards and her legs stretched outward to the ground, the Brain spoke "It is good to see you again Madame Rouge", the figure pull off her hood and looked to the Brain before speaking with an Eastern European accent with some German in it "I take it the Brotherhood is back in working condition?"

"Indeed."


	8. Chapter 7

The ringing of the alarm clock woke Starfire up. She gasped "The day has arrived." She quickly got up from her bed, prepared herself, went to her draws and pull out many strange items. She chuckled as she walked down the corridors, the jewellery in her arms jangling.

The doors to the living room opened for her as she shouted "Happy Blorthog!" she opened her eye and her wide smiled dimmed.

In the common room Beast Boy and Cyborg messed about with a racing video game, arguing about who could use the controller, Raven read one of her books, Robin leaned on the kitchen counted as he looked at a stereo blasting out music, and Rorschach, the closest to Starfire sat in a corner polishing his shoes.

The Tamaranean walked closer to her friends and replace her smile "Friends! We must frolic and leap in glorious celebration, for today is Blorthog, the Tamaranean festival of friendship!"

"I'm sorry Starfire," Rorschach said putting down the rag he used for polishing before cupping his ear "did you say something? I've got earplugs in because of racket going on, I'm only in here because the light's better for when I polish my toecaps.", Starfire smile walked over and put her things on the table beside the Techno-mage and pulled out one of the necklaces "Joyous greeting, friend! I, Starfire, give you this tinnabula as a symbol of our happiness as friends." She put it around his neck "Many blessings, friend."

"Well thanks Starfire, you a good friend to me and to the others, let's hope it…"

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg shouted drawing the two's attention, before the changeling yelled back "Look! I'll give you back the controller as soon as Raven gives back my nail clippers!"

"Not going to happen." The blue witch said, the aforementioned clipper floated beside her "How else am I supposed to keep your toenails off the coffee table? Robin, could the music be a little louder? I can still hear myself think."

"I only turned the music up to drown out all the yelling."

"Headphones Robin," Rorschach called over chuckling as he placed his shoe back on his foot "that's what you need.", the Boy Wonder ignored that comment and proceeded to yell at the changeling and the technical jock "Knock it off! I can't work with you two acting like idiots!"

"Great, Robin." Raven said "More yelling will definitely stop all the yelling."

Rorschach snorted as Starfire stared at her friend her expression lowered moment by moment, Rorschach glanced over and nodded "Yes I know, this is the most anarchic I seen the others so far."

Cyborg tripped as he avoided Beast Boy with the controller in his hand. He fell straight onto the objects Starfire had entered with causing one of the tinnabulas to fall to pieces. The Tamaranean's emotions welled up and she screamed at the top of her voice for them to stop.

Everyone looked at her, Rorschach held his ear in pain. Starfire spoke "Friends must never behave this way, and especially not on Blorthog! Do you wish to invite the Rekmas?"

Beast Boy tilted his head before saying "Gesundheit?"

Starfire turn around her head low and her eyes closed "On my world, Rekmas means "The Drifting." The point at which close friends begin to drift apart, and their friendship begins to die.", the other all assured her that the Rekmas would not happened, saying their actions met that of typical Earth roommate behaviour, though Joshua remained silent in thought, Robin tried to be the most reassuring "We're not going to drift apart, Star. I promise. We'll all be friends forever."

"Forever?" Starfire asked.

A beeping went off and Robin took out his communicator, it flashed red "Titans trouble.", everyone but Starfire and Rorschach ran to the corridor. The Techno-mage took of his tinnabula and looked at Starfire "I don't want it to get damaged."

"You must keep it on you throughout Blorthog.", he nodded and pocketed the necklace, Starfire sighed and the two went off to catch the other.

* * *

In the museum's horological wing a portal opened and a man in golden armour step fought from it and walked towards an exhibit before smirking.

"Hey stop." Called a guard as he and another pointed their weapons, the man in golden armour stared unimpressed "Stop yourselves." He said waving his hand at them a ripple effect passed through the air and in moments the two became encased in ice. The thief turned back to the exhibit as he spoke "I didn't journey back in time one hundred years to squabble, I came to steal, the Clock of Eternity said to never rundown and never need winding, valuable in the past, priceless in the future." As he reached to take it a disc flew into his hands and knocked him back a bit.

"But for the present," Robin said as he and the other Titans stood on the balcony "you'll keep your filthy hands off it."

"The Teen Titans," the villain said his eye widened and he grinned "this is a treat, I've read all about you in the historical archive, and now your all history." Guns arose from the shoulders of his armour and he fired laser shots. The Titans jumped out the way as Robin called out "Titans Go!"

Robin landed, pull out his staff and began to deflect the shot, but the concentrated energy caused it to snap in half.

Starfire flew towards him firing a constant beam of Starbolt energy at the floor as Beasty Boy as a lion charge along beside her. The golden thief simply deflected the Starbolt back at Starfire knocking her down. He heard a roar as the green lion pounced, he held his hand up, a new device telescoping out of the back and a massive electrical charge stunned the changeling.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Called Raven as she lifted two objects and sent them to the enemy, however he cast them back before firing a new energy attack from his forehead and taking the blue witch down.

Cyborg took a shot with his cannon, "Boo-yah." The smoke cleared showing the thief in a force-field, who then threw an object at Cyborg. It latched onto his chest and sparked "Draining my power cell!"

"You cannot defeat Warp." The villain said, giving a name to himself. Rorschach snuck up behind him 'If I can get close enough I possess his suit.', but Warp phased through the floor, then appeared behind Rorschach and fired a shot sending the Techno-mage flying far forward, "I am from the future." A throwing disc appeared in his hand and he threw it.

Robin charged toward Warp and threw three more of his own discs, however the golden thief's disc ploughed through the Boy Wonder's one. Robin and Starfire jumped out the way as the disc passed them, before exploding.

Warp finished his monologue "And your relics are one hundred years out of date." He walked to the Clock of Eternity and took it, before pressing the circular button on his chest plate and opened new portal before looking back smugly "Ta-ta, Titans. I have enjoyed our time together, but I've got a very bright future ahead of me."

Starfire roared as her eyes glowed green and she flew fast knocking Warp into the portal, which closed taking her with it.

Robin follow closely, but not close enough to enter the portal, he rolled over and looked back at the empty space "Starfire!"

* * *

The Tamaranean and the thief from the future struggled as they flew through a time vortex.

"Let go!" Warp demanded. That did not phase Starfire "You have endangered my friends and ruined Blorthog!"

"Stop, if you damage my Chrono-suit before we reach my future…" Starfire reached for the button on the chest plate, which Warp protested "No!" he said as she pulled it off. Sparks flew, the two separated and the vortex disappeared.

Starfire found herself falling. With a thud she landed in something soft, cold and wet. She got up and shivered in the snowbank in the middle of the night 'What has happened? Why is it cold, and where are my…" she glanced up, and gasped, in front of her stood Titan's Tower, no light on and abandoned, "friends?" she stood up, still gripping the button thing she took from Warp, so she put it on her skirt belt.

* * *

She climbed up the stairs as the lift did not work, she called out for any of the Titans. She walked up to the doors to the living room and unsurprised at this point that it didn't open automatically she put her hand in the small gap and push the doors aside.

She walked inside, the room dark with only the city lights illuminating the room, and a massive opening in the window with a crack almost reaching the frame. Her foot hit some and a jangling noise echoed, looked down. The pieces of broken tinnabula still cluttered the floor, she picked up a stray piece, which cracked in her hands.

A sound caught her attention she turned and saw a red light in the shadows "Cyborg?" she brought up a Starbolt for light as she continued "Oh, Cyborg, thank goodness you are…" she gasped an insect like robot sat on an old computer console, Starfire blasted it and a few more emerged, she continued blasting them until a voice called out "Yo!" a figure stood in the doorway "Who's here blasting my…" he stepped into the light revealing Cyborg, although with age lines on his face and sloughed forward almost hunchback, his circuits no longer shone, where once a blue glow emanated, now nothing but dull and greyness. He held a pipe in his hand ready to attack. He stopped and blinked "Star?" he dropped the pipe and descended to stairs "Starfire? I don't believe it; you haven't aged a day."

"Cyborg," she cupped his face "what has happened? Why, are, you…"

"Old?" he sighed but a weak smile crossed his face "Well, that's what happens to folks when you go away for twenty years." Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped "Twenty years?!"

"You disappeared Star." The mechanical jock said as he moved some stuff out of his path "That battle with Warp. That was a long time ago. You fell through a wormhole, and…" he looked to the snow covered city, with building Starfire failed to recognise "Welcome to the future."

"The future? But," she took the Warp's device from her belt "I damaged his technology." Cyborg took it and looked at it "Warp was planning to jump ahead one hundred years right? Looks like you stopped him at twenty." She took the device back "Still, I am confused. Please, why are you in disrepair?"

"Let's just say things haven't gone so well since you left." He turned around and walked away from her.

"But what of the other Titans? Where are our friends?"

"The Titans are history, Star. Your friends aren't friends anymore."

"No," she took a step back "you are wrong, this, everything is wrong, how could such terrible things… Warp, his interference in the past must have changed our future."

"Star I don't think…"

"He caused all this badness to happen. He made this technology, and he is the one who can make things right!" she flew in closer to him "We must find Warp. You will help me?"

"I wish I could." Cyborg looked to his right at a piece of equipment that resembled a gasoline generator, cables went from it to him "My last power cell burned out years ago. I've tried adapting this new stuff to my old circuits, but, I can't leave the Tower, Star. I'm obsolete." He sighed and look to the window "Maybe one of the other can help, I can tell you how to find BB, Raven and Rorschach."

"And Robin?"

"We lost touch a long time ago. If you're looking for him, you're on your own."

Cyborg gave her the location of the three known remaining Titans before looking away from her. Star hugged her friend from behind "Thank you Cyborg." Then she took off through the hole in the window.

* * *

Starfire landed at the first location, a carnival downtown. She walked to one cage and gasped.

Inside a green seal balance, a ball as two kids with spikes stuck on their heads watched. The bounced the ball, the seal changed into a frog and caught it, bounced the ball up and turned into a panda, caught and balanced it, then morphed into a pig.

A snowball knocked the animal over as the kids laughed "You stink pig." One yelled as they began throwing more snowballs at it before walking away pleased.

The pig shook the snow off its head and glanced up as Starfire approached, its eyes widened and transformed into Beast Boy. An overweight and hairless Beast Boy "No way!" he got closer to the bars "It's you, but how?"

"I require your help."

"What kind of help?"

"The future is not as it should be, we must find Warp." She backed up and charged her Starbolts "I will free you from this…"

"This cage isn't to keep me in! It's to keep those maniacs out! Look. After the Titans broke up, I tried the whole solo hero thing. Got my butt kicked, a lot. So now, well," he changed into a chicken and then back before given a weak chuckle "Besides, I'm in the showbiz now." Starfire tilted and lowered her head, her eyes soften before she sighed and walked away glancing up to the nearby sig with, the words 'The Amazing One Man Zoo, Freakish Wonder.'

* * *

Starfire decide to go to the nearest next address Cyborg told her, to her friend Raven.

She found an apartment building, abandoned and just waiting to be knock down or eventually fall apart 'This city was once bright and thriving with the happy talking of its people, how could it become like this?' she reached the top of the stair and walked to the end of the balcony to the last door, the light flickered as she opened it.

The white light of the featureless room shone out, so bright the figure in the white cloak almost blended in, Starfire smiled "Raven? Raven it is Starfire, your friend."

"No such thing." Came the slow response is the Tamaranean walked closer, the white witch's head hung low, but Starfire continued "Please Raven I…"

"Just another figment, don't even look." She seemed to talk to herself.

"You must listen; I am here because…"

"I'm never coming back." She said with a raised tone "Go away!" and she retreated further into a corner before speaking again in the sad calm voice "It has to go away. Just like before. Just like all the others."

"Your mind," Starfire stepped closer and reached out to touch Raven's shoulder "without friends you must have…" a black shield appeared before the witch's back make Starfire flinch back, before she closed her eyes, lowered her head and walked away and shut the door on Raven's little world of self-imprisonment.

* * *

The Tamaranean girl walked down the snow covered road she headed to the last address Cyborg told her, Rorschach.

A blast fired and knocked her back.

"What's the matter, dear?" called a familiar voice, Starfire looked up and saw Warp "Have I come at a bad time?" he fired his shoulder mounted guns rapidly. Starfire took to the air and shot a couple of Starbolts, but the future thief's force-field proved stronger. The golden villain wave his hand and Starfire instantly became encased in ice and fell to the ground.

Warp jumped down to where Starfire laid in the snow. Her eyes still glowed as she got up and look closer at Warp "You have also grown old.", the time traveller sported long facial hair, as well as age lines "That's what happens when some steals my Vortex Regulator," he pointed to the device attached to the Tamaranean's belt "it's the key component to my Chrono-suit, unlike David Clinton's original. Now the Regulator if you please, I really must get back to my future.", Starfire stood up, gripped the Regulator tight and charge a Starbolt and pointed straight at it "If you ever wish to see your future, you will repair the damage you have done to my past!"

"Damage? There's nothing wrong with your past. One cannot damage history, because history cannot be changed." He held up the Clock of Eternity still ticking away "I went back in time to steal this because history says it disappeared. And history says it disappeared because I went back to steal it. Past, present, future. It's all written in stone, my dear.", Starfire let her Starbolt go and Wrap took the Regulator, a smirk formed on his face, before arming his backhand gun "And nothing you do can ever change it."

Out from the alleyway a red fox leaped and scratch the time traveller's face.

A hand grabbed Starfire's arm "Run!" a voice said and pulled her down the street, Starfire didn't get a good look of this person, he wore a thick winter coat, held a cane under his arm and sported light blonde hair, the figure turned his head looking away from Starfire and whistled, within moments the red fox came to their side.

* * *

The trio reached a bungalow in the suburbs of Jump City. The man stopped leaning on the porch front panting "Think we're too far for Warp to find us.", Starfire looked at the man, not a face she did no recognised at all. She then turned to the house and saw the address, her eyes widened "But wait, this is the house Cyborg said I would find…" she heard a jangling noise, she turned to see the man pull out a tinnabula from his coat pocket, she gasped and look again at the man who smiled "Happy Blorthog Starfire."

"Rorschach?"

"Real name's Joshua Spearing, don't go by Rorschach often, semi-retired." He put the tip of his cane to the ground and began limping onto the porch, up the disabled ramp, Starfire observed "Please, why do you limp? You ran several miles without the cane."

"Limp's psychosomatic, had traumatising experience, shot in the leg, healed but subconscious still thinks it hasn't, by the way, this is Cynefrith." He gestured to the fox who scratched at the door, Joshua sighed and let him in.

The fox ran to the living room and pushed the sliding door aside and went into the garden, where a gravestone stood beside the tree, Cynefrith whimpered and licked the stone before sitting down beside it.

Starfire stepped closer, looked at the stone and gasped, it read 'Sasu Kaiser. Too well loved to ever be forgotten.' She turned to see Joshua leaning against the doorway his face in his hands, he quietly sobbed and she frowned "How did she die?"

"Not just Sasu, my parent's too, in the cemetery on the hill, they were murdered.", Starfire gasped as Josh continued "After you disappeared, went up against Mumbo, he somehow beat me, my magic disappeared completely. Sort help, I couldn't go to Doctor Fate with him on the East coast, went to San Francisco, Zatanna lived there, thought she could help, couldn't. Got back, found Mum and Dad murdered, Sasu caught in crossfire, held on just to see me, one last time.

"Swore to find those responsible, bring them to justice, thought the best option was to hand my services to the government, with their resources and help could find whoever did it. Ended up in Task Force X, the Suicide Squad, got hit in leg on one mission." He sighed and looked at her "Come on, need to talk more privately." Starfire walking inside. Josh slid the door shut and escorted her to another door, this one lead into the basement, he switched the lights on and Starfire's eye widened.

Four costumes stood in the room, she recognised the Rorschach costume, altered slightly with Joshua's older age, the mask still worked, the shape swirling.

The other three, these ones placed on plinths, Starfire did not know, she floated down as quiet music started playing, a slow military march as Joshua limped down the stairs in time to the beat, Starfire tilted her head.

"British Slow March, the Old Brigade.", he quietly began to sing the lyrics " _Where are the boys of the old Brigade,_

 _Who fought with us side by side?_

 _Shoulder to shoulder, and blade by blade,_

 _Fought till they fell and died!_

 _Who so ready and undismayed?_

 _Who so merry and true?_

 _Where are the boys of the old Brigade?_

 _Where are the lads we knew?_

 _Then steadily shoulder to shoulder,_

 _Steadily blade by blade!_

 _Ready and strong, marching along_

 _Like the boys of the old Brigade!_ "

A small smile crept on her face "My k'norfka would like that song, he is an excellent warrior of many battles." She sighed before read the names on the plinths out load before Joshua spoke as he stood before a mirror "They were the protectors of Jump City before we formed the Titans, all thanks to you."

"Me?"

"Starfire, if you hadn't landed here, I would have told Robin to bog off, Beast Boy would be a failed solo hero, Cyborg and Raven would be social recluses. You were the beating heart of the Teen Titans Starfire, the reason we came together, with you gone the Titans died, things have become frightfully grim for me."

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever I look into a mirror I see another figure, a gaunt man with bright orange hair glaring at me.", Starfire noticed Joshua's eye line went to a side of the mirror "Every time I go on a suicide mission, forcing myself to do injustices in the dwindling hope that I'll avenge my family and girlfriend, the closer he approaches me, at some point he's going to be in front of me, his unhinged mad stare constantly in my face. Don't know if my sanity would hold."

"And I cannot change what has happened." She frowned.

"No, Warp's wrong." Joshua said turning to her "Don't get why villainous time traveller don't understand time, Batman and John Stewart faced that David Clinton fellow Warp mention, apparently he had no idea about paradoxes and the consequences of messing with hyper-time, created so many splitter dimensions he nearly tore the universe apart, now Warp, thanks to this bootstrap paradox believes that destiny is unchangeable."

"It is not? We can save our timeline?"

"Not this one I'm afraid, Doctor Fate told me what the Phantom Stranger told him. Any travel through time creates an alternate reality just by itself, distributary in the river of hyper-time, this is one of them, you need to make sure this is not and does not become the mainstream river."

"Will you help Friend Joshua?"

"Without my magic. With this limp not going to be much help, sorry but can't.", Starfire lowered her head "You could at least try." She said before flying up the stairs and out the house.

Once on the porch she looked to the city, then a voice caught her attention "It's good to see you again.", she turned her eyes wider than ever before this night to see a figure in the shadow of the house "Robin?"

"I haven't use that name in a long time." He stepped into the light. He wore a skin tight black uniform, with a large angular design of a blue hawk on the chest; black gloves and matching eye mask that angles down to cover his nose as well as hair that went past his shoulders.

Starfire blushed her eye darted all over his body, tall, board shouldered and well-muscled as evidenced by the tightness of his uniform, she then focused on his lean and sharp face 'He's so handsome and, dare I say sexy?' her thought halted as he spoke again "Call me, Nightwing."

* * *

Nightwing took Starfire to his base. Which look very much like the Bat-cave.

Starfire looked around and stop, Robin's old costume stood encase in a glass case 'It must be a common superhero thing.', she sighed then felt something be placed on her shoulders, Nigthwing gave her a blanked blanket before turning to his massive computer "I've heard you've been looking for help."

"Yes, at first when Warp me told his view of time I had given up hope, then Rorschach told me what he learned, someone called the Phantom Stranger says the past can be changed for the main universe, but this reality will still exist as another river of time."

"If that's what the Phantom Stranger says then I believe it, I've meet him and he know everything, literally. But if we're going to stop Warp, we need help." He pressed a button on the console, a panel opened and a Titans communicator appeared, Nightwing took it "I held onto this, just in case.", press a side button and it flashed red with a series of beeps.

Starfire looked down with a smile as the jewel built into the metal of her clothes beeped with the same red flash.

* * *

Beasty Boy as a dog on his hind leg bounced the ball on his noise in order to draw a crowd.

His old belt started beeping, drawing his attention, he changed back to human and looked wide eyed, and he then lowered his head 'Should I leave? What if I can't handle it out there?'

* * *

In her white room the jewel that held Raven's clock in place came alive, calling her for help, she looked down and cupped it as it continued flashing and beeping 'Is it just my imagination again? Or do my friends need me? Am I even worth to fight with them again?'

* * *

Cyborg sat in the tower when his cybernetic eye went off flashing red and beeping. He knew what should do, he stood up and walked to the door, however had stopped when the cables to the generator tightened too far. He looked back. 'They need you Victor; you need to be a Titan again.'

* * *

Joshua stood before the mirror in his basement, a beeping took him out of his thoughts and he swiftly looked around, a badge attached to the fedora of his Rorschach outfit flashed a call to arms. Josh blink and his mouth hung, he gulped Starfire's last word to him came back hard. He looked at his cane, and gripped it tight. His eye darted to mirror. The man in there standing behind him smirked and nodded.

Joshua smirked himself 'Chocks away.'

* * *

In the museum two guards stood frozen in ice while Warp wielded his Vortex Regulator back to his chest plate "Tick-tock, tick-tock. Just a few more seconds and I shall…" a throwing baton like weapon hurled though the air and knocked the wielding touch out of Warps hand.

The baton flew back to the balcony where Nightwing caught it, Starfire hovering next to him, "The future will have to wait," he said "you've run out of time."

Warp growled and fired his shoulder laser, the two heroes jumped out the way. Nightwing threw three, Wing-discs as he called them and Starfire fired a Starbolt. Warp brought up his shield and the attacks went off not harming him.

Nightwing landed, his baton turned into a staff.

Warp's shield dissipated as he looked wide eyed before growling and firing again.

Starfire sent another Starbolt. Warp back handed it, Starfire remembering from before dodged in time.

Nightwing charged and rammed the end of his staff into one of the guns breaking it. Warp turn before being shot in back be the Tamaranean. Warp recovered and fired from his remaining gun. Nightwing charged and gave attack after attack with his staff, Warp held his armoured arms out to shield himself. Nightwing gave one final strong hit and knock Warp on the ground. Warp looked up and shot the ceiling above Starfire. A massive of debris and snow covered, Nightwing ran to pile to dig her out but Warp fired his gauntlet gun and knocked him away.

The golden villain ran to the discarded wielding tool. Before he could use it a blue of energy sent him flying back.

Nightwing dug Starfire out and two turned to where the shot originated.

Cyborg stood there, glowing once more his sonic cannon out "Boo-yah." He muttered.

Starfire flew to the mechanical jock "Cyborg, you are repaired.", Nightwing walked up and put his hand to Cyborg's shoulder "Glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't have missed it." Cyborg said "Now who said you all could start without me?"

"So sorry," Warp said holding a similar deceive to the one he used on Cyborg back in the past "perhaps I should finish you first."

A green lion appeared and slashed Warp chest plate with his claws before join the other three.

Warp armed his backhand gun but black energy covered him and threw him into a wall. The Titans turned as Raven materialised into the room "Nobody hurts my friends."

Warp looked up and scowled but then screamed as an electrical charge coursed through him. Weaken he looked up at Rorschach, his cane sparking "Armour absorb most of the voltage, stay down if you know what's good for you." He limped towards the group, Starfire looked at the walking stick and tilted her head but he explained "Had to have some form of weapon in Task Force X, based it off Somebody's stun baton, I do think the cane ruins my image."

Cyborg chuckled "Always keeping up appearances.", Rorschach tipped the brim of his hat before turning on his heels to face Warp.

Beast Boy then glance at Nightwing and his long hair "Dude," the changeling said rubbing his scalp "that is so unfair."

Warp got to his feet and activated his Vortex Regulator opening a portal "It seems my time has come."

Nightwing threw an updated Bird-a-rang and Warp threw one of his discs.

Nightwing's projectile sliced through Warp's like a knife through butter and struck the Regulator, cracking it. Sparks flew and surrounded Warp who rapidly de-aged. The power died and the Titans walked up.

Rorschach removed the chest plate to reveal Warp, now a new-born crying his head off.

"Okay," Beast Boy said "I am not changing any diapers."

"I'll take care of him." Rorschach picking the baby up "May never avenge my old family, can raise a new one." A noise took the team's attention. The portal started to shrink.

Cyborg looked to Starfire "We've got to get you home come on." He pulled the Vortex Regulator off of the chest plate and attached it to his sonic cannon. Charging a blast and shooting it he regrew the portal "I'm redirecting the wormhole. Starfire go.", the Tamaranean walked to the portal before turned back to look at her friends "Please, must this really be our future?"

"Your choice Starfire." Rorschach said, as Nightwing walked up to her, his face inches from her "I'm sorry, Star. There isn't time." He took her hand and put the Clock of Eternity into it, gave her a reassuring smiled and walked back to the others.

Tears forming Starfire walked into the portal and it vanished.

* * *

Warp opened a new portal and looked back smugly "Ta-ta, Titans. I have enjoyed our time together, but I've got a very bright future ahead of me."

Starfire roared as her eyes glowed green and she flew fast knocking Warp into the portal, which closed taking her with it.

Robin follow closely, but not close enough to enter the portal, he rolled over and looked back at the empty space "Starfire!"

"Um," Beast Boy said "Where did she…", a booming noise came from behind them as new portal opened and Starfire rolled out. Robin came running up followed by the others "Star?" he asked "What happened?"

"History said it disappeared." Starfire said before revealing the Clock of Eternity "But history was wrong."

* * *

As the sun began to descend onto the horizon and the sky turned purple Starfire finished her story to the others in the living room of the tower "Then Nightwing handed me the Clock and I entered the vortex.", the other remained silent until Rorschach said "Gordon Bennett."

"Bald?" Beast Boy wailed "You're telling me I'm going to be bald?!"

"Stress of show business Beast Boy." Said Rorschach chuckling. Cyborg spoke next "Guess you were right about all that Rekmas stuff.", Robin walked up to her "I don't want us to drift apart. Does it all have to happen? Isn't there anything we can…?"

"You heard what I said about the hyper-time." The Tamaranean said, which Rorschach nodded confirming as she continued "Our friendship has already changed Warp's past. I believe it can also change our future." In front of her the broken tinnabula floated up in Raven's magic and began to be repaired as the blue witch spoke "So, is it too late to this festival of friendship thing?"

Starfire jumped for joy "Oh it's never too late."

Raven put the tinnabulas around Cyborg and Beast Boy's necks as Rorschach put his back on. Cyborg shouted out "Happy Blorthog!" at both Raven and Rorschach, the Techno-mage cringed as he put his hand to his ear.

"Okay," Raven said "I feel like a wind chime.", Rorschach chuckled and nodded.

Starfire put a tinnabula around Robin's neck who smiled at her "So, Nightwing huh?"

* * *

'Rorschach's Journal December 1st 1995

'Starfire went into the future trying to stop a time travelling villain named Warp who came from the twenty-second century…' Joshua then typed up Starfire misadventure before writing about hyper-time.

'Doctor Fate told me, what the Phantom Stranger, who I remind you dear reader is omniscient, told him. All the time in the universe flows like a river. It's a common adage but only because it's true. Changes to the timeline can cause parts to branch off into alternate realities and have done since the dawn of time, meaning there are infinite realities.

'Time travel accelerates these changes as a being from one alternate time stream interacts with another, causing noticeable changes.

'Most of the time, these alternate timelines go off on their own and never intersect with the main timeline and not to be worried about. (For all I know this universe may not even be the main one, but one of the distributaries).

'However my alternate future self in that parallel world Starfire visited failed to mention something, that occasionally, the branches return, feeding back into the main timeline, sometimes permanently, sometimes temporarily.

'This means that I shall have to be on constant vigilance, to make sure my magic does not completely disappear, to make sure we as a team don't drift apart so depressingly and to keep Sasu and my parents safe.'

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Watching this episode again has me agreeing at the massive disgust at** ** _Teen Titans Go_** **, with such beautiful writing as this episode, just seeing the smallest bit of that show makes me feel sick.**

 **I hope I didn't make Josh's alternative future too tragic, because it could be a Gary Stu moment, or seen as one at least.**

 **Also, Hyper-time, fans of** ** _Atop the Fourth Wall_** **get your Ultimate Warrior quotes over with. I like the concept of Hyper-time so I decided to add this into the story.**

 **Anyway I'm doing a poll for this story. As I'm mixing the Teen Titans Universe with the DCAU, as evident by previous chapters and dialog here, it should be no suprise I plan to have the story continue into the Justice League Animated Series.**

 **The poll is: Should the Justice League parts be here on this story, or should it be seperate, like a Volume 2 as a Watchmen and Justice League crossover.**

 **It'll be up shortly.**


	9. Chapter 8

"And for my next trick I the Amazing Mumbo shall make all your money vanish into thin air." The stage magician turned master magical thief held up a bank, restrained all the people and now began the robbery "Hocus Pocus." Out of the massive bag of money burst a massive stream of dollar bills which Mumbo guided with his wand into his top hat and placed it back on his head. The turquoise wizard looked to a bound up female clerk, backed up to her, pulled up his sleeve reached into her ear and pulled out a penny "I just love a captive audience."

"They may be captive now," said a voice. The Titans stood at the entrance as Robin continued "but you're the one getting locked up."

"You forget," Mumbo said smugly "I'm an escape artist." A number of white balls appeared in his hands before he threw them. The Titans got out the way.

Rorschach stayed in place creating a force-field with his magic as the balls exploded around him 'I have to be careful here, Starfire says I lose my magic in fight with him.' He glanced over as Beast Boy changed into a crocodile and ate one of the ball, it went off in his mouth.

The four others fired everything, magic beams, Starbolts, Bird-a-rangs and a sonic blast. Mumbo turn them into flower. He took of his hat off and pull out a string of handkerchiefs. They wrapped around Cyborg's leg and dragged him into a pillar, slamming into Robin as well.

Starfire flew towards, the magician. Mumbo palmed out two decks of cards from his hand and flushed them at her. The hail of playing cards sent the Tamaranean down.

The green crocodile stalked up. With a flick of his wand Mumbo made the other end of the handkerchiefs tied Beast Boy jaw shut.

Rorschach sighed and charged readying his hands for an energy blast. Mumbo took off his cape and threw it over the Techno-mage. The cape fell flat on the floor. Mumbo picked it up and twisted it in view of everyone, nothing on either side. He flicked it towards the three of Cyborg, Robin and Starfire and Rorschach came flying out and crashed into them.

Raven hooved behind the turquoise wizard "It that all you've got?"

Mumbo conjured a cherry bomb in his hand and levitated it and launched it at the blue witch. She caught it with her magic and sent it back, blasting Mumbo's head. The female clerk saw the headless magician and fainted before Mumbo's head dropped from his hat. He raised his wand "Alakazam!"

Three steel hopes materialised above Raven and restrained her, "Cute trick," she said "Ready to see some real magic?" her magic aura covered her and she broke out of the bonds as she said her common spell "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Her magic grabbed the dislodged pillar and lifted it and speed it toward Mumbo. The magician disappeared in a puff of smoke as the pillar came and missed him. He reappeared "Trying to steal the limelight hey? Then I guess I'll just have to make you part of the act." He raised his wand again "Mumbo Jumbo."

The pillar changed into a flock of doves which in turn became a tornado which surrounded and trapped her. It whirled over to the other Titans and Robin reached for Raven, Starfire grabbed Robin, Cyborg grabbed Starfire, Rorschach grabbed hold of Cyborg and Beast Boy changed into a Woolly Mammoth and wrapped his trunk around the Techno-mage as the chain of Titans began to be pulled in. The centre of the suction being Mumbo's top hat.

One by one the group were pulled in and they plummeted down a spiralling abyss.

Robin's grip on Raven slackened and she fell far and far from the other five.

Everything went black before Mumbo spoke "This'll teach you not to heckle the headliner. Presto Change-o.", a spotlight came on and Raven looked down at her now white rabbit body "Super.", she looked up at the intense light, she used one of her new long ears to shield her eyes "This can't be for real, it's just one of Mumbo's illusion."

"Well, well," said a new voice, the blue witch bunny turned to see a walking playing card, a jack of hearts in fact "look what the hat dragged in."

"Um," Raven asked "Who are you?", the card flipped and its voice changed to a more cheerful tone "I'm Any-Card, you know "pick and card, any card"?"

"Uh huh, where am I?"

"You're inside Mumbo's hat."

"And I'm a rabbit why?" Any-Card flipped again return to his negative tone "Do you always ask such stupid questions?"

"That's it I'm out of here, Azarath Metrion Zinthos." However instead of her intention, her ear tied themselves in a knot and flipped herself over. Any-Card spoke again "Your magic won't work, Mumbo's the only magician in here, the rest of us are just for tricks.", Raven struggled to untie her ears before using her large foot "I'm nobody's prop." Her ears snapped free and she fell over on her back "So, how do I get out."

"I can't tell you that," Mumbo said as a massive gloved hand appeared "a magician never reveals his secrets."

"The hand!" Any-Card yelled "Scram!" Raven tried to run, but the hand grabbed her by the ears, she looked up annoyed "If you're really so amazing, Mumbo, what do you need me for?"

"You're going to be my assistant for the big show tonight."

"I'm not helping you with your stupid magic tricks."

"Silly rabbit, you don't have a choice, my hat my rules." He pulled her out.

* * *

The other five Titans wondered down a street filled with stage theatres and posters of Mumbo façade, Beast Boy spoke "I knew Mumbo had a big head, but I never realised he had such a big hat."

"I don't think it's that big," Cyborg said and the group stop next to one of the theatre entrances "this is third time we've passed that theatre."

"This realm must be one of the lesser Far Lands.", they looked at the Techno-mage as he explained "Worlds created by the collective imagination of all life. The three largest and most powerful are, the Dreaming, Hell and Faerie. If I had to guess about passing the theatre trice, there's a spatial chain spell added to it, the same piece of space multiplied indefinably in a chain, very complicated to perform."

"If that's so," Robin said "then we should split up and search the theatres with different design, Raven must be in one of them." A light came on and they all looked up a flashing sign read 'Tonight Only the Amazing Mumbo and his new assistant Raven.'

"That'll do." Cyborg said.

"A little too convenient don't you think?" Rorschach commented.

"It's our only lead," Robin said "Titans Go!" they all ran into the theatre and everything became black.

A light switch on and the group found themselves on a massive table.

"Raven?" Robin called.

"Robin!" they heard back. Starfire looked around "The Mumbo has made you invisible?"

"Up here.", they all looked up to see a white rabbit dress in a blue clock, standing within a hanging cage, Beast Boy tilted his head "Uh, why does that rabbit sound like Raven?"

"Because I am Raven." She responded, Starfire flew up to get a closer look "Oh you look so cute!" Raven growled at the Tamaranean. Rorschach rubbed his chin "If I had to guess, it's some form of transfiguration spell."

"You actually believe Mumbo could really turn me into a rabbit?" Raven said "It's probably just an illusion."

"I wouldn't be so sceptical, Giovanni Zatara, and Sargon the Sorcerer were, powerful magic users with stage magician themes, not to mention Zatara's daughter Zatanna is a powerful sorceress and highly regarded stage magician herself, granted their Homo Magi, but still it's not farfetched to believe Mumbo is at their levels of skill."

"We'll get you out of there." Robin said. Starfire charged a Starbolt on the end of her finger and shot the lock off the cage, Raven opened the door, but before she could escape it Mumbo's voice echoed out "Sorry no sneak previews, you'll have to wait for tonight's show like everyone else." A massive white gloved appeared and grabbed Raven. Another glove with a top hat appeared. Starfire charged but the little finger of one of gloves shot out a beam of magic energy at her, chains and a massive weight appeared and latched around her legs dragging her down fast, she crashed into the table creating a carter.

Once Robin saw Starfire climbing out unharmed her turn to the gloves and hat "Give us our friend back.", but the gloves did not heed the demand "Now you see her." Mumbo said before the glove put Raven into the hat and pulled out a wand "Now you don't." Showing the hat to be empty "Ta-da, nothing in my hat."

"Let me get this straight," Cyborg said "we're inside Mumbo's hat, and Raven's inside Mumbo's hat, inside Mumbo's hat!" he clutched his head groaning as Beast Boy spoke clutching his "Dude, your making my brain hurt."

"Magic." Rorschach said waving it off.

Mumbo spoke again "Just to prove there are no hard feeling for crashing my rehearsal," the hat and glove disappeared in a puff of smoke and the light switched off "I'll show you I am the bigger man."

Load stomping shook the table, the five looked up as a giant Mumbo walked up to them, Robin scowled "The bigger they are, the harder they fall. Titans get that hat.", Starfire flew up fast, Beast Boy changed into a Pterodactyl and followed while Robin fired off his grapple hook.

Left on the table Cyborg and Rorschach flinched as Mumbo brought his hand down and squashed them. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon hurting Mumbo, who held his hand before being punched back by Starfire.

Robin climbed to the brim of the hat and taking a Bird-a-rang sliced into it. Instead of Raven a flock of doves flew out and pushed the Boy Wonder off the hat. Starfire quickly flew and caught him.

Beast Boy flew in and grabbed the top of the hat. Trying to pull it off it transformed into a cannon and the changeling flew into it. The hat cannon fired and Beast Boy, transformed back to normal flew straight towards the others. A game show spinning wheel appeared, the changeling landed on it and began to revolve him round fast.

Cyborg turned around to face the turquoise wizard "You may be living large," he armed his sonic cannon "but this'll cut you down to size." And fired a succession of shots. Starfire shot of a number of Starbolts. Mumbo stumbled back and fell into an orchestra pit.

Rorschach having just recovered from the squash and saw this looked at the Tamamerean "Even when tiny you still knock a bloke for six.", she giggle.

Mumbo climbed back onto the stage "Pesky powers," he pointed his wand at them "I know just the trick to take care of you.", the four Titans disappeared as the wheel with Beast Boy finally stopped "Hey!" the changeling yelled "What did you do with them."

The magician brought forth four cups and moved them about at random. Beast Boy eyes darted as he caught glimpses of the four Titans. Mumbo stopped "Tell you what I'm going to do. Guess which Titan is under here and I'll give you your little friend back."

"Um, Cyborg, wait, Rorschach, no Starfire, no Robin!"

"You're only half right, Presto Change-o." He lifted the first cupped showed Robin as monkey "What the?" the Boy Wonder chimp said before the Turquoise Wizard made another spell "Hocus Pocus." Starfire as a tiger cub stood under the second, she gasped.

"Abracadabra." The third cup came up and Rorschach in dog form stood there "Gordon Bennett." He said feeling his muzzle.

"Alakazam." The final cupped revealed Cyborg now a bear with a pink tutu "This is not happening." The mechanical bear jock wailed.

Beast Boy laughed "Oh yeah, what you going to do to me? I already turn into animals.", the turquoise wizard clicked his fingers turning Beast Boy into a succession of different animals, the changeling simply turned back to his normal form. Mumbo rubbed his chin "Good point." He grinned "Mumbo Jumbo." Smoke covered Beast Boy and revealed an ornate green lamp.

The magician looked down smugly "Well Titanimals, let's see you try to stop me now. On with the show!" he disappeared in a puff of smoke laughing. Everything became black.

The Titans stumbled about in the darkness, until Starfire cried out in pain.

"Sorry Star," Robin said "I think I stepped on your foot."

"I believe it was my, tail."

"Yo Lamp Boy," Cyborg called "turn on the light.", Beast Boy illuminated the room and Cyborg looked down at the tutu he wore "Oh man, I can take losing a fight, but this is just mean." He threw the garment off, only for a new one to appear, the technical bear jock began to remove a massive succession of tutus as the other three animals talked, with Starfire first to speak "How is Mumbo able to change us into animals?", Robin responded "Mumbo's magic must be more powerful in here.", Rorschach nodded as the Chimp Wonder continued "Who knows what other tricks he has up his sleeves." He sat back on his tail and put his fists, including his prehensile feet, into his palms "We've got to find Raven and get out of here."

Cyborg ran out of energy, a small mountain of Tutus piled up behind the Titans and another one appeared around his waist, he growled "Wait till I get me claws on Mumbo, did I just say claws?"

Starfire began scratching her ear "Be thankfully you do not have the fleas."

"Watch where you're scratching Starfire," Rorschach backing away, then he face-palmed "Gordon Bennett I feel like I'm in a Warner Brother's cartoon."

Beast Boy transformed into a candle stick telephone and rang, Cyborg picked him up took off the ear piece and spoke "Uh, hello?"

"Hello?" the changeling shouted in a tinny voice, "What have you got to complain about, I'm a lamp! What's wrong with begin an animal anyway? At least you guys have leg, I can even move! And do you have any idea how hot a light bulb gets…", Cyborg put the ear piece back into place "Well at least we finally found a way to shut him up.", Beast Boy responded by changing into an air horn and blast Cyborg with a wall of sound. The jock flew and crashed into a door, he looked back "Where did that come from?" the other walked up, Starfire carrying Beast Boy as a lamp again and she spoke "Where does it lead to?"

"Probably into another of Mumbo's trick," Robin said reaching for the doorknob "but it's better than stumbling around in the dark." He opened it and they walked through.

The found themselves in the street with the theatre, and Starfire spoke what everyone else thought "We are back where we started.", Cyborg looked down and grimaced "And I'm still wearing a tutu."

Beast Boy morphed into a telephone booth and Starfire put him down, again he rang. Cyborg back away, so the other three did a round of Rock Paper Scissors. Both Starfire and Rorschach played scissors and Robin played paper. Defeated the Chimp Wonder walked to Beast Boy and took the earpiece out so the changeling could speak "So what does the Great Bluedini want with Raven anyway?"

"No idea," Robin said as a siren wailed and came closer and Robin leaned out "but right now we've got bigger things to deal with."

From the far end of the street a white van can speeding out and slid to a stop, the back doors opened and an army of Mickey Mouse gloves, complete with the four fingers, jumped out and approached the Titans, Beast Boy screamed "Killer gloves!"

"I'm go to have to put you on hold." Robin said before throwing something from his belt, he thought he threw a Bird-a-rang, instead it turned out to a banana which fell short. The gloves became fist and punched the Chimp Wonder back far.

Starfire surrounded jumped but flew to the ground, landing on all fours, before charging her Starbolt, but instead she coughed out a Star-hairball, which a glove flicked away with ease much the Tamaranean cat's confusion "I cannot fly, and my Starbolts are, furry."

Cyborg walked up "At least Mumbo left me with my sonic cannon.", he armed it but a flag with the word 'Bang' came out "Bang? Oh dang." a glove slammed into him and they both into Beast Boy "Hey," he shouted "let me help, I can crank call them!"

Rorschach looked around 'Mumbo nullified our powers,' he looked to his hands 'does that mean,' he called forth his magic, but he felt nothing, no magic within him, he put his hand to his face 'oh no!', Starfire spoke bring him out of his moment of depression "How are we to stop them?" Robin scowled and spoke "We fight hand to hand."

* * *

Raven sat in her cage backstage and bound in a straightjacket "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She cried, her Ajna diamond glowed but her magic dissipated. Mumbo called from the other side of the room "Try Abracadabra."

"Abracadabra.", the diamond glowed and a multitude of yellow flower appeared filling the cage. Mumbo took one and squirted water at Raven clearing the cage. He laughed loudly "That gag never gets old."

Raven spat water out of her mouth and shook herself dry. Mumbo pulled out a white handkerchief and placed it in his hand "Here," he pulled the cloth away revealing a little yellow bird "a peace offering."

"You pulled that out of you sleeve."

"Must you over analysis anything?" he put the bird under his hat, ripped off his sleeves and capped his hand together, "Why can you just sit back and enjoy the show?" parting his hand he revealed two more yellow birds that fluttered away.

"Because," Raven said "it isn't real. Your act, this hat, it's all smoke and mirrors. You've probably just hypnotised me into thinking I'm a rabbit, and when I get home my noise will twitch every time a bell rings."

Mumbo pondered for a moment, his sleeves grew back from his tailcoat "That would be an interesting trick, but no."

"As soon as I figure out how you're creating this illusion, your powers will be gone."

"Knowing how the tricks work doesn't make them less real" Mumbo said "If you look like a rabbit, and hop like a rabbit, then guess what kid, you're really a rabbit." He pulled out one of Raven's whiskers, to which she uttered "Ow!" before looking at the turquoise wizard as he concluded "For real.", her eyes widened 'Rorschach was right.'

* * *

Meanwhile the four Titans fought the gloves.

Starfire pounced on one and bit into it. Another glove made a ball of yawn appear which Starfire instinctually started playing with before more gloves surrounded and chased her "I do not like being a cat in his hat!"

Cyborg struggled in the grip of a glove, it pushed it thumb down and flicked the mechanical jock bear.

Rorschach persuaded one into a game of Rock Paper Scissors, he played scissors but the glove played stone, which as a fist punched the Techno-mage dog back.

Beast Boy suffered arguably the worst treatment, being thrown around from one glove to the next. He changed into an acoustic megaphone "Guys, I could use a hand here.", the glove gave him a round of applauds.

The gloves then pushed them all into the white van, Cyborg went in last "We're tapped in a hat being manhandled by gloves what next?"

Mumbo, in the form of a fortune teller machine appeared "What next you say? I see a future for you in showbiz. A bright but very short future. Mumbo Jumbo." He disappeared in a puff of smoke, followed by the Titans.

* * *

Backstage the Titans inside the gloves entered and stop next to Raven, still in her cage. Mumbo appeared before them "You know what they say, if you can't beat Mumbo, join Mumbo." His head increased in size dwarfing the team. A stagehand, a Muppet Mumbo walked past "Two minutes to show time mister amazing. You're great I love you.", Mumbo's head exploded into confetti.

Robin struggled to get free "We're not going to be a part of your show.", Mumbo's head floated down and re-joined his body "Oh I think you will, what I plan for you makes me show happy I feel like singing. Maestro?", a piano started to play as Mumbo began "Five six seven eight."

The Titans found themselves free from the gloves so charged toward to magician, but he stopped them in mid-air and began singing.

" _Don't bother getting up, you're in my control,_

 _No way for you to fuss and fight,_

 _I've taken all your powers, so luck you,_

 _You will be in my show tonight,_

 _You think you can defeat me? Oh how very droll,_

 _Well Titans one thing you should know,_

 _I am the one with magic powers round here,_

 _I am the one who runs the show,_

 _I am the master of ceremonies,_

 _So let me set you straight,_

 _With just a wave of my magic wand I'm master of your fate,_

 _With just some Hocus Pocus, and sleight of hand,_

 _You all are under my command,_

 _Put them in their cages, keep them all apart,_ "

The Muppet stagehand appeared "Places everybody, the show about to start", the gloves sang the chorus as the Titans, all in cages, were put into place.

" _He is the master of ceremonies,_

 _So let him set you straight,_

 _With just a wave of his magic he's master of your fate,_

 _Master of your fate,_

 _Master of your fate,_

 _Master of your fate,_ "

Mumbo finished the song.

" _Now for the greatest grand finale,_

 _And the reason why you're here,_

 _Tonight I will me the Titans disappear,_

 _Forever._ "

* * *

The orchestra began, the theatre filled with Mumbo lookalikes, as the magician himself walked on stage with a suitcase. He cleared his throat clicked a button on the suitcase, legs appearing from the bottom and sign saying 'The Grand Finale.', before opening the case and another Mumbo climbed out with another suitcase saying 'Or can the Titanimals bring down the hat.', before that suitcase opened and the two disappeared in a puff of smoke. The audience cheered.

Two members in a balcony box had an interjection, one elbowed the other "What do you get when you cross a magician with a camera?", the other held up a wand and said "Hocus Focus." And laughed as his friend's head became an old-fashioned camera.

Mumbo walked out from the curtains and grabbed a microphone "Ladies and Gentleman, Mumbos of all ages. We have a really great show for you tonight."

* * *

Underneath the stage the six Titans sat in their cages considering options.

"We have to stop the show before the finale," Robin said "or else it curtains for us."

"Perhaps," Starfire said before starting to scratch her ear "if we work together we can find a way to defeat him."

Raven cut in "Mumbo's taken our powers. He's turns us into furry creature and a lamp. How can we defeat him when he's holding all the cards?"

"Powers or no powers," Robin said "we're still the Titans, what we've got to do is…", music and applauds cut him off as Cyborg looked out "The show is starting!"

A trap door opened as Mumbo spoke out and a hook and rope lowered "Now, put your hands together, for Borgy, the Magnificent Dance Cy-Bear."

"And I'm the opening act!" the technical jock bear said before his cage got lifted onto the stage.

On the stage Cyborg looked to Mumbo standing in the wings "Care to dance?"

"All I care is kicking you're…" Mumbo waved his wand at him and Cyborg began to dance, including a jump and three-hundred and sixty degree twirled as Mumbo controlled him. The music changed and a Russian Cossack costume appeared on Cyborg who continued dancing against his will.

* * *

"We could sneak up behind the Mumbo and…" Starfire began, but Beast Boy in the form of a ticker tape machine spelled out a response, Robin took hold of the tape and read aloud "Mumbo's got eyes in the back of his hat, Beast Boy's right." Robin suddenly got pulled up as Beast Boy spelled out 'Thank you.' And Cyborg returned.

"Robin!" Starfire cried out before taking the ticker tape "What, happened?" she read out.

Cyborg panted out his response "He made me do a jig", Starfire gasped "That madman must be stopped. Please, what is a jig?"

Joshua rolled his eyes "He means a dance Starfire. But that's beside the point."

* * *

Robin stood on the stage as Mumbo step out beside the Chimp Wonder "And now for the comedy potion of our show!", Robin reached for his belt and pulled out two bananas "We'll see who's laughing now." He squeezed them and the bananas shot out into Mumbo's eyes.

Both Robin and the audience laughed before Mumbo wiped the fruit off and materialised a busker organ, the turquoise wizard cranked the handle and a pair of symbols appeared in Robin's hands.

Almost immediately the audience burst into an uproar and threw rotten fruit and vegetables. One man even threw a chicken knocking Robin over.

The Chimp Wonder looked at and shrieked as a sandbag weight almost landed on him. As he ran more things of increasing weight landed on the stage. A piano, the white van, a coach bus. As Robin reached the wings and load fog horn sounded. The Chimp Wonder turned around as an ocean liner landed on stage and turned into a flock of doves.

* * *

The rope lowered Robin's cage "Any ideas?"

"Still working on it." Cyborg said before the hook took hold of Starfire's cage and took her up. Robin stood up as this happened.

* * *

The Tamaranean cat sat on a stool. Mumbo handed his hat to a Mumbo stage girl and climbed into Starfire's mouth. Once inside her, the cat felt sick. Then Mumbo replaced the stool siting on all fours "Ta-da."

* * *

Beast Boy in the form of an old-fashioned, hand crank record player yelled out "I got it!"

Cyborg spoke "It can't involve driving a tank or unleashing magician eating sharks", Rorschach leaned over and cranked the handle to hear Beast Boy's response "I don't go it.", Joshua slammed his gloved paw onto his forehead.

The trap door opened and the hook swapped Starfire with Beast Boy who changed into a flag with 'Help.' On it.

* * *

Up on the stage Mumbo balanced four spinning plates, one of them green and on his nose.

One by one the white plates fell and shattered, leaving Beast Boy as the last.

* * *

"Perhaps," Rorschach said rubbing his chin "we could…"

Beast Boy back as a lamp landed and hook took the Techno-mage up.

* * *

The fedora wearing hound sat at the top of a slide which ended with a ring of fire. Mumbo stood at the bottom of the slide and called up "Go Rover."

"Don't you Rover me you…" Mumbo clapped his hand and Rorschach jumped down the slid and through the flaming hoop before landing on the stage shaking.

* * *

"Five acts down," Robin groaned "and one to go. We don't have much time before the finale."

"Raven," Starfire turned to the blue witch bunny "you are the Mumbo's assistant. Surely you must know some of his secrets."

"He never told me anything."

Rorschach re-entered the space and the hook pulled Raven. The Techno-mage dog sighed "On second thoughts my idea wouldn't have worked."

"Come on Titans." Robin said "Think!"

* * *

Up on the stage, Raven stood inside a box. One of the Mumbo show girls closed the three doors only leaving the rabbit's face exposed.

Mumbo walked up "As you can see there is no way out." The magician pulled out his wand and produced a large cloth covering Raven. Pulling it way the box with Raven inside now rested in three separate pieces as Mumbo spoke "My assistants seems to have worried her head off." His own head fell as well. The body's hands patted the table and touched Raven's face, picked the box with her head up and put it on his neck. Another wave of the wand and Raven got replaced by Mumbo's head. The magician bowed and the curtains fell.

The audience cheered.

Mumbo took his hat off and walked backstage as two stagehands took the table away. The magician reached into the hat and pulled Raven out. The blue witch bunny spoke "Why put me back together when you just going to finish me off?"

"Oh I need you in one piece for the finale." The turquoise wizard said before putting Raven into her cage. With her returned underneath the stage Mumbo walked to his dressing room and two playing cards began to top up his makeup.

The Muppet Mumbo appeared and in a bit of a panic "People hurry, the finale's up next and we're on in five."

* * *

Cyborg lowered his head "You heard the man five minutes till poof."

"There's got to be something we're not seeing." Robin said.

Beast Boy once again a candle stick telephone rang and the Chimp Wonder took of the ear piece "Maybe this is more of Mumbo's Mumbo Jumbo, just a bit trick.", Starfire lowered her head "It all seems awfully real to me."

"Starfire's correct," Rorschach said "even if it is just a trick, his magic's real and he nearly as psychotic as the Joker, a bad combination and we're stuck in the middle performing this bad show."

"But," Raven said with a spark of inspiration "that doesn't mean we can't perform an even bigger trick," she turned to the Chimp Wonder "Robin, can you tail reach those cans of paint?"

"Sure."

The blue witch bunny turned to the green lamp "Beast Boy can you be a paintbrush?", as the changeling changed in response as Rorschach nodded "I think I see what you have in mind. As they use to on the Sooty Show, Izzy wizzy, let's get busy."

* * *

The spotlight landed on Mumbo and the crowd went wild. The magician smiled and blow kisses at them "Thank you, thank you, you've been a great audience. And now, the moment you've all been waiting for-the grand finale! My greatest trick ever!" the orchestra swelled as the turquoise wizard continued "I present to you, for the last time anywhere. The Teen Titans!" the curtains came up, trapdoors opened and the cages came up.

The audience gasped and Mumbo looked around, and saw the empty cages. The audience started booing and heckling as Mumbo walked closer to the cages "I don't understand, they were here just a second ago." he leaned down to the cage that once held Raven, opened it and peered closer.

The painted Raven opened her eyes and raise her foot "Alakazam!"

* * *

Outside the hat, a blue booted foot swiftly existed the hat and kicked Mumbo in the face. The magician let go of the hat and fell back onto the bank floor.

A tornado emerged from the hat and arched down to the floor, the Titans, all humanoid again stood there.

"Alright!" Cyborg said inspecting himself "I am back!" he looked to Mumbo "With a vengeance."

Raven meanwhile took her hood off and checked for ears.

Rorschach lowered his head and his mask shape changed to more sorrowful one.

Mumbo focused more on Cyborg's comment, picked up the hat and began to run off as a police car sound outside.

Robin took a bird-a-rang from his belt, smiled to them back and threw it knocking Mumbo down as the police arrived.

Beast Boy cheered "Yes, you have no bananas."

Mumbo heard cheering and looked down at his hat. The audience jumped with joy as the two in box spoke "That was the greatest trick ever." One said, his friend waved it off "Ah it was old hat." The two laughed.

Raven's magic covered the hat and it flew into her hands "We're going to make sure you don't have any encore performances."

Mumbo in the arms of the police walked up "But, my magic, how did you escape?"

"I had a better trick up my sleeve."

"I got to know. Come on kid, just between us. Tell me what you did."

"A magician never reveals her secret." The blue witch said as she twirled the top hat onto her head.

Mumbo frowned as the police took him away.

* * *

Raven and Starfire sat in the corner of the living room watching Rorschach meditate, a worried face across the Tamaranean's face.

The doors opened and the boys walked in and saw the techno-mage sitting before the window, Beast Boy spoke first "Dude, he should know it time for the movie."

"Please," Starfire said "do not wake Friend Rorschach, he is in the intense state of meditating."

"He's been like this for hours." Raven commented, "He was here when I walked in to meditate and it's been half an hour since I finished."

Robin frowned "Now you mention it he seemed very silent after Mumbo was taken in, he avoided us since then."

Cyborg narrowed his eye "Something wrong with him?"

"He told me a few weeks ago he'd been having problems," Raven said "maybe they've gotten worse."

"Perhaps," Starfire said "I know what is wrong with our friend, his other future self said he had lost his magic in a fight with the Mumbo."

"Star," Robin said "we all lost our powers when we were in Mumbo's hat, but they came back.", Starfire's head lowered "But perhaps Friend Rorschach has not had his return."

"Like I said, powers or no powers we're still the Titans."

"That may be true Robin," Rorschach called getting everyone's attention as he stood up "but when you've had magic for five years of your life, trained to improve it and let it become very much a part of you, and it disappears so easily, I feel like a piece of my soul is missing."

Starfire flew over and hugged her friend, Rorschach sighed lowered his head "I need to leave, just for a short time.", Starfire looked at him "You are going to visit the Zatanna?"

"No, just to my parents, knowing what you said Zatanna isn't going to be any help, my magic is unique and don't think any sorcerer can help me. I just want to make sure that my families safe for little while before I try and sort out my magic.", Starfire nodded and smiled weakly and let go. Rorschach looked at his friend "Before I leave for the evening I've got something to show you all."

* * *

Down in the garage Rorschach flicked the lights on, the T-Car and the R-Cycle became visible and an object under a tarpaulin stood there. Cyborg grinned "Finished the Vincent didn't you."

"Only this morning, just before we got the call about Mumbo in fact.", the magicless Techno-mage walked up and removed the tarpaulin. The Vincent or sometimes V-Cycle as Rorschach and Cyborg nicknamed it stood there complete.

The components of the plasma turbine engine, the chain drive and exhaust pipes exposed in all their beauty. The front number plate on the mudguard, which read 6RHV115. A massive drum headlight. Every part polished to perfection and in the light they gleamed. The motorcycle looked very much from the nineteen-thirties.

Robin whistled, Beast Boy mouth watered, Raven stared with indifference, Starfire happily gasped and capped her hands, and Cyborg grinned but titled his head "I thought it was a Black Shadow?"

"There were about sixteen so called White Shadows made with just plain aluminium, and yes I say it the British way, and no paint, but I went for the full white paintwork with the crankcase." He said touching it, "By the way, do you like the symbol I've made?" A lower case r, with a dot near the bottom, mirrored so it looked like a pair of cartoon eyes.

Robin nodded "Nice, at the very least it's different to mine." Pointing his yellow R on his suit.

"Dude," Beast Boy said "I need a symbol, Robin's got his yellow R and Rorschach you got that…"

"Well," Rorschach said walking over to his work beach "Try experimenting with your Superhero name initials, BB." He removed his hat and picked up an open face helmet complete with aviator goggles on the top and put it on. He took his hat and put it in the box underneath the rear number plate.

"You off then?" Cyborg said "Want me to get the door?", Rorschach nodded and the mechanical jock walked to the door switch and clicked it open.

Rorschach straddled the Vincent and kicked the stands up "I recommend covering your ears, this thing is as load as the original Vincent Black Shadow.", he stomped on the kick start and the motorcycle roared into life. The rumble echoed through the room.

"Glorious," Starfire said "what wonderful music it sings.", Rorschach chuckled "If you need me for help just call, I just need some time away to think.", with that he kicked the stand up, put the bike in gear, twisted the throttle and off he went into the night.

Cyborg closed the door and turned to the other "Think he'll be okay?"

"Hope he will." Robin said "Even if we don't breakup, without a founding member things will feel, odd", Starfire nodded "Xhal, please protect our friend."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **You cannot imagine the amount of fun I have writing this chapter.** ** _Bunny Raven_** **is one of my favourite episodes, I don't exactly know why, it's just so much fun.**


	10. Chapter 9

'Rorschach's Journal February 7th 1996

'It's been a few days since I lost my magic, I've been so focused on staying with my family that I've yet to start on recovering it.

'After talking about the possible threat, my parents and Sasu have been on their own guard, but so far no immediate threat has…'

The sound of Joshua's communicator stopped him. He put on his mask and took the little yellow device "Rorschach here, anything the matter?"

Robin voice spoke out "Commissioner Thatcher said Johnny Rancid was seen entering the city."

"The punk motorcycling vandal, I take it you want me as backup."

"Yeah, get the Vincent running and get here fast."

"On it." The communicator cut off and Joshua proceeded to suit up before running out house shouting his explanation for his spiriting. Luckily it rained so few people walked the street so, no one saw Rorschach leaving the house and run down the street to where he parked and hide the Vincent.

* * *

Johnny Rancid, pale skin, tattooed with tiger strips, and shooting his laser piston at nearly everything standing still speed through the main street on his black and red motorcycle as civilian ran out the way "Yeah that's right. Run and hide. The streets belong to Johnny Rancid."

A motor roar from up and in front caused him to look. Robin on his R-Cycle landed just behind Rancid "End of the road Johnny."

"Robin." The punk biker said "A little birdie name for a little birdie. You can't stop me." He reeved his throttle and did a wheelie before riding passed calling back "You can't even catch me.", Robin pursued.

Rancid fired shots. Robin swerved before throwing discs. The punk blasted them in mid-air "Aw, did big bad Johnny break the little birdie's favourite toy."

The two continued the chase as the punk shot out more insults. One-point Robin knocked the gun out of Rancid's hands, but the punk knocked Robin off the R-Cycle, but the Boy Wonder got back on.

As he turned a corner towards the suspension bridge over the river Rancid heard another motor noise. Rorschach came racing towards them from behind 'Good another stupid kid to play around with.', the two Titans levelled with the vandal who shouted to them, the Boy Wonder specifically "You can't fight, you can't ride, and you can't win." He said before jumping his bike on to a suspension cable. Robin proceeded to follow, however Rorschach decide to stay on the road 'What on Earth is Grayson thinking?'

Rancid looked back at Robin "You got guts getting up here, but let's face it Bird-Boy. You're just a stupid little kid."

Joshua rolled his eye 'Oh brilliant a school bully.', he saw to two jump and realised "Robin you're going to crash!", but too late, the R-Cycle hit the pillar of the bridge.

Rorschach braked as the wreckage landed and Robin flipped down land on his feet but clutching his arm. Rancid stop and looked back "What's the matter gangster wizard, don't want have the round we missed months back, scared are you?", Joshua blinked as he recalled 'He was the one pointing the gun at Sasu.', before speaking "I'm not scared of bullies, I'm more concerned for my teammate."

"Looking out for a stupid little kid like birdie, how pathetic."

"Says the man how was beating up by a girl last year.", Rancid growled and rode off. Rorschach put the stand on the Vincent and walked over to Robin "You okay old sport?"

"My arm," Robin said, the magicless Techno-mage nodded and helped the Boy Wonder to the Vincent, sitting on the dual seat and rode slowly back to the Tower.

* * *

Raven used her healing magic on Robin's casted arm "I've reduced the injury to a minor fraction, but you're still going to need that cast for a few weeks."

The Boy Wonder growled "I don't believe this! How could I make such a stupid mistake?"

"Please," Starfire said walked up "no more Robin yelling at Robin."

"You let Rancid and his bullying antics get on your nerves," Rorschach said standing next to Starfire "often people don't think straight when angry."

"Yeah man," Cyborg said walking up to the group "stop kicking yourself. Accidents happen."

"No to me they don't…"

"Dude," Beast Boy said appearing "I have just the way to cheer you up." He pulled out a marker pen, "All we have to do is sign you're…", the Boy Wonder glared at the changeling "Or not."

Robin got up "Look guys, thanks for the concern but…"

"No!" the five other all said pulling back onto the sofa, Starfire pleaded "You are in no condition to continue pursuing the Johnny Rancid."

"I know." the Boy Wonder said "I was just reaching for the remote."

Each of the Titan, baring Rorschach, took a piece of the response, first Beast Boy "You mean?", then Cyborg "You're not going to be all crazy determined?", then Starfire "And insist you are fine when you clearly are not?", and finally Raven "And not yell at us for trying to make you stay at home?", they all let go of Robin and the Boy Wonder got up to respond and get the TV remote "You guys can handle Rancid without me." He waved his cast "With this on my arm I'd probably just mess up again. Go. Take him down. I'll be just fine on my…" in a moment he convulsed and gripped his head, screaming in pain.

The other flinched. Robin swayed before a bold something came out of his head.

The something bounced on the floor and transformed into a small, potbellied big headed man dressed like Robin, only with lowercase r on a square patch instead of a capital R in circle. "Yay, I made it." He said "Robin hi!"

The Titans stared. Beast Boy and Cyborg mouths open, Starfire covering her eyes, Joshua eyebrow's wide and blinking, his mask conveying his surprise 'Has a Diddy Man gone on holiday?', Raven seemed to stay herself "Didn't see that coming.", Robin spoke next "Who are you?"

"I uh, I'm you."

Cyborg took DNA samples of both Robin and the newcomer and compared them "Identical, the little dude really is you."

"We're DNA buddies." The newcomer said bouncing around, and messing with items all around the room, including Raven's book.

Starfire chuckled before Robin spoke "Well if someone was trying to clone me they didn't do a very good job."

"No, not a clone," the newcomer said "I'm you, another you, from another universe." Before he explained "All the way from dimension four and nine-eights, Robin's DNA buddy and number one fan… Nosyarg Kcid.", Starfire hugged him "Welcome to our universe small amusing doppelganger.", the imp melted into puddle, literally.

Beast Boy struggled with the pronunciation of the name, Dick Grayson backwords, before saying "Maybe we should just call you Larry.", the imp took it extremely well "My name is Larry now!" he changed the r into an L and start messing about transforming and jumping about.

Joshua did not know whether to be amused, bemused or just annoyed 'This is Kenny Everett and Rik Mayall levels of absurd.', Cyborg next to him asked the question everyone's mind "Uh yeah, how did you do that stuff you did?"

"Magic Finger," his right index finger glowed "bends the rules of reality, I bend the rules so I can watch my hero Robin beat the bad guys all the time, but when he got hurt I knew Larry could help. So I decided to pop over, but I goofed and popped over into your noggin, ops."

"Yeah," Robin said "ops."

Rorschach gripped the bridge of his noise 'He must be like Mr Mxyzptlk an Imp from the Fifth Dimension.'

Beast Boy groaned taking the information in "Alternate dimension? Bending reality? All this science is hurting my brain.", Larry hoovered over, opened Beast Boy's head and put an Elastoplast on the changeling's brain. Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief.

"See," the imp said "Larry's here to help, now watch me fix up that arm." He waved his finger at the cast and Robin's hand became a hockey stick, "Ops."

The alarm went off, Cyborg looked at the computer "Johnny Rancid downtown."

Robin looked at his arm "Just go."

* * *

Evening came.

As Robin sat channel hoping Larry continued to change Robin's arm, finally getting his back to the cast "Yay! Kay, this time I'll fix it just right.", Robin looked to his Fifth Dimension counterpart "Let's just let it heal on its own." Larry frowned "Hey want to check in on the team with your communicator?"

"Their fine."

"I bet you want to monitor the mission by computer."

"Not really."

"Don't you want to patch up your R-Cycle?"

"No thanks."

"Work out?"

"No."

"Clean your utility belt?"

"No!"

"Alphabetise your crime file? Polish your boomerangs? Iron your cape?"

"No, no, no!"

"Just let me fix your arm. Please? You'll feel all…"

"No!", the two wrestled with each other, until Larry got sent flying and landed breaking his finger and putting expanding cracks into the floor, a massive beam of energy spilled out.

* * *

The cloaked figure of Destiny turned another page the book bond to him, or he bond to it. The book contains everything to have happened, everything that is happening, and everything going happen. The book bond to Destiny is the universe.

Small clouds formed above the forking paths of his realm, his blind eyes looked up "A small reality storm.", he returned to the page 'Johnny Rancid speed down the main street…'

* * *

Johnny Rancid speed down the main street.

Starfire fired shots at him missing Rorschach as he rode behind Rancid on the Vincent. Raven flew next to the Tamaranean while Cyborg held onto Beast Boy as a Pterodactyl.

Rancid turned a corner, Rorschach braked and stared as Beast Boy and Cyborg stopped beside him.

A storm cloud with white light emitting from it rapidly approached them.

The girls joined the boys, Raven spoke her mind "That can't be good." As the light hit them.

* * *

Joshua slowly woke and he rubbed his face, feeling his mask he remembered what happened and opened his eye, which widened 'I hope this is not heaven.'

Everything look like a child's drawing, like crayon and coloured pencils were instrumental in the creation of the world. He looked around and found the Vincent unchanged so checked for any damage.

Cyborg got up and looked around himself "Why does the entire world look like it belongs on my grandma's fridge?"

Raven watched a group of walking, smiling sunflowers walk passed her "This is bad."

A muffled shriek sounded as Beast Boy came running and point at where his mouth should be, no mouth rest on his face.

"Okay," Raven said "so it's not all bad", Beast Boy turned angry and somehow took Raven's mouth off her and put it on and screamed with Raven's voice "Can someone please tell me what's going on!", Raven tapped Beast Boy on the shoulder and pointed upward before stepped back a far.

Robin and Larry crash landed on top of Beast Boy.

"Robin!" Starfire said, Cyborg spoke next "What happened?"

"Yeah," Robin said turning to Larry "what happen?"

"Remember how I can bend reality? Well when you pushed me, we kind of broke it."

"You broke reality?"

"We did together.", Robin grabbed the imp and brought him to his face "Fix it now."

"Can't," Larry said holding out his buckled digit "Magic Finger's broke too.", Robin walked to the others "Raven fix his finger.", without her mouth the blue witch took Cyborg's and spoke, now with the mechanical jock's voice "Not a good idea. Mixing my powers with his could destroy the dimensional boundaries and nullify all existence."

"Who cares?" Beast Boy said, again with Raven's voice "I just want my mouth back."

"No problem," Larry said, "no problem! If anyone can fix reality, it's my hero Robin."

"What makes you think I can fix it?" the Boy Wonder said "I don't even understand how we broke it!"

Cyborg wishing to speak took Starfire's mouth "Well somebody's got to clean this mess. Come on ya'll.", all the Titan replace their mouth into their original places as Cyborg finished "We're heading for Titan's Tower." Cyborg ran off, Raven flew after him and Beast Boy giving a muffled groan followed.

"Robin?" Starfire said putting her shoulder on the Boy Wonder's should "You are feeling okay?"

"The universe is falling apart because I made another stupid mistake. How would you feel?"

Larry appeared next to the Boy Wonder with his finger in bandages "Hey, DNA buddy, look! Now we're cast buddies too!"

"Yay." Robin said sarcastically.

* * *

The streets on Jump City continued to be consumed by the storm and become the garish explosion in a rainbow factory of a world.

The Titans regrouped as civilian ran from the insanity. Beast Boy shrieked and pointed, the tower happened to be the epicentre of the storm.

Rorschach put his elbows on the Vincent's handle bar and rested his face against his hand "Let get to the tower before we all turn doolally."

"Ditto." Raven said her hair now resembled the Bride of Frankenstein's.

"Do not despair." Starfire said, as wings appeared from her temples and lifted her head from her body as she continued to speak "Our goal is in sight. The journey cannot last much longer." The Tamaranean body jumped up and tried to catch the escaped noggin. Beast Boy wailed as a massive cartoon Godzilla creature walked down the street.

"Actually," Cyborg said "this could take a while."

* * *

After several minutes of misadventures, the team reached the tower. Rorschach grumbled as he pushed the Vincent up 'Great three days after I finish the bike and now it's salt-waterlogged.'

"Yay," Larry said "we made it! Now Robin can save the universe.", the group continued up the island.

Beast Boy looked down and found his mouth sitting on a rock. He picked it up and put it on. Starfire reattached her head "Beast Boy, wonderful! You have recaptured your mouth!"

"Yeah," Raven said looking back, a fish in her hair "but I think he put it on backwards."

As proof Beast Boy start speaking backward, he tried to say "Help! I can't understand what I'm saying."

Rorschach looked back "Just read your subtitles." Before continuing to push the Vincent up 'Maybe I should've gone to Zatanna, her magic work by speaking backwards.'

Cyborg reached the top first and tried to key in the code. Instead of opening the tower stuck out a massive tongue at them and blew a raspberry. Cyborg spoke "I knew something like that was going to happen."

The group flew up to the roof, Beast Boy as a Pterodactyl carried Rorschach, Raven carried Robin and Starfire took hold of Cyborg. Larry of course flew by himself.

They reached the roof and looked at the spilling mass of energy before Cyborg spoke "So how do we close it?"

"You don't." Said a familiar voice, Rancid appeared "Whatever thing is it controls the city," he shouted "and now the city belongs to Johnny Rancid." He jumped in Rorschach and Robin ran up trying to stop him, but too little too late.

The energy turned blood red, the energy hit Rorschach and sent him back knocking him out. Rancid stepped out physically a lot stronger than before, his sclera black and his irises and tattoos glowing red "Bird Boy ready for me to clip your other wing?"

The cartoon world that the city became transformed into dim, twisted nightmarish metropolis Rancid spoke "Your city is mine! Your reality is mine!" he held out a knife like weapon and fired red lightning at Robin but Cyborg took to blow.

Rancid materialised his motorbike and climbed onto it "Come on Bird Boy," he called taking off and actually flying "let see if you can fly.", Cyborg fired off his hand on a cable and grabbed the rear mudguard, however the force of the bike's momentum caused the technical joke to be dragged up. Rancid fired a bolt at the cable severing it and Cyborg fell into the sea.

Starfire fired of her shots but punk cyclist dodged. She came flying towards him Rancid fired at a storm cloud and parted it, the red lightning came down and wrapped around the Tamaranean taking her up into said cloud.

Raven floated in front "You want dark? I'll give you dark! Azarth Mertion Zinthos." And fired at him, Rancid countered with his energy attack, the two powers collided but Rancid kept approaching and overpowered the witch. She tried to get out of the water but it went viscous and sticky.

Robin looked out at the destruction. Larry tried encouraged the Boy Wonder "Titans go! Titans go! Robin has to beat the bad guy!"

After a long silence Robin said "I can't."

"Why can't you? You're Robin."

"Don't you get it? Look at me!" he said showing the cast "I'll just mess up again."

"So," the imp said "I mess up all the time, but I still try. That's how come you're my hero Robin. Because no matter what you always try."

"Just remember," Rorschach said clutching his sides in pain "do not let Rancid's bullying get to you."

Larry unwrapped his finger and smiled widely "Magic Finger's healed."

* * *

Rancid rode over the city continuing his destruction. A yellow streak past him and he stopped turning around.

Robin rode on the R-Cycle fixed and flying while Larry sat in a new side car. The punk chased the pair. The Boy Wonder threw out a Bird-a-rang and knocked the punk's weapon away.

The fight between the three continued. Bashes and uses of reality changing powers ensued.

Rancid flew up and charged down at the two "You can't beat me! You're just a stupid like kid!"

Robin fired his grapple and it wound around a bridge, he jumped off the R-Cycle and flew swung up and over. Rancid who had just ridden under said bridge looked back as the Boy Wonder kicked him off his bike. Larry came flying with his charged finger and pushed it straight into Rancid's abdomen sending the vandal down to the ground.

The red pair flew down and looked at Rancid, his power-up gone "So Johnny," the Boy Wonder said "what's it like having your butt kicked by a stupid little kid?", Rancid did not respond and simply fainted.

Larry charged his finger and in moments the city changed back to normal. The Titans stood on the tower roof.

"It's lovely to have the city back to the way it should be." Rorschach said taking a deep breath. Starfire clapped her hands "Everything looks so joyous and wonderful!"

"Yeah," Raven said "Any chance we could change it back?"

"See Robin," Larry said "We fixed everything!"

Beast Boy spoke still taking backwards trying to say "Hello? Do I look fixed to you?"

"Um," the imp said examining the changeling "that'll just wear off, sooner or later."

"Thanks Larry," Robin said kneeling down "but before you go home, how about fixing my arm?"

"Another chance? Really? Even though I might mess up?"

"Just give it your best shot", the imp charged his finger. The cast went and Robin flexed his arm "It's prefect, Larry you did it" Robin looked up and found himself in a white void "Larry?"

A white gloved hand took the Boy Wonder's shoulder "Come with me." A voice said.

* * *

Starfire held Larry up and her eye glowed "You bring Robin back here or I will send you to Xhal, in a not pleasant way."

"Star," a voice called, everyone turned Robin stood on the roof, perfectly fine behind him stood a figure dressed in deep blue, a long cape with high collar, held with a gold medallion, his eyes hidden by the shadow cast by the brim of his hat.

Joshua's eyes widen.

Starfire flew into Robin and hugged him tight.

Beast Boy looked at the figure and said, still backwards "Who's this guy?" the figure walked up to the changeling and waved his hand in front of the boy's face, "Dude? What did you do that for?" then he blinked "Hey I'm talking right again."

"What," Rorschach said "are you doing here?"

"Rorschach?" Robin said still in Starfire's embrace "You know this man? He brought me back from wherever Larry sent me."

"Yes, everyone, this man, is the Phantom Stranger." Everyone's eyes widened before the Stranger spoke "I initially came to collect Rorschach, I am to take him where he needs to be, however when Robin was sent to the void by accident I decided to bring him back."

"Why do you need to take Rorschach?" Cyborg asked.

"He has a meeting with Doctor Fate, and then must retrieve his magic."

"Wait," Starfire said letting go of Robin "why in the alternate future did you not help Friend Rorschach?"

"Because Princess Koriand'r of Tamarus, in that alternate timeline Rorschach had lost the will to go on, without his drive to continue he did not become worthy of his powers again.", Starfire lowered her head and nodded, Robin turned to her "You're the Princess on your planet?"

"I will explain later."

The Phantom Stranger turned to Rorschach "I will take you your family first and say your goodbyes, I foresee you spending a large amount of time on regaining your magic."

"Why now?"

"I needed to see if you were still willing to be a hero and protect this city."

"I see, alright." He turned to the others "Don't worry I'll be back, magic or not I'm a Titan, by the way Cyborg can you make sure the Vincent is in working order, after that dip in the bay."

"I'll take a look at it."

"Thanks, cheerio for now." The Phantom Stranger took Rorschach's shoulder.

"Wait," Larry said floating next to the magicless Techno-mage "can I have try to restore you magic?"

"His magic is not lost imp," the Stanger said "it has been restrained." He pointed to the black dragon badge. Larry blinked and backed away "I'd better be heading back home." He turned to the other Titans "If you need my help just say so." And the imp charged his finger and vanished. The others looked back to Rorschach and the Stranger, but they vanished.

Starfire lowered her head "I believe I am going to miss him."

"Me to Star." Robin said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I think," Cyborg said "we all will. But he didn't say goodbye, he'll be back, even if he doesn't get his magic restored, he'll be back."

"Cyborg's right," Robin said "we just continue without him.", the other nodded and headed to the stairs as Robin thought 'What was so special about his badge that made Larry want to leave so fast?'

* * *

The two men appeared before the house, Joshua took his key out and unlocked it, "I'm home." He called. Sasu came out of the living room and smiled "Glad to see you're okay."

"Thanks but I need to talk with all of you."

Suzanna wheeled herself out of her study, saw the Phantom Stranger and nodded.

Nicholas exited from the basement and saw the concerned look of his wife as she, Sasu and his son, in the middle of removing his mask entered the living room.

Joshua sighed and began the explanation "…I do not know how long I'll be gone."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Suzanna asked tears in her eyes "I don't want you getting hurt needlessly."

"Mum, you know how I feel about my magic.", his mother nodded, he turned to his father "Dad I…"

"I know old chap, you need to do this, not just for yourself, for the Titans and for the city."

"Thanks Dad." Josh finally turned to Sasu, tears falling from her eyes, tear came to him as well "Sasu, I," he got up and hugged her, she gladly accepted and whispered "I'll pray to Cynhund to keep you safe."

"Thank you," he looked into her eyes before kissing her on the forehead. He stood up and put his mask back on, turned on his heels and walked back to the Phantom Stranger "I'm ready, let's get this over with."

"As you choose Joshua Spearing." The Stranger took Joshua's shoulder and two walked off and far away.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Last chapter was one of my favourite episodes, this chapter is one of my least favourites, I find Larry annoying and I hate bullies so I avoid episodes with Johnny Rancid, or at least ignore him when he appears.**

 **I will note next chapter will have massive spoilers for Watchmen, so if you want to know more about it before reading the next chapter have a look at Watchmen (preferable read the comic, but I won't condone any of you for watching the film instead).**


	11. Chapter 10

Déjà vu took over Joshua as he followed the Phantom Stranger through the familiar corridors of the Tower of Fate. A place he had not seen for five years and yet in that time yearned to visit again.

They entered the library and Joshua smiled recognising Inza as she put a book on the shelf. She heard the footsteps and turned around smiling a bowing "Greetings again Phantom Stranger, I assume that this is Joshua Spearing?", Josh shook his head in a double take "That exactly what you said five years ago Mrs Nelson. It's frightfully off putting."

"Forgive me Master Spearing I only asked as you have your mask and attire on.", Josh responded by taking off his mask, Inza smile "You have defiantly matured since last we had you here as our guest."

"Thank you, may I ask where…", the glowing golden ankh filled the room and Doctor Fate appeared in the room "It is good to see you again Master Spearing you have my condolences on the loss of your magic, but it can be recovered."

"The Phantom Stranger here said that my magic was restricted, I presume something to do with the source."

"Correct, and both myself and the Phantom Stranger have agreed that with this action we must tell you the source of your magic, tell me have you even wondered about the actually design of your badge?"

Joshua unpinned his badge from his cravat and looked at it "Once or twice, not really enough to research the specific significance of a black dragon."

"Then you will be unaware of being known as Zirnitra?"

"Is he the source?"

"Yes, once worshipped by the ancient Slavic people as a god of sorcery."

"So my powers come from a god?"

"Correct," The Phantom Stranger said "currently Zirnitra lives within the Dreaming."

"The Dreaming?" Joshua said tilting his head, "Has Zirnitra gone there to die?"

"No," the Stranger continued "he simply went there for asylum until his powers could be used again."

"We'll I've been using his powers for five years now?"

"And when you started acting against his wishes he decided to limit and if need be cut it off from you completely."

"So with me willing to kill Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth if they didn't give us information and the punch I gave Robin after the incident with Grant Wilson he limited my magic."

"Yes and when the wizard Mumbo nullified your powers he saw it as an opportunity to help you improve yourself and become worthy of wielding his powers."

"I'm, not sure I could improve myself."

"You know now," Doctor Fate said, "it is up to you on how you do it."

"So do my powers just comeback now."

"Sadly it is not that easy, you will need to prove yourself to Zirnitra so you can once again wield your power, but that can wait, the day is turning to night."

"Nelson," the Stranger said "are you forgetting about the other pieces of knowledge he needs."

"I almost did, thank you," he turned to Joshua "I am going to perform a spell of revelation upon you, it should not hurt physically but whatever we shall see may affect you mentally." He placed his hand on Joshua's temples and they glowed.

* * *

Memories Joshua did not recognise and yet knew appeared in his mind.

A baby with a tuft of orange hair laid screaming on the bed as a woman, presumably the mother panted, and questioned if she should have had an abortion Joshua's eye widened, he stood there in the room, he saw the midwife writing down on a piece of paper a name 'Walter Joseph Kovacs' the date March 21st 1940.

The next few years flew by as Joshua saw the horrors of Walter's life, the son of a prostitute he heard his mother screaming, as a seven-year-old he walked in on one such occasion and his mother's client became angry and payed the woman off with very little, his mother took out her anger on poor Walter.

At age ten two boys, one with a cigarette lit bullied Walter. Joshua grits his teeth, he hated bullies, and Johnny Rancid reminded him of that. How Walter's reaction took Joshua by the greatest surprise, he took the cigarette and jammed it into the boy's eye, then pounced upon the other and bit him.

Only then did the truth come out about Walter and his mother, the authorities sent the boy to an intuition for troubled children. There he became intelligent, and physically strong, though quiet.

At age sixteen he learnt of his mother's recent death, killed by her pimp, his only comment "Good." He also left the intuition at age sixteen and began work, unpleasant to him as he handled ladies clothing in a garment factory, everything from dresses to underwear, thanks to his mother's action and now the condition of this work, Walter became asexual and very uncomfortable around women.

Newspapers and news reports began to appear in the early sixties about the United State new asset, Doctor Manhattan, a being with the ability, they claimed, to do pretty much anything. It made the Soviets fearful.

In 1962 a dress appeared in the factory, made thanks to Doctor Manhattan. Two layers of fabric with viscous black and white fluids trapped between them. The fluids remained in constant motion, being affected by heat and pressure, however, the black and white colours never combined to form grey. The patterns formed by the fluids also maintained a constant symmetrical pattern down the midline of whatever shape the fabric formed into.

No one, not even the woman who ordered the dress wanted it, all thought it ugly, to Walter it look beautiful, so took it home with him.

Two years later he read in a newspaper article about the rape and murder of Kitty Genovese, who Walter remembered as the woman who ordered the dress. He felt disgusted at the bystander effect of the neighbours, the New York Times reported thirty-seven people who witnessed this and did nothing. Walter felt despair hook his heart, he lost faith in humanity and with the dress he made the Rorschach mask 'A face I can bare took look at in the mirror.' He thought.

Joshua's eyes narrowed 'I did some research on Kitty Genovese, only twelve knew of the attack and only one had seen the first stabbing, and only one other who saw to second, everyone else hadn't been aware it was a sexual assault and killing, how could someone that smart believe something so overblown?'

"This was at the time Master Spearing." Doctor Fate said out load "The police investigation came after the report and were not made largely public."

'Walter lost faith in humanity over a lie in the newspapers, tragic.'

After this crime Walter became a masked vigilante, his mask gave him the prefect name of Rorschach. Similar to Batman, Walter would be ruff with kidnappers, rapists and murders on the street levels, and when the police arrived they found the criminals with a calling card, a symbol exactly the same as the one Joshua put on the Vincent.

A year later he started a partnership with fellow crime fighter Dan Dreiberg, the second Nite-Owl. Dan's technical skills reminded Joshua very much of Cyborg, helped by the fact that Dan made Rorschach a grapple gun. The two worked well taking down street gangs in New York.

Time went on and Joshua saw more costumed people, Edward Blake, called the Comedian, Laurie Juspeczyk, the second Silk Spectre, and Adrian Veidt, Ozymandias.

Doctor Manhattan reveals his true name in 1969 as Doctor Jon Osterman, a nuclear scientist accidently disintegrated and somehow removed from the physical realm, he reconstructs his body, and became a god-like being.

The Vietnam War, thanks to the intervention of Doctor Manhattan, finished in 1971 with a victory for the USA and the South Vietnamese forces. In the wake of this Richard Nixon repealed the two term President amendment introduced after Franklin Roosevelt's death in office. He kept the Watergate Scandal covered up, and kept being re-elected.

In 1975 Walter went looking for six-year-old Blair Roche, a kidnapped girl. Mistaken to be connected to the Roche family of chemical tycoon, when in fact the daughter of a bus driver. Personal reasons compelled Walter to take the case, the idea of a small child abused and frightened did not sit well with him.

Days passed and he finally found a lead, a man named Gerald Grice who lived some disused dressmakers in Brooklyn.

Walter entered the building, empty, messy and in slight disrepair, dogs barking outside. Inside he found no trace of little Blair until he found a burnt piece of children's clothing, with little cartoon teddy bears, inside a furnace, obviously Grice tried to cover his track. Walter continued and found a cupboard with half a dozen cutting knives and a hacksaw close to a wooden slab with massive cuts. Both Walter and Joshua thought the same thing, 'Whatever Grice chopped here, it took a lot of force.'

The dog's growls and barks took their attention, they both went to the window as saw the two German Shepherds fighting over a bone, a femur, the thigh bone, the two crime fighters came to same frightening conclusion. Walter went out with a meat cleaver in his left hand, and before he knew it, spilt the dog's heads in two.

Joshua felt like he would vomit, he saw Walter staggered back, the blood all over his brown trench-coat, "Mother." He said muffed, then after a few moments he stood straight, Joshua stared, he felt what Walter felt, the feelings and thoughts came with the memories, he knew Walter closed his eyes, and then when they opened a new man stood there, someone worse than the criminals and didn't care what people thought of him, there stood the definitive original Rorschach.

Ten Forty-five came, and Grice, drunk, walked back to the shop, called out to his dogs before entering, having found the door it unlocked, gingerly he entered the kitchen. The body of one of the dog flew through the window. He stepped back arguing his innocence. Joshua rolled his eyes, 'Criminal always say that when they assume there's trouble.', the other dog came through the door and Grice fell down screaming as he struggled the body off.

Rorschach stood next to him and Grice looked up before the vigilante gripped him. Dragged him into the kitchen as the drunken kidnapper spoke "… I haven't done anything. Look… Look I know what you think. You think I'm something to do with that little girl.", Rorschach handcuffed Grice to a pipe as he continued to speak "You can't prove anything I mean where's the evidence? You can't do anything to… me." He paused as Rorschach pulled from his coat the hacksaw and put it on the floor before the criminal.

Rorschach picked up a jerrycan and started to dump its contained fluid on the floor.

"Hey! Hey are you crazy? That's kerosene!"

"Yes." Rorschach finally said, low, gruff, growly but monotone. He pulled out a pack of matches "Shouldn't bother trying to saw through handcuff, never make it in time."

Joshua knew the choice, the memories of the plan stewed in his mind for hours by this point, he didn't like it, not one bit, he would have tried and given the police the burnt piece of clothing and the femur, but this Rorschach did not work that way.

Grice looked confused "What do you mean, what am I supposed to…", Rorschach struck the match.

"Oh God! Oh Jesus no! You're kidding, you have to be kidding!", Rorschach dropped the match and walked out as Grice screamed.

Joshua held back his vomit as he followed. The two stood in the street and watched the shop burn to the ground, nothing left the building.

After that Rorschach quit his job and began walking the street holding a sign saying 'The End is Nigh.', for finance he takes money from criminal pockets, baring those who mugged and stolen from banks, the money returned the owners.

1977, policemen strike because they thought the superheroes interfered with their work. The Keene Act passed quickly through Congress and vigilantism became illegal in the United States. Doctor Manhattan and the Comedian still remained active as government agents, Laurie Juspeczyk quitted having more or less been forced to become a crime fighter by her mother Sally Jupiter, the original Silk Spectre. Dan Dreiberg retired but wished to remain anonymous. Adrian Veidt already gave up his life as a crime fighter two years by then. The only one not to yield Rorschach left his response, a note saying 'neveR' with his symbol attached to the corpse of a multiple rapist.

During Nixon's fifth term in office someone killed the Comedian, having him thrown out of his high apartment window. Rorschach investigated and believed it to be the cause of a "Mask Killer." And warned to others, Dan, Veidt, Manhattan and Juspeczyk.

Further investigations led Rorschach to a setup, captured by the police and sent to Sing-Sing.

At the same time as Rorschach's investigation, the Nova Express magazine accused Doctor Manhattan of giving his old associates cancer. Laurie recently left him, due to his continuing loss of contention to humanity, without her and the accusations, he left Earth and went to Mars. Giving the Russian the opportunity to invade Afghanistan and the Cold War began to heat up.

Laurie went to Dan, the two started a relationship and in fact rekindled the flame of being superheroes.

Rorschach used hot oil to scald a prisoner about to attack him. On Halloween night that prisoner died and the prison erupted into a riot. Dan and Laurie went to save Rorschach.

On returning to Dan's house they found Manhattan there and he took Laurie away.

Both Dan and Rorschach investigated the links they both found. From Rorschach the murder of Edward Blake linked to an island full of writers, artist and scientist. And Dan researched a link to those formally in contact with Doctor Manhattan, those who ended up with cancer. All of them led to a company called Pyramid Deliveries.

They went to see Veidt, now a wealthy business man, to hopefully get help on understanding the motivations of Pyramid.

Dan looked at the Egyptian artefacts in Veidt's office, plus his name as a crime fighter, Ozymandias, the Greek name for Rameses the Second. Looking at Veidt's computer files Dan found out, Veidt ran Pyramid.

Quickly they used Dan's aircraft to head to Antarctica, and Veidt's retreat of Karnak. Not before Rorschach mailed his journal with an entry of Veidt's involvement finishing with '…For my own part, regret nothing. Have lived life, free from compromise, and step into the shadow now without complaint.

'Rorschach, November 1st, 1985.'

After, the two reached Karnak and got easily defeated by Veidt, who explained his plan. To stop all out nuclear war he would need to give two the massive enemies an even greater fake enemy, however Manhattan proved too powerful and unpredictable so Veidt took steps to have him leave Earth.

Edward Blake discovered the plans, so Veidt threw him out the window.

The plan, create a fake alien lifeform, cloned from a human psychic and genetically altered, and teleport it to New York. The creature would die on arrival and trigger a psychic explosion to kill half the city.

Veidt in fact enacted his plan thirty-five minutes before midnight, long before Dan and Rorschach arrived.

In the end Veidt succeeded, even after Manhattan and Laurie arrived to stop Veidt, too late of course. However, Rorschach would not expect defeat, free from compromise he would prefer to live in a truthful world about to destroy itself instead of a peaceful world made of lies.

Doctor Manhattan stopped him.

Joshua stood in the entrance to the icy desert and watched, both he and Rorschach knew what would happen.

Rorschach removed his iconic shifting mask before ordering Doctor Jon Osterman or Doctor Manhattan, to "Do it.", with a mere thought, the blue man vaporised the vigilante, leaving a smoking patch in the snow that began to be covered over.

Joshua looked as a Goth girl appeared beside the ghost of Rorschach, introduced herself then offered to reincarnate him in another universe.

The sound of wings.

Joshua blink as he found himself in the hospital, the Goth girl told the baby boy something and left just as Joshua witnessed his own birth.

* * *

The memories left and Joshua stood wide eyed as Doctor Fate let his hands go "I had not considered you would have been such an individual in your past life and seen such tragedy."

"I," Joshua said looking at the mask in his hand 'It's Rorschach, the original Rorschach in the mirror.', "I don't know, can I even be Rorschach…"

"You are different from Walter Kovacs," Doctor Fate said "you did not react to the brutal death of Blair Roche the way Walter did, he felt angry, you felt sadness, and you figured a possible way for convincing the police, without the death of Grice, or his dogs."

Joshua grimaced "There's an irony in there, I end up loving an alien canine girl, she befriends a Kistune, and I even get transformed into a dog by Mumbo, maybe Edward Blake had some truth to his views, perhaps the universe itself has a sense of humour." He chuckled "Also Walter was left handed; I'm use my right."

Doctor Fate touched the boy's shoulder, "You still wonder if you can be Rorschach after this?"

"I don't know, I am Rorschach, that's been a part of me in one lifetime, and now this one, but I refuse to become the Rorschach Walter became."

"That is understandable." Doctor Fate said before the Phantom Stranger spoke "But you fear that the original Rorschach will overtake you." More of a statement then a question.

"Yes, I can see Walter behind me in mirror, my alternate future self said he was getting closer and closer with each violent act he committed.", Doctor Fate made a mirror appear.

Joshua looked in and saw Walter, dressed in his Rorschach attire minus the mask, the brown trench coat and purple suit with black pinstripes, a white neck scarf. Joshua sighed "Rorschach, I know you don't like being called Walter."

Rorschach smirked "Good you finally know me."

"Yes and let me first say that while we are technically the same person, I will never let myself become you."

"No one should become me. I am a monster. I admit it."

"They why do you get closer and closer."

"You're starting to be me."

"And you don't want that?"

"No. But may if you keep on acting like this."

"I don't get it, before you admired the Comedian now I act like him and you…"

"Admired Blake, because he ignored who did not like him, never yielded. Both us saw the true face of our world."

"Well this world isn't like you."

"I know."

"And?"

"You can be better than me. Like how this world is better than mine. Want to give you advice, never give up, there is good and there is evil and evil must be punished…"

"Even in the face of Armageddon I will not comprise? It's not the same here."

"Going to say, even in the face of Armageddon do not give up."

"Sorry."

"No, I said that. You know me. I know you. We are different. My world made me. Your world made you. This world can do with Rorschach. Just not me."

"So you're passing the mantle over to me?"

"Already did. I became you. Thankful you won't become me. For my own part, regret nothing. Have lived life, free from compromise, and step into the shadow now without complaint. Goodbye Rorschach." The previous incarnation of his soul walked away to the door and disappeared into the shadows. Joshua felt a weight he didn't even realise having lift off his shoulder. He looked to the mask and smiled. He turned to the Phantom Stranger and pocketed the mask "What happened to the journal?"

"It was published, Veidt was researched, and the truth came out."

"And what happened to him, to Daniel and Miss Juspeczyk?"

"Veidt was placed under house arrest for life, his assets frozen and his company in pieces, Dreiberg and Juspeczyk grew closer, they have had children."

"So the world did not destroy itself."

"Enough people saw the reason behind Veidt's motives, he was correct that the nations would unite under a common enemy Kavoc's journal gave the world the true enemy. Then the fact that he committed those horrors for the good of humanity caused people to wonder about the horrors their governments committed for good of their citizens. Secret came out, US and Soviet leaders were forced out in disgrace, both nations massively disarmed and a new system came to Russia."

"Any better than the Soviet?"

"The new Russian ministers' limited government powers and opened to Non-profit organisation to take control of services. Still socialist in principle."

"Okay, good to know, at least that world is reforming there, the rot is beginning to heal. It's also very nice to know Daniel got a happy life in the end, the good friend he was deserved it. What about the Keene Act?"

"It is still active, however the world there has found new appraisal for superheroes thanks to Walter's information."

"Now Master Spearing," Doctor Fate "the time has come for you to regain your magic.", Joshua looked at the Doctor "How, can you bring Zirnitra here?"

"Unfortunately my powers cannot interfere with the Dreaming, the Lords of Order made a pack with its Lord and have stayed away from interfering."

"So I have to go to the Dreaming how?"

"The Phantom Stranger will take you to a Soft Place, the boarders between the Earthly Realm and the Dreaming, very few are left."

"We will travel to the Australian Outback.", Joshua nodded before yawning, "Sorry it just I've been having some late nights."

"Sleep here for the night." Inza said "You are more than welcome to."

"Then," the Stranger said "I will return in the morning."

"Wait," Joshua said "before you go, what made Doctor Manhattan change his mind about humanity?"

* * *

Joshua entered the bedroom Inza he escorted him to, recognising it as the room he stayed in five years ago, the fire burned warming the room.

He shut the door and took off his coat, taking out his mask he looked at it. 'So this is really the only piece of evidence in the entire world of a parallel universe.' He closed his eyes, the face of the Goth girl came to him, 'Thank you, but I hope I don't meet you for that one last time for a long time.' He thoughts turned to Sasu and the two German Shepherds 'Is she going to accept me when she knows? I've got to tell them.' A tear fell down his cheek as he imagined Sasu angry and walking out and away he even reached his hand out 'Please don't leave, I, please don't leave Sasu.' The tears continued and he covered his head with his hand.

* * *

Outside the room Inza heard the sobbing, she recalled his comment about loving a canine girl and Walter Kovacs. Her eyes narrowed 'I think I should ask Kent about this.'

She found her husband in mediation "Inza my dear, what troubles you?", she explained the sobbing and her confusion at the comments, Doctor Fate nodded and explained.

She nodded "I can understand his concern after this, perhaps we should bring her here?"

"It may help, I do not think Lord Daniel or Zirnitra would like to see their guest saddened, and he would be in the wrong state of mind to confront them."

"Shall I go to her and bring her?"

"Yes, I would do it myself however my last encounter with Wotan has meant I need to cast a spell that require my full attention, forgive me Inza."

"No need Kent, I understand." And she teleported away.

* * *

Sasu rested on her favourite branch, looking at the stars, she looked to Canis Major, the Great Dog, to her the great god of her people, Cynhund 'Please Cynhund make sure Joshua is safe, I don't know what I'd do if I lost him.'

"Sasu?" Suzanna called, "We have a guest she wants to speak to you."

"Coming." She jumped off the branch and walked into the living room, then greeted by a woman she did not recognise, the woman bowed "Greetings I am Inza.", Nicholas's eyebrows frowned "As in the wife of Doctor Fate?", Inza nodded and Sasu gasped "Is Joshua alright?"

"Perfectly."

"Has my boy regained his magic yet?" Nicholas asked.

"Not yet, but he will soon begin what he must do to regain it, but at the moment I require Sasu."

"Me?"

"Yes, we have uncovered a past about Joshua, I amuse you know of hyper-time?"

Suzanna scowled "You are not going to say my son is from another universe when I birthed him."

"Your son was born in the universe that is true, his soul however came from another, he is the reincarnation of a man from one the oldest hyper-time lines, and his past self was very different."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Some of the things his past self may disturb you and he is frightened that when he tells you, you will leave him."

"I would never…"

"You have not heard what happened."

"Alright tell me."

"It is not my place."

"Then take to who it is."

"This is your decision, what happens after this is not my doing.", Inza took Sasu's hand and teleported away.

Suzanna turned to Nicholas, "I hope when Josh came back he'll tell us about his other life.", Nick nodded.

* * *

Joshua meditated before the fire when a knock came on his door, he opened his eyes "The door's open."

A pair of arms encircled him and a cheek rubbed against his, he swiftly looked and his eyes widened "Sasu?"

"Inza thought we should talk," the door closed behind them and Sasu walked to the bed and laid down on her stomach as Joshua sat in the armchair "Inza said your soul came from another timeline?"

"Yes." And Joshua explained a brief history of Walter Kovacs and his time as the original Rorschach.

"It's tragic," Sasu nodded "but nothing really disturbing."

Joshua sighed "That was until 1975, and Blair Roche." He went on to talk about the backstory of the case, "…then Walter looked out the window and saw the German Shepherds, the bone was a femur, a human thigh bone", she gasped and lowered her head "So what did Walter do?"

"Overcome with anger at Blair's treatment he blindly stepped out with a meat clever.", her eyes darted up. Joshua looked away ashamed "Yes, if you hate me now I don't blame…"

"Why would I hate you? My instincts would have told me to do similar."

Josh blinked "Even to a pair of dogs?"

"They weren't pack, and if they ate an innocent little pup I would tear them to sherds."

"I would have tried to get the bone away from them, when Walter came out they seemed passive."

"They were domesticated Josh; off course they would become docile in front of a human. From what I've seen of Earth dogs they would want to be Walter's friend."

"So you really aren't angry that in a past life I killed two dogs?"

"That was a different life Joshua. That was Walter's life and his world."

"I keep on hearing and saying that, I know this isn't the same, but with those memories I just like feel I committed them."

"You didn't, Walter did."

"And I was once Walter."

"Once.", Josh sighed "Perhaps your right, I need to focus on getting my magic sorted out. Thanks for coming, I really needed to get that issue dealt with."

"I always love seeing you Josh, and I hate seeing you so sad."

"How do you think I feel when I see you remembering your family, then getting angry over those who killed them?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"When you look up at the two dog constellations to mutter a prayer to Cynhund and Cynefrith, and then your expression changes to anger usually."

"I just…"

"Didn't want that to happen? It's okay to morn, but some point we have to let go of the past, and baring grudges rarely turns out good, usually it creates a cycle, someone kills those you love, you take revenge on that person, someone they love takes it out on you and so on, it can get messy. My alternate future version went into Task Force X because of revenge, and what happened? He gets his leg shot and every year he's no closer to getting his revenge, and closer to become the original Rorschach."

"Then how do I remember my family?"

"You just do and you live, you live with the happy thought that you are alive, a little miracle in the universe."

"What do you mean?"

"Doctor Manhattan realised this. With the vast number of possible combinations of DNA from you parents, the millions of other children that could have possibly been born you were the one that emerged, multiple that by the millions of generations and against the odds of any of your ancestors surviving, meeting and birth that son or daughter. For you to be born against so much improbability, it makes you a miracle."

"But you could say that about anyone."

"Yes Sasu," he stood up and walked to her "we're all miracles in the universe." He leant down and kissed her on the forehead, "Let your anger go, and remember them, by surviving you've stopped the Dyreus from committing genocide, but now that you survive here on Earth, you need to start living."

Tears formed in her eyes, wrapped her arms around him tightly and kissed him full on the mouth, taking him by shock, but soon he started to kiss her too.

They broke off and looked into each other's eyes, hoping they conveyed the emotions they held for each other, Josh spoke first "Sasu, I really think I love you."

"Josh, you really think so, cause, I," she kissed him again, Josh understood.

She broke off and spoke "So, can I help with getting your magic back?"


	12. Chapter 11

The Phantom Stranger arrived next morning and did not question Sasu's appearance and demands to come with. He simply took hold of both and escorted them.

The sun rays burnt down on the ground as they arrived, the Phantom Stranger felt nothing and simply walked, Joshua having been given a special bottle by Doctor Fate with infinite water handed it to Sasu first, already feeling the heat making her tongue hung out of her mouth the alien canine girl took a large swig and handed it back to her boyfriend, who followed suit, screwing the top back on he looked at her "Are you sure you still want to help?"

"Josh, I would help you no matter what we face, massive heat, a dragon, you name it and I'll assist."

"Thank you Sasu." He turned to the Phantom Stranger "You said this was a Soft Place what does that mean exactly?"

"The board between the Earthly realm and the Dreaming, a place of imagination and illusion, with the explorations of the Age of Enlightenment when cartographers and explorers mapped the world so that people knew what the world looked like many Soft Places faded, the outback is the largest left."

"So I take it this is where the Dreamtime comes from?"

"That what?" Sasu asked.

"The Dreamtime it a central part of the mythology of the Aboriginals, the first humans on the continent of Australia, they been living on the continent for over forty-thousand years."

"You are partly correct Master Spearing, part of the Dreamtime comes from the Dreaming, but the Aboriginals consider the concept eternal, outside of time. They in fact refer to the concept as the Dreaming not the Dreamtime."

"I see, still it's because of the influence of the realm the Dreaming has thanks to the Soft Place, that the Aboriginal concept of the Dreaming exists."

"Yes, as to why they consider it eternal is because the Soft Place bends time, an early aboriginal could meet us at any moment from forty-thousand years ago."

"Could that also mean it could be months in between are arrival and departure?"

"Most probably, this is possible what is meant when I foresaw this taking a long time, form the point of view of the regular universe."

The couple looked at each other and Joshua lowered his head "I hope the Titans can cope without me."

* * *

In the tower, Robin and Starfire saw the threat to Jump City, a swarm of giant mutant moths under the command of a villain calling himself Killer Moth "Unless you want your city reduced to a moth-eaten wasteland you'll do exactly as I say."

Robin scowled "What do you want?"

"My demands are simple, the city will declare me ruler, the Teen Titans will surrender, and Robin," he moved out the way revealing a blond thirteen-year-old girl "will take this lovely lady to her junior prom."

Bemusement encompassed Robin "Um, what was that last part again?"

"Her name is Kitten, and you will take her to prom.", Starfire hoovered up "This prom is some manner of duel yes?" she took off her glove and dropped it the floor, as in throwing down the gauntlet "Robin eagerly accepts."

"It's not a duel Star." Robin said as he caught her glove "It's a date."

Starfire's eyes widened and she gasped before turning back "He does not accept! Do you hear? Robin does not accept!" she felt a hand on her foot and Robin pulled her away outside of the living room "We're going to need a minute."

Furious did not begin to describe Starfire's emotions as she paced up and down the corridor, saying the demands should not be meet. Robin reached for his communicator "Cyborg, report. How bad is it?"

Currently the other Titans tried to stop an initial wave, which Killer Moth sent to get his point across, at the moment they tried to stop the moths from eating away the bridge. Cyborg answered "Bad! Can't hold them off much longer. If you're going to do something do it quick."

"I have to do it," Robin muttered clicking the communicator off and catching Starfire attention, when she questioned this with screeching Robin responded "It's the only way to save the city, the only way to give us time to stop Killer Moth.", the Tamaranean just stared dejected and stuttered "But, but, but…"

"I have to Starfire, no matter how much I don't want to.", the doors opened and the two walked in to greet Killer Moth, Robin continued by muttering "And I really don't want to."

"Do we have a deal?"

"I'll take the girl to prom."

"Don't tell me," Moth said gesturing to Kitten "ask her.", Robin protested but Killer Moth snapped at him to do so, Robin knuckled under "Kitten," he said with distaste "will you go with me to the prom?", when the words escaped his lips Starfire growled.

"Oh Robin sweetie," Kitten said, her voice the most annoyed pampered drowning "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"Stay close behind me," The Phantom Stranger said "if anything catches your attention ignore it unless I say it is necessary."

Joshua nodded and linked his arm around Sasu, she smiled and blushed before they continued walked.

In the distance they heard the sound of horses and shouts. A ghostly dust cloud rose across the horizon. Joshua's eye narrowed "Traveller?"

"Yes, they have been trapped in every Soft Place since time immemorial, at some point the Lord of this realm will release them."

"I see," Joshua looked to the horizon again, the travellers disappeared, in their place stood a distant white tent. "Somewhere to rest?"

"Yes, we need to be there."

* * *

On the bridge the Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven watched the swarm of Moth fly away.

"Um," Beast Boy said jumped done "what just happened?", Raven reached for her communicator and opened it as Robin called "I've bought you some time." He said before explaining about Killer Moth, "…find him and stop him, you search starts with her." An image of Kitten came onto the communicator screen.

"Who is she?" Raven asked before Starfire interjected "She is a manipulative gremplork not worthy of Robin's time."

"Name's Kitten she has some kind of connection to Killer Moth. Find the connection and I bet you'll find him. Starfire will join you to help with the search.", the Tamaranean groaned. Then Beast Boy spoke "Hey what about you? Aren't you going to help us?"

"I can't. I have a date.", leaving the three confused and astounded.

* * *

Robin on the R-Cycle arrived at the location. A cruise ship. Dress in a tuxedo still with his mask on, he pulled at his collar "Really hoping she doesn't turn up.", he received a tap on the shoulder and annoyed he turned around, then he blinked.

Starfire stood illuminated in the moonlight dressed in prom finery, Robin blinked again "Starfire?" 'She's gorgeous.', she held out a white rose "On such occasions," she said "I believe it is customary to wear a dead plant?" she then put the rose in his button hole as he questioned "Star your supposed to be helping the others track down Killer Moth?"

"Your orders were to investigate the girl, I intended to investigate her thoroughly. Besides you may require saving. This Kitten is perhaps some form of ooze monster in disguise, she certainly is ugly like a monster yes?", before Robin could speak a car horn beeped and the two Titans turned around.

A pink limousine rolled up.

The back door opened and Kitten stepped out, a white rose on her dress as well, she saw Robin and openly called out to him "Oh second thought." Robin muttered to himself "Maybe I do need saving." He walked up, Kitten loudly proclaimed him her date and ordered him about.

Starfire fumed royally. Her eyes glow. She slammed her fist on the bonnet of the limo. It buckled massively.

Kitten forced Robin to dance. As they did so Robin opened his communicator in desperation "Please tell me you guys have found Killer Moth."

* * *

"Not yet." Cyborg said from inside the house "But we tracked down your girlfriend's home address."

"She's not my…", Beast Boy cut Robin's furious response off by touching a horse statute and a secret flight of stairs Raven spoke "Well that's not suspicious."

Beast Boy walked down first and flicked the light on as the other two walked up to him. With the light on the found themselves surrounded by dozens and dozens of giant mutant moths inside of glass holding cells. All three reached for their communicators and spoke "Found him."

"Yes," said a voice from above "you found me, but you'll soon be wishing you hadn't.", the lights went on and off.

They looked up to see Killer Moth, gripping onto one of the massive lights. He jumped off and growling descended on them.

In the Titans ended they all lay on top of each other. Beast Boy shook his head "You know, for a guy who lives in his basement, this guy's pretty tough."

* * *

On the boat Kitten tried to pull Robin into a kiss. The Boy Wonder stop her, pulling out his communicator, having received the message about Killer Moth, assuming the others would take care of him he tried to walk away.

Kitten however pulled her rose off and revealed a trigger "Daddy's not calling the shots tonight Robbie-poo, I am."

Robin stared wide eyed at this bit of information "Daddy?"

"And unless you want me to let those nasty bugs out for a late-night snack," she grabbed the front of his shirt "you'd better pucker up." She pulled the Boy Wonder in closer as she prepared herself and Starfire stared horrified unable to do anything.

Robin put his finger to her lip "Not even if you pay me." He said grabbing the controller from out of her hands. The two struggle until Kitten saw someone "Fang?" Robin looked up and froze "That's your boyfriend?" he said as Kitten took back the controller.

The boyfriend in question happened to be some form of human-spider hybrid, having the body of a spider for a head, he walked, on his four, not eight, spider legs towards the duo and looked down hard on Robin. Fang and the Titans fought earlier in the day when the teen spider robbed a jewellery shop. "Get your hands off my girl." He said.

Robin dropped Kitten and proceeded to dodge one of Fang's leg before being knocked away. The teen spider walked up to Kitten but a Starbolt knocked him back.

Starfire arms glowing yelled "Keep your legs of my boy.", the Boy Wonder got up and dusted himself down and Starfire walked up to him "Robin are you injured."

"Best I've felt all day."

Fang got up as Kitten scurried over to him "Fangie-poo, you really do care." She said as she stared into his multiple eyes.

"Let's never fight again baby." He said getting down on his human legs and using his spider legs to show several items of jewellery, the ones he stole, as presents to his beloved Kitten, she hugged him "Oh Fang." She said before kissing him.

"You know," Robin called, he stood next to Starfire "you two make a really bad couple.", at this Fang charged and fried web slick like gunk. Robin dodge however Starfire took a shot.

Fang then fired off paralysing venom, accidently hitting a young couple.

Robin jumped out to the railing of the boat as Fang tried an attack with all four of this spider leg. Robin deflected them all and the leg got tangled. The Boy Wonder grabbed hold of them and threw the teen spider overboard.

Fang simply climb up the side. The fight continued with thrusts, dodges, throws ending up on the light fixtures. Robin swung along the cables before launching himself up and kicking Fang down.

The teen spider grabbed the Boy Wonder with his spider legs and threw him away.

Kitten watched "Oh isn't it romantic? Their fighting over me."

Starfire having removed the slick webbing from her face at that moment stared on "They are not fighting over you." She yelled. Kitten proceeded to grab the Tamaranean, however Starfire flipped the blonde over onto a table of food. Kitten grabbed a pie and shoved it in Star's face before flipping the pair over. Starfire furiously wiped the pie off her face. She stared with her glowing eyes at Kitten. grabbed her shoulder and threw her across the table before pouncing. Kitten stop Star with her feet. The she dunked the Alien Princess into the punch bowl. Star wrapped her leg around Kitten's waist and levied her into the multilayer cake. Kitten looked down at the food stained and shrieked "You ruined my dress." And with that she pressed the button.

* * *

"Start talking," Cyborg said holding Killer Moth in a police hold "how do you control the…" siren went off "bugs."

The cells opened the swarm began to stir.

Beast Boy gave the order "Run!" however Raven closed the door with her magic "We can't let them escape, seal the exits.", the three proceeded to do so, but with them lock in they would have to deal with the swarm.

* * *

Robin did another drop kick, Fang staggered backwards and dropped onto a table.

Kitten charged at Starfire, but she dodged before firing a small Starbolt at the controller and knocking it away. Robin stopped it rolling with his foot "Consider yourself dumped." He said before smashing it.

Kitten screamed.

* * *

In the basement the swarm all of a sudden transformed from moths to massive larvae much to the three's confusion.

* * *

The police arrived and escorted Fang and Kitten away. Finding Killer Moth inside the police van as well.

All the Titans stood on the boat listening to Kitten's screams of revenge.

Beast Boy held one of larvae in his arms "You know, now that nobody's make them all mutated moths, these things might actually make good pets.", Raven looked down at him "Don't even think about it."

"And now," the announcer called "the moment you've all been waiting for, the king and queen of this year's prom are, Robin and Starfire.", the Titans took this by surprise, until Robin smiled and turned to the Tamaranean "I guess one more dance wouldn't kill me." He said taking Starfire's hand and escorting her to the dance floor.

As the two waltzed Robin looked into her eyes 'This feel wonderful, haven't felt this happy since my parents were alive.' He sighed.

"Robin?" Starfire asked "Is something trouble you?"

"No I was just thinking, how I like this, right now, and our little moments together I like them."

"I like them too Robin, they have been so wonderful, and I wish we could do it more."

"You know Batman has no objections, unless it affected our crime fighting if we were to."

"Do the dating?"

"Yes. Starfire?", she nodded before the Boy Wonder continued "Would you be willing to be my girlfriend?", she smiled widely before hugging him "Oh yes Robin, it would most gloriously."

"I promise I'll be as good as I can.", she put her forehead to his "You already are.", Robin smiled before leaning into a kiss, which Starfire gladly received.

The three other Titans looked on Cyborg crossed his arm "Well it's about time."

"Yeah, the pheromones those two gave off nearly drove me wild, at least they know now."

"Pheromones?" Raven asked.

"You know the phrase, they can smell fear?", she nodded before the changeling continued "People's scents change when they change emotions, those two have given off desire almost since they meet.", Raven's eyes widened "I'll be back at the Tower." And she teleported away.

Beast Boy sighed and handed the larvae to a policeman before turning to Cyborg "It looks like the two lovebirds will be here a while, want to get pizza?"

"Sure BB, as long as I get to choose.", the two started walking off the boat as Beast Boy protested "Dude, you know I'm vegetarian."

"Yeah, I can list off how many times you've said it. Can't you for once eat meat?"

"Can't you for once try tofu?"

"Last time I had some of that stuff it disagreed with me green elf."

"What last time? I wasn't around to see you eat any tofu rust-bucket."

Cyborg groaned 'I really wish Josh were here…'

"Too bad Rorschach's gone, he'd offer to share a plain cheese with me and let you order an all meat."

"Yeah, but he's got more important things then pizza to worry about right now."

"I guess; just wish he were here."

* * *

Raven appeared in the living room thinking about what Beast Boy said 'He can smell emotions? What if he smelt?' she shook her head 'I need to meditate.' She started to hover and utter her magic spells.

After a few minutes her eyes opened and she turned to the door. She blinked and sighed 'Rorschach would usually come in to meditate himself about this time.' Shaking herself from her force of habit she returned to meditating, again Beast Boy crossed her mind 'I think Rorschach is right, I do like him. Why didn't I speak with him before he left?'

* * *

Robin and Starfire left the boat and returned to the R-Cycle, Robin put his helmet on and gave a spare to Starfire, she smiled and put it on "Robin remind me to thank Friend Rorschach."

"Why Star?"

"Because he kept quiet over my feeling for you, while he also encouraged me to peruse them, and…"

"Really, because he knew about my feelings for you too, and encourage me as well."

"He said it would be better if one of us told the other not for someone else."

"Makes sense, too bad he couldn't be here to see this."

"Yes, I hope Xhal watches over him and I wish he makes it back to us soon." Robin tilted his head "Star your English has gotten better, how is that?", she explained her species biological trait Robin eyes widened "So that's why you kissed me the first time.", she nodded "Friend Rorschach also explained the human meaning of lip contact, the kiss we shared tonight was of affection.", Robin smiled "I could tell Star, thanks."

"You're most welcome Robin, please is there something else I may call you?"

"When we're back in the Tower and in private I'll explain.", she nodded and stepped onto the bike. Robin reeved the R-Cycle and the new couple speed off.

* * *

The Phantom Stranger opened up the flap to the tent, as Joshua and Sasu reached it. A voice spoke "Welcome, come and sit.", the teenager looked inside and their eyes widened.

A young man, possibly nineteen or very early twenties sat in the lotus possession. His skin bone-white, messy strings of whited hair arched off his head. Dressed in white Asian style robes, the ends resting on his ankles, a glowing emerald around his neck. His eyes the most striking, black voids with star light glinting from within. He motioned with his almost rake thin arm for the three to sit.

Joshua and Sasu did so while the Phantom Stranger remained standing.

The man sighed "Forgive me, I was thinking, diplomatic meetings often drain me. I came here to think, I felt you enter the Soft Place."

"You felt us enter?" Joshua said unnerved by this figure.

"Yes Joshua Spearing, I am the Lord of the Dreaming, I am Dream of the Endless."

"The Endless?"

"Yes, but that is a private matter." Dream turned to Joshua "And according to your ten-year-old self Master Spearing I am a berk.", Joshua blinked then gulped, the Dream Lord smirked and got up "Follow me I will bring you to my palace.", the tent disappeared and instead of the Outback they found themselves on a path that led towards a castle, a place you might have seen in your dreams.

Dream walked in front and reached the gates "I have returned." He called to the three guardians, a gryphon, a wyvern and a hippogriff, only with a horse head not an eagle's, the gryphon spoke "Yes my Lord and your guest?"

"They have journeyed here, have rooms given to them and tell the kitchen staff you prepare meals."

"Very well My Lord.", the doors opened and they four walked inside.

A white raven flew onto Dream's shoulder "I'm glad your back Lord Daniel, how did the thinking go?"

"Not to my liking Tethys but I will contemplate another time right now I must act as host."

They reached the throne room, the doors opened and inside stood an extremely tall man with around glasses "Welcome back my Lord, the rooms have been prepared for you guest."

"Thank you Lucien, you can return to the library, Nuala," on the stairs to the throne cleaning them stood a small elf like girl who looked up when the lord spoke "I wish to speak to my guests alone for a short while."

"Of course my Lord." She said getting up and joining Lucien she looked back at Joshua before looking up at the librarian "Isn't he the boy Ella gave the badge to?"

"I noticed him wearing it yes."

Dream remained quiet until the doors closed and walk up to the throne, he sighed and looked directly at Joshua, "You will need to rest and eat first, Zirnitra will not be easily convinced that you are worthy after your actions, it is more than likely you will have to fight him.", Joshua gulped "I've never fought a god before."

"It will be hard; you have my sympathy. However, I must lay the ground rules, only you can fight Zirnitra, no outside help."

Sasu looked with puppy dog eyes but Dream stayed unfazed "I am afraid I am more of a cat person Miss Sasu Kay Ser, my younger brother and youngest sister would be more moved by you attempts. Besides it was not me that made these rules, Zirnitra demanded it when he entered his solitude in the mountains beyond what was Fiddler's Green."

"Look here oh might Lord of Dream," Sasu said getting up "I did not come with Joshua to be told I can't help, so help I'll…"

"It is unwise to threaten one of the Endless, we are more powerful then gods. Had I been my previous aspect I would have punished you for simply threating me, but I am not him, so I will merely warn you.", Sasu stood down.

The door to the throne room opened a chief walked in "My Lord the food for your guest are ready."

"Thank you Taramis, we have nothing else to discuss, go to the dining hall and enjoy your meals.", Joshua and Sasu nodded and walked towards Taramis, Josh looked to the chief dream being "What is it you have prepared for us?"

"In truth honoured guest anything you wish, simple think of it and it shall be handed to you on a plate, such is the nature within the Dreaming.", Joshua titled his head but followed none the less.

Dream turned around to the Phantom Stranger "You are not going to follow?"

"I do not need to eat, I simply wish to give you my congratulations and formal acknowledgement. I did not get the chance during your funeral."

"I did not attend as my family were not allowed to acknowledge me until after the funeral, as well I thought it foolish to mourn myself."

"I am aware of that, except your brother Destruction decided to visit you during the funeral, he offered you to give up your duties as he did."

"Yes, you know why I refused, I view my reasonability highly, and after Burgess trapped me and the damage to the Dreaming done I knew I could not leave, it is too important to me."

The Phantom Stranger nodded, bowed and walked out of the room.

Tethys look at Dream "Are you sure that Master Spearing will achieve his goal my Lord?"

"I am not sure, no, it depends on Zirnitra."

"I wonder what those years in those mountains did to him."

"I would not like to hazard a guess, though I am surprised he held his own against the Furies and fought them to a stalemate."

"It's not going to go well for Josh is it?"

"As I said it depends on the Black Dragon, the Wends believed him to be an evil deity."

* * *

"Raven?" the Blue Witch opened her eyes and turned around to see Beast Boy, she sighed "What?"

"Just wanted to join you meditating."

"You're joking."

"No Raven, serious, I just don't like seeing you alone, usually you have Rorschach with you I trust him, but…"

"You don't think I can meditate on my own, in the comfort of the tower?"

"No it's just," he sighed "I've been breathing in your scent, I know you act like you hate me, but in truth…"

"I don't hate you Beast Boy, your attitude and jokes on the other hand."

"I'm trying to make you smile, like you did the morning after the Gordanians."

"You know I need to control my emotions."

"Controlling doesn't mean you need to supress them."

"In my case yes it does, my powers could go out of control and things get bad should they do."

"Can I at least keep you company."

"As long as you don't annoy me then yes.", Beast Boy smiled and sat down next to Raven, surprising her by actually meditating and uttering her words. A blush crossed her checks, she turned her head forward and began meditating again.

* * *

"Brother," Dream stood at his gallery, pictures of his siblings, the Endless, on the wall, currently he stood at the picture of his elder brother, Destiny and held his emblem, the book, "it is Dream, I am in my gallery, I wish to speak with you Brother."

The portrait came to life "I am here Brother, what is it you wish to ask?"

"Merely the current status of the group known as the Teen Titans, in Jump City, as you have no doubt read their friend has come to my realm, and I wish to give him good news before he goes to face the Black Dragon."

"You were never this concerned over a single person so freely before."

"I was a different person then, and do not forget I was once human in this aspect though I wonder why my past aspect decided that I would take his place?"

"I cannot give you that knowledge Brother, but I will tell you of the Titans." He told Dream of the recent events, the Lord Shaper nodded "Thank you Brother, I hope to talk to you again soon." The Dream Lord turned away from the painting and walked the corridors of his palace until he came to Joshua's room "Master Spearing I wish to talk to you."

Joshua opened the doors "Of course your Lordship, what do you need to discuss.", Dream smiled and walked in before explaining what Destiny had told him.

* * *

The door to Robin's office opened and the Boy Wonder and Starfire entered before it closed.

"Robin, you said once we were alone you would give me a name other than Robin to call you by."

"And I plan to tell you Star, but can we also get to know each other better, our histories you know.", she smiled and nodded.

Robin proceeded to grab a briefcase with his symbol on it "This is probably my greatest secret.", he opened it and pulled out first a scrap book "It's all my adventures with Batman." He put it down on the table then brought out another smaller scrap book "But this is the real secret.", Starfire took it, read it, she eyes widened, and after a pause she look up "Richard?", Robin smiled before taking off his mask, revealing his blue eyes.

Starfire smiled and held his check "Your eyes are softer then Rorschach's, there beautiful, you're beautiful Richard, and so very handsome."

"Thanks Star, you know Batman's probably going to kill me when he finds out."

"Then he will have to go through me."

"I want to get a piece of that action Princess", her smiled faulted slightly "I am still yet to tell you about that, aren't I?"

"That's partly why I wanted to speak in private."

"Yes, thank you Richard. Where do I begin?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **So Rob-Star is early and hints at Rae-Be (or is it Be-Rae, I forgot). And I choose the Daniel Hall dream instead of Morpheus simply because I'd like to see more stories with this version of Dream.**


	13. Chapter 12

Joshua walked the path alone. He headed away from the castle into a wasteland area. The only one build stood there, a mausoleum to the previous Dream, commonly referred to as Morpheus. Joshua, felt he knew the place as a sense of déjà vu entered him is if he'd been there before.

The path continued. He heard a squawk and look up. Tethys the raven flew high overhead and swooped around before heading back to the castle. Josh turn is head back and looked at the castle as spied a couple of people on the balcony, none he could make out but he knew it would be Dream for one and more than likely Sasu.

The path stretch for miles as he reached the mountains. He came to a sign however he couldn't read it, as a human inside a dream writing became completely illegible. Only one pathway leaded to the mountains and a hard one. The miles stretch out.

No exhaustion plagued Joshua, just frustration, the frustration of climbing up a hilly pathway, hoping the after the next peak the road with level out only for the climb to continue. 'I've walked so much I could be given a Duke of Edinburgh award.'

* * *

Sasu watched from the balcony as Joshua went further and further away. Her eyes began to tear up.

Dream noticed, he rested his chin in his hand and his fingers tapped the side of face, his stopped, his eyes widened and he smiled before walking back inside and heading to his gallery.

Sasu looked away from the speck in the distance and looked to the mountains beyond the mausoleum.

"Are you okay miss?" a voice said and she looked down to find a grey German Shepard "You seem sad." He said. Sasu blinked before she sighed with a smile and kneeling to run her hand through the dog's fur "I shouldn't be surprised here, Lord Dream has a talking Raven, why not a talking dog?"

"I'm not Dream, technically I'm his brother's, but I'm on indefinite loan to his youngest sister.", as if on cue the doors to the balcony opened and a young girl, around the age of thirteen skipped in, her hair in multi-coloured strips and her eyes, one vivid emerald green with silver flecks that moved constantly, reminding Sasu of Josh's mask. The other eye being vein blue. She skipped up singing a nursery rhyme "The Dame made a curtsy. The dog made a bow; The Dame said, your servant; the dog said, Bow-wow. Is Barnabas making you feel better? He's a clever doggie, isn't he?"

"Well it's nice to talk with a canine, I miss Cynfrith, I'd like to know what the little rascals up to."

"Weird name for a pet?" Barnabas said before turning his head around seeing Dream's sister literally walking up the wall "Delirium stop; I've told you before gravity's a law not a suggestion."

Sasu burst out laughing. Delirium jumped to the floor and smiled "Dog girl has a nice laugh.", Sasu claimed down and breathed in "Sorry, I couldn't help it." She looked to the German Shepard "Cynfrith is named after a god of my people, and he's not my pet, he's a companion, part of my pack, Josh says it's rare for a Kitsune to be part of a pack."

"I recall Cynhund and his children," Dream said walking next to his sister before ruffling her hair, "they go by several different names, generally by canines across the galaxies, Cynhund was the name used by the Exkunnu, forgive me but I though your people were extinct."

"I am still coming to terms with it, but Josh help, as far as I know, I'm the last."

"Much like the Martian race, you have my condolences, but rest assured that my sister took care of your people when their time came."

"When their time came," her fists tightened "you mean it was meant that my family were killed? That I barely survived?"

"Forgive my comments, however I will remind you not to attack."

"He's right," Barnabas said as Delirium a little shaken gripped him "I've meet Death, she's very nice, your family were in good hands after they meet their ends."

Sasu growled a little before calming down, remembering Josh's words "I'm sorry it's just I miss them.", Delirium walked up and hugged Sasu.

* * *

'Rorschach's Journal, Date Unknown.

'I say unknown dear reader as I am currently in a magical realm, and the time difference may mean months have passed since I entered.

'In the past forty-eight hours of my own personal timeline I have discovered much about myself and my magic. I am a reincarnation of a man from another hype-timeline, from a world with only one super powered being, I was Rorschach there but the conditions of that world lead me to be a different person, a very different person.

'Also, I have found the source of my magic, apparently, an ancient god.'

Joshua finished that paragraph as he looked in front of him. The single path had lead him to an almost sheer cliff-face.

A squawk sounded as the white raven landed on his shoulder "It's very impressive that you made it this far Master Spearing, most people would have turned back."

"I came to restore my magic, I won't give up, as Walter told me, do I have to climb this cliff-face or can I somehow manipulate the dream world around me so I don't have to?"

"If you are wishing to get lazy I am afraid not, you walked into the Dreaming physically, to have the smallest ability to control dream you need to be asleep."

"I see, I have to put the effort in then, who knows maybe getting this done will make Zirnitra give me my magic back." With that said Joshua gripped the side of the cliff and pulled himself up, his foot found a ledge and he stood up, his other found another and he went higher.

After about five minutes and a few dozen feet his foot slipped. His hands gripped into the holes in the rock face and he winched. His leg had been scratched hard. The foot of his other leg found a place to rest while he waited for the pain to go. He looked up and saw the edge a few more feet above him 'Come on Josh, you came all this way, you defiantly can't go back.' He tried his bruised leg, slightly painful but still usable, though he grumbled at the small tears in his suit 'I've got spares back home and in the tower.' He thought as he began to climb up again.

His handed reached the edge and gripped it tight. His foot found a high ledge which allow him to move up, put his elbow on the cliff edge, then a leg over and finally up and over onto the top. He laid down on the ground breathed a sigh of relief and shut his eyes 'Everyone back home will not believe I just climbed a mountain.'

* * *

Dream sat on his throne, a young but tall Fae stood before him. The Lord of the Dreaming looked at the young Fae "Why Master Spearing?"

"He saved me from a pair of human harassing me Lord Shaper."

"Simply that?"

"He also seems to see through the glamour I placed over myself, not by much I will admit, but he saw my ears, asked if I was an elf."

"That would mean he had some power even before, interesting. It would make a certain amount of sense since his father gained Rocky Ford's power of premonition for crime. Though nowhere as powerful as Wesley Dodds and his successor Sanderson Hawkins. But perhaps a small part of the Dreaming is within Nicholas Spearing, and the link to this realm gave his biological son the ability to see magic. Perhaps he was to be a sorcerer even without the badge, if he fails I will mention this to him."

* * *

Joshua awoke slowly feeling a constant breeze on his face, like someone using a massive bellows to blow air into his face. He also began hearing a loud succession of taping, Josh opened his eyes and blinked as they widened.

The head of a black dragon loomed over him and pointed down, explaining the breeze as the dragon's breathing, Joshua looked down to see the dragon tapped his talons on the ground, also catching the tail twitching. Looking up again Josh noticed the dragon's eyes constant darting, as if nervous.

"Well," Joshua said sitting up "I don't really think introduction are necessary." The dragon looked down and grinned "Quite right, I wondered when you would wake."

"I climbed a mountain to get here, cut me some slack, now you're here what do I do to get my magic."

"You have to fight me."

"Really?"

"Yes." Zirnitra stood up showing his fall size and wing span. Joshua chuckled "You're not going to go Smaug boosting about your scales, talons and wings?"

"No, but I will give you a choose, do not fight me and simply go knowing you could not defeat me, or fight and risk death."

"As my previous incarnation advised me, even in the face of Armageddon never surrender.", the dragon grabbed him and brought him to eyes level "This is your choice?"

Josh wriggled inside the grip "I will not give up if it means getting my magic back."

"Then." Zirnitra said grinning widely and bowing his head "You may use my magic once more." He opened his hand. Once free Joshua crossed his arms a little unimpressed "So because I willing to face something as powerful as you that makes me eligible to use your powers, what if I did kill you?"

"Then my magic would disappear." The black dragon clicked his talon and a parchment appeared before Joshua "A contract? How cliché."

"It is the proper thing to do, read it.", Josh did so, causals all reasonable, including one that stated if Zirnitra needed his full powers to fight an invading enemy then he has the right to remove Josh's magic temporarily, something interested Josh, he would be more powerful than before, however the contract said he would need to continue working on strengthening his ability to use it. Joshua nodded and a quill pen appeared, Joshua sighed it 'Joshua Spearing, aka Rorschach.' And adding his symbol.

Zirnitra took the contract back and lowed his head down "I will take you back to the palace, it will give me time to explain.", Josh got on as he spoke "May I ask why your magic has to conform to the laws of science?"

Zirnitra expanded his body like a blimp and began to fly using his wings to steer "Because the Wends, the people who believed in me before becoming Christian believed science was magic.", Josh nodded, "So why did you restrict my magic slowly as I became more aggressive?"

"I didn't want someone like Walter Kovacs using my powers, there are several who I thought were worthy but as time went on they became monsters. The Wends thought me up as an evil deity as they believe sorcery an evil, I no longer want my magic being associated with evil deeds."

"Understandable, what abilities can I use now?"

"Manners young man."

Josh rolled his eye "Please sir, may I ask what abilities I have now?"

"Thank you, first you'll be able to acquire information, it will appear as instinct."

"Like the Phantom Stranger then?"

"Similar yes, but your human, you'll forget certain information. The Phantom Stranger doesn't need memory as he contains all knowledge. Plus, for the full effect on another living being you must be able to make proper eye contact, the eyes are the windows to the soul remember."

"I see, you said firstly can I ask what other powers?"

"Yes, you can imbue materials with invulnerability to both physical and supernatural attacks, but not use yourself."

"So, I can make my clothing a form of magical armour?"

"Correct, you also have a regenerative healing factor, as seen in Deathstroke, Vandal Savage and the Flash, however it does not equal immortally."

"And my body isn't going to slow down its aging, is it?"

"No, it's simple going to give you a long lifespan, also severe injuries to internal organs and decapitation of limbs will be impossible to heal or regrow."

"So, anything potentially fatal can still kill me, brilliant, and I'm still susceptible to diseases.", the dragon nodded, Josh sighed "Oh well nothing's prefect I suppose."

"If you do get too damaged I've put a teleportation spell upon you to get you to safety, and if possible the nearest place to save you automatically."

"Very thoughtful, but can I teleport be will as well?"

"Only for long distance travel, you have that motorcycle, why waste it?"

"So, true. Is there anything else?"

"A limited super speed burst, limited range, and it's probably tire you out quickly. So, use it as a last resort."

The Black Dragon started his decent, the typhoon from his wings as he came down into the gardens almost caused the trees to collapse. Josh slid of the back of the beast as a walking scarecrow with a craved pumpkin head ran up "Oi, be more careful, if those trees fall it'd be me and the boys clearing those up, I've got more than enough work on my hand thank you very much." He took a breath though his cigarette, the smoke escaping out of the holes in his head.

"Mervyn." Dream said walk towards the gardens, the scarecrow quickly shuffled out of the way, the Endless turned his attention to Zirnitra "It is good to see you again Zirnitra, how is your time in the mountains suiting you?"

"Very fine Lord Marowit, my time gave me the opportunity to think."

"Forgive me for not trusting you, I wondered if contact with a human would cause old habits would resurface. So, you have made a deal with Master Spearing."

"Yes, he is the official wielder of my powers."

"Can I ask? What's going to happen when I pass away?"

"Presumably you'll have children." Zirnitra paused as Joshua blushed "If not then you should find someone worthy for wielding my powers, of course you will have to consult me."

"That will be a future concern," Dream said, "for now Master Spearing your reason for being here is complete, follow me and we shall gather Miss Sasu and the Phantom Stranger." Joshua nodded and followed the Endless towards the castle.

=x=

The Phantom Stranger brought Joshua and Sasu to the edge Jump City, the two-stared wide eyed at the scene, dismal, drear, over run with soldiers, in the distance a person flying across the streets on a rock.

Josh turned to the Phantom Stranger "What's happened?"

"Slade Wilson is attacking the city."

Sasu's eyes widened "Deathstroke is just a mercenary, why would he want take it over."

"He's not," Joshua said narrowing his eyes "he's searching for the Titans."

"How do you know?"

"Instinct, one of the new powers I've acquired, we need to get home quick." the two ran off, Joshua putting his mask back on and Phantom Stranger disappeared.

=x=

Suzanna look out the living room window-door into the garden, one of the few places of peace left.

"Mrs Spearing?" a voice said she looked over as Starfire walked in dressed conspicuously to hide herself should anyone looking in.

Suzanna sighed "I'm glad Rorschach wasn't there when your friend attacked you, he would be furious."

"Yes, but I hope to Xhal he'll be back soon and Sasu, we need all the help we can."

A knock came from the window and the two looked up seeing Rorschach and Sasu standing there, Cynefrith jumping into Susa's arms. Suzanna jumped up from her wheelchair and practically flung the door open and hugged her son.

The masked mystic returned the hug before looking to Starfire "Let me guess, Mum and Dad are keeping you hidden."

"Yes," the Princess said, "it is glorious you have returned, is your magic back?", Rorschach helped his mother to the wheelchair before replying "I wouldn't be here if I hadn't. Where are the others?"

"In the basement with the costumes.", Suzanna took his arm "I want an explanation of what you've been up too, it's been months."

"I see, whereas for my and Sasu it's only been two and a half days, the Stranger was right about time displacement, Starfire bring the others up.", she nodded and left as Nicholas walked in and patted his son on the shoulder "Glad your back old chap, it's gone mad around here."

"I can tell."

"Dude!", Rorschach turned around as Beast Boy and Cyborg appeared followed by the other Titans, Raven narrowed her eyes "You feel more powerful than before."

"That because I am, sit down everyone, this will take a lot of explaining."

=x=

"…and then we returned to find the city in chaos." Rorschach finished as a wide-eyed group looked at him.

"Whoa." Raven said.

"Dude!" Beast Boy said, "That Kovacs guy sounded horrible"

"Oi," Nicholas said, "we just learnt he used to Walter Kovacs, and wasn't his fault his world was utter tripe."

"Man," Cyborg said, "your powers come from a god?"

"That's beside the point now, what happened to cause you lot to go into hiding and why Deathstroke making a bog of Jump City?"

The Titans began to explain.

After Rorschach left the Titan meet a new super powered teenager, called Terra, who wielded the power to control earth and took her in. She proved herself by saving Beast Boy during a fight with Deathstroke, this made the Titans trust her. Beast Boy trusted her first as she enjoyed his jokes, people commented they acted like a couple. At that comment Josh looked to Raven, who just looked away.

However, it turned out she worked for Deathstroke and recently betrayed them they tried to fight her, she won so they retreated.

Joshua narrowed his eyebrows "I know you all much hate her…"

Raven scowled "That's putting it mildly."

"But I need to assess her personally to see if she truly is evil," he sighed "I know trust is going to be a problem, especially since I've been gone, I can tell some of you are wondering if I'm truly the Rorschach who left.", the Titans looked at each other, Rorschach nodded "Especially with the revelations of my past life, but I'm different to Walter Kovacs, and there's one thing I can do to show my trust to you." He pulled off his mask, Raven and Beast Boy's eyes widened, Robin, Cyborg and Starfire became surprised but for different reasons.

Joshua continued "My name's Joshua Spearing, I trust you all with my name and face. Enough that I broke the first rule of magic, names have power, don't let anyone you don't trust know your real name. But for us, no more secrets, I am who I am. And you already know my parent's history it's only fair you know whole truth." He put the mask back on "Now, let's find Terra."

Suzanna got out of her chair and hugged him "Come back safe Josh."

"I promise."

* * *

The blond tomboy stood on her floating rock like a plinth above a few robots looking out to Titans Tower "Well," she said "we did it. They're really gone."

Black energy wrapped around one robot catching her attention. Another robot walked to where the first one stood. Something whistled through the air and took on another just as a sonic burst blow up the last, the explosions forced Terra off her platform.

Deathstroke called her through the ear piece "Apprentice report. What's going on?"

"I don't…" she looked up and saw silhouettes in the smoke "No! We destroyed you. You're all…"

"Terra attack now.", she sent a mound of earth at the shadows but they disappeared. She walked backwards looking around. The sound of an animal panting made her look one way. Footsteps then took her attention. Something punched her from behind, as she got up a green energy beam knocked her sideways.

The shadows appeared again. Terra tried to escape, an energy beam destroyed her column of earth. Someone threw flash grenades. She created a shield. With her left flank exposed a sonic blast knocked her over.

"On your feet, Terra. Your suit's neural interface allows me to assist you in combat. But I can only help if you get up and fight.", she did get to her feet as the shadow of Cyborg came at her. When she used her power to deflect him a massive talon took hold of her. A massive raven flew off with her. Terra created a new platform to get herself out of the grip. Another energy attack knocked her off.

A sharp growl made her turn as the image a wolf appeared before her "Beast Boy, Beast Boy stop, aren't you even going to talk to me?"

"No," a voice she didn't recognise spoke, a new silhouette appeared "but I will. Tara Fitz-Markov.", her eyes widened "How, how did you, who are you?"

"It's Rorschach," Deathstroke said "I wondered where he went. I almost thought he had given up."

"If Wilson is talking to you with that earpiece then let him listen as well. He's lying to you, he can completely control that suit, you're his puppet and he's controlling you."

"Don't listen, you swore to serve me.", Terra quickly created a new platform of earth and escaped.

Starfire observed "She seems quite sacred."

"Sacred," Raven said, "isn't the same as sorry."

"She beginning to doubt herself." Rorschach said, "I've planted a seed, we'll see if it'll take root, I hope she doesn't take it the way I fear she will."

"I don't care how she feels," Robin said, "Terra's a dangerous criminal, and she has to be stopped."

"She will be," Beast Boy said a growling in his tone, he clenched his first "I'm going to make sure of it."

Cyborg looked at his arm "Got a lock. She's heading east."

=x=

Terra panted in an alleyway, Deathstroke called here "Where do you think you're going young lady?"

"Anywhere, I was getting thrashed I had to…"

"No! I will not tolerate failure apprentice; I will not permit you to run away. You will stay, you will fight. And you will win." she leaned out as Cyborg charged into her.

She threw more rocks. Cyborg punched one to pieces. Raven used her magic to move to another one back. Terra jumped back and used a piece of rock as a new platform.

Starfire flew done and punched the rock to pieces. Terra tried again. Robin wrapped his grapple around her a dragged her down to the ground. Starfire fired her bolts. Cyborg punched and fired at her.

Raven dropped a couch-bus on her.

Terra came out of the ground and tried to fly off.

Beast Boy in Pterodactyl form gave chase. Terra brought up a geyser of earth. Beast Boy collided with the third. Terra looked back at the changeling. A red force-field appear and she ran into it. She hit the ground "Deathstroke, help me. I can't do this alone."

"My dear child, you are never alone."

From out of the ground, Cinderblock, Plasmus and an electrical villain, Overload appeared, surrounded in a sphere, the three started fusing together. They landed on the ground and trudge up to the Titans as Terra escaped.

"And I thought they were ugly before." Cyborg commented.

"Titans," Robin shouted "Go!"

* * *

Terra entered the inner sanctum of Deathstroke's base of operations within Jump City. She stopped before the mercenary "I'm alive. I can't believe they almost beat me.", Deathstroke proceed to slap her back "That was nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you." He beat her back "You failed me apprentice. I ordered you to eliminate the Titans, you did not. I commanded you to fight, and you ran."

"You can't treat me like this."

"Can't I?", she flew back into a wall "Who else would have you my dear? You've done horrible things, unforgivable things. Where else could you possibly go?"

"Anywhere but here, I'm sick of fighting and I sick of you." She tried to remove the suit her mentor gave her.

"You find that quite impossible, the suit's neural interface has integrated into your nervous system, into your skin, it part of you. And so am I Terra.", she gasped "No!"

"You chose this life apprentice, it's too late to change your mind now, far too late."

"But it's not too late for me to work out the door."

"I'm afraid it is my dear, you see you no longer have any control over the matter." he pressed a button on his gauntlet. Terra's suit started to shock her, she fell to her knees in pain. Deathstroke lifted his hand and she stood up and walk to him "You promised to fight be my side forever, and that's a promise I intend to make you keep."

* * *

Beast Boy and Rorschach left the others fighting the amalgam villain and followed Terra to the underground base.

Beast Boy changed in to a Woolly Mammoth and burst the bulkhead door down. Rorschach kept behind the door while Beast Boy quickly changed to a mouse and disabled the security camera. The changeling and the Techno-mage walked into the base. The heard crying and walked toward the inner sanctum.

Terra rested on her knees sobbing. Beast Boy approached "Terra?"

"Destroy me, quick."

"What?" the changeling asked.

"Come on, isn't that what you came for? Do it now." Her suit started to shock her she raised her hand and fired a blast of energy. Rorschach made a force-field and turned to Deathstroke as he walked in "Forgive my apprentice, as usual she can't seem to control herself. So, from now on I'll be controlling her every move.", an onslaught of rock pelted the two. Rorschach clutched his shoulder, wincing slightly as it healed. Terra walked out of the smoke, Beast Boy looked to Rorschach "I thought you were kidding about that puppet comment."

"Beast Boy, I would never joke about something so serious."

Deathstroke spoke "She agreed to this, Terra came to me seeking control and that's precisely what I've given her. My control, her body."

"Quite the over reaction," Rorschach said, "to when your sons decided to ignore your instructions and do their own thing.", the mercenary growled and used Terra to animate stones to attack, Rorschach flinched and just as the stone hit him he disappeared. Deathstroke heard a slump to his left and turned seeing Rorschach struggling to stay conscious, panting hard on his knees, mutter something about someone being right and it took a lot of energy from him.

Beast Boy as a rhino charged at Terra who sank into the ground and re-emerged on a floating column, she turned it into a spike and charged at him. Beast Boy turned into a snake and quickly slithered out the way. A stone hand grabbed the snake.

"That's my good little girl." Deathstroke mockingly said. Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and grabbed onto her, she spoke "You have to stop me Beast Boy. Please I don't want to fight anymore." Beast Boy changed back to normal "That don't let Deathstroke control you anymore."

"I have no choice."

"That's a lie, you've always had a choice.", she started crying and a pair of stone pillars burst from the ground throwing the changeling away. He landed next to Rorschach, "You've always had a choice." Beast Boy said.

Rorschach slowly got up grabbing onto the side of the wall still faint "You had the choice to tell the others the truth of your powers. I know they would have help you. Instead…"

Beast Boy continued "You chose to work for Deathstroke, you chose to betray us, and now you've chosen to give him control. Deathstroke isn't doing this Terra, you are."

"No." Terra collapsed the ground around then, Beast Boy changed into an eagle to fly out as Terra stood on a solid plinth. She pushed him back. He turned to a wolf. Terra brought down rock after rock and Beast Boy's leg ended up being trapped under one. She gasped.

"Very good my dear." Deathstroke said his raised his hand "Now shall we finish them off." she walked forward. Beast Boy changed back to normal and struggled. Terra stopped and lifted her hand "I can't stop him," she said, "he's too powerful."

"Yes, you can, it's your power not his. You can still control it; you can still do the right thing."

"It's too late.", a bunch of stone floated up and formed a spike.

"Stop!" Robin swung in followed by the other Titans.

Raven appeared behind Terra and charged her powers "It'll be the last thing you ever do." She said as they all readied their attacks.

"Do it." Deathstroke called. The Titan plead with her not to.

"It's your life Terra," Beast Boy said "your choice. It's never too late to change."

"Sorry Beast Boy, for all the things I've done." She said, before screaming, the stone spike changed direction and went straight to Deathstroke. Terra began to tear the place apart. Terra unleased a powerful blast causing Deathstroke to fall down a pit. Lava burst out the floor, Cyborg checked his data "It's a volcano, big enough to take out the whole city. And way too big to stop."

Raven stopped a wave "We have to get out of here.", as the other ran for it Beast Boy and Rorschach looked back, "Terra." Beast Boy called as the tomboy collapsed "We have to go."

"I have to stay, I'm the only one who can stop it."

"Beast Boy." Rorschach said, "It's her choice.", the changeling looked back and the two embraced before she separated herself from the rock. Rorschach look straight at her "Good luck." He whispered as they regrouped with the others. Rorschach stumbled still weary from the speed burst he did so Cyborg helped him out.

Terra's screams sound down the passage before going silent.

The six returned to the inner sanctum, Beast Boy and Starfire gasped, Rorschach removed his hat. In the centre stood a petrified Terra, literally turned to stone.

* * *

They returned a day or two later, Starfire held a bunch of roses which she put before the statute "I shall miss you friend." She said. Rorschach hat in hands put from his pocket a large blue crystal and placed it at her feet "In the end you were true hero as I assessed, rest assured wherever you are I will tell your family."

Robin turned to him "You know who she really is?"

"When I assessed her, I learnt her past, I called her Tara Fitz-Markov as she was the illegitimate daughter of King Roger the Third of Markovia. The crystal is a part of their funeral traditions." He glanced at Raven and the blue with spoke "We'll be searching for a way to reverse the effect."

"Well bring her back." Robin said.

"Someday." Cyborg added as Beast Boy placed a plaque on the plinth Terra stood on "I'll never forgot you Terra." he said before they walked away. Joshua glanced back at the plague which read 'Terra. A Teen Titan. A Ture Friend.'

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Sorry I missed the regular update time of the first Saturday of the month, I've been bussiness put the finishing touches on my University work.**

 **Yes, yes, you can hate me for skipping over the Deathstroke and Judas Contract storylines, I don't really like either ones, they good don't get me wrong I just don't like them personally.**

 **Anyway for those who don't know, I plan to continued this story into** ** _Justice League_** **, however I don't know if the Justice League parts should be uploaded with this story or be a sperate story under a** ** _Watchmen/ Justice League_** **Crossover.**

 **There is a poll on my profile page. So far only three people have voted.**


	14. Chapter 13

'Rorschach's Journal, August 4th, 1996.

'Johnny Rancid made a comeback not long after I returned with my magic. This time he had a mechanical dog, clichély named Rex, personally I would have referenced the recently released _'A Close Shave'_ by calling the robot dog Preston. With some struggle, but minimal damage with sent the bulldozer-dog to the scrapheap.

'Sadly, though Rancid escaped. But I highly doubt we're ever going to see a rerun of the Larry the Imp incident.'

* * *

"Okay team," Robin said as they entered the living room "Johnny Rancid's still on the loose, I'll check the scanner while, huh?" they all stopped and stared. Beast Boy turned white.

The lounge looked an utter mess, food slipped, rubbish everywhere, and the sofa literally eaten into.

"There was a party and we were not invited?" Starfire asked.

"A party?" Robin said, "More like a tornado."

"A tornado with teeth." Raven said looking at the sofa.

"Yo!" Cyborg wailed "Who's been chewing on my game station?"

"This is exactly like that scene in _A Close Shave_." Rorschach said, "Has anyone reported a lost sheep, though a goat may make more sense."

Robin pealed a slice of pizza of the computer console "I'll track down Rancid. You guy track down, whatever did this."

* * *

In the corridors, Cyborg checked his arm "Sensor aren't picking up anything but a few bugs, any of ya'll know what we're looking for?"

"No." Raven said, Starfire shook her head. Rorschach took his hat off and starched his head "It's some kind of animal, my instincts are telling me that, but what?" they turned to Beast Boy "Me? No why would I?" he looked down the corridor and screamed "I saw a tentacle.", Cyborg, Raven and Rorschach moved off fast, before Starfire could Beast Boy grabbed her and hurried them to his room. Quickly he locked the door.

"Please," Starfire said, "what is the meaning…" Beast Boy quieted her "I need your help. I know who trashed the tower, and we can't let anyone find him. Okay." He asked if Starfire remembered the incident with Killer Moth. Starfire of course remember it as it led to her and Robin starting dating as a couple.

"Well even though you guys told me not to, I sort of keep one of the worms as a pet." From behind his back he produced the large larvae "Starfire, meet Silkie. You got to admit he's kind of cute, in a beady maggoty kind of way."

"Um."

"You have to take care of him for me. It's just a matter of time before Cyborg, Raven and Rorschach search my room, if they find him they'll make me get rid of him."

"They will?"

"Please, it'll be our secret."

"I do not like to kind secrets from my friends."

"Come on Star, you didn't tell us you knew Rorschach real name until he revealed it. I need you, Silkie needs you.", Starfire relented and took hold of Silkie, and actually found herself quite fond of the larvae.

A knock came on the door "Their coming, you have to get out." He opened the window and pushed her through it, Starfire flew away.

In her room Silkie rested on the bed and wailed.

"Weep not little one your k'norfka Starfire is here to attend your every need." She treated Silkie much like a baby trying everything. She found hunger plagued the larvae, she tried any Earth food she could think of, then she struck an idea "Zorka berries!" she rushed over and took a container "No creature can resist the delicious bitterness of zorka berries from my home planet, Tamaran." She took the lid of and eat a berry, humming at the taste. Silkie sniffed it and dug in. Starfire smiled "Good, Silkie! You may consume your fill while Starfire obtains a fresh blankie." She went over the curtains and took a few off.

She heard something clatter "Silkie?" she turned and gasp, the larvae grew, becoming as large as a bear "My alien food has cause you to mutate further." She lifted the creature up and started to burp the bug "Yes, more burping, you much regain your original size before Cyborg, Raven and Rorschach come to search my…"

Knock came from her door. Gingerly she existed "Friends. There is something with which I can help you?"

Rorschach's mask turned inquisitive before Raven spoke "You're supposed to be helping up find our mysterious house guest."

"We've turned the Tower upside down. Only place we haven't checked is…"

"My room," she shrieked before quickly putting on a fake smile "does not need to be searched. I have examined it thoroughly and there is no sign of…" a crash came from inside.

The entered much too Starfire's initial before seeing the room empty, only the stains on the carpet and ripped curtains she stood up "It is very messy."

"This is messy?" Cyborg said laughing "Girl have you seen Beast Boy room?"

Raven walked forward looking at the curtains "So, you and the curtains had some sort of argument?"

The alien princess looked over her shoulder "Uh, yes, today is, Gorb-Gorb, the Tamaranean festival of berating drapery. Stupid curtains!" she fired her eye beams at the window, completely destroying and putting a massive hole on the wall.

Raven rolled her eyes "Aliens."

Rorschach tilted his head "Oddly specific." He turned on his heels and walked out muttering "What kind of cultural or religious reason would make you hate curtains for a day? When did Starfire gain eye lasers?"

Cyborg sighed "Well there nothing here, guess we'll have to spilt up and the search start over again."

"A good thought." Starfire said "Please procced I shall join you shortly.", when the door closed sigh let out her breath in relief. She started searching the room for the larvae, she lifted her bed and found a hole on the floor.

* * *

Starfire searched throughout the night. In the living room, she floated about and called out quietly.

"Starfire?" someone called, she gasped and fell onto the floor. Robin held up a piece of foam "Um, where's the sofa?" she looked back finding the entire semi-circle sofa absent, she gulped "Um, your Earthly ways are strange to me. Please what is this sofa you speak of?" she quickly ran to the side exist, laughing embarrassed to try and reassure her boyfriend she quickly left.

Robin's mark frowned showing his confusion.

"I know," another voice said as Rorschach stepped out from the archway "Starfire knows something, I can feel it, and it's something frightfully personal since she's keeping it from you, and my instincts are telling me Beast Boy's involved somehow."

* * *

Next day Cyborg and Rorschach searched the workshop. Rorschach rummaged through boxes filled with spare clutter while Cyborg simply tipped the contents of them out onto the floor "Man Josh," the mechanical jock said sitting down "whatever this thing is, it's wasting our time. There's nothing…" something slopped onto his head, both boys looked up at the air-vent. It opened and a monstrous thing fell out.

Cyborg screamed.

The doors exploded open and Beast Boy, Raven and Robin entered.

A gigantic pink caterpillar creature sat in the workshop eating Cyborg leg before swallowing it. The jock became infuriated and charged his sonic cannon "Give me my foot so I can kick your butt." He fell over without his leg to stand on, the blast went into the celling and rubble started falling.

Rorschach raised his hand to create a shield, too late as a large piece hit the monster on the head. It roared and loomed over Cyborg, Beast Boy in Pterodactyl form grabbed Cyborg and got him out the way as the caterpillar pounced crashing into the floor. It fired a pink-purple slime at the two and they crash landed.

Robin flipped onto its head and grabbed the antennae to try and control it, but it lurched about and flung him to a wall.

Raven said her words and sent several crates at it.

"No!" Starfire called as she appeared in front of the creature. Raven gasped and stopped the crates before they hit. Starfire spoke again "Do not harm Silkie. He is my bumgorf."

Robin stood up and became bemused "Starfire?"

"What's a bumgorf?" Raven asked.

"That Silkie?" Beast Boy, Rorschach looked at the changeling, and nodded to himself and Beast Boy continued "Dude, what have you been feeding him."

As if give a cue the massive larvae belched tremendously.

* * *

Robin told Starfire she couldn't let Silkie stay in the tower so she flew him to a rock island several miles away.

She sadly smiled as she explained "This is your new home, you will be happy, no one will harm you and there are many strange object for you to ingest." she sighed and turned away "I am very sorry, but you must not follow." she took off but Silkie extend one of his arms to grab hold of her "No! Please! I cannot stay! You must," she charged a Starbolt "let me go." she fired it, hitting the arms, Silkie let her go and backed away scared and confused. Tears began to form in Starfire's eyes "Oh, forgive me."

Rain began to pour as Starfire began to cry and slowly floated back to the tower.

Silkie laid down saddened when a laugh filled the air.

* * *

Johnny Rancid stood a top of a pile of cars with a chain in hand, he laughed at the destruction he caused.

"Trust me Johnny," Robin called as he stood with the other Titans "this won't seem funny once you're paying for it in jail."

"You're the one who going to pay bird-boy." Rancid called back "You loser trashed my dog, so I went out and got a monster." He pulled on his chain. The sound of stamping echoed throughout the city, a robotic carnivore dinosaur walked up behind Rancid "Say hello to Rex-zilla."

Josh rolled his eyes 'He has absolutely no imagination' the robot opened to reveal massive guns "Destroy!" Rancid called and the robot trudge forward.

Another monster appeared and swallowed both the robot and Rancid.

The Titans gasped. A giant moth flew above them.

"Silkie!" Starfire cried.

On the back of the transformed monster Killer Moth spoke "His name is Larva M319, and he belongs to me, Killer Moth." He cracked an energy whip into the creature's back and it charged at the team.

Everyone but Starfire dispersed. The Tamaranean stared stocked as her former care came nearer and nearer.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted, he jumped and held onto her as they moved out the way of the beast, the flyover causes a large shockwave

Killer Moth looked down at the team "I must say, you took excellent care of M319. What have you been feeding him?"

Starfire grimaced "He is called Silkie."

"I created him, I tracked him down, I'll call him whatever I please. And as for food, I guess I'll just have to feed him you." he cracked the whip again. The beast charged and began to fire the pink-purple slime, everyone got out the way, of the blast.

Killer Moth circle around, just as Cyborg onto of Pterodactyl Beast Boy flew straight at him "You like my leg?" the mechanical jock called to the beast as he charged his cannon "Well chew on this." he fired but M319 quickly manoeuvred out of the way and spat another slime attack downing the two.

Raven looked from behind a building before levitating a coach-bus into the beast's side pinning it to a building, "Starfire now." she called. Starfire hesitated to attack giving Killer Moth the chance to wrap the wipe around Raven's wrist and shocked her.

With the bus gone M319 moved off again and slimed the girls.

Rorschach stood in the middle of the street, he focused his power and formed a large shield. Never did he tried and stop something this large. 'This will work, I'm a lot more powerful than before.' The Monster Moth still came and rammed heard first into the shield. And broke straight through it. Combined with the amount of energy used and the shockwave Rorschach got flung into a lamppost head first and collapsed unconscious.

Robin ran on the rooftops before fired his grapple, which attached to one of M319's legs and he swung up and over onto the beast's back and began fighting Killer Moth, who lost his whip.

Eventually the two fell of the monster and started fighting on the rooftops. Until M319 slimed Robin causing the Boy Wonder to fall off the roof. Beast Boy quickly can and grabbed him before passing him to Cyborg.

Starfire looked down at the passed-out Rorschach and then to her encased love 'I must help my friends. Even if it means harming my Silkie." she charged her hands and flew to meet Killer Moth. She focused her energy and fired a bolt that knocked the villain off, however the whip grabbed onto her ankle and dragged her down while shocking her. Killer Moth crashed onto the pavement and Starfire crashed into a car.

The Monster Moth landed and looked to the carter in the pavement and Killer Moth recovered "M319 come."

"No Silkie." Starfire get up onto the car roof "He is evil. You belong with you k'norfka. You belong with me." The two began to try and convince the creature to their own side. It looked from one to another. Then exploded, knocking the two back.

Pink slime and large chunks began to fall, including Rancid.

"So, nasty." Raven commented. Cyborg recovered the leg taken from him.

Starfire float into the large slime covered remains. Then a wailing caught her attention she dived into the slime and found Silkie back to normal.

Robin wrapped a chain around Johnny and Moth as Rorschach re-joined the group shaking himself as he observed the scene "Okay, can someone make sense of this? I don't know what my minds saying after going head first into a lamppost. Lucky I strengthened my hat and mask."

"He wasn't mutating," Beast Boy said, "he was just, moulting."

"Some moulting." Rorschach commented.

"Fascinating." Raven said "Can we go home now? I need a shower in the worst way."

Starfire turned to Robin and fluttered her eyelids, the Boy Wonder sighed "Alright he can stay, as long as you don't give him anymore alien food."

"But I do not know what else to feed him." The larva suddenly jumped out of Starfire's arms and began eating the slime, much to the other's, bar Starfire's, revulsion. Starfire took a small bit of the slime and tasted it, disgusting the others further, Rorschach's mask even formed an X, overcome with joy she didn't notice "It taste just like zorka berries." And began to wolf the stuff down.

As the two ate away Beast Boy changed into a horse and they put the tied up Rancid and Moth on his back. Rorschach spoke with Robin "Sasu's Kitsune companion Cynefrith would be a lot safe in the tower then walking aimlessly through the streets and risk being caught." He rubbed the back of his neck "And it'll also give Sasu a reason to come down more often.", Robin rolled his eyes then Rorschach spoke again "Of course it depends if the little chap wants to stay in the tower. Freedom's an important thing to a Kitsune, you can't force one to do something it doesn't want to, and if you do you may end up burnt."

Robin's eyes widened and looked back at Starfire and Silkie still gorging on the slime "Shouldn't we, maybe try and stop her?"

Raven spoke next "That stuffs got to get cleaned up somehow."

"And," Rorschach said as the five walked off "I think we can do without the road sweeper all having the 'They don't pay me enough for this' expression."

* * *

'Rorschach's Journal, August 6th, 1996.

'Both Sasu and Cynefrith agreed to the idea of the Kitsune stay in the tower. I ended up having to explain to the other what a Kitsune truly was, Raven seemed quite surprised. Beast Boy took an immediate liking to the little chap as they both shared a sense of mischief. Silkie and Cynefrith started a friendship, both the companions to the significate others of Titan members, though a quite a lot of differences, I mean one was the genetic experiment of a madman in a moth suit, I think, and the other is a twelve-year-old supernatural fox descended from a long-lived race of supernatural creatures. I still have no idea how he got here from Japan.

'This was not the only thing that change when we returned. Apparently after Starfire's misadventure in that alternate reality Robin contacted Batman about possibly changing his persona to Nightwing, Batman, apparently adopting a new ward agreed and let our Robin become Nightwing so this new ward could become the next Robin. Only now is the new suit complete.'

* * *

Outside on the train ground Nightwing face against the drones. He jumped gripping onto the flaps on the side of his costume allowing him the glide, he threw his upgraded Bird-a-rang, at the guns and blew them up. He landed and look out to Cyborg and Starfire "How I do?"

The mechanical jock looked at the console "Out did your previous record by about five seconds, those wings off yours really helped."

"Glorious." Starfire said clasping her hands together. She looked at her boyfriend's new appearance. Unlike in the alternate future here Richard Grayson kept his hair short and the small domino mask as before. The blue bird insignia extended down his arms and appeared in a lighter blue than she remembered. He removed the cape but made the wings flaps out of the same high-density polymerised titanium as the capes, probably because of the incident with the Centauri Police and how it saved the day.

Rorschach came out of the workshop "The paintjob's done, the R-Cycle is now the Wing-Cycle."

"Thanks. This feels great. I can't wait until the cities sees me like this, no more bird-boy."


	15. Chapter 14

'Rorschach's Journal, August 11th, 1996.

'Half of me is disgusted, the other half is angry, why is that? Because we recently face this berk of a cockney calling himself Mad Mod. Now I'm half British, my father while born here in Jump City, both his parents were full English, so his accent and term were British as well. My British half is disgusted at the disgrace that Mad Mod is, while my American half is angry at the way he treated all of us. Here's how I remember it, only a day after the experience.

'We were minding our own business no crime that day, I just put Cynefrith's food down for him to eat when gas starting seeping through the ventilation. Cynefrith tried to burn it off with his special blue fox fire, but it did work, we all fell unconscious.'

* * *

Nightwing woke with a start, he looked down finding his hand trap in the arms of a chair and his ankles clasped to the legs. He looked to his side finding everyone else strapped to similar chair beginning to wake up themselves.

The sat in a weird room with a checked floor.

Beast Boy turned to them "Am I the only one who doesn't know where we are?"

"Why you're right where you belong my duckies." A voice from the top of the stair called. Rorschach looked up and his masked changed expressions to one of surprise and confusion.

The voice continued "You're in school!" a man stood at the top of a staircase before jumping feet first onto the banister and slide down it before landing before the six. He woke a Union Flag jacket and twirled his cane "That's right lads and loveys, you're the only students at Mad Mod's Institute for Bratty Teenage Do-gooders. And its high time someone taught you sprogs a lesson." The ruby on the top of his cane started to glow.

Nightwing looked to the others "Titans move." The six started struggling and trying to use their powers to escape their bonds, but to no avail, Mod approached playfully.

Starfire commented first "My Starbolts are useless."

"Special designed chair love." Mod said, "Can't have those pesky superpowers interrupting my lessons, now can I?"

"Excuse me sir." Rorschach called "Forgive me for not raising my hand but its current restrained by Nth Mental. But I've already graduated."

"Then consider this further education. Now don't get you knickers in a twist you little snot, I didn't go through all the trouble of building this school and filling your tower with knock-out gas you to finish you off lickety-split."

"Then what do you want?" Raven said.

"Just what I said dearie, to teach you lot a lesson. Yes, I've been watching you children misbehave, and I hate misbehave children." He turned their attention to a bunch of painting, initially Andy Warhol-like portraits of Mod.

They turned around and displayed the team's exploits as he listed them of "Fighting crime. Saving lives. Interfering with the plans of hardworking villains. Why you lot are nothing but a bunch of troublemakers, but you'll learn your place soon enough. You see I'm older then you so I'm bigger, badder and better. You're in my world and you won't get out until you learn some proper respect."

"In everything do to other what you would have them do to you," Rorschach said "Matthew 7:12. If you want us to respect you, you should give us respect as well."

"We will get out," Nightwing said "and when we do…" Mod waved his cane and a bell sounded.

"Oh dear, there's the bell my duckies. Off to class.", the squares their chairs stood upon opened up as trap doors and they fell door.

Nightwing landed in a classroom with a massive chalkboard and a pair of busts statutes of Mad Mod's head. Speaking of the Mod, the chalkboard started to draw image of his face and he began to talk "Now how can I teach you anything if you won't sit still and listen." A claw attached itself to the teen's head as Mod continued "One of my hypno-screens ought to get your attention, and it'll erase everything in your brain and well.", the screen and the entirety of the walls turned into a hypnosis disk. As he struggled to look away Nightwing cause his chair to fall over breaking the armrest which crash on the floor. Seeing the cuffs, he produced a skeleton key from his glove and picked the lock. With his hand, free he ripped the head claw off and threw it the screen shutting it down.

"Naughty snotty," Mod called as the former Boy Wonder broke out of the chair "If you're going to destroy school property, school properties going to destroy you." A missile burst from the screen and the burst turned out to be robots, with lasers and buzz-saws "Right then, count along with Moddy." the countdown went along the busts attack, Nightwing hide behind one its counterpart shooting the head off. Running out of time Nightwing jumped into the screen and ran for his life as the missile launched, it blew up just before reaching him so he survived the blast. He got up and brushed himself off "There's goes my shot for prefect attendance." He joked.

"Don't be so sure my little ducky.", Nightwing looked around and saw Mod standing at the end of an optical illusion corridor "You may be out of the classroom, but class in never dismissed.", Nightwing ran towards Mod and Mod ran towards Nightwing then he began walk onto the celling of the corridor, when the two met in the middle Nightwing jumped but couldn't reach Mod as he spoke "Next lesson, physics. What goes up, stay up." And he ran off laughing making Robin growl "Until I take it down." And he chased the Mad Teacher.

They went into a room resembling a work by M. C. Escher. Then into a situation with the upside-down Mod only for the room to flip and Nightwing fall onto the new floor. Mad Mod then ran down a corridor at a junction, Nightwing followed but the corridor turned to a wall and he ran in it "How did he?", Mod then run through the other corridor and the former Boy Wonder followed. He opened the door finding himself in the first room they woke up in.

Someone whistle and Mod stood on the top floor by some stairs "You may as well chuck in the sponge laddie, you can't catch the like of me.", Nightwing disproved this by using his acrobatic skills to leap to the first floor.

Mod wave his cane as Nightwing reach the next flight of stairs. Said stair started to move like a down escalator matching the former Boy Wonder's speed and somehow extending to further, make it hard to reach Mod.

Said Blighter rubbed his fingers waiting "Now what did I tell you? Children today won't lessen to their better, must learn everything the hard…" a Bird-a-rang cut Mod off, he just dodged it and turned angry "Hey! Oi! No throwing things while teacher is talking."

Nightwing pulled out his grapple and fired it at the door, Mod ran off into said door as Nightwing pulled himself from the stair, up to the top floor, and kick his way through the door. Then he faltered.

He stood in an exact replica of room he just left, and Mod nowhere in sight, "You've got to be kidding me."

"No!" cried a voice, his heart stopped "Starfire!"

The cry came from the library.

He climbed up a bookshelf finding it a complex labyrinth. Starfire cried again and Nightwing saw another hypno-screen, this time a book.

Starfire struggled to get out of her chair with her eyes shut "I will not read you book of evil and swirls.", a pair of arms clasp the side of her head and made her look straight forward as Mod spoke "Now, now love it's for you good, nothing teaches discipline and respect like a brain erasing trance.", Star shut her eyes again but the finger of the clasped forced them open. She gasped.

Out of the roof a giant rubber stamp came down and smashed to chairs in front her leaving the word 'Overdue.' In its wake as Mod continued "Besides if you won't stop squirming, I won't stop squashing." It started approaching her, she screamed as it came down. Nightwing flew in with his flap and knocked them both out the way.

Starfire smiled as her boyfriend cut his way through the restraints when she broke free she hugged him before asking "Are all the school on your planet this horrible?"

Before Nightwing could respond the books started to fly at them like birds or bats, she took hold of him and they flew to the top of the bookcase, Starbolts and Bird-a-rangs flew at the books blowing them up.

They went through a door and shut it quick, the last books blew. Safe for now.

"Thank you for saving me." Star said before kissing him. Nightwing smiled at first but his expression changed "Don't thank me yet Star, Mad Mod still has us right where he wants us. I know we can take him, if we could just get our hands on him. But every time we get out of one trap…" and sound cut him off as more of the robot-bust appeared behind them unveiling an array of weapons, the former Boy Wonder finished his sentence grumbling "There's another one waiting." He got into a fighting stance, but Starfire grab hold of him and dragged him off.

"Run my duckies!" Mod called "Run all you like, but you'll never get out." The corridor they rushed down turned into a spiralling pit.

Finally, they landed in a large chemistry lab. Mod spoke again as they made their way through it "It's no good procrastination really, because sooner or later you'll both end up like him.", Starfire gasped.

Beast Boy sat in his chair looking straight at a hypno-screen mumbling nonsense with a blank expression saliva running like a waterfall from his mouth, Mod spoke again "A model student that one. Lovely. Sits there quietly, never thinks about misbehaving. Matter of fact, he never thinks at all." Mod laughed. Starfire tried to waken Beast Boy as Nightwing worked his way through the restraints. She got fed up and turned to the screen and charged her Starbolt.

"Wait," her boyfriend said moving her arms down "Trust me."

The liquids in the lad start boiling over and spilling onto the floor. The acids began burning away at the chair. Nightwing handed Beast Boy to Star, she flew over to the door and the former Boy Wonder jumping and surfed across the room on the remaining chair to meet them. He triumphantly shut the door.

Back in the first room Starfire tried to wake Beast Boy again. They heard a load sound "Mad Mod." Nightwing said and they hide. Starfire reluctantly held Beast Boy's mouth shut, much to her disgust.

Shadows appeared on the floor and the two conscious Titans charged. Finding themselves about to attack Cyborg, Raven and Rorschach. Starfire let her attack disappear "Oh how glad we are to see you.", the other recovered and Nightwing grumbled "This place is making me crazy."

"Tell me about it." Cyborg said, "Mad Mod's wacked out computer lab nearly crash my hard-drive.", Starfire turned to the other two "Where did out captor send you?"

Raven opened her cloak "Gym." She said showing her leotard placed with a basketball attire, complete with knee pads.

Rorschach spoke next "My quoting of the Gospel of Matthew got me sent to religious studies, Mad Mod tried to initiate me into his Cult of Personality. Have you found Beast Boy?"

Gibbering and babbling Beast Boy crawled up to the five. Nightwing explained.

"Did you try this?" Cyborg said, grabbing the changeling's ear and belching. Beast Boy started laughing, his sense of humour out did the hypnosis "Nice one!" he said before looking at his uniform "Uh, how did I get here and how come I'm covered in drool?"

"Wonderful." Starfire said, "Now all we need is to locate and exit.", Cyborg readied his canon "Or keep on blasting till we make one."

"Easy," Nightwing said "last thing I smashed tried to smash me back. I'm sure this whole place if booby-trapped."

"Agreed." Rorschach said.

Beast Boy whipped the saliva of his uniform before speaking "And how are we supposed to get out?"

"We're not." Raven said "Don't you get it? Mad Mod's just going to keep messing with us until…"

"We mess with him." Nightwing said clenching his fist "That cane of his controls everything in here, we take the cane."

"We take control." Cyborg added.

"And take him down." Beast Boy finished before adding "Oh I'll find him, the demented dufus is never hypnotising me again." As he finished a picture sprung from the wall and became a hypno-screen, sending Beast Boy out cold. Rorschach and Starfire caught him.

"Come on." Mod said as his appeared via elevator checker place "Won't you ever learn? You're in my world duckies you can't win." And he ran off though some door.

"Titans Go!" Nightwing called and he, Cyborg and Raven ran off. Starfire called back "But, how do we?"

"Make in laugh." Cyborg called back.

"I'll handle this," Rorschach said, "You know I slept like a log last night."

"Slept like a log?" Star asked.

"Yes, I woke up in fireplace.", Beast Boy started laughing hard "Good one! I got to remember that one."

"Don't thank me, thank the late great Tommy Cooper. Now come on."

They follow Mod who rode a Vespa scooter though a picture gallery of art all in Mod's image. Then through a sea of hole which everyone fell through at least once. Up an infinite spiral staircase, which Mod turned into a slide, make all the boys slide down and almost be eating by a crushing machine. Finally, into a corridor of doors causing a Scooby-Doo meets Alice in Wonderland scenario.

After several chases Nightwing got the group to try one door each. Once all clear they tried the last door, only for a massive dinosaur to roar at them and Mod to be at the end of the corridor and disappearing behind a sliding wall.

Nightwing lifted the head of the bust and found a switch. The wall opened and they found themselves look at an exit to the open landscape.

"No way." Raven said.

"It that what I think it is."

"I don't think so," Rorschach "Mad Mod wouldn't let us out that easily, if at all."

"One way to find out." Nightwing said and they walked towards it. They burst through the canvas and shock overtook them.

"Told you." Rorschach said getting up and walking back into the first room "We're right back where we started."

Mod appeared on piece of floor which flipped over "Of course you are my duckies." he tapped his cane on the floor and it float up as a platform "Class is over. And you lot haven't learnt a thing. That a failing grade for each blooming one of you. There's only one thing for it.", the doors shut behind them "You'll have to repeat the entire lesson!" six chairs appeared, as did more busts-bots and the walls collapsed to show a massive hypno-screen. Which of course made Beast Boy go docile, Raven held onto him.

"Time class my duckies, everyone back to your seats."

Rorschach scoffed "It not as if there was anything interesting in your lessons."

"Titans," Nightwing called "get that cane!"

The robot started firing. Raven created a shield. Cyborg charge meeting Nightwing and Rorschach, he threw Nightwing up before he and Rorschach started punching and blasting the robots.

"Ow! No roughhousing! Do I have to separate you lot?" he clicked the ruby on his cane and checker on the floor became pillars shooting out from the floor, disorientating the Titans.

The robots still came, Nightwing jumped from pillar to pillar before grabbing a flying robot. A door floated in mid-air, Nightwing flipped from the robot before it ran into said door. He threw a Bird-a-rang at Mod, but the blighter started to float.

Raven and Rorschach used their respective magic to repel and destroy the robots. A blast caught their attention as Cyborg flew off a pillar down to them.

"Little help here?" the blue witch holding up Beast Boy "I don't do funny."

"You asked for it." Cyborg said taking her hood off. He put his finger in his mouth.

"You're not?" Rorschach said, his mask turned disgusted before the mechanical jock stuck the saliva ridden finger into Raven's ear. Beast Boy laughed again "Awesome" he cackled, before he looked about "Not again!", Raven grumbled and she placed her hood back in place.

More robots appeared. Beast Boy turned into a rhino and charged at them. They started getting overwhelmed and taken down. Beast Boy forced to look at another screen. But not before Starfire kicked a sawblade bot into a screen and ripping through the canvas.

Nightwing reached Mod and tried to hit him, Mod dodged and levitated on his cane all causal "Oh give it a rest snotty you've already lost." he pointed to the other Titans all back in the chairs and struggling to get out, apart from Beast Boy of course.

Nightwing pounced at Mod and tried to grab the cane, but he went straight through it. He looked back realising how Mod could defy gravity and make such a bizarre world 'It isn't real. Time for a reality check.' He looked at the rip in the screen, he ran through Mod, jumped, flew into it and landed in a square metal tunnel. He began to take whatever he could find out of the sides, wire, circuits, panel, anything not nailed down and more thing which were.

* * *

The other Titans still struggled but then the screen started to turn to static.

Mod step forward "Um, minor technical hitch my duckies, pay no mind I'll fixed in a…" he didn't finish as he started to flicker and static before disappearing.

Finally, the Titans broke out. Rorschach checked his restrain "They weren't Nth Metal at all.", picture frames feel, the screens went up showing they in fact stood in a large technical studio.

Rorschach looked around "Must have been some low-level suggestion field make us think we couldn't get out." He turned to the other "Let find a way out of here and find Nightwing.", they nodded a before he and Starfire took hold of Beast Boy.

* * *

Nightwing jumped into a control room as it blew up.

"My machines!" an aged but familiar voice yelled, the real Mad Mod, a sixty-year-old man walked out grumble "That meddling little snot will pay for…" he turned around and gasped as the former Boy Wonder stood in front of him. Nightwing grabbed him by the collar and dragged him up, the old man laughed quietly and adjusted his glasses "Hello guvnor."

"School's out Mod, and you looking at about twenty years of detention."

* * *

They climbed up a ladder Cyborg at the top open a porthole like door into the sunlight "Oh yeah this is definitely the real deal."

Raven climb out, then Rorschach who stretched "It's good to have some fresh air." he stepped out the way as Mad Mod landed having been launched out the tube followed by Nightwing "School always seems smaller after you graduate doesn't it." He looked back to wait for the others.

Raven rolled her eyes "Just don't excepted me to go to any reunions."

Starfire emerged with the still hypnotised Beast Boy as the complained "I cannot awaken him, I have tried tickling him, all manner of bodily noises and the word underpants. I fear that this time his brain is gone forever."

"Beast Boy had a brain?" Raven commented, to everyone's surprise the changeling started laughing before realising what she said "Dude, that's not funny."

Rorschach scoffed "You seem to think so." He said as the other began to move, Cyborg taking hold of Mod.

"I totally have a brain" Beast Boy said, "I just don't use it much."

* * *

'Mod had taken us to an old oilrig off the coast. I took the liberty of scanning his technology and files. The HIVE hired him to try and take care of us, after Deathstroke they appear to be desperate. Anyway, his real name is Neil Richards, once a tailor in Carneby Street, in Soho London, so maybe he's not a cockney, but sadly to me the London accent does sound like a cockney.

'Why he became a master of hypnosis and holograms I have no clue. Another thing which confuses me is why he went through the trouble of gassing us and have us go through that nonsense when he could he have simply used his hypno-screens like he constantly did to Beast Boy. I guess he fell into the stereotypical idea of trying to humiliate us before enacting his eventually plan, was the HIVE watching him? I do not know, once his suggestion field went down my Clair-cognisance, my intrinsic acquisition of knowledge kicked in and if the HIVE had been watching they were long gone.

'Part of me wishes to give Mister Richards alias Mad Mod congratulations for his showmanship. But as I said most me hates him for what he did.

'Anyway, I once we knew where we were I contact Commissioner Thatcher and he organised with the Coastguard a few boats to pick us and Mod up. You wouldn't believe how happy Cynefrith and Silkie were to see us safe. Not to mention how sad Cynefrith was for not being able to save us, I told him he was young, it was fine.

'When I spoke with my family about this my father joked that Mod must not have heard Pink Floyd's 'The Wall', which has the lyrics:

 _'We don't need no education,_

 _'We don't need no thought control,_

 _'No dark sarcasm in the classroom,_

 _'Teacher leave them kids alone'_

'Very appropriate.

'Of course, the others questioned me on my quotation of the Bible, because throughout the time we all knew each other I never showed any sigh of being religious.

'I am not religious, I am a Secular Humanist, I don't have a religion, but that doesn't mean I don't agree with some of the things religion says, because deep down they are moral and ethical guidelines for all humanity. As a humanist, which many famous people were, Einstein included, I don't think humanity is inherently evil but not innately good either, we can choose which way to go, and at different levels of good and evil. Unlike most in my category I do believe in supernatural event, I mean I'm a Mage. Doctor Fate said a man with the alias Hellblazer and a friend of Zatanna share similar views, though he warned I should stay as far as I can from him, a con-artist with ruthless cunning, as well as a chain smoker, I swear not touch anything with tobacco. Still I've got a feeling I'll run into him eventually.

'Jump City is still adjusting to the Boy Wonder's change of identity, I mean it's good he kept his mask and hairstyle, not a complete change but I've seen people seem confused. I don't think I'll ever change my appearance, the silhouette is unique among the other, not to mention after the history I learnt while regaining my magic the look is integral to the persona of Rorschach, I think I subconsciously made it that way.

'I have nothing else to write for this entry I will write again when I have a chance.'

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **And before you comment asking me about my religion I myself am a Church of England Christian.**

 **Mad Mod is one of my favourite villain, I did have fun writing his one, but I don't think anything's going to top _Bunny Raven._**

 **And if you haven't please vote on the poll on my profile page to help me decide on how the future of this story will go.  
**


	16. Chapter 15

'Rorschach's Journal, August 21st, 1996.

'I am, confused, angry and somewhat impressed at are most recent adversary. Red X.

'Yes, Red X had been Nightwing, then Robin, undercover to gain Deathstroke's trust, which due to the HIVE and Ravager went belly up. But now someone else has taken the mantle of the villainous Red X.

'My confusion comes from how this person whoever her may be, and I say he since his build is definitely a male, and teenaged at that, was able to infiltrate the Tower and steal the costume without any detection.

'My angry is the same to Nightwing when he wore it, driving the name of a renowned figure of this city into the mud.

'And finally, my somewhat impressed emotion is because whoever this person is, he was able to take all of us down.

'We encountered him breaking a warehouse of Soto Industries, using very sophisticated tech to do so. First Raven fell victim to X, using the odd teleport powers, then Starfire with energy beams, I began to feel ripped off. Then Beast Boy, he tried to attack as a gorilla but X used a x-shaped object to jam his mouth open, Beast Boy changed into a hippo to get it out, but a hippopotamus on top of a narrow structural beam didn't fit so he ended up crashing onto the floor.

Cyborg next, Red X unleashed one of his odd gadgets which turned into this elastic substance and latched onto a bunch of crates which crashed into him.

'As for me, he fired a blast, which I deflected with a shield, but the blast ricocheted around the walls and the structural beams and hit me, causing me to drop the shield. But the others recovered in time to surround him. This person is defiantly cocky because he encouraged us, even making a bad joke about "x marks the spot.", he dodged and teleported his way through the attacks but Nightwing got to him allowing the two to fight each other and showed their match in skill, but he used the shock ability of the suit and knocked our leader out.

'Cyborg, myself and Raven took the next attack at him, but he knocked us out by using some deceive to send our attack against us. Starfire attacked next but he restrained her to the wall, he even took the opportunity to try and charm her, of course the Princess would have none of it and used her eye beams knocking him back into a crate.

'Beast Boy changed into a bear and charged, Red put his hand to the ground and made a small chasm which Beast Boy fell into. He then walked back to Nightwing and moved him out the way so he could obtain this odd weapon. He initially tried to escape but something malfunctioned with the suit.

'After we all recovered we followed Nightwing onto the roof just as the thief teleported away. Starfire began poking at her boyfriend to ascertain if he was a hologram this time, which he wasn't. Beast Boy and Cyborg theorised the former Boy Wonder could have been a robot. I don't want to think how they planned to test this. But our leader assured us he was without fault. While I couldn't read him fully without needing him to remove his mask instinctually I knew he was telling the truth.

'This only led to the problem of who this assailant truly was and is…'

* * *

Back in the living room Rorschach and Cyborg stood before the computer, they brought up images of Red X. Starfire and Raven stood observing them.

Rorschach typed away on his holographic computer while Cyborg rubbed his head "But who is he? I mean if Nightwing is the ex-Red X who's the new guy."

Beast Boy rushed in with a wheeled chalkboard and knocked Cyborg out of the way before suggesting these odd theories, from Nightwing's evil twin through to a bionic monkey infused with his DNA.

"I think not." Rorschach said from behind the chalkboard, before he pushed it out the way. He enlarged the screen of his hologram and began "We know that this individual is someone matching Nightwing in skill, and familiarity in gadgets. And a teenage thief. One possible theory is that he's a high trained graduate of HIVE Academy, a protégée perhaps. Another theory is the Court of…"

"It doesn't matter." Nightwing said walking in and through Rorschach's hologram, the Techno-mage switched it off "I created Red X, every system, every weapon. Whoever's inside that suit, he my responsibility."

Cyborg spoke next "Well if we're going to catch him we at least need to figure out what he's after."

"I already know." Nightwing said and pressed a button on the computer and the image of a chemical element appeared "Xenothium, the fuel that powers the suit."

Everyone gasped, though Beast Boy walked off grumbling about his lack of understanding. Josh nodded, he'd never heard the word before 'It must be extra-terrestrial, xeno is Greek for alien, hence xenophobia.'

"Xenothium!" Cyborg shouted "You powered that suit with Xenothium! Are you crazy? That stuff is dangerous, and unstable. Tell me you weren't stupid enough to go messing with it."

Nightwing sighed "Like I said it was a mistake." He them brought up an image of what Red X stole "The scanner will detect any Xenothium within a ten-mile radius."

Josh frowned his eyebrows 'What would Soto Industries want with that element if it as Vic described?', something he would investigate later.

Starfire spoke up "So we must locate it first.", Cyborg walked up to a console "X isn't the only one with a scanner, I'm downloading the molecular signature and transmitting it to the communicators."

"Thanks," Nightwing said as he headed for the door "but I won't need it."

"How are you going to find Xenothium without the scanner?"

"The same way I found it last time."

* * *

On top of one of the old and worn mountainous clifftops on the south end of the bay stood an observatory. The telescope currently covered by a tarpaulin. The wind blew strong as Nightwing gripped the edge of the dome and leaped down onto said telescope, he exhaled, his breath turned to fumes before he jumped into the lab area underneath the dome. He looked around.

Suddenly red lighting energy shot at him. The former Boy Wonder jumped back and behind some large containers. The shots kept coming causing him to jump up as it shot through a container, spilling green gunk and with an unpleasant slop. Nightwing landed on some crates and jumped down at the person firing. He kicked to odd staff far away and pulled the man onto a wall.

The man, grey and rough skinned with a messy moustache wore a wrinkled and off colour white containment suit with bit of technology added to it, including googles and a wire going up his nose. Nightwing scowled "Professor Chang." He said with venom before grinning "Remember me?"

"Ah," Chang said, "the good little boy who likes dangerous toys." The mad scientist chuckled before skinning into his suit "How could I forgot?"

"Xenothium. Where do you get it?"

"Nowhere. Suppliers skipped town months ago, that stuff, there's no way to get any. Unless…"

Nightwing pulled the Professor higher and pushed him further into the war "Talk."

"There's a tech company on the business sector, legend has it they keep a generous supply of Xenothium ore in their vault. But it's not for sale, and it's locked up tight. You'd have to steal it."

"Not interested." The former Boy Wonder said throwing Chang to the ground before jumping away "But I know someone who is."

* * *

At the docks, Cyborg walked down a pier with is shoulder light pointed at the water. A ship sounded it's horn and a bell boy rang out into the night.

The technical jock opened the communicator on his arm "West side clean, you guys find anything yet?"

Starfire appeared on the screen, she stood within a library "Thus far my search has been unsuccessful."

Beast Boy then appeared on the screen under the Tamaranean's video, he stood in a zoo "What she said."

Raven's video feed appeared underneath Beast Boy, she stood in a graveyard "Ditto."

Rorschach joined in and the video feeds changed to quarters, the Techno-mage walked out of an alleyway "Nothing here I'm afraid."

The screen changed and Nightwing appeared "Titans I know where Red X is going to strike, sending coordinates."

"On my way." Cyborg said. Some movement caught his attention before a blast of energy knocked him out.

* * *

Nightwing stood on top of a building in the business district.

Beast Boy as a bird flutter in before changing to normal "So, you're pretty much kicking yourself for not getting rid of that Red X suit when you had the chance huh?"

The former Boy Wonder didn't say anything, his fists tightened, his head lowered and his body shook.

The changeling turned sheepish "Uh forget I said anything."

"I couldn't destroy it." Nightwing said "The Xenothium power core is too dangerous to dispose of. It was supposed to stay locked away."

Raven, with Rorschach teleported in "No sign of Red X." The blue witch said taking her hood off. Rorschach shook his head in conjunction as Starfire landed beside them "Nor of Cyborg." Rorschach looked at the Princess, his mask changing to concern, before he could grab his communicator Nightwing grabbed his "Cyborg report.", no response, "Red X must have attacked him." Nightwing put the communicator away and walked passed the others his head down low "If Cyborg's hurt it's my fault."

Starfire walked closer to her boyfriend "Nightwing…"

"I'm responsible Starfire, for everything that's happened."

"No Nightwing," she took his hand "the error you made is in the past."

Rorschach nodded "You made the effort to lock suit away, you didn't expect some had the skills to break in and take it, none of us did. This isn't you fault, you not the one in the suit."

"And personally," a modulated voice said, causing everyone to look up, Red X stood above them "I think it look much cooler on me."

"That statement," Rorschach called up "would be a lot more credible if we knew who you are."

The thief didn't respond instead he threw X shaped weapons like Shuriken throwing stars. Nightwing and Starfire jumped and Rorschach made a shield, the edge of one of the star sliced into the shield and stopped just before it touched the Techno-mage's forehead, Josh flinched and failed to see Red X jump onto the shield, weakened by the star it broke apart and the thief kicked him in the head. The Techno-mage stumbled back towards Starfire.

Beast Boy and Raven charged, the blue witch ready her magic attack and the changeling became a rhinoceros.

X threw a larger x at Beast Boy which latched on to him and launched him into Raven. The two flew over the Rorschach and Starfire. The masked magician hit the deck and Starfire held out her hands to slow down the approaching pair. She stopped just before she tipped over the edge of the building and put them down. Rorschach and the Princess worked on getting the restraints, which somehow now wrapped around Raven too, off the pair.

Nightwing charged at the thief. Red X used an energy constructed x as a shield against the former Boy Wonder's attacks twice, defecting him out the way. On the third try X messed with Nightwing mask, leaving the team's leader somewhat disoriented before diving down the side of the building.

Nightwing recovered and readjusted his mask and joined the other.

Raven tried to blow Beast Boy's tail out from her face "And now I smell like rhino butt." Starfire pulled at the restraints before it didn't budge.

Beast Boy changed back to normal, upside down with his head on the floor "Dude, you think you gave this guy enough gadgets?", Nightwing looked away.

Rorschach created a small shield in-between the restraint and cut through it. Raven quickly got up and away from Beast Boy and Rorschach pulled the changeling up "To be fair he made the suit both to combat both us and Deathstroke, he couldn't take any chances."

They followed the thief inside.

"Spilt up." Nightwing said "And be careful, I don't want anyone else hurt."

However, as the four others searched they came across armed men with odd technology all incapacitating them.

* * *

Nightwing reached a reached pair off doors, but a scream sounded down the corridor, his heart stopped every time he heard it "Starfire!" he ran off down the corridor but stopped at a terminal.

"What the matter kid?" a familiar voice said, he turned around and Red X stood at the doors "Don't you want to play? After all," he pulled up a hand full of throwing stars "there your toys." He threw them. Nightwing jumped. They blew up the terminal. The doors unlocked, opening to another corridor full of lasers. The thief started jumped every which way through it dodging the beams and Nightwing followed swiftly.

They reached the end and they fell and shaft. An odd defence rested just before the bottom, a translucent force-field. Red X the nearer of the two fired an x at it which burned through the field. Just after he fell through the opened the field resealed. Nightwing opened his wing flaps to act as a parachute and came to a stop, just seeing the thief continue forward.

Using his own gadgets Nightwing made an opening in the field and jumped through it. He ran down the corridor and meet a room with a lower floor, black tile rested on the lower level. He looked around and saw the door at the end.

"After you." He heard Red X say before being pushed onto the black tile. He looked up at the thief. The tiles under his feet started to light up, he looked up and a laser gun appeared above him. He jumped as the laser fired. He landed and the tiles light up again. The laser moved to him. He ran. It followed. He saw to open doors at the end.

Red X leaped across and landed on the other side of the door "Thanks for the hand kid." The doors closed leaving the former Boy Wonder on the wrong side, with the laser approaching fast.

* * *

Red X closed the vault door and walked out the floating vial of Xenothium in the stasis-field. He walked up to the terminal and pressed a button. A pillar with grabbing arms extended from the floor and took hold of the vial, it moved out of the stasis-field and X picked it up. Enough Xenothium to power his suit for quite a while. He took out a containment case and opened it revealing more vials of Xenothium "I love it when the good guy wins."

A load bang caught his attention and he looked back.

A laser cut through the wall around the vault. The door fell back and revealed Nightwing holding the laser gun "You're not going to win." He let the laser go and jump kicked X into the wall. Thief hit the floor and got up "Kid you are taking life way too seriously." The two fought each dodging and defeating the other's attacks. Nightwing used his pole and Red X made the x marks on the back of his grey gloves into blades which spun like saws.

Nightwing used his pole to stop the saws. The two stared down the other.

"Why did you steal the suit? What are you planning to do?"

"Whatever I want." X flipped back and kicked Nightwing up and over. The thief got up "Not everyone likes to play the big villain kid, I'm a thief, I'm not threating your precious city, just looking out for number one."

"So, you're not psychotic, your just selfish."

"Lighten up chuckles, I'm not such a bad guy once you get to know me." He fired a pair of energy blasts. Nightwing deflected one but the second tripped him up.

Red X tried a drop kick but the former Boy Wonder got out the way and kicked X in the back. X hit the wall and fell back. He looked up at the case. He stood up and took it. Nightwing took out a bird-a-rang.

"Playtimes over kid, back off." Red X press his belt buckle "Or I trip the power core and the core triggers and rocks," he gestured to the case "I don't think you want that on the consciences."

"And I don't think you want to be disintegrated." Nightwing said holding his weapon up.

Footsteps sounded, both look to the entrance. A group of people in weird containment suits walked up. The lead armed his weapon and electrocuted them both.

Nightwing looked up as the suited men opened compartments in the walls revealing containment cases like Red X's. One put an odd TV deceive in front of the former Boy Wonder and left with the other.

"The Xenothium." Nightwing shouted. The screen on the deceive started up "Yes and I do so appreciate it."

"Chang!", the mad scientist continued "Since you two were doing the break in I decided to crash in. I'm sick of selling to bad boys, I'm ready to be one. And now that I finally have enough Xenothium power me Disintegrator Canon I can be very, very bad." The camera panned left to the telescope covered by the tarpaulin. Two of his minions pulled the tarp off to reveal the telescope to truly be a canon.

Nightwing growled "I won't let you get away with this."

"Oh, I think you will. Because my good little boy I didn't just steal the ore, I stole your friends." the camera turned to reveal the other Titans frozen within tubes. Chang move the camera back to himself "Stay out of this, or I'll test my canon on them." He smiled widely before the cutting the video feed.

Red X woke and slowly got up holding his head and groaning "Okay, who were the moon men?" metal pillars like jail bars extended from the floor and trapped the thief.

"Criminals." Nightwing said and X looked back as the former Boy Wonder spoke stood at the control console "Just like you."

"Come on kid you don't think this little play pen can hold me?", Nightwing pressed a button on the terminal and the bars electroshocked X.

"You don't even care, do you?" Nightwing said "A low life manic just got his hands on enough Xenothium to disintegrate the entire city and it's your fault."

"Don't you mean our fault?"

"At least I'm going to do something about it. And if you care about anything other than yourself you'd be helping."

"Sorry kid, some guys don't like to play the hero."

"I'll be back to take you to jail." And Nightwing walked away leaving Red X looking at the control console.

* * *

Chang opened up the observatory dome and manoeuvred his canon out towards the city "Buildings, neighbourhoods, lives. Countless targets just waiting to be disintegrated.", he chuckled and walked up to the frozen Starfire "Tell me pretty girl, have you ever seen something ripped apart molecule by molecule? It's breath-taking."

Starfire charged her eyebeams and broke froze the material encasing her "You are a bad man." She shouted before firing at the tube she stood in, but it didn't melt, break or anything to help her escape.

Chang chuckled "Oh if you think I'm bad now, you're going to really impressed once I finish with your city and move onto you."

"Your plan shall fall Nightwing will…"

"Not be joining up, not with your lives on the line. Far too risky for a good boy like him."

"You will be surprised at the risks Nightwing will take."

The minions finished loading the Xenothium and armed the canon. Chang scaled the ladder to the controls and spun it around in a test. He inhaled and gave a hearty sigh "Got a nice smell, doesn't it?", he pressed another button and the machine rose up and angled the gun down "I've spent years hiding from this cursed city. Now let them hide from me. Prepare to fire."

A shadow appeared over him and Nightwing flew in feet first and kicked Chang back. Chang's hand still griping the joystick made the canon angle up. The beam fire. Flew over the roofs of the city. But it hit the top of Titans Tower leaving several floor brunt away.

The mad scientist looked up at the minor destruction and then to Nightwing who landed on the gangway on the observatory, the former Boy Wonder scowled "You just made a big mistake."

The back of the canon came out and rotated the six compartments for the Xenothium cases and went back into play. Chang banged his fist on the side of the controls "Attack!"

Nightwing looked down and two of Chang's minions fired at him, one shot a liquid which quickly solidified, another fired the concussive energy from before. Nightwing jumped and flew down landing in-between the two. The minion with the gunk gun fired. Nightwing jumped and the other minion got encased. Not for long though as the former Boy Wonder kicked the minion out of the caked solid material and knocking him to the ground. Nightwing jumped onto the gunk gun minion's back. Grabbed his shoulders and slammed him to the ground. He grabbed the gun and ran to the edge.

More minions converged below him. Nightwing shot a stream of the gunk and created a slide. He slid down it and jump kicked a minion in the head. He punched another back and landed before punching another down. One more minion charge with one of the stun weapons. The former Boy Wonder twisted and dodged the tip of the weapon, grabbed it and threw the minion away. Another minion came up behind but Nightwing stunned him took his weapon and stunned the last of the group.

"Nightwing!" he heard Star called, he turned around as more minions charged at him with the gunk guns. He threw the stun weapons away and ran up to them. Dodged the shots of gunk. Punch one down. Kicked another back. Swung at the third but stop his punch, opened his pam and pulled the breathing tube from the helmet causing the minion to collapse. He jumped back as another attack. Pull the tube from the minion gunk gun and the substance encased said minion.

Chang turned the canon around, armed and pointed it straight at him. Nightwing took out his grapple and fire it, being taken aloft by it.

Chang laughed and pulled the stick back making the gun follow the former Boy Wonder. It fired.

A hole remained right through the dome, and Nightwing hung right beside it unharmed. He swung himself forward and back before leaping down to the gangway and dodged beam after beam. The third got close and caused him to fall. He grabbed a hanging part of the railing and then looked straight down the barrel of the canon.

"Okay good boy." Chang said "Who should I destroy first? You? Or you pretty friend?" he angled it down so it pointed directly at the Tamaranean Princess who struggled to get out of the casing.

Chang grinned. Something sliced the joystick then several x shaped throwing stars landed on the controls short circuiting it.

Nightwing's grip gave out and he fell fast. Something grabbed him and brought him to the gangway. The former Boy Wonder looked up and smirked at Red X grabbing onto the gangway "I thought you didn't like to play the hero."

"Doesn't mean I don't know how." He landed and more minion ran up with their stun weapons. The two jumped and battled their way through the minion almost synchronised.

Chang in his anger banged the controls making them overload further.

Starfire ducked as the beam fired above her, melting her tube prison, and moved up and rightwards over the other Titans and through the observatory towards Red X and Nightwing. The two ran fast to avoid it.

The beam sliced half the observatory and part of the mountain top causing it to slide away. The back of the gun sprung out, all the Xenothium used.

Nightwing landed in front of Chang and beat the mad scientist down to the ground.

Red X landed next to Chang and looked at the Xenothium on gun "Time to get what I came for."

Nightwing landed putting himself between the thief and what he desired. The other Titans jumped in beside their leader.

"Time's up." Raven said.

"Thanks for the help X," Nightwing said "but don't think that means you can help yourself." He brought up a throwing disc.

"No problem kid." The thief said holding up a vial of Xenothium "This should keep me going for quite a while."

"That won't do you much good," Nightwing said putting the disc away and brought out X's belt "without this." He walked closer as the thief backed up to the edge "Better luck next time."

"Not bad kid," Red X said "Not bad." He threw the vial down on the floor causing a small explosion.

The smoke cleared, not sign of X. The group walked to the edge and peered down. Star put her hand on Nightwing's shoulder and Rorschach crossed his arms, Josh's eyebrows frowned with anger.'

* * *

'Rorschach's Journal August 23rd, 1996.

'Most of the loss ends of our latest misadventure have been sorted out.

'The remaining Xenothium not used by Chang was returned to where it was stolen. However, the company would be put under scrutiny due to their stock pile of such a dangerous element.

'Talking of Chang, him and his lab assistants were put place in high security, made extra secure since the break out of Jinx and company, presumable by the shovel wielding individual who infiltrated the prison, still no leads on him.

'Our search for Red X around the mountain lead to nothing. So, he's still out there. Without his belt, it'll be far harder for him to operate, but with skill before he acquired the suit, I think it's still going to be a tough job finding him. Most likely he'll find us.

'Right now, both the Mayor and Commissioner Thatcher are putting together a special section of the museum dedicated to the original Red X, Miss Zero and Somebody, to try and honour the memory of those people.'

'As for us, we're rebuilding the section of the Tower destroyed. The city police froze Chang's assets and the money from it and the technology sent to STAR Labs are being used in the reconstruction.

'I can tell Nightwing is still contemplating his guilt over creating the Red X suit in the first place, how he treaded the line between good and evil, he became Red X with noble reasons behind it, the safety of the team. But is the greater good an excuse? Then there's this new Red X, he helped in defeating Chang, but does that one act of good make him a hero? And was that act of nobility tainted when he stated why the reason he came to our aid was to steal the Xenothium Chang stole?

'Personally, I don't see this new Red X as a hero, he's shown to have the abilities and skills to be a hero, but by his own decisions he acts only for his own gain. An ignoble reason to defeat villains a hero does not make.

'I just know we'll see him again.'


	17. Chapter 16

'Rorschach's Journal, October 13th, 1996.

'We haven't even gotten to Halloween and yet we recent had a horror story to contend with.

'The other night we were woken by an alarm at quarter to two in the morning. The Police had been moving Cinderblock to a more secure prison, but his transport hadn't been secure at all and the blockhead broke free.

'When we arrived on the scene things were already out of hand for the Police. And it did become a bit of struggle for us. I don't know what the prison was feeding him but he seemed bigger and strong since last, we fought.

'Away in the fight Nightwing was sent flying into the forest below the roadway. When we found him, our leader claimed he saw Deathstroke. Now Cyborg questioned this, with the emergence of the new Red X thoughts of the mercenary were brought back to the former Boy Wonder's mind so he could have been seeing things. Plus, thanks to Terra Deathstroke fell into a pit full of lava, I reasoned that his Nth Metal armour could have protected him, the only property we know of said armour is its negating effect on magic, but it could have other abilities we didn't know about.

'Further Nightwing claimed the mercenary presumed died freed Cinderblock to get his attention. Wilson claimed to have put seismic generator, earthquake machines, on three fault lines along the city, and would go off in three hours. The admitted concern did make me lose some focus but I noticed that no footprints matching the mercenary's boat were in the rain soak, thus muddy ground. Still a threat like that we needed to investigate. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven were sent to handle the generators while myself and Starfire joined our leader in locating our adversary.'

* * *

The rain chucked down in bucket loads and the lightning crashed as the former Boy Wonder, the Tamaranean Princess and the Techno-mage walked through the forest.

Rorschach kept his gloves firmly within his trench-coat pockets and tucked his head into his body. The collar of said coat he turned up to protect his neck. By now turned from the light grey became very dark and mud covered his shoes 'Good job I've got spares of everything.' Thought Josh.

"Fear not Richard." Starfire said, by this point the couple called each other by their real names in proper private conversations, as Josh knew Nightwing to be Dick Grayson and the rest of the Titans knowing Starfire real name thanks to the Phantom Stranger, this meant they could be informal in front his him as well.

The Princess continued her motivation "We will stop him."

"We have no other choice.", the communicator bleeped and he answered, Cyborg spoke "Nightwing I'm at the bridge."

"Did you find the seismic generator?"

"Man, I can't find diddly. No signs of anything unusual.", Raven came on the line "Nothing here either.", then Beast Boy too "I got bupkis." He said before sneezing.

Nightwing spoke again "They're there, keep searching.", and switched it off as Beast Boy kept on sneezing.

Rorschach's mask turned to a concerned formation "Beast Boy's cold seems to be getting worse, perhaps I should take over his search while he heads to the Tower to rest and recover?"

Nightwing threw his communicator to the ground "I told then exactly where Deathstroke put the generators I should have gone to find them myself."

Starfire picked the communicator "They will be found Richard, you must have faith in your…", lightning crashed and Nightwing suddenly rushed forward.

The former Boy Wonder ran out into a clearing and meet Deathstroke, "Tick-tock Robin," he said "this is going to be easier than I thought. You've gotten sloppy while I was away."

Nightwing charge and threw discs at the mercenary, they blew up but Deathstroke remained put, the ex-sidekick charged. Deathstroke dodged, Nightwing went for a karate chop but the mercenary blocked and punched him in the stomach, Nightwing fell to his knees but went for a leg sweep but the mercenary jumped high. Nightwing stood up and looked around. Deathstroke stood behind him and punched him back, he landed on the ground.

"Richard!" Starfire called as she and Rorschach ran out the clearing. Deathstroke took off running as Nightwing got up "Starfire, Rorschach stop him."

"Stop who?" Rorschach said, "There's no one else here.", Deathstroke ran right passed them.

Nightwing ran up beside them and looked deep into the forest, but the mercenary disappeared. The former Boy Wonder fumed a before grabbing Rorschach's coat lapels "What do you mean no one was here? Deathstroke ran right by you! How could you let him get away?", Starfire came up behind him and wrapped her arms around Nightwing "Friend Joshua is telling the truth Richard; we saw no one."

Grayson's eyes widened and he let go of Rorschach's lapels and ran off. Starfire's eyes watered and Josh's eyes frowned.

* * *

Beast Boy as a bird flew to where Cyborg and Raven stood on the street, the blue witch used her magic to shield herself from the rain. The changeling sneezed and changed into a pig before crashing onto the ground and turning normal, Raven knelt and expanded her shield around him "Thanks Rae.", a ghost of a smile appeared on her face.

Beast Boy sniffled and spoke again "I've looked everywhere; I think Deathstroke sent us on a…" he sneezed again, changing into various animals until he stopped at a water fowl, to which Raven finished the changeling's sentence "A wild goose chase?", Beast Boy tucked himself into a ball "Can I please go lie down now?"

Cyborg spoke up "I've run a complete sweep of the city's seismic faults, there all clean, I'm thinking all this seismic generator stuff is just another one of Deathstroke's tricks."

Starfire landing carrying Rorschach, the Tamaranean Princess spoke "I am not so certain that Deathstroke is behind this."

"What happened?" Cyborg asked "Where's Nightwing?"

"Nightwing, has elected to search on his own."

"Huh?" Beast Boy said getting up "Why?"

"He said he saw Deathstroke, we tried to see him, we truly did.", Rorschach nodded with her as she continued "But we could not, I have never seen Nightwing so angry."

Raven turned to Rorschach "What are your instincts telling you?", the Techno-mage shook his head "They're not helping", the empath raised an eyebrow and motioned him to elaborate, Rorschach sighed "One moment their saying Nightwing's telling the truth, the next they say it's not the entire truth, the next their saying Deathstroke is most definitely dead." He rubbed his temples "At this rate I'm going to get a migraine."

Cyborg put his hands on both Rorschach's and Starfire's shoulders "Let go find Nightwing."

* * *

Nightwing kicked the doors down and walked into the ruins of Deathstroke's hideout, the only part which survived the volcano eruption. Giants gears and other oversized clockwork components laid scattered about the massive room. He searched, wiping dust of the throne where the mercenary sat, very full of himself. The former Boy Wonder walked up to the mirrors, one almost completely gone and other cracked.

Something moved behind him, which he saw in the mirror. He turned around and saw a shadow jumping across the broken gangway. Nightwing ran to the end, but no one stood at the top.

Something rushed behind him and he followed stopping at a piece of machinery swinging like a pendulum.

"So here we are again.", Nightwing turned and looked around as the villain continued "The old haunt, just the two of us."

"Deathstroke show yourself, come out and fight."

The mercenary stood on a pile of gears "Relax Robin, I not going anywhere."

The former Boy Wonder started to climb the pile, but when he reached the top Deathstroke no longer stood there. A creak sounded and the pile collapsed. Nightwing jumped from debris to debris before landing and legged it. A massive gear landed and air pressure wave knocked him over. He landed flat on the ground. He rolled out the way as another gear came crashing in. He stood up panting.

"Brings be memories, doesn't it?" the mercenary said.

"All I remember is how much I hated you."

"What I remember, is that you couldn't defeat me. At least not all alone.", Nightwing walked over to a light switch and pushed the lever on, the bulb flickered and burst.

"Pity your friends are no use to you.", the mercenary stood behind the former Boy Wonder. Nightwing turned around and asked, "Why couldn't Starfire or Rorschach see you."

"I believe you are familiar with cloaking technology?"

"I'm familiar with all your tricks, that's why you're not going to get away with it." Nightwing charged and threw punches. Deathstroke dodged fast and fluently before disappearing. Nightwing looked around. He saw a shadow jumping on the ruined clockwork. He initially followed but turned around and walked back.

"Our time apart may have made you soft," Deathstroke stood on a gear "but it's only made me stronger." He jumped back and acrobatically made his way around the gears and pipes.

When Nightwing follow suit the gears and clockwork components broke apart.

Deathstroke landed on the gangway no moment from it. Nightwing jumped off a gear and grabbed the edge, the gangway groaned under the new weight. The former Boy Wonder looked down at the broken pipes ready to impale him. He pulled himself up.

"Your friends won't find the generators," Deathstroke said "and they can't see me. They can't see the truth Robin, even when it's right in front of them.", Nightwing swung himself over and landed on the gangway behind the mercenary. He got into a martial art stance "Then I'll have to take care of you myself. I've stopped you before."

"Robin, if you've "stopped" me, then why am I still here?", the former Boy Wonder ran up fast and swung, Deathstroke dodge. He dodged the next punch. Then a high kick. Another punch. Another kick, which the mercenary flipped far back for, making no sound on the metal walkway. He dodged the next few punched, but grabbed the last, gripped tight and punched Nightwing back. Nightwing charged. Deathstroke threw him back. The former Boy Wonder landed on the edge of the gangway, he knelt panting.

"You can't even touch me." Deathstroke said.

Nightwing charged screaming, the mercenary stepped aside and Nightwing felt pushed of the opposite edge. As he fell Nightwing fired his grapple. It wrapped rode the railings. He swung and glided down to the ground. A shadow cast over him and he turned as Deathstroke slowly walked up "How can you save a city Robin if you can't save yourself?" he punched the former Boy Wonder down. Nightwing slid across the ground before getting up. Deathstroke jumped and punched Nightwing, he kept beating into the lead Titan.

* * *

The five ran up the corridor and Cyborg's arm started beeping "Nightwing's locator signal, he's nearby."

A crash and a grunt sounded.

"Very nearby." Raven said before they ran to the source.

Starfire reached the doorway first "Nightwing!", the other arrived. Cyborg activated his shoulder light.

Nightwing walked backward into the light, he lurched back and spun, his suit torn and battered.

"Uh," Beast Boy groan still cold ridden "since when is Nightwing into Mime?"

The former Boy Wonder looked around and shouted "Deathstroke."

Cyborg and Beast Boy gasped.

Starfire charged a massive Starbolt and illuminated the room in green light.

At the same time, Rorschach shot an energy beam at the space before Nightwing but it only hit the gear.

Nightwing turned around "What are you doing here? Your supposed to be finding the generators."

Cyborg spoke "I don't think there are any generators man. We looked everywhere."

"Deathstroke must be cloaking them," Nightwing reasoned "Just like he's cloaking himself, that why you couldn't see him."

Rorschach held up his hand "So wait, Wilson has a cloaking deceive that make him invisible to us, but you can see through it? Oddly specific don't you think?", Nightwing's easy widened before he scowled "What are you trying to say?"

Raven floated up "Nightwing, are you really sure you saw Deathstroke?"

"Saw him? I fought him." He gestured to his costume "You think I did this to myself?"

The others initially didn't speak, Starfire looked away with her eyes shut. Finally, Beast Boy broke the silence "Dude, this is the only way out, no one got passed us."

Cyborg then spoke "No one was in here but us."

"I don't have time for this." The former Boy Wonder muttered and began to walk to the doorway "I have to find those generators."

Cyborg stepped in front of Nightwing "There are no generators." He leaned down to look his leader in the mask "There is no Deathstroke."

"I know what I saw!" Nightwing backed up "I have to stop him, I'm the only one who can." he took hold of a bird-a-rang "And I'll takedown anyone who gets in my way…" Before he could do more Starfire fire a Starbolt into his back. She looked down and tears fell from her eyes.

Nightwing passed out.

* * *

The former Boy Wonder opened his eyes.

He saw the ceiling of the medical room, he then glanced down. He rested on a bed but restrained tight by thick belts and his brain monitored.

He heard Starfire speak "But must we keep him restrained?", Nightwing looked around and saw the other outside in the examination room, the light making them silhouetted.

"He threatened us Star." Cyborg said, "He dangerous."

"Dangerous!" Beast Boy wailed "Try total flipped out, cuckoo, la…" he couldn't finish as he sneezed again.

Rorschach took his hat off and scratched his head "I wouldn't go that far, Nightwing's definitely paranoid, but my instincts are telling me it's not his fault. But I don't know what."

Raven finished "We've got to run some test on him figure out what's going on." The mechanical jock and the Techno-mage nodded in agreement.

"Alone again Robin?" a voice called and Nightwing stiffened he looked around the ward.

Deathstroke walked out of the shadows "As long as I'm around, you are never alone.", Nightwing struggled to break out but the mercenary spoke stopping him "Relax Robin, I promise," he held up a surgical tool "you won't feel a thing.", the tool charged with electricity.

* * *

Outside in the examination room, Cyborg, Raven and Rorschach looked over the readouts on Nightwing. Beast Boy sat in a charge with an icepack and Starfire stood well back.

The Tamaranean spoke "Please you have uncovered the cause of his strange behaviour."

Raven looked back "So far everything looks normal."

"But he is not normal, Nightwing would not do these thing, he would not threaten his friends," she held her arm "he would not shout at me, or…" she looked up her eye brows frowning "There is a cause and you must find it!"

"Star," Beast Boy groggily said, "I'm sure there is a good explanation okay, maybe Deathstroke really is invisible and we just can't…"

"No," Cyborg said, "he still would have shown on my radar."

"And," Rorschach added "it can't something spiritual since myself and Raven would've detected it."

Suddenly the readings started going mad, everyone turned Raven was the closest and looked at them "His heartrate is off the charts.", Cyborg quickly took over "Blood pressure, neural kinetics, most people can't survive this amount of stress."

Suddenly everything went slack.

Starfire gasped and rushed into the wardroom, the other quickly followed and found the room empty and an utter mess.

"Woah," Beast Boy said, "and I thought I didn't like going to the doctor.", Starfire looked at the empty bed "But where is Nightwing?"

The sound of echoing footsteps sound, everyone looked up the air vent seeing it open. Beast Boy changed into a hummingbird and flew up to it, but a bulkhead door slammed the vent shut before the changeling could enter it, similar bulkhead shut the windows and doors. Raven and Rorschach checked the console "Nightwing's activated the quarantine protocol." The blue witch said, "Nothing can get in or out."

"We shall see about that." Starfire said and fired a Starbolt at the bulkhead door, however it bounced around the room. When it dissipated, she started banging at the bulkhead "We must find Nightwing." She shouted, she stopped and looked down at the floor, Cyborg put his hand on her shoulder before he moved her away, a sawblade came out of his arm and he tried to cut their way out.

Rorschach connected a USB cable from his gloves to the console "While you do the more direct approach I'll see if can override the quarantine."

Raven float up and went into the lotus position, Beast Boy looked at her "What are you doing?"

"Finding Nightwing." She simply stated before starting to meditate "Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos." She slowly uttered before his soul-self, taking the form of a black energy raven she left her body and went through the bulkhead and into the air vent. She travelled through the tower and found Nightwing in the ventilation, and she entered his mind "Nightwing I'm here to help."

"Raven what are you doing?" she heard him say "You have to get out; Deathstroke he'll destroy you.", Raven saw the images in his head, the living room with images of the mercenary on the main computer, she then proceeded down into the storage area "Nightwing your heart. You're in danger. You have to trust me." She went down the stair toward an open box with all the pieces of technology left behind by Deathstroke including his mask, the box covered in a dust cloud.

Raven continued "Deathstroke isn't here. He's not in the tower." She found herself going into Nightwing memories, in a dark cave she saw Nightwing silhouette in candle light as he took an oath of some kind.

Nightwing spoke again "No, he's here, he's real, I've seen him.", the darkness opened like a curtain and Raven found herself in a circus tent as two people dressed as trapeze artist quickly fell to the ground, and fast as a child screamed.

"Then let me see," Raven suggested "through your eyes."

Nightwing felt himself go and Raven took control of his mind "See Nightwing." She said, "There no one here." She looked around "There never was." She looked back and suddenly she saw Deathstroke about to strike.

The punch hit her and she fell back hard, ejected from Nightwing. Beast Boy quickly got to her side as she got up with a gasp "Deathstroke!"

The other joined Beast Boy "You saw him?" Cyborg asked.

Raven shook her head "I don't know if he's real or not. But he's real to Nightwing, and that's all that matters. The stress on his brain is destroying his body, Nightwing truly believe he's fighting Deathstroke, and Deathstroke winning."

A tear fell down Starfire's face.

Suddenly the snap of a finger caught attention and Rorschach spoke in elation "Of course, a hallucinogen! That's what my instincts were telling me earlier." He returned to the console and began hastily typing "We need to get out of here before Nightwing completely goes."

"Dude!" Beast Boy shouted, "You going to explain?"

"Later, we've got other priorities."

* * *

Nightwing and Deathstroke fought their way down the stairs into the storage room. Deathstroke punched Nightwing in the stomach. Nightwing continued punching. The mercenary dodged and grabbed the former Boy Wonder's arm, twisted it behind his back and threw him over the side of the stairway. Nightwing flipped over and landed, finding himself alone. He heard something behind him and turned. Deathstroke landed and punched Nightwing in the front and back sending down the stairs and crashing into the boxes.

A light flickered as the mercenary approached the downed former Boy Wonder "You always knew it would end this way." He grabbed his back and pulled him up "No." Nightwing uttered.

* * *

"Nightwing." Raven gasped, the other looked to her, Cyborg still trying to cut through the bulkheads, this time the windows one. Beast Boy as an octopus trying to pry open the vent bulkhead. And Rorschach hacking away at the computer.

Raven clarified "I can feel him. He's not going to make it."

"Then." Starfire said her expression becoming more determined "let up end his battle now.", she grabbed the floor and pull the metal out and flew down it.

* * *

Nightwing crawled to the stairs "Deathstroke," he weakly uttered "stop."

"No Robin." The mercenary said kicking the former Boy Wonder from the foot of the stairway and close to a steam support beam "I won't stop," Deathstroke continued "Not now, not ever. I am the thing that keeps you up at night. The evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind. I will never rest, and neither will you."

"My friends say, you're not real."

"Oh, I'm very real," he said before throwing Nightwing back into the beam "Could you have gotten all of those bruises from someone who wasn't there?", as the lights on the room flickered Deathstroke disappeared in the light "You can't even touch me."

"All these bruises," Nightwing said looking at himself before looking up at the mercenary "but you don't have a scratch.", he began to remember what occurred over the night, Starfire and Rorschach not seeing Deathstroke in the clearing, Cyborg and the other not finding the generators, Deathstroke's sudden disappearances and reappearances, as those word about being the evil in his mind replayed in his head 'Every dark corner,' he pulled himself up with the help of the support beam next to a light switch "You're only in my mind, only in the dark, my friends are right you aren't real."

"I'm real enough to finish you." Deathstroke charged. Nightwing pulled the lever and lights in the room came on "Light's out Deathstroke." He said as the figment disappeared.

Starfire flew through the door and looked down "Richard!"

"It's okay Starfire." Nightwing smiled, she took hold of him as he collapsed saying "It's okay.", just as the others came down the stairs.

* * *

Back in the medical room they hooked Nightwing to the diagnostic machines and Rorschach explained, bring up images of chemicals, "After Raven's mind read I realised that whatever was happening was happening in your head, but my instincts kept tell you weren't mad, in your perception you were telling the truth, but overall not the entire truth, Deathstroke is dead but he left one last trick up his Nth metal sleeve."

Cyborg examined the reading "His mask contained a chemical reagent that infiltrated your central nervous system."

"The dust." Nightwing muttered remember when he examined the mask in the book before the Cinderblock incident dust came from the mask, he pulled off the sensors on his head "It made me see, hear, and feel Slade, even though he wasn't there."

"A very powerful hallucinogen." Rorschach said, "It messed with you head, creating fake information, like fake pain when the figment of your imagination punched you."

"And the more you fought," Starfire said standing close by Nightwing "the more harm it did to you."

Raven spoke next "And anyone else who got in the way." She rubbed her jaw where Deathstroke hit during her mind meld.

Cyborg grinned "Scan says you all clear though."

"Yeah," Nightwing said getting up "just to be sure." He walked over to the light switch and turned them off. He looked around the room, none who shouldn't be there stood in the dark, he sighed and switched the light on again "I've fighting Deathstroke for so long, I guess it's hard to just let it go. But sometimes I think I'm the only one still looking for him, the only one who can stop him."

"Nightwing," Starfire said walked up and wrapping her hand into his "you are never alone.", Cyborg nodded "And if Deathstroke really does ever return we'll be ready. We've got things covered. Why don't you get some rest?"

"Sounds like a good idea." And the former Boy Wonder left the room.

From the other bed, Beast Boy sat up "Okay he's better. Now what about me I'm dying over here." He started sneezing again, finally into a frog and giving rather pathetic croak.

Raven, Rorschach and Starfire laughed, but they turned to Cyborg studying to readings more closely, Rorschach walked up "What's the matter?"

"The reagent in Deathstroke's mask didn't trigger itself, there was a signal, somebody triggered it, from outside the tower.", the Titan looked at each other.

Josh's eyes widened and his eyebrows frowned 'Well, that's not ominous at all.'

* * *

Undertaker chuckled as General Immortus grumbled, finally Winker spoke "It appears you underestimated both Nightwing and the other Titans General. You're almost as bad as our late friend the HIVE Mistress."

"I do not need criticism." The ancient man sighed "Still we can learn from this failure.", Undertaker nodded.


	18. Chapter 17

Beast Boy and Rorschach walked down the corridor of the bedroom room section.

Starfire floated passed carrying some of her furniture out of her room, her head low, her eyes shut and tearing.

Rorschach went to get the others and they watched as Starfire silently emptied her bedroom, even taking Sillkie with her.

Nightwing took her hand and she stopped, she looked down and her tears continued further. The former Boy Wonder asked, "Star why are you moving all your stuff?"

"I am leaving for Tamaran, I am sorry to say, but I am not coming back…", the other Titans' eyes widened, Nightwing's especially "Star, is it something I've done?"

"No Nightwing," she tears fell more as she placed her hand on his check "you have done nothing wrong. The Grand Ruler has messaged me." She looked away slightly "I am, getting married.", this shocked everyone further, Nightwing fainted.

* * *

'Rorschach's Journal, November 2nd, 1996.

'The other Titans have to leave; Starfire is needed be back on her home world.' Rorschach then explained the morning's discussion '…She said she was to marry a dignitary from another planet, and added she never meet the person before. She said it was tradition for Tamaraneans, of course Nightwing protested however I pointed out that this had been common during the days of European monarchies and only really ended after the First World War.

'I did ask Starfire if the Citadel, those people who wished to put her into slavery would retaliate at her return. However, it appeared the Green Lantern Corps had policed the Citadel on slavery, and you do not wish to infuriate the so-called Guardians of the Universe.

'Starfire wished all of us to come, but, I said someone needed to stay in charge of the Tower, the other suggested honorary Titans, like Speedy and Aqualad, I had heard good things about them, but I had yet to meet them personally, having been on my magic quest, however I said they didn't have the knowledge of Jump City I do, all the back-alleys, escape routes and possible hideouts that Somebody showed me.

'Then another argument started, Nightwing and Cyborg both asked why I didn't put this knowledge into the computer, I said because computers can be hacked, and there are some villainous hackers almost to Batman's level of skills. Nightwing said we would discuss this once the others got back, I have this feeling the former Boy Wonder won't let his girlfriend be married off, and I have the feeling something else is afoot in this political drama.'

Joshua finished is initial entry for the day and switched his gloves off. He sat on the sofa and stroked Cynefrith, the Kitsune missed Silkie.

Presently the doors to the lounge opened and Sasu walked in, the fox leaped from Joshua's lap and jumped onto his mistress causing her to fall over and licked the alien canine girl. Josh smirked and walked to them, he helped her up and hugged her "Thanks for come to help with the crime fighting, you sure you're up for this?"

"Josh, I never got the chance to help you recover your magic, so I want to help you here." She turned grim slightly "Don't try and save me, I can take care of myself.", Cynefrith barked in agreement, and Josh grinned "It looks like the three of us will be a team." he tripped his hat "Let's see what needs sorting out.", he turned on his heels and walked over the computer switching it on, and began a sweep of the cities CCTV cameras for anything villainous going on.

* * *

The five travelling Titans reached the Vega Star System.

Nightwing still fumed however as they neared Tamaran laser shot fired upon them and a fleet of ships, looking like insects swarmed around them.

Cyborg manoeuvred the ship away from them "I don't suppose this is some kind of crazy Tamaranean welcoming committee?"

Starfire shock her head.

Raven looked at the radar counting the number of ships "Whoever they are they got us out number us ten to one."

"Not for long," Nightwing called "Titans, separate."

The T-Ship as they called it broke apart, and become smaller individual crafts and they started taking on two enemies each.

Nightwing outmanoeuvred and fired upon his pair, taking one down.

Cyborg, navigated a small asteroid field.

However, they were still overwhelmed, Starfire made a comment of this and Nightwing agreed ordering them to regroup. They flew at each other narrowing the gap before flying straight up, causing the remaining bug ships to crash into each other and destroy themselves. The ship reassembled just before they entered Tamaran orbit.

As they passed through the atmosphere Starfire looked out the window with glee "Oh isn't it the most beautiful place you have ever seen?" she said. But to everyone else Tamaran appeared a wasteland like Mars, Raven spoke "Uh, sure."

Presently they narrowed in on a culture of buildings, built into a thin and massive, almost column like mountain. Some buildings even seemed to go into the mountain as well.

Cyborg saw a landing pad and put the ship down. They jumped out but the cybernetic jock noticed the smoke coming from the damaged areas. Still, he joined the team traveling up the walkway.

They stopped before an ornately gilded door. It opened, literally the door open upwards, and revealed a large man, larger then Cyborg by quite a way, bald on his scalp but thick breaded and with long hair reaching down to his back over the thick fur coat he wore. Only his left eye glowed, as his right eye was scarred and blind. A group of guards stood either side of this giant.

Starfire flew up to his eye line and the giant spoke abrasively and loudly "Nooba gulshtik Koriand'r sol.", Starfire went right into his face and spoke in a similar tone "Hesbad rutha Galfore kank.", the giant raised his hands high into the air, and Starfire screamed.

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven got ready to attack, but Nightwing stopped them "Star explained this me," he turned back "see nothing to worry about."

Indeed, the giant merely tickled her. Nightwing chuckled and walked up to Starfire as she recovered, the giant putting his massive hand on her shoulder, the Princess spoke "Friends, this is Galfore, my K'norfka.", Nightwing saw the others confusion and spoke "It's means guardian, he took care of her and trained her like with me and Batman.", he walked up and bowed "It's nice to meet you."

Galfore banged his fist into his chest like a salute before he looked up to the ship and spoke in English "I see you have met our new enemy.", Nightwing's eyebrows frowned "Then you know who attacked us?", Galfore nodded and walked over to balcony, he pointed to a valley the Titans did not see when they arrived.

Hundreds of the insect ship rested on the ground of the valley, Galfore explained "The Great Drenthax Army, they threaten to overthrow our planet, our way of life." he turned angry "And if I were Grand Ruler I would…" he stopped and sighed "Well, I am not," he turned and looked to Starfire "let us just say that much has changed since you departed.", she put her hand onto his shoulder "I have missed you Galfore."

"And I have missed you," he knelt and bowed his head "Princess Starfire." he stood up again the group began to walk into the palace. Beast Boy walked up to Starfire "You know you never got around to explaining the whole Princess thing."

"Oh, I told Nightwing, I must have forgotten, I am second-in-line to the throne of Tamarus, the largest nation, the other nations acknowledge Tamarus as superior and called its monarch the Grand Ruler, and in their presence the Grand Ruler is called Emperor or Empress."

The others nodded and looked around, they walked along a large corridor with tall pillars, large sharped toothed quadruped creatures chained to the base each. Beast Boy examined one "Alien animals, cool", the creature roared and the changeling rushed back the group, Raven glared at him "You're the alien here."

Nightwing walked closer to Starfire, he wanted to touch her, but she mentioned in their private talk on Tamaran "outworlders" are forbidden to touch royalty. She looked at him and they both share a moment of sorrow.

* * *

In the banqueting hall, the group sat in massive chairs surrounded by other Tamaraneans, members of the noble families. Starfire and at the head of the table, the other Titans sat to Starfire's left, Galfore on her right. Beside Starfire sat the tallest chair, which remained vacant.

In front of them sat massive goblets, Starfire's former guardian stood up and raise one to begin a toast "To our beautiful Princess and her new husband.", Starfire turned to her friends, Nightwing especially, she took a goblet with ease "And to my good friends.", the other tried to lift the goblets, not even Cyborg could lift his, nor Raven with her magic, still Starfire continued "I am very happy you could be here to celebrate my wedding, but also let us toast those who could be here today." she banged her goblet into Nightwing's, it rang like someone banging an oil drum. Nightwing let go of his and looked to her "We're, really going to miss you.", Starfire looked as if she was going to say something, however a bowl filled with a whole fish-squid like creature, this caused the Princess to change the subject "Please eat." She said as more bowl of bizarre foods were placed on the table.

Once the food was on the table the Tamaraneans literally pounced onto the food and stuffed their faces. Nightwing blinked seeing Starfire act this way "I'm guessing you picked up your table manners on Earth?"

Starfire turned to him and preceded to yell "Hurry or you won't get any."

"Hello?" Beast Boy yelled "Vegetarian in the house." He turned to Cyborg and pointed at the nearest bowl of food "Does this look like a veggie to you?", the mechanical jock shrugged before proceeding to eat it. The changeling sighed "I'm not hungry."

* * *

After the meal, the people started to clean up, including the guests.

Suddenly loud trumpeting echoed through the room causing the four from Earth to cover their ears wailing in pain.

The Tamaraneans meanwhile knelt and bowed their heads.

Two large doors at the end of the room opened showing a highly-illuminated room, a female figure stood silhouetted.

The other Titans figuring what's what knelt as well.

Once they all knelt Galfore spoke "All hail the Grand Ruler of Tamaran, the Empress.", Starfire looked up and gasped "Blackfire?"

Indeed, Starfire's elder sister, whom the Titan's believed to be serving time in Alpha Centauri, for stealing a Centauri Moon Diamond, stood before them in a deep purple robe and silver crown headdress, "Surprised to see me little sister?" she said smugly.

"I am," she stood up his eyes starting to glow "surprised to see you out of prison."

"Oh," Blackfire's eye glow violet and the energy seeming escape her eyes and act like flames "that. Well after you had me thrown in jail I got bored so I broke out and took over Tamaran for kicks. But enough about me," she stepped off to the side "I'm sure your eager to see who you'll be spending the rest of your life with.", as she stepped away she revealed a Tamaranean youth with his back to them. The boy turned around, thinly built but athletic, a mane of red hair blew behind him in a non-existent wind, his face well within what humans would described as a "Pretty Boy".

Starfire blinked and looked back to Nightwing, the former Boy Wonder, looked annoyed but when he looked to Starfire he gave her a smirk, as if to say, "I'm happy for you."

Starfire turned back to the youth with uncertainty however she became shocked when the man turned around again and wiped something off the floor before leaving.

In his place dropped, literally having seemingly been staying of the ceiling, a sickly green blob creature on a floating platform, it made incoherent and rather vulgar sounds. Blobs of green muck fell to the floor from its numerous bodily holes. The "Pretty Boy" returned and wiped the mucus away.

Starfire's face fell and she heard Nightwing behind her try to form a protest, but Blackfire cut them off "Starfire meet your groom," her face turned to one of disgust "Glrdlesklech.", then she started laughed.

From behind the shocked Starfire and the fuming Nightwing, the other Titans just stared, Raven broke the silence with her trademark sarcasm "Uh, he's cute."

Starfire finally shock herself from the shock "My groom? But his is, I cannot…", Blackfire interrupted "You can and you will. You see sister dear; this darling creature is the exalted ruler of the swamp moons of Drenthax Four and since his invasion army is parked outside our castle I arranged your marriage save our beloved Tamaran from annihilation. If your groom can't kiss his bride we can all kiss Tamaran goodbye."

Starfire dropped her head "I am sure we will be, very happy together.", Glrdlesklech floated up to her a belched, Blackfire proceed to translate "He says he can't wait to take you to his swamp planet far, far away" she then looked up to all the gathered "We celebrate my sister's wedding at moonset, tonight.", every Tamaranean besides Starfire and Galfore cheered.

Nightwing whoever grumbled "Tonight? Starfire, are you sure?", the Princess didn't turn back, she simply uttered "Yes."

Blackfire spoke up again "Take the Princess to her quarters so she may prepare.", two guards walked up and escorted Starfire away. Blackfire spoke again "And keep an eye on her friends." with that she left herself.

* * *

In the chambers Beast Boy screamed, he currently struggled to get out of a calm like thing.

Cyborg rushed over and help prise it open, the changeling fell out, he stood up and started moaning "I can't tell what's a bed, what's a chair and what's alive." He scrubbed his hands over his face "How am I supposed to take my beauty nap?"

Nightwing paced up and down the room "How can you even think about sleep? We can't let Starfire go through with this."

"Come on man," Cyborg said, "you sure you not you know, jealous."

"Starfire's my girlfriend, she's admitted her feeling for me, and I definitely love her. I'm not jealous of that ugly, smelly, whatever it is. You saw her face Cyborg, she doesn't even like him."

Raven walked up "True, but maybe she doesn't need to. Things are different here, who are we to question her culture?"

"Starfire told me about her culture, this isn't what normally happens. Blackfire arranged the whole thing, how do we know if any of this is real? Cyborg and Beast Boy, check out the Drenthax Fleet. Raven see what you can learn about this thing she's marrying."

Cyborg raised his eyebrow "And you?"

"I need to see Starfire." And he walked away.

* * *

Cyborg cut his way into one of the ships and he and Beast Boy entered. A short way in Beast Boy fell over, Cyborg whispered a little annoyed at the changeling's actions "What are you trying to do, wake the whole…" he stopped and look ship realising something "Where's the crew?", Beast Boy got up a large cable on his head "Out to lunch?"

They walked up to the cockpit finding a seat for one pilot, they walked up closer and turned it round, a piece of machinery sat into the chair with tentacle like cable connecting to controls of the vessels, they retracted as Cyborg turned the chair around "Remote control. They got a whole fleet of ships…"

"But no army.", Beast Boy finished.

The sounds of blade scrapping caught their attention and they turned around seeing a group of Tamaranean guards pointing their spear like weapons at the pair.

Cyborg's face turned grim "And Blackfire doesn't want anyone to know."

* * *

Raven appeared via her portal in the room set aside for Glrdlesklech.

She looked around and noticed a small box, like a jewellery box. She lifted the lid and an intense red and white glow came from it.

A voice came from outside. Raven shut the box at looked back as Blackfire and Glrdlesklech entered, the Grand Ruler spoke "Yes my plan was brilliant, wasn't it Glrdlesklech?", the creature responded with a series of guttural grunts as they entered.

Raven hid by opening a portal into a watch from the ceiling.

The blob lifted the box as Blackfire continued to exposit "I give you my pesky little sister, and you give me." the groom opened the box and the same glow emanated from it, now fully open Raven saw the diamond shaped jewel, just from the glow she could tell the power it possessed.

Blackfire took hold of it "The Jewel of Charta." she held it up and red energy began to cover her hand, her hair and robes started follow on their own, she continued to speak "With its powers enhancing my own I can rule Tamaran with an iron fist, no one would dare challenge me."

Glrdlesklech looked up and mumbled something before shooting mucus right at Raven, she fell to the floor. The two approached the Grand Ruler grinned "Well done Glrdlesklech, you've discovered a spy." her eyes glowed red and she charged a red Starbolt instead of her usual violet colour.

* * *

In her chamber, Starfire checked her wedding dress, it looked like it would fit, like a glove. She glanced at her Titans communicator her face fell, she put the dress down and walked out to the balcony. She put of hands on the edge and looked out at her home world, her face showed contemplation.

From behind her she heard someone call "Starfire.", she turned around and saw Nightwing, she smiled and walked closer "Richard, I," she stopped and changed the subject "I hope you are enjoying your stay."

The former Boy Wonder held out his hand "Come on. We're getting out of here."

She sighed "Oh Richard, I am sorry, I cannot." she turned around and walked away from him.

Nightwing spoke from behind her "Starfire you don't want to marry him."

"Marrying him will bring peace to my planet, it is good for everyone."

"It's not good for you."

"Richard, if you can't be happy for me," she lowered her head "then perhaps you should not attend my wedding."

"Starfire…" he then gave this muffled yelp, the Princess turned around and found herself alone, she closed her eyes, lowered her head and slowly walked back into her room.

* * *

A pair of guards dragged Nightwing into an underground containment area. Filled with individuals of all shapes and sizes trapped within tubes. They brought him to the tube which held the other three and they threw him in.

"So," Beast Boy said, "I guess where going to miss the wedding?"

The former Boy Wonder didn't stand up, he just knelt with his hand on her floor "I couldn't talk her out of it. She has to marry him, for her people."

"No," Raven said, "she doesn't", Cyborg continued "It's all a lie, the army, the war, everything. Blackfire set her up."

Nightwing got to his feet "Then we have to tell Starfire the truth, before it's too late."

* * *

Starfire stood before the mirror, sadly examining herself in her white dress. She saw Galfore walking up behind her, she turned around and he spoke "I have never seen a more beautiful bride." he placed a headdress on her and noticed her expression "Something troubles you my little bumgorf?"

She shook her head, and fake a smile "Nothing troubles me.", he held up his hand "Do not attempt to fool an old k'norfka. I raised you.", she lowered her head, but he placed his head on her shoulder "I have always expected great things from you my Princess, and tonight is no exception."

"Yes," but she lowered her head again "I will do what is right for Tamaran.", Galfore gently pushed her head up "You must do what is right," he leaned in closer "in your heart."

The sound of the doors opening caught their attention. They turned and looked as the doors swung open fully showing Blackfire and a pair of guards. The Grand Ruler walked in "Ready sister dear?", Starfire looked to Galfore before flying up to hug him. With them embrace done she fell out the room.

* * *

In the cells the room shook from an explosion, the Titans emerged from the dust cloud. Nightwing charged and jumped kicked at two guards knocking them out before running to the exit.

The other guard cornered the other three, Beast Boy suddenly transformed into one of the weird creature they saw changed up in the hallway, he roared and the guards ran away. He changed back and looked at the surprised pair, Cyborg asked the question "How did you know you could do that?", the changeling shrugged "Lucky guess."

* * *

The doors to the great hall opened. Starfire held Galfore's arm as they entered. Blackfire stood at the end acting as the authority for the wedding and Glrdlesklech floated just in front of her.

They proceeded to walk up the middle. When they reached the end Galfore looked to the blob and growled before leaving Starfire, the blob floated up beside her. Starfire looked around at the witnesses "Where are my friends."

"Guess they had better things to do. Now smile pretty for your new hubby.", Starfire turned to Glrdlesklech and fake a smile.

Blackfire looked to the gathered "My humble servant, we meet at moonset to bind my sister to this handsome young Sklerch in joyous betrothal. an any among us offer reason why these two lovebirds should not be together, forever?" the room became silent for a few moments before the Grand Ruler spoke again "Didn't think so. Then," she turned to the groom "Do you Glrdlesklech take Starfire to be your wife as decreed by the Grand Ruler of Tamaran?"

Glrdlesklech gave his response, it sounded like a person's dying croaks. Blackfire continued "And do you Starfire take Glrdlesklech to be your husband?", Starfire looked at the blob "I, I…"

"Yes, sister dear?"

"Starfire!" came a shout from above, the Princess turned around, looked up and gasp.

On top of the viewing gallery Nightwing fought a group of guards.

The gathered started to murmur.

"Silence." Boomed the Grand Ruler, she turned to Starfire "Do you wish to do what's right and take this thing for you husband."

"I do," she paused before her expression turned grim "not."

Blackfire wailed, her eyes turned a glowing red and she charged and red energy covered her hand "Treason!" she fired a supercharged Starbolt at the Princess who fell across the room, the Grand Ruler floated down the step "I thought we agreed you would do what is best for Tamaran little sister. You will marry the Sklerch."

The door burst opened and the other Titans rushed in with Nightwing leading the charge "Starfire it's a trick, all of it, Blackfire's been lying to everyone.", as the crowd murmured Starfire stood up and removed her headdress "You are not best for Tamaran."

"You dare to challenge the Grand Ruler?"

Starfire let her energy follow, which disintegrated the wedding dress but left her regular outfit intact "I challenge my sister, for the crown."

The two took off into the air, Blackfire's launch powerful enough to create a crater in the ground, she fired a beam at Starfire and knocked her into a pillar.

The Princess quickly got out of it as the Grand Ruler shot in and through the wall.

Nightwing ran up, but Galfore held his arm out "Hold, it anyone interferes the challenge is void, the Princess will lose."

"Besides," Cyborg said walking up to him "your girl can handle herself."

Starfire dodged each Starbolt and eyebeam, but every shot she fired Blackfire stopped with an energy field, however the explosion obscured her view, when the smoke cleared Starfire already flew in fast and punched her into the wall. Blackfire started to fly away as Starfire went on the offensive.

After flying into another room, filled with chairs and sofa and a long volley of Starbolts the Princess stopped, but the Grand Ruler remain unharmed, she tapped the jewel on her collar "The Jewel of Charta," her eye become red again "I'm invincible.", Blackfire started throwing furniture, and even batted Starfire with a pillar.

As Starfire got up her sister landed "Besides," she said, "you'll always be my little sister."

"I am not so little anymore." To prove it she fired her eyebeams at the Grand Ruler and knocked her back. As Blackfire looked up from the floor Starfire flying kicked her through the floor. They landed beside a massive tree. Blackfire fired her supercharged eyebeam straight into Starfire's face. The Princess flew back but fired Starbolts again. The Grand Ruler ran out of the way. The flew up the tree.

Blackfire shot a branch off and charged. She pushed her sister into a wall "Earth has changed you Starfire" she swung her twice into the wall. Fell up back to the great hall and threw Starfire to the floor.

Starfire got to her knees as Blackfire closed in on her "That's right, bow down before your Grand Ruler."

"You may be the ruler of this planet, but as they say on Earth, you are not the boss of me.", Blackfire again charged herself thanks to the jewel and created a ball of energy. She fired it. Starfire dodged.

The two flew at each other again. Starfire grabbed the jewel, cracking it in her grip. The energy burst out. The stood on the floor in a standoff. Blackfire looked down and saw the jewel missing from her collar, she gasped a looked back to her sister.

Starfire opened her hand and discarded the remains of the jewel. She charged, shot her eyebeams, and Starbolt after Starbolt. She landed. The smoke cleared. Blackfire stood, but she quickly collapsed. The headdress crown fell off her head and clattered to Starfire's feet. She took it and put it on her own head "The challenge is over. Tamaran has a new Grand Ruler.", the people cheered.

Glrdlesklech floated up, but Starfire spoke "I am sorry," she tried to say his name but failed "you. There shall be no wedding.", the blob sighed before Starfire continued "And henceforth my sister Blackfire shall be banished from Tamaran."

Blackfire recovered just to here this decree "Banished? Our joking? Where am I supposed to live?", Glrdlesklech floated up and via what someone with a bad cold snorting in suggested something, which Blackfire took offense "You wish.", a pair of guard took hold of her and took her away "I won't forget this sister dear."

Nightwing walked up to her "So now that you rule the planet," he expression turned sad "you'll be staying here?"

"I must do what is right for Tamaran.", she turned and walked away. Nightwing sighed.

Outside on a massive balcony Starfire and Galfore the people of the planet cheered for her, Galfore raised his fist "All hail Empress Starfire.", the crowd again cheered but Starfire spoke "Someone very special told me to listen to my heart. And so, I overthrew my sister because she was not best for Tamaran." She turned to look at the other Titans, her gaze stopped at Nightwing before she turned back to continue her address "And now my heart tells me, I am also not best for Tamaran.", the crowd gasped before she continued "My life and my heart are on Earth," she looked back to Nightwing "that is where I belong." she turned back and removed her headdress "But I leave you in good hands, the hands that cared for me as a child." she float up and place it on Galfore's head "All hail Emperor Galfore.", the people cheered and repeated the decree.

Starfire returned to the others "Let's go home, my real home.", the Titans walked away. Galfore smiled noticing Starfire and Nightwing walking away hand in hand.


	19. Chapter 18

Rorschach covered his ears at the constant wailing of the numerous animals within the laboratory.

Beast Boy flew across the room, knocked into a cage and a computer console before landing in front of the other Titans. He sat up, shook his head and held his stomach in pain "I think my appendix and my spleen just switched places!"

The villain of the week stomped up "You wimps think you can take down Adonis?", speaking like a Californian surfer, the teenager wore a gigantic suit of red armour, looking as if made from car parts. He held up his hand and flicking his fingers back "Bring it on."

Beast Boy stop up "Dude it is totally brunged, branged."

"Ooh," Raven said, floating behind him "bad grammar. That ought to scare him."

Rorschach turned to them "I'm pretty sure those aren't even words, so both of you are marked down for poor literacy."

Nightwing ran past "Titan's Go!", the other quickly followed.

The former Boy Wonder took out his pole and whacked the armour but Adonis blocked it. Beast Boy change to a wolf and jumped on him. Adonis threw him away.

The four others fired their energy attacks, Cyborg's sonic canon, Raven and Rorschach's respective magic and Starfire's Starbolts. Not much effect on armour.

Nightwing tried again. Adonis grabbed the pole and pushed the former Boy Wonder back. Starfire quickly went to him as the others reassembled.

The armoured villain bent the pole onto horseshoe shape with a roar. He threw it away, "You're just making me more ripped."

Starbolts hit him, before Starfire lifted a heavy desk and dropped on the red bruiser. Adonis stopped it, making the floor crack "No pain no gain." He said and threw the desk back at the Tamaranean Princess.

Raven readied her magic again. The villain pounded forward, before the black energy over took him. He struggled out.

The shockwave caused by the freeing knocked both Cyborg and Rorschach back. Adonis pounced on Raven and pressed her into the floor. She struggled to get free "Let me go!" she said straining. Adonis purred "You're feisty."

Annoyed Raven resorted to opening a portal under herself and disappeared. As Adonis reacted the blue witch's black energy animated a bunch of equipment. The villain jumped back before the junk could squash him.

Cyborg came running up and punched him back "Come on big man," he yelled "show me what you've got.", Adonis responded by grabbing the cybernetic jock's fist, so hard that it began to crack and spark, Cyborg gulped "Well okay then." Adonis then threw him through a wall. The armoured muscle man stood triumphant his chest plate oscillating "Nobody out muscles Adonis."

A red energy square slammed into the villain's side and knocked him back slightly, Adonis turned as Rorschach stood with his red fire like magic blazing in his gloved hand "Alright you Schwarzenegger berk, you took the name of a Greek god, let's see what happens to you when up against the agent of another ancient god.", he fired his beams and covered Adonis in his magic. The red bruiser slowly walked forward, grunting. Rorschach's mask changed shape and he took a step back.

Adonis swung his arm and punched Rorschach back. The Techno-mage stumbled before dropping to his knees. Adonis grinned "Looks like I'm a god among men."

"Oh yeah?" Beast Boy said before becoming a bull and charging. Adonis literally took the bull by the horns and swung into a desk. Beast Boy changed to a monkey and leaped at the red bruiser. Only to be punched back. A green tiger charged. Punched back and into pile of objects.

Adonis watched the pile clatter over the changeling before speaking arm wide open "What's the matter wuss? Don't you know how to fight like a man?"

From within the pile a voice called out "I'm not a man. I'm an animal!", a large green ape like creature burst out the debris and jumped high. Adonis dodge out the way as the creature, matching his size, started attacking.

The armoured villain back away before a green rhino head butted him into a pillar. Then an ankylosaurs tail wiped him. A lion roared and scratched his suit. Beast Boy became a grizzly bear and continued the fight.

The other Titans regrouped and watched and the two fought close to a pair of storage tanks filled with green liquid.

Starfire gasped and Nightwing called a warning. Too late as the green ursine slammed his opponent into one of the tanks and subsequently drenching both.

Ignoring anything other than Adonis Beast Boy slashed at the red bruiser again and again.

The red armour sparked and the chest plate exploded. Revealing Adonis to in fact be a skinny teenager in a massive mechanical suit, he fell out unconscious.

Beast Boy changed back to normal and stared the boy down with a grimace "Who's the tough guy now?", he turned around and walked away. As he passed the other they spoke, Nightwing first rubbing his head "Um, good job."

"Nice intensity." Added Cyborg.

"Yeah," Raven said, "had any good freak outs recently?", Beast Boy stopped, turned around and push himself into the blue witch's face "I just got sick of being pushed around.", the changeling then turned around and walked out.

Josh narrowed his eyes at his teammate's new attitude, but he turned to the passed-out villain 'So, Adonis was an overzealous thick-headed egomaniac with no basis for his claims, if his strength was actual muscle and not the suit I'd actually be impressed.'

A wolf's growl brought him out of his train of thought. He looked to a cage with the wolf inside. As Beast Boy passed the animal suddenly stopped growling and back up into the cage whimpering.

Joshua blinked his eye widening momentarily, he turned around and walked to the green liquid on the floor, his eyes narrowed. His instincts told him trouble would be coming.

* * *

The light appeared through the window.

The changed cause Beast Boy to wake. He groaned at first before changing into a cat and stretching. Done stretching he change back to normal then noticed something, "Why is my bed way up there?", the changeling for some reason slept on a bunkbed, but didn't use the bottom bunk. He got up and grinned "Dude, I should sleep on the floor more often I feel great." He paused as he smelled something in the air "And something smells awesome.", he ran out the room.

* * *

Devoid of his hat and coat Rorschach stood at the kitchen hob with a couple of pan.

He carefully cooked, frying sausages, bacon and eggs. He let them continue sizzling before heading to the fridge.

The main doors opened, the young mystic looked up, his mask changing to a curious form "You up earlier than usual Gar."

"Had a great night's sleep Josh," the changeling said walking up "So your making breakfast for everyone again?"

"Yes. I'm making a full English for Cyborg, Cynefrith, Nightwing and myself. Raven's herbal tea is brewing. I was about to start making some Tamaranean food for Starfire. But since you're here I'll start making a vegetarian omelette."

"Josh, I wouldn't mind joining you with the full English.", Josh's mask shape sharpened "Garfield you're a vegetarian, you've said countless time you think it wrong to eat something you can transform into.", the changeling smirked, shock his head and crossed his arms "Not anymore. Ever since I stood up to that loser Adonis I feel like a new man, a real man. And real men don't eat tofu."

Josh narrowed his eyes, his instinct told him something bad would happen. He tried examining Beast Boy's eyes but he could find anything, other than a subconscious change "If you say so. Although apparently, the Roman gladiators were vegetarians." He knelt and got more meat out of the fridge "Speaking of Adonis, I cannot believe someone that thick-headed is a classics nerd."

"What do you mean?"

The young mystic explained as he continued making breakfast "Adonis is from Greek Mythology, sort of a male Aphrodite, the male god of beauty and desire. Although if our villain Adonis knew the full tale he'd know the god Adonis was a child born of father and daughter incest.", Beast Bot shuddered and Rorschach nodded "To be fair the father didn't concede to it, he was tricked, like Lot in the Book of Genesis. Anyway, the god Adonis was later killed by wild boar in a hunter accident," the Techno-mage chuckled "he went the same way as Robert Baratheon."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow "Something in that book your reading?", Rorschach nodded, he turned back to the food and checked some "These ones look done, get a plate and I'll serve."

"Thanks dude.", Josh waved it off as he took the spatula "Anyway, how's this new attitude going to affect your attempts to woe Raven?"

"Woe?"

"Beast Boy, my instincts are telling me you're interested in her, and that only increased after Nightwing and Starfire became a couple."

"Alright, I like her, but, I don't know, I want her to be safe, I want to know her better, but I don't want to drive her away like how Mento's attitude drove me from the Doom Patrol." He sighed "Any thoughts?"

"Well, perhaps cut down on the joke, be a little more serious, of course be yourself. But I should stress that harming her, whether physically or mentally will do a lot of damage, quite probably breaking the friendship you have now."

Beast Boy nodded and took his plate to the table.

* * *

"Twenty-five," the changeling said as he pulled himself up and down in the gym "twenty-six, twenty-seven." He sighed, he glanced at the door and notice a shadow move, a hooded figure, he grinned then transformed into a monkey and continued.

* * *

Later still Beast Boy lounged in the living room channel hoping.

Starfire walked in "Friend, my favourite TV programme "World of Fungus." Is about to begin. Can we please watch it?"

"No.", her face fell slightly "But you are merely flipping."

"I said no!", he took a swig of his soda, and belched "Now be a good girl and get me another root beer.", the Princess turned angry, but she simply turned around and walked away, passing Rorschach leaning by the entrance.

* * *

Back in the gym the Changeling lifted a barbell "Fifty-one, fifty-two." He started to struggle "Fifty-three." He groaned, he eyes dilated and he transformed, this time into the massive ape creature he used against Adonis. He threw the barbell into the wall and roared.

The sound of footsteps caught his attention and he look to see the end of a blue cape float away. Beast Boy changed back to normal and walked to where Raven stood and smelt the air, he grinned 'Someone's impressed.' He walked back and rubbed his hands 'Let's see if I can get more out of the little female.'

* * *

Rorschach polished his shoes in the corner as he watched Cyborg and Beast Boy play their games again. Presently the racing game. Cyborg's ship ran into the side of Beast Boy's and the changeling's ship blew up, "Dude!" Beast Boy shouted "No fair! You can't do that!"

"I can, I did, that's why I'm going to win.", Beast Boy grew angry and threw his controller to the ground "That's what you think", his grey gloved fingers turned to claws and he slashed Cyborg's chest, the cybernetic jock looked at the damage before looking back at the changeling now walking away, "Yo man chill! It's just a stupid game."

Rorschach watched Beast Boy leave the room, behind his mask his eyes narrowed 'Becoming more feral, dangerous.' He got up and replaced his shoes 'I should tell Raven to avoid him for the time being.' And he walked out.

* * *

Again, in the gym Beast Boy this time pushed a sand bag, hard and repeatedly, so hard the bolt fixed the ceiling broke off its hold and the bad flew into the wall. Beast Boy panted. But then growled. A green wolf pounced. And sank its teeth into bag.

* * *

Raven walked down the corridor reading one of her books. To distract her from Beast Boy. Rorschach warned her to steer clear until thing cooled with the changeling, but her own feelings pestered her to get closer to understand this change within him.

Presently however said team member walked past. Bumped into her arm and the book fell to the floor. She picked it up "Sorry." She muttered.

Beast Boy stopped "You better be. Why don't you watch where you're going?"

"On second thought, I'm not sorry. And you're a jerk.", she turned around and started walking away.

Beast Boy turned around, he didn't like the emotions coming from her.

Raven continued forward and glanced up. She stopped suddenly as Beast Boy somehow stood in front of her, the changeling spoke "You know Raven, I've been a really nice guy for a really long time, I've put up with your insults and your attitude and I've had it. As of last night, Mister Nice Guy has left the building."

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to be intimidated."

"No," Beast Boy said, then he remembered Josh's words about not harming her, he continued "just letting you know I won't put up with you mocking me, I'm making myself stronger, you'd better be careful." He walked away.

Raven watched and blinked, her emotion in a little turmoil, part of her like this more serious Beast Boy, part of her didn't like his jerk attitude, part of her wanted to get closer to him, part of her felt scared at the change. She gulped and walked away returning to her book more conflicted than ever.

* * *

'What's wrong with her?' Beast Boy fumed as he paced his room 'She didn't react right, I stand up for myself and she gets scared.' He sighed 'What can I do?' his thoughts turned to earlier in the day 'What's with everyone else? I'm standing up for myself and they don't appreciate it.'

A knock on the door sounded, the changeling looked around and the door opened, Nightwing walked in "Beast Boy, the others told me you've been acting odd."

"Odd?"

"Starfire said you wouldn't let her watch her show."

"It's stupid, why does she watch it?"

Nightwing's eyes narrowed "Do I question you over the stuff you watch?"

"Normally you're watching and enjoying my movies with me."

"You've destroy gym equipment, roughly."

"Trying ways to make sure I beat idiots like Adonis, you always say trainings important."

"Cyborg said you scratched him over a video game."

"Dude cheated.", this time the former Boy Wonder crossed his arms "I can understand changing, but if it comes at the harm of the others, then I can't allow you to continue on the team, be warned hurt the others you'll be out." He leaned in closer and pulled out a bird-a-rang "Harm Starfire and I won't make it clean.", then he left.

Alone again and out of anyone's earshot Beast Boy growled and threw a toy monkey with cymbals "This is who I am now, they don't like it, tough." He slammed his fist into a table, actually breaking it into "Nobody pushes me around. Nobody…" he lunched and yelled pain overtaking him, he fell to the ground "What's happening?" his mind fogged.

* * *

Raven heard snarling and a howl. It snapped her out of her meditation, her fear screaming. She calmed herself and opened her door "Whose there?" she called before walked into the corridor.

Beast Boy slept in the room closest to hers so she neared it, the snarling came from inside and her eye widened, she neared the door "Beast Boy?"

Something dented the metal of the door. A fist shaped dent. Then another. Raven gasped and back up. One more hit. The door burst out into the corridor. A shadowy animal unlike anything ever seen before trudge out the room and eyed her growling. She stood paralysed unable to escape.

* * *

Josh sat on his bed, his eye shut and focusing on entering the Dreaming, or at least finding a method to communicate with Zirnitra.

Cynefrith started whimpering and scratched at the door, the Kitsune turn to his mistress's mate and barked.

Josh's eyes opened, he turned and narrowed his eyebrows "Trouble?", the red fox nodded. Josh sighed and stood up and put his gloves on and picked up his mask, knowing how often stuff happened at night he always kept most his attire on encase the alarm went. He grabbed his coat and hat and opened the door. Cynefrith raced down the hall. Josh follow slipping the sleeves over his arms and pressing his hat on his head, he pocketed his mask for the time being.

Then a scream echoed through the corridor. His eyes widened and followed the fox towards Raven's room.

The others stood outsides and Cyborg having looked inside spoke "She's not in her room.", Cynefrith rushed passed them and Josh followed, they headed to Beast Boy's. Josh reached the door and stop in his tracks "Gordon Bennett!"

The quarters looked a total mess, far more than usual. Bed wrecked, claw marks everywhere, the shattered window. Cynefrith went to the window and barked again. Josh walked up and peer over, the claw marks continued down the side of the tower. Josh nodded and pulled his mask out and put it on, he turned on his heels and passed the other just entering "Come on." He shouted.

* * *

Starfire flew above the other three, Cyborg in the T-Car, Nightwing on the Wing-Cycle and Rorschach on the Vincent.

"Alright team," Nightwing spoke via the communicators "we've got two Titans missing and no explanation. We need answers, so split up!"

At the next junction Cyborg went right, Nightwing went left and Starfire flew straight on. Rorschach braked. Cynefrith poked his head out of Rorschach's coat and sniffed the air 'Not a tracker dog, but still.', the Kitsune barked towards and alleyway and they speed into it, just catching a large snarling creature jump over a fence, he stopped and grimaced, Cynefrith whimpered.

He reached for his communicator on its place on the handle bars but before he could speak Starfire came on the line "I have spotted something, something with claws.", Rorschach then spoke "We glimpsed something too just before you Star, its big, heavy muscled and covered in fur, sadly we couldn't get a really good look."

Cyborg spoke "Steering to your coordinates Star.", Rorschach turned around to headed for Starfire's position.

As he made his way Cyborg called "I lost sight of whatever that was.", he paused, and Josh took a moment to think 'Something that big can't move so fast.', the cybernetic jock spoke again "But I just got a lock on Raven, she's moving fast."

Rorschach increased speed and turned down an alley to meet up with Cyborg and Nightwing. A wall stood at the end. A rubbish dumpster and some planks rest before it, "Hold on boy.", he turned into the planks and use them as a ramp. He flew over the wall. With a crash and screech he landed and stopped. Just in time to join the other two as they arrive.

He put the stand on the Vincent as Starfire landed. Cynefrith fell out the grey coat and began sniffing around. Cyborg stepped out the T-Car "She was here just a second ago."

Cynefrith barked at the manhole cover and Nightwing checked his communicator tracker "No," he said, "she was down there, the signal's coming from underground.", the lifted the cover off and jumped down into the sewer.

Rorschach held the Kitsune and grimaced as the sludge splashed over his shoe 'I just knew one day I'd be on a case involving a sewer, another cliché I can mark off the list.', he glanced at Starfire floating 'Sometime I wish I could fly.' He shook his head knowing his magic wouldn't allow it.

Cyborg's shoulder light flicked open and he checked his arm computer "Raven's stopped and she close by come on." They travelled fast down the concrete tunnel. They turned a corner and Cyborg stopped the beeping of his tracker almost sound like one continuous beep. He looked around.

The light then shone upon a red circular jewel set inside gold. Nightwing picked it up and gritted his teeth.

Starfire put her hand on her cheeks and frowned with wide eyed "Xhal please, I want to know if my friends are okay."

"Join the club." Cyborg said before checking his arm again "I can't even find BB's signal."

Nightwing spoke next "It's not Beast Boy I'm worried about.", Rorschach, still holding Cynefrith in his arms walk about, whatever he would have suggested got stopped by a load roar, echoing from the tunnels, the Kitsune, whimpered and curled into himself.

Cyborg change the tracker to a sonic locater "I can't find the source!"

Nightwing turned to the others "Then split up.", they all went into separate tunnels.

Rorschach's route took him a section with a platform mostly sludge free, no light source so he used his magic energy, looking like a red fireball in his hand.

After a little while Cyborg called "I think y'all better get over here.", Rorschach then set his locator to Cyborg's signal and ran in that direction. He reached the end of his tunnel at the same time and just behind Nightwing and Starfire. Cyborg held up Beast Boy's belt.

Before anyone could say anything a series of growl caught their attention.

A shadow appeared on the wall before the creature Rorschach described bounded down the side tunnel at the end. Quickly the four Titans gave chase.

The existed another tunnel and looked around. Cyborg's light travelled up a died end and shone onto the beast. It snarled and turned around. The Titans gasp. The creature carried Raven, the blue witch hung by the hood of her cloak held tightly within the beast mouth.

Josh examined the creature thinking 'If this thing has Raven, where's Garfield.', the creature stood bipedal and humanoid, standing roughly ten feet tall, covered with green hair and far more muscles than any man could ever hope to build up in a gym. 'Green fur.' Josh's eyes widened, his mask conveyed his revelation. A revelation as shocking to him as the fate of Blair Roche had been to Walter.

The beast carefully put Raven down.

The other Titans readied their attacks. Rorschach held out his free arm "No, don't attack him."

Cyborg looked to his old friend "Him?"

"Yes, trust me." He patted Cynefrith "You recognise the scent boy?", the Kitsune nodded, Rorschach walked forward slowly "Then speak to him.", the red fox began barking, howling, snarling and yipping, and adding almost any kind of canine sound.

The beast seemingly understanding became wide eyed and smelt the air, its large hand slammed onto it head and it roar, getting onto its knees. Before the eyes of the Titans the creature shrunk.

Starfire gasped, Nightwing and Cyborg's eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

"No!" the former Boy Wonder exclaimed.

Rorschach nodded. He put Cynefrith down, who walked over to Raven. The Techno-mage took off his trench-coat and put it over Beast Boy, the changeling rubbing his head groaning before he looked up as the others approached seeing their fearful and astonished faces "Where am I? Why's everybody looking at me like that?"

* * *

In the medical room the monitors beeped. Raven rested, to be precise, she floated just above a bed.

Cyborg checked the data "She's alive, but she's in some kind of trance.", Rorschach looked at the blue witch closely "She's healing herself.", he picked up her cloak and examined the garment for damages "Nothing." He looked back as he put the piece down "You we're gentle with her Beast Boy."

The changeling sat on a chair in a corner in one of his spare uniforms, "I don't remember what happened."

Nightwing spoke standing with Starfire, he back turned on the changeling "We found you with her."

"No, I wouldn't, I mean we had a fight but I would never…", Starfire cut him off "She was in your teeth."

"That's a lie!", Rorschach walked up between them "Everyone calm down, yes, we're unsure what happen," he turned to Nightwing and Starfire "but what my instincts are telling me, Beast Boy did not harm her." He turned to the changeling "But Beast Boy please, don't get angry, otherwise we'll be in trouble."

Beast Boy sighed and looked down "What's happening to me?", Cyborg answer while he checked the computer "I'm picking up traces of recombinant DNA" the screen change and his eye widened "It's not human.", Rorschach walked up as Nightwing suggested "The chemicals in the lab?"

"Could be." Rorschach said looking over the data himself "As I thought, predominantly canine, and primal. Cynefrith brought Beast Boy back by reminding the Beast, best appropriate name for it, that it was a part of a pack, and that we were it. Identifying Nightwing as the alpha male and Starfire as the alpha female.", the Titans mentioned blushed as the Techno-mage continued "Beast Boy's behaviour this morning was like a power shift, the Beast didn't fully understand and thus was trying to establish its dominance, only when Cynefrith an omega of the pack told him the truth did the Beast surrender knowing instinctually never to fight the alphas, letting Beast Boy take control again."

Cyborg sighed "Because of the shapeshifting his genetic code was unstable, maybe now it's just, finally falling apart.", Rorschach nodded "I can see a way of normalising it, but it'll take time, we estimate if Beast Boy changes into the Beast again, then his DNA will only last twenty-four hours. After that, things will get unpleasant, and, fatal."

Beast Boy's eye widened and he shook. His breathing faltered before he looked to the blue witch floating "Raven, she's going to be alright, isn't she? I mean, she's not moving, what have I done?"

Nightwing opened his mouth be Rorschach cut him off "She'll be fine, give her an hour or two. As of what you did, all I can tell is the Beast works by instinct."

"My instincts." Beast Boy clarified, the Techno-mage nodded "But you appeared to do everything you could to keep Raven unharmed."

"But…"

"My instincts are telling me something else is a foot.", the communicators went off. Nightwing took his "Commissioner Thatcher wants to talk with us, Cyborg and I will go, Starfire, you and Rorschach stay here and guard Beast Boy and Raven, and Rorschach, get working on that cure.", they all nodded and left.

* * *

Thatcher sat on his desk tapping his fingers on the edge.

The door opened and his face darkened. Nightwing and Cyborg walked in. Thatcher hoped Rorschach would come to explain matters, but no. He stood up and put his hands on his pockets "You said you had the situation handled."

Nightwing's mask frowned "Excuse me?"

"You said the Beast was in captivate, either you lied or you've got to sort out your security", he took his notepad and handed it to the two Titans, "we're still getting reports of some large monster running about the city, brand new claw marks are appearing in walls and roofs."

The two turned to each other wide eyed, the former Boy Wonder spoke "Rorschach said something else was afoot."

The door swung open and a policeman practically threw a file at Thatcher, Nightwing caught it, read it, his eyes widened further, and he ran out, tossing the file onto the desk, Cyborg quickly followed called out for an explanation.

Thatcher opened the file and scanned through it and nodded. He sat down and leaned back in his chair before looking to the policeman "Don't worry Spark, knowing the Titans they'll have this over by morning."

* * *

Raven's eye fluttered open and she dropped onto the bed. Sitting up fast cause her to grunt and clutch the side of her head "Beast Boy." She uttered. Starfire put her hand on the blue witch's shoulder "Rest, Beast Boy is fine.", she nodded and Raven looked to the silent changeling sitting with his head in his hands.

Raven then glanced at Rorschach typing away, Starfire explained "Friend Joshua is working on a cure for Beast Boy's current ailment and wishes not to be disturbed.", the blue witch nodded, returned her gaze to Beast Boy and smiled "Thanks."

Beast Boy turned and blinked "For what?"

Raven's smiled went and she frowned her eyebrow "You saved me remember?", Starfire blinked "From what?"

The window smashed in and another snarl filled the air. Everyone looked, Raven went white, Starfire gasped, Rorschach mask changed drastically and Beast Boy stood up growling.

Another Beast, this one with a greyish red coat of fur clambered into the room and eyed Raven.

Beast Boy growled loudened "Get away from her!" he roared.

The monitor with Beast Boy's data beeped loudly. Rorschach turned and watched the changeling transformed in the Beast. Twenty-four hours and counting. In a split second the Green Beast lunged. Rammed into the Red Beast. The two fell out the window.

The three over Titans went to the ledge and watch. Raven felt tears forming.

Starfire and Rorschach looked up hearing the roar of engine noises. The T-Car and Wing-Cycle rolled fast along the bridge. The Techno-mage pulled out his communicator "Don't interfere." He spoke into it, Cyborg called up "What do you mean?"

"Beast Boy fighting the other Beast for dominance, if anyone interferes things could get nasty for them."

Raven only partially heard it as she focused on the fight.

The Red punched the Green back. Slammed him into a bridge arch and punched him again. Fighting continued under the arch. The Green hit the salt-watered ground and laid there flat on his back, eyes shut.

The Red jumped and dived. Green opened his eyes and flipped out the way. Red crashed. Looked up. Green lunged. Red swung both fist upward and knocked Green back. Red then pounced. Green dodged and flipped out the way. He tried slashing at Red. His opponent dodge and bit into Green's arm. Red then flung Green into the ground and then up and let go. Green hit the top the arch and then crashed to the ground. He tried to get up, but couldn't stand.

Red bounded up and clasped his hand together into a large fist. He slammed his fist into Green, then again, and again. He paused and observed his motionless foe. He howled long and loud before trudge away.

Tears fell down Raven's cheek and shook her head "No, Beast Boy."

Out from the arch the Green Beast launched into the Red. He wailed onto this opponent. Red slammed into an arch. Went through it and landed on the ground. He got up. Green made himself into a ball and steamrollered Red. He reached the cliff of the island and propelled him back at Red punching him as he passed. Did the same with the arch, again and again. Red almost hit the ground outside the bridge. But Green landed in front of him. One upward slash from Green and Red fell up. As Red fell Green jump up and dived feet first into Red.

Crash.

Green jump out of the crater panting.

"Beast Boy!" someone called, the Green Beast turned. Raven float up to him. She put her hand on his furry cheek and smiled "You did it, you won.", the Beast smiled and leaned in nuzzling himself against her. Raven shut her eyes and leaned into him. She then felt pain in her neck. Her eyes opened and darted. The Beast's removed his fang from his skin and licked the wound. He smiled to reassure her before stepping back and collapsed to his knees. Beast Boy returned to normal.

Raven touched the side of her neck and rubbed were the Beast bit her. She felt her skin through the punctures in her leotard.

Rorschach quickly ran up. He took off his coat and covered Beast Boy with it, he then looked to Raven "Get us to the medical lab, there's no time to wait.", she nodded and covered the three in her magic.

Nightwing and Cyborg walked up to the crater where the other Beast fell. The former Boy Wonder scowled at the figure now in its place, "Adonis."

* * *

Beast Boy woke slowly. He felt the sheets of the medical bed over his skin. He looked to his side and found Raven, he smiled "Hi."

"Hi." She responded with a small smile herself, she glanced to her neck "Beast Boy do you know what you did?"

His eyes narrowed "I think. I think I marked you."

"Marked?"

"My instincts told me to, claim you."

"As in a, mate?", both blushed and Beast Boy nodded and looked away "I'm sorry, but I had to appease the…", she took his hand "It's alright, in fact I'm kind of happy.", he looked up and she explained "My emotions have been, testy, I think ever since Nightwing and Starfire started dating, now you've done this they've calmed down."

"You're not angry I did it without your consent?"

"I should be, but I'm not.", Beast Boy turned away slightly and saw the light sun in the sky "Who long was I out?"

"About twelve hours, Rorschach worked as fast as he could to make a cure, we purged the Beast from Adonis…"

"That was him?" he gritted his teeth "That spineless muscle-head tried to take you from me.", Raven blinked and squeezed his hanf bringing his attention back her.

The blue witch clutched his shoulder briefly with her other hand "He broke into the tower to attack you, and he wound up attacking me too. But you defeated him, twice, and he's not going to be a problem anymore." She sighed and looked away slightly "Rorschach created the antidote, your better now."

"Yeah." He looked away and towards a monitor, see his reflection in the black mirror "But that Beast it came from inside me. And it's still there. I can feel it."

"Good.", the changeling turned back to her, she explained her reason "If it wasn't for that Beast, I might not be here right now. Having that thing inside you doesn't make you an animal. Knowing when to let it out is what makes you a man."

Beast Boy narrowed his eyebrow thinking "When I saw the Adonis Beast turn to you I knew my Beast was the only thing that could stand up to him, I guess I let him out, at my own risk to protect you. If that makes me a man, then I can't keep calling myself Beast Boy, can I?"

"I suppose not, but Beast Man doesn't sound appealing."

"No, loses the alliteration, let's see, I've heard people refer to me as the Changeling."

Raven shook her head "Doesn't sound right to me, the Ling part makes it sound more childish then Beast Boy."

"Yeah, how about Menagerie?"

"What?"

"Menagerie, it means a collection of wild animal."

"Fitting, although isn't that basically a Zoo?"

"Could be, but Menagerie sounds a whole lot better than the One-Man Zoo.", Raven chuckled slightly at the memory of what Starfire told them "If you think it works then I won't stop you."

"Thanks Raven.", his stomach growled, he chuckled as well "Over twelve hours without food." He got up with his back to Raven. He blinked but didn't turn around "Uh, did any of you bring a spare uniform for me?"

"It's on the chair, I'll leave, see you in the living room." And she teleported out.

* * *

The other Titans sat in the living waiting. Raven appeared and explained about Beast Boy and about his change in alias.

Sasu sat with Josh on the sofa as she stroked Cynefrith, she looked up "Good thing I explained canine pack behaviour wasn't it."

"Yes, it was." Josh said before scratching the Kitsune's ear, "Lucky the Beast was able to understand this little guy."

"Josh, can I ask something?"

"What's on your mind?"

"How is it that alien species can evolve to be like others, I mean, you have a words for canine and feline, and animals which resemble those were on Isro, how can that be?"

"Well maybe it's convergent evolution, organisms not closely related, independently evolve similar traits because of having to adapt to similar environments or ecological niches. From what you said your home region of your planet was like the environment wolves evolve in here."

"I see." She paused and shook her head "Sorry all this science stuff reminds of the Dyreus."

"It's alright.", they heard the door opened and the changeling, now calling himself Menagerie walked in "Hey guys." He smelt the air "What's cooking?"

Josh got up, "Since we didn't know how you would be after sorting out the Beast I thought it would be best to make two options, a full English or a vegetarian omelette, so which would you prefer."

Menagerie's stomached growled fiercely "Actually is it alright if I have both?"

Everyone blinked before Cyborg grinned and rushed over to the fridge.

The green shapeshifter raised an eyebrow "Uh Cyborg what are you doing?"

"Getting rid of the tofu."

"What! Hey just because I'm going to start eating meat doesn't mean I'll stop eating tofu, I like the stuff."

Cyborg trudge up "Why eat a meat substitute when you can have the real thing?"

As the argument started up again Josh held the bridge of his noise and shook his head, but he laughed "Some things just never change, do they?"

Raven nodded but smiled.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Another favourite episode out the way, and Be-Rae is now official in this. "And there was much rejoicing."**

 **Until next time.**


	20. Chapter 19

Rorschach grumbled as he, Cyborg, Nightwing and Starfire stood before the villain known as Doctor Light. Another night-time robbery, this time of an overturned armoured lorry, it's content of countless golden coin spilled from the back door having been forced open.

The bad doctor stood on top of the lorry with his light powers charged in his hands "Your pathetic skills can't outshine the brilliance of Doctor Light!" he shot forth a beam, the four Titans reacted, Cyborg and Starfire quickly moved sideways, Nightwing jump up and over and Rorschach created a force-field and took the blast, however both energies took each other out, so the Techno-mage did not have any cover for the blast and fell hurt.

Nightwing pulled out a Bird-a-rang and threw it, the doctor jumped to the ground before it hit the truck and the former landed in his place.

"You're fast," the villain said, "but I doubt you'll enjoy moving at the speed of light." He pressed the lightbulb symbol on his suit and another blast propelled out. Nightwing went flying towards a rooftop.

Menagerie came running and morphed into his green wolf form, the doctor barely reacted simply sidestepped the wolf's pounce and proclaimed, "A wolf is no threat when it's as blind as a bat." He produced several small balls of white light and threw them at the changeling, they flashed intensely and Menagerie wailed in the visual agony.

Starfire flew in and fire her Starbolts. Doctor Light made a force-field of his own and stopped them. Letting it go he pulled out and threw a device with created a radiation wall which enveloped the princess.

"Watch yourself lightweight." Cyborg called pulling off a part of the lorry's axle, terries and all, he trudged up to the villain "Things are about to get heavy." The cybernetic jock slammed the makeshift hammer into the ground just after the bad doctor jumped back, still enough force to force him to the ground.

Doctor Light fire a small shot which broke the axel in half. He got up and laughed holding his hands above his head he formed a blob of red energy and fired it. It flew past Cyborg and into the truck, the blast sent smoke all over the area. When it cleared, Cyborg found himself trapped in some solid substance.

Doctor Light walked up and looked at the downed teens "Now if nobody minds I'll be taking the gold."

"I mind." Sternly called a voice, the doctor turned around as Raven chanted her magic words. Before she could find the doctor blasted her back, he walked up to her as she stood up "Bit of advice, find shorter magic words." He charged his hands. Raven moved a motorcycle, the doctor blasted it apart. He fired again and sent her flying. He walked up to her again but she spoke "Don't come any closer."

Rorschach getting up himself heard his glove beep, he opened his computer and gave a warning about Raven's magic entering darker territory.

Unaware the bad doctor started mocking the blue witch "What's the matter? Afraid of the light?"

Suddenly she turned, her eyes dark red. She flew up high, from the darkness of her somehow longer cloak grew tendrils of black magic, they grabbed the doctor who screamed, "What's the matter?" Raven asked grinning sinisterly, her voice layered with a rough low male voice "Afraid of the dark?" she dragged Doctor Light into her cloak.

"Raven!" Menagerie called "Stop!", hearing her mate's voice caused her to snap out of whatever overtook her, she gasped as she regained herself. She flew away revealing a broken, faded and whimpering Doctor Light tucked up the foetal position. Nightwing and Starfire quickly came to his side.

Menagerie slowly walked up to Raven, however she held her hand out "I'm sorry I need to sort myself out." And she walked away. The changeling walked up to Rorschach and Cyborg. The mechanical jock rubbed the side of his head and the Techno-mage's mask swirled intensely as they examined the readings. Menagerie read the reading himself and his eyes widened, he glanced backing seeing her walked into a shadowy alleyway, he felt himself, everything about himself fall, she was in danger, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings by interfering, but. His hand went to his hair and he growled slightly, the Beast inside him told him to defend her, he did his best to ignore it 'She needs time to herself.' He thought back.

* * *

The green shapeshifter stood at the hobs cooking eggs and tofu. Making sure to give Cyborg the eggs he let the others, bar Raven for not being there, take their pick.

"On my planet," Starfire commented "such a feast would mark the arrangement of a marriage, tell me Menagerie, to whom are you engaged?"

The changeling laughed shyly and rubbed the back of his neck "Funny story, I don't know whether I should tell you.", the others leaned in more interested, he sighed and began explained the mate marking the Beast did after the fight with the Adonis Beast, Rorschach's mask shifted to a quizzical shape "So in animalistic terms that means you and Raven are technically married?"

Before anyone else could comment the doors opened and the blue witch walked in. Menagerie called "Morning Raven I made breakfast, you want some?"

"Herbal tea." She said pouring she tea into a mug.

"You sure? You could use some food."

"I'm fine, thank you." And she walked out. The shapeshifter sighed. Rorschach walked up "Surely as her mate you should be concerned about her."

"I am Josh," he said "it just, I don't really understand her, so I don't know how to deal with her. I trust her, as a friend I do but," he sighed again "Her powers are emotion based, and Doctor Light really angered her, how do I calm her down?"

"Good question." Cyborg said walking up.

Rorschach clicked his fingers "There's a bookshop in town, perhaps we can get her a book to read, preferable horror and gothic." He began to walk to the door "Although I bet she has the complete work of Edgar Allen Poe.", Menagerie looked to Cyborg, the jock shrugged, the two then followed Rorschach out.

* * *

The changeling stood before Raven's door with a recently purchased book in his hands, at Rorschach's recommendation _Bleak House_ by Charles Dickens. He glanced down the hallway seeing Rorschach and Cyborg standing by to make sure he did what he intended. Menagerie took a deep breath and knocked on the door. No response. He sighed turn to walk away, Cyborg however walked up and stopped him "You might want to knock a little harder." Cyborg then proceeded to knock a lot harder on the door and it fell forward with a crash.

Rorschach ran up and inspected the damage "Well done." He said glaring at his old friend then to Menagerie "We'll make sure he apologises, won't we?", the changeling nodded. Cyborg sighed and looked inside "Ah Raven, sorry about the door."

The room inside confirmed the blue witches tastes about as dark as they come. Shelves filled with old books, four-eyed tragedy and comedy masks on a pedestal, an oddly shaped mirror on the wall, chalices and braziers, ancient chests and lamps, a bed partly recessed into the far wall, a large globe in the near corner. The entire place done in shades of grey and amazing enough, different shades of black.

Rorschach's mask change to a confused shape and stepped inside and activated his computer "That's odd, she's supposed to be in here. Be careful gentlemen, something is very off."

"Josh?" Cyborg asked "You sure you should be in there? It's Raven's room. She doesn't let anyone in her room, ever.", the changeling ignored Cyborg's concern and walked it "This is our big chance to find out more about her. As her mate, I won't let this chance slip away from me.", he walked over to a cabinet under the bizarre mirror, he picked up a smaller hand mirror "Look at this beauty mirror, no wonder she has such flawless skin and soft hair."

Rorschach turned to look at the item then to his computer data then back to the mirror and his mask changed dramatically "Gar that's not a beauty mirror!"

Menagerie threw the mirror back, suddenly two pairs of sinister red eyes appeared in the mirror and a geyser of red and black energy burst from it, and transformed into a talon which grabbed the changeling, Rorschach and Cyborg grabbed his legs but they all got pulled in.

They spun around a portal before crashing onto a rock platform. They got up just to see the portal close. Cyborg turned around a look where they ended up, before them stretched an endless star field of red with floating rocks scattered around.

The changeling turned to the other two "I told you we should have left Raven alone." He sighed and asked, "Where are we?"

Cyborg activated his arm "You're asking the wrong robot. My sensors must be on the blink, cause their saying we're in Titans Tower.", Rorschach pulled out his communicator checked himself "Same for me." He put it away and looked around "If I had to guess I'd say we must be in an Inner World, probably Raven's.", the two turned to him and Josh explained "One of the many things Doctor Fate told me was that some types of magic allow the user to create a world within their minds."

"So," Menagerie said look around himself and blinking profusely "we're in Raven's mind?", Cyborg then asked something "But where's Raven, you said she should have been in her room?"

"I don't know much about demon magic, but theoretically a person, body and soul could get dragged into their mind."

"So, Raven is literally within her own mind?" the changeling asked, then he grabbed the side of his head and groaned "My brain hurts."

"Before we started re-enacting that Monty Python sketch let's try and find Raven, hopefully she must know a way of getting us out of her head, she's definitely had the experience.", the shapeshifter looked at him "How? We're on a rock in the middle of…" before he could finish several the surrounding floating rocks came together and formed a walkway, he blinked and they walked forward.

Menagerie looked around 'Well I wanted to know more about her, guess creepy is one.'

"Turn back." A child-like voice called causing the three to stop and look around. On some of the rocks grew leafless, almost lifeless trees and on the branches perched a trio of baby ravens with glowing red eyes. As soon as the three saw them, more appeared, their red eyes becomes four and sharp and rows of teeth grew from their beaks, they swarmed the three Titans. Menagerie turned into a hippo and tried to eat a few, but the birds clamped down on his tongue so he shook them out his mouth.

Cyborg and Rorschach started firing on the flock, a misjudged shot from Cyborg caused the part of the walkway they all stood on to collapse. The three found themselves hanging onto the edge for dear life.

"Hey guys." A voice said, a familiar voice, but slightly off. They looked to their sides and before them, Raven stood on the underside of the walkway, and upside-down and defying gravity, but not in her usual midnight blue cloak and leotard, no in this instant she wore pink of all colours "What's up?" she asked in a cheery voice.

Cyborg blinked "I don't know anymore." Suddenly gravity flipped and they fell forward onto the now topside of the walkway. The pink Raven laughed as they got up.

"Raven?" Menagerie asked, 'A cute laugh.', Josh busted himself down and walked up "Are you Raven or an aspect of her within this mindscape?", the two others looked at confused and the pink Raven laughed again "Your smart Joshua, I'm Raven's happy side." She turned to Menagerie "I'm the one laughing at your jokes."

"Really, you like my jokes?"

"Of course.", Josh shook his head "You must have a very board sense of humour."

She laughed again "I find happiness in everything."

"Look," Cyborg said "we ain't got time for this, I don't suppose you know how to get home?"

"The forbidden door." She pointed to an archway behind her "It's the only way out, but you don't want to go there. Not now.", the three looked at each other before turning to her and at the same time saying "Yeah," or yes in Rorschach's case, "we do."

"Kay," Happy Raven replied, "but don't say I didn't warn you." She ran off with her arms out wide and making aeroplane sounds, Rorschach turned to the shapeshifter "So happy is also childish.", Menagerie nodded, they heard a sound and looked up and stopped examining their surroundings.

Behind them stood the archway. Before them stretched a colourful landscape, yellow sky and pink leaved trees. A strawberry flew passed Rorschach "Curiouser and curiouser. We're defiantly not in Kanas that's for sure."

"I think," Menagerie said, "this might be where air-fresheners come from."

Cyborg groaned.

But a loud laughter took their attention, the Happy Raven stood next to them clutching her sides "Good one." She continued laughing as she ran "If you run into lust M be careful, she gets a hold of you she'll never let you go." She turned a corner and went out of sight.

"Lust?" Menagerie blushed thinking about what Raven's lust would look like.

They turned the corner and looked around "Where's Raven? Well, her happiness anyway." They started walking and the shapeshifter turned annoyed "She ditched us, she's supposed to get us out of here, next time I see her it's not going to be pretty." They then walked through another archway and the scenery changed back to the gloomy red stars and rocks.

The sound of footsteps tapped and they looked around to see another Raven, this one dressed in grey rages and a sad expression on her face. Rorschach's mask shape turned sharp and he thrust his hands into his pockets and spoke sharply at her "I do hope you're not going to leave suddenly, we want to get out of here."

The new Raven scrunched into herself and whimpered, Menagerie slowly walked forward gently embraced her, "Hey it's alright Josh didn't mean it."

"No I didn't, I'm sorry. I didn't realise you were Raven's timidity."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Hey." Cyborg called and pointed to another archway and a mountainous region beyond it "That's that forbidden door, right Raven?", she nodded and the cybernetic jock started running "Come on ya'll, we're almost…" a wall quickly arose in front of him and before everyone knew it they found themselves in a massive labyrinth. Rorschach groaned and clutched the side of his head "This is getting ridiculous."

Menagerie turned into an eagle and tried flying out, but he got shocked but some energy force acting as a ceiling. Cyborg charged his sonic canon and tried blasting but this did nothing, Timid Raven spoke, however unsurely "It's a maze, you can get out like that, you have to go through, I can show you the way, but when we reach then end you won't like me anymore." She glanced at the shapeshifter and tears former in her eyes before she started walking into the labyrinth.

Rorschach started walked "I'm assume she mean there's danger at the end, be ready gentlemen."

* * *

"For the hundredth-millionth time," Menagerie said and the three spoke in unison "We forgive you.", Timid Raven spent then entire maze journey apologising for all the times she said anything bad to them.

Raven then pressed the wall in front of her and it split a part like a door, revealing the way out and two large statues with the same four eyes they kept on coming across, one a happy face the other frowning opened mouth.

"That's the end." She said before backing up. Menagerie and Cyborg started to walk forward, but Rorschach held out his arms and stopped them "Let me guess. As soon as we stepped passed those statues they'll come to life, right?", she nodded "Told you wouldn't like me at the end." And she disappeared.

"Dude," Menagerie said, "how do we get passed them?"

"Let me try something." Josh activated his computer and started a couple of calculations, he checked them, switched it off, turned towards the statues held his hands up. Within moments a pair of force-field shields appeared out of the statues and sliced them in half, the cut side falling to the ground and smashed to pieces.

The other two blinked, glanced at each other and then watched Rorschach walk over the rubble and out of the maze, they soon followed.

After a short walk, they stopped before the archway stood yet another Raven facing away from them, but thoroughly different from the others and Raven herself. This one wore white, like how Starfire described her in the alternate future. However, she wore her hood down showing her longer, almost floor length hair, she stood tall, taller than Raven by several inches. She turned around, the three boys stopped and stared, Menagerie went slack jawed.

This Raven appeared older, roughly her early twenties, her figure slightly fuller, but the added inches gave a thin statuesque look. Her sharper facial feature gave her a graceful almost regal look, she smiled "I had hoped help would come. Raven needs some, but she won't listen to me."

"And you are?" Rorschach asked.

"I am her hope personified."

"Then," the Techno-mage asked his mask shifting to a confused shape "why do we need to give her hope?"

"She still has power over me, and I only recently appeared." She walked up to Menagerie, closed his mouth and rubbed his check "And it's thanks to you, you gave Raven some real hope, hope of a happy future, myself." She looked to Cyborg and Rorschach "And you two were able to comfort and convince her before our mate could. And she can't dismiss you like she did me."

Cyborg shrugged "Just wanted to make her happier.", Rorschach nodded "And I was merely being factual."

"And it worked." Hope sighed and turned towards the mountains "She needs help; she's fighting her Anger. Literally, and it's getting worse."

A shadow cast over them and they watched a giant figure, red skinned, with the four glowing red eyes common to Raven's mind, whited haired with antlers growing from his head.

Rorschach seemed unimpressed "Talk about inner demons.", Hope nodded "Anger's become Rage and taken the form of our father, Trigon, the Conqueror.", Rorschach darted his head to her "That's who her father is, Doctor Fate told me about him.", she nodded "And if she can't control Rage soon it'll consume her and Trigon will come through early."

Cyborg and Menagerie turned to her "Early?!"

"It is a long story, hopefully Raven will explain it. But that will not happen unless you help her.", the boys looked to each other and nodded, they ran through the archway and to the battlefield.

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven chanted and brought up a shield, as Rage fired eye beams. She hit the ground and groaned as Anger picked her up in its hand "Rage shall consume you."

"Yo!" a voice called, Rage look to its left finding Cyborg standing there with his sonic canon charged "Sounds like somebody needs a time out." He fired and knocked the demon back so far it fell of the platform letting go of Raven.

A green eagle swooped in took her shoulder just as she woke up, her decent got slowed down enough to drop her safely to the ground. Menagerie changed back as she looked up "What are you doing here?" she then scowled "You entered my room without my permission."

"Excuse me." Rorschach called, he stood next to Cyborg and the demon reappeared "We've got bigger matters to deal with right now."

"Feel my fury!" it yelled and fired its eye beams again, the two boys jumped out the way and hit the ground hard.

The changeling shifted into a Pterodactyl and he and Raven flew up to Rage and attacked getting backed up by Cyborg and Rorschach on the ground with sonic blast and energy attacks, both boys jumped and tumbled out the way of the eye beams.

Rage targeted a point-blank blast on the jock and young mystic, but then growled as Menagerie pulled at its hair and caused it to fall back and crash into the ground. Rage quickly sat up and fired.

Eventually all four of them huddle in a carter to hide from the demon.

"He's too strong." Raven said, she pulled her hood down "Even with your help I can't defeat him."

"Raven," Rorschach said, "that thing is not Trigon, it's your Anger taken to the extreme."

"So, call for back up." Cyborg added "What about those other versions of you?", Rorschach nodded.

"It still wouldn't be enough. None of my other sides have the kind of power we need.", Menagerie put his hand on her shoulder "Not alone, but what about together? They're all apart of who you are right?", as the demon fired again Rorschach spoke "Unite yourself Raven, and do it quickly we'll cover you." The boys then ran over the trench.

Raven smiled and shut her eyes. She moved another part of the area, called her powers and her eyes glowed white, she raised her arms and twisted them, a wind blew over the valley and dozens upon dozens of Ravens, all with different coloured cloaks, appeared before her. A hand touched her shoulder, she looked up and smiled at Hope, the Ravens formed a circle around her and they all float off the ground. The circle spun and the area brightened.

* * *

The boys kept up their assault.

Rage held up its hand and a spiralling patrol appeared in the palm. From which shot a massive flock of those monstrous ravens. Menagerie turned to a Pterodactyl and flew off taken a few but most swarmed around Cyborg and Rorschach like before.

Rage heard something and turned around.

Before it stood Raven, as tall as the demon and dressed in white. The witch held up her arms, a wind blew her cloak up, she cast a restraining spell on the demon. "You are going back where you belong." She stated, her increased size lowered her voice.

The changeling still flying around saw this and couldn't believe it 'Wow.' Menagerie thought and pretty much the only thing he could think of.

"Never!" Rage proclaimed and tore apart the restraints.

Raven increased her power, the energy spilled out of her eyes and mouth as she did another spell, a powerful blast. Rage roared and fired its own energy attack. The two clashed and fought for dominance. Raven slowly increased her output, increasing the emotions she felt.

The ravens around the three boys disappeared.

She groaned, but her blast pressed forward. It engulfed Rage. In its place floated another Raven, in deep red, Anger touched the ground, looked up at the giant white witch and turned to red lightning. It flew into White Raven and a blast filled the area.

The boys came running up. The smoke cleared and Raven, back to normal, stood triumphant, briefly though, she fainted backwards. A pair of arms encircled her. She wirily looked up and stared into Menagerie's eyes, she blushed and leaned into him "Thank you." She said, then she looked to Cyborg and Rorschach "Thank you too."

Josh waved it off "Think nothing off it, what are friends for?" then he looked towards another archway with a portal like what brought them to Raven mindscape "I presume that's the way back."

Raven nodded before they walked towards it, she looked at the boys and frowned her eyebrows "Now, what were you three doing in my room?"

* * *

Raven sipped her tea and turned the page of _Bleak House_ and she looked up at the five others "…And that's why I was so fearful about my powers."

Nightwing frowned his eyebrows "Knowing Batman he's probably talked with Superman, and their working on something."

Rorschach finished typing his entry "We should speak with Doctor Fate."

Raven shook her head "Trigon is my father. He's my problem."

"Raven," Menagerie said taking her hand "We're going to help whether you like it or not, we're your friends, I'm your mate. And we're heroes, if your dad's a threat them we'll defeat him.", Raven smiled shyly and she hoped.

Rorschach got up and walked out. Cyborg came walking up "Hey Josh just asking, what did you call BB before we got pulled into Raven's mind?", underneath the mask Josh realised he nearly revealed Menagerie's embarrassing first name, "Just a slip of the tongue." He said and the cybernetic jock nodded.


	21. Chapter 20

'Rorschach's Journal November 20th, 1996.

'I think I should update again since it has been sometime and a lot of things have happened.

'But to keep it short I will focus on only one event. The recent Control Freak TV Takeover. Naturally with the adventure happening within the actual programmes people watch I imagine most of you know what happened. I will endeavour instead to explain what happened to cause the misadventure.

'Control Freak had managing to build a machine that allowed him to enter what he called the "TV Dimension." It is a part of the Dreaming. But to construct something of that design and propose meant he needed to combined magic and technology. In other words, Control Freak has become the second Techno-mage. I will be keeping a close eye on him in the future.

'But to move on to the most recent events in the lives of the Teen Titians. Last night Nightwing lost to a martial art thief named Katarou. He stole a jewel encrusted golden staff from an antique shop in the Chinatown district of the city, which he used to combat the former Boy Wonder. Apparently, he calls himself an honourable fighter, honourable not moral since he is a thief. He made a bet with our leader, if he could not defeat Nightwing in three moves then he would surrender. From the description of the fight techniques Katarou used simple, to Nightwing at least, moves to lure him into a false sense of security. Then on the third move he used the staff and used a move Nightwing never knew of and sent the former Boy Wonder into a building.

'Defeat Nightwing asked where he learned such a technique. Katarou answered saying he would need to find the "True Master." Before dropping a smoke, bomb and disappearing.

'This morning we found him packing up…'

* * *

Starfire walked up to her boyfriend. "You are leaving us?"

"I have to." He answered simply.

Menagerie spoke up, "Dude you got your butt kicked, it happened."

"Some of us more than others." Rorschach muttered making the changeling grumble before the green boy continued talking to the leader, "Anyway it doesn't mean you have to quit."

Starfire nodded. "Yes, we will soon find this Katarou. And then it is you who'll be you kicking his butt."

"I'm not quitting the team," the former Boy Wonder said, "But my fight with Katarou showed me how much I still have to learn about martial arts."

"No problem." Cyborg said, "I can help you train," he started making karate poses. "I've got a new computer simulated fight sequence in the gym."

"I've already trained with the best." Nightwing said walked passed, rucksack over his shoulder, his comment knocked Cyborg over but continued talking regardless as he went to the door. "And apparently, it wasn't enough. There's only one person who can help me." Starfire slowing walked up to him. "You wish to learn from this True Master of whom the villain spoke?"

"I'm not coming back until I find him."

Cyborg got up fast and exclaimed, "Come on man, how do you know this True Master is even a good guy? How are you going to find him? Do you even know where you're going?"

"I'm not sure."

At hearing this response Raven sat on the bed saying, "Sounds like a plan," both Menagerie and Rorschach nodded agreeing with her sarcasm.

Nightwing started a small lecture, "According to legend, the True Master lives in the mountains on the other side of the world, and can be found by only the most serious of students."

"Mountains on the other side of the world?" Rorschach said crossing his arm. "I think you need a more specific location, because automatically that brings up at least two regions, Japan and Tibet, off the top of my head."

"I'll just have to search." He turned to Starfire. "And before any of you ask I have to go alone. But I'll be back," he kissed Star on the cheek. "Count on it." And he left the room.

Cyborg turned to the others and stated, "That guy takes himself way too seriously."

* * *

After a non-stop flight from San Francisco Airport to Tokyo Airport, which lasted for almost twelve hours, Nightwing travelled for a few days into the countryside of Japan, learning the True Master lived near a village at the foot of a snow-toped mountain, and not Mount Fuji.

At last he reached the village and passed under a Shinto style gateway into said village. He tried to get the attention of the locals but failed. Then noticed a statute of a samurai. And beyond it a field with an old woman farming, and beyond that another Shinto gate before a path leading up the mountain. Nightwing called to the lady, "Hello?"

"Go away." The woman said, her back turned and she threw a beetroot at him. Nightwing caught it ."Um sorry to bother you. But I have come to train with the True Master."

The woman turned and looked at him before grabbing the Yoda like staff beside her and began walking up to him. "Of course you have. Boys like you always want to train with the True Master. Why else would you be here in the middle of nowhere?"

Nightwing examined her, very old as evident from his wrinkle ridden face, very short stature and grey white hair, tied in two tails behind her ears. Also for some reason she wore a very small bowler hat. Nightwing's confidence grew. "So you know where I can find him?" the woman smirked. "He cannot train you."

"I've come a long way." Nightwing said with a polite smile. "If you don't mind I'd like the True Master to tell me that himself." The woman still smiled and closed her eyes. "If you want to find the True Master you must get to the top of the mountain before night falls." She indicated with her staff the pathway leading from the second gate.

"Thanks." Nightwing said starting to walk, however the woman put her staff in the way and warned him, "The route to the top is very challenging. Many have tried. Many have failed." Nightwing held his hand up as she moved to staff away and he spoke confidently, "I can handle it." As he walked across the field he heard the woman called to him, "You are not dressed properly for such a journey. The True Master will only see you if you leave everything from your world behind." By this point the former Boy Wonder turned back to her, and the women threw a white Karate uniform at him which he caught.

As Nightwing changed the women empty his bag of the equipment and put in a load of beats. The leader of the Titans walked out, barefoot and ready but said, "The mask stays."

"Very well." The woman said putting the rucksack on her shoulders. Nightwing looked down and behind his mask his eyes widened. "My weapons!"

"The True Master will not teach you with them." She then pointed to his utility belt which sat slung over his shoulder. Nightwing turned to the samurai statue and with a bow placed the belt on its plinth. Then he turned to the woman. "Can I go now?"

"Come," she said starting to walk. "I'll show you where the path begins." And the two started crossing the field.

Back at the statue a hand grabbed hold of the belt.

* * *

After a while Nightwing reached a river. On their side stood a small wooden jetty with another Shinto gateway. Another gateway stood on the other side on a smaller jetty. Force of habit lead the former Boy Wonder to reach for his grappling hook, only to shockingly remember he was without it. "Okay I'll just swim across."

"Are you always so confident?" said a voice as a large figure came up behind him. When Nightwing looked up he could hardly believe his eyes, as a giant, well-muscled brown bear in armour, complete with a red and black paw print symbol on his chest plate, still surprised Nightwing asked, "Are you talking, to me?"

"Do you see anyone else on the bridge? I am the Guardian of the River. If you wish to get to the mountain top you must first get passed me."

"Okay," Nightwing said confidently, then he ran forward, seeing that the bear stood to the side of the gateway he charged straightforward. The bear appeared in front of him and with his paws together shoved him back. Nightwing crash landed on stairway leaned to the bridge.

The bear walked forward. "I don't really wish to fight you little warrior. Perhaps you have not notice, but I," he cleared his throat and grinned "am quite large."

Nightwing stood up and took a fighting stance. "I've beaten guys much bigger than you."

The bear's smile fell "Very well." He stepped back and readied himself. Nightwing walked onto the battle stage and bowed. He made a front kick. The bear grabbed his leg, swung him over, slammed him onto the ground and jumped onto Nightwing's back pinning him down. He asked the former Boy Wonder, "Are you still so certain you can win?"

* * *

Starfire sat slumped on the sofa frowning deeply and sad eyed. Her memories with her Richard played through her head. On top of the Ferris Wheel before her sister's visit. The dance they shared at the prom, and their kiss when they officially became a couple. The moment she first removed his mask and she gazed at his soft sapphire eyes. And when she saw him climb up onto her balcony back on Tamaran. Then her mind went into a metaphorical day dream, of her Richard walking away from the tower, and away from her. When he disappeared from her mind a raincloud came over her. Richard had been gone for a few days now and since then she'd been depressed.

Unable to fly because of this she got up and hutched over she slowly made her way back to her room. She passed Nightwing's room, but she noticed the ajar door and a shadow pass by it. She gasped and smiling for the first time in days she rushed in as the door opened for her "Richard you're…" she stopped and gasped.

Nightwing did not stand in the room, Menagerie did, dressed up in one of Nightwing's spare costumes complete with mask, naturally loose on him with the changeling being the smallest of the team. Starfire narrowed her eyes. "You are not Nightwing."

Menagerie rubbed the back of his neck and awkwardly laughed but then, "Wait, you called Nightwing Richard, is that his real first name." Starfire squeaked and covered her mouth. Menagerie put his hand to his chin. "Wait a minute. Nightwing came from Gotham, left around the same time as Dick Grayson disappeared from magazine and Batman owes Bruce Wayne a few favours so, no way. Nightwing is Dick Grayson?"

Starfire groaned and face palmed. "I am going to be in so much trouble when Nightwing gets back." She then looked up. "But so will you, why are you wearing his uniform? You should not be in his room when he's away."

"Come on it's fun, look at all the cool stuff in here." The changeling said as his emptied the utility belt, causing a flash grenade to go off. Starfire grabbed a bird-a-rang before it could cause any damage. "Nightwing would say those are not toys. He would say to leave them alone." She closed the projectile.

"If you going to talk like your boyfriend." Menagerie said opening one of the wardrobe doors revealing about a dozen Nightwing suits as the changeling continued, "Then maybe you should dress up like him too, he has more than one uniform."

Starfire pondered what to do.

* * *

The bear held his head in his hand with the former Boy Wonder under him. "Please, give up. You don't want to do this. There is still time for you to turn back."

Nightwing struggled but finally managed to get free from the bear's pin. He flipped and landed before clenching his fist. "I'll never give up."

"I admire your commitment." With his compliment given he took a claw slash. Nightwing dodged. The claws dug deep into one of the gate pillars. He tried again. Nightwing jumped high, he performed a falling kick right into the bear's head. Landing he took his stance again. The bear slashed the floor. Some form of energy attack sped from the slash. It knocked the former Boy Wonder back. He hit the ground. He got up as the bear charged. The bear jumped, about to squash him. Nightwing held up his hands and caught him. He sweated as his energy started draining. He struggled to walk. Be tipped the bear back and into the river.

Emerging the bear shook the water from his furry head. He looked up at Nightwing. "You may proceed. But be warned, once you cross the river, there is no going back." And he swam off.

The rest of the bridge emerged from the water allowing Nightwing safe crossing. 'Well,' the former Boy Wonder thought 'that was a big waste of time.' And he ran across the bridge to continue along the path.

If he happened to look behind him he would have found someone looking at him and a pair of eyes narrowed.

As he ran along the mountain pass he turned a bend and trod on jagged rocks and rough road. In pain, he hoped to the other side of the rough patch of road and rubbed his swore feet 'Next time an old woman tells you to leave your shoes behind, take them anyway.'

The sound of singing took his attention. He looked around the bend and saw the old women from before walking up the path, now with a pair of buckets hanging on pole which she carried on her shoulders. Nightwing walked up behind her. "How did you get passed the bear?"

"The same way you did." Before he could ask how an old woman like her could get passed a massive ursine when he barely could she added to her answer by say, "I walked."

Nightwing ignored this as he looked for an opening, as thanks to the pole and buckets he couldn't get passed, he spoke again, "Excuse me but I kind off in a hurry." She swivelled around, making the former Boy Wonder dodge the buckets and the water spilled, the woman looked straight at him. "You are very rube you know?" when he voiced his confusion she answered, "You in such a hurry, you do not have time to help and old woman with a heavy burden."

"May I help you?", she gave him the pole and buckets. "Very well." As she walked off Nightwing struggled to put the water carriers on his shoulders, but once he managed he quickly caught up with the old woman.

After a little while he asked, "How far until I reach the True Master?"

"That all depends on you. You will see the True Master when you are ready."

"And how far do you want me to carry these?"

"Just enough for an old woman to rest her back. Now, since you are in such a hurry," she pointed to another Shinto gate stand outside the entrance to a cave. "There is your path."

Nightwing nodded and put the buckets down and continued forward into the cave.

Deep inside the stone tunnel echoing with the drips of water, his feet cold and wet he came across a lit candle sitting atop a pillar of rocks, he looked around and narrowed his eyebrow.s "What path? There's no way out."

"None that you can see." A low and slithery voice said, a hooded figure rose from behind the candle. "I am the Guardian of the Cave. To continue your journey to the top, you must first get passed me." The hood fell revealing a large white snake with a black forked tongue.

Nightwing looked closer seeing the faded colours of the snake's eyes "Your blind. I won't fight you it wouldn't be fair." In response the snake snuffed the candle out "Now the fight is even. Neither of us can see."

Nightwing stepped back and glanced around. He heard the hissing. He roundhouse kicked. He broke a stalagmite. Another his. He did a hook punch. Again, a stalagmite. He grunted as he shook his hand.

The snake spoke, "It seems I have an advantage."

"I've defeated the bear, and I will defeat you." He attacked behind him but felt nothing.

"Not if you cannot see me. You only see what is right in front of you. If you want to find me, you much go beyond what you see. You cannot trust your eyes."

The hissing came from behind. Nightwing again attack, but the snake must have keep dodge. He felt himself get pushed, then he hit a stone wall. As he sat up the snake spoke again "You cannot trust your ears." Nightwing realised with the cave echoing he couldn't determine the place of origin for the hissing, which the snake confirmed by saying, "I could be anywhere."

Nightwing shut his eyes and blocked out sound, instead he felt the brush of air on his face as the image of the cave disappeared from his mind leaving only the snake, he reached out his and touched scaly skin. "Got yah." The snake hissed and the candle miraculously relit.

"Very well." The snake said replacing the hood over its head. "You may proceed." And it slithered away.

A stone rubbing on stone groan started and light poured into the cave. Nightwing shielded his eyes as he saw the exit open. He ran towards it. Getting out on to path again he wrapped some loose cloth over his injured hand. He looked to his right seeing another Shinto gate 'At this rate I'll never get anywhere.' He looked at his hand but he still walked up the path.

From the exit of the cave step a figure in red with the former Boy Wonder's utility belt resting on his shoulder.

* * *

"Titian's Go!" Menagerie called as he then attempted to make karate poses in front of the large mirror forming the main door to Nightwing's wardrobe. He grabbed the pole beside and started messing about with it, only to hit himself on the head with it.

Starfire, herself in one of her Richard's uniforms, a little tight on her since she did dwarf him by a few inches, sat on the bed and held the puppet version of her the Puppet King made, "Why Star, your hair you especially shiny today." She then started animating the puppet and provide its voic,e "Thank you Richard, I rinsed, lathered and repeated."

A large shadow cast over the two. They looked up as Cyborg stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. "I just can't believe you two would just barge into Nightwing's room, dress up in his uniform and pretend to be him.", the two started to shrink into themselves, but Cyborg then added, "Without me!"

Menagerie laughed "Dude suit up!" and he threw another uniform at the technical jock.

* * *

Nightwing crumbled onto another rock ledge and looked down at the canyon below him. 'You couldn't just take a class, you had to travel around the world. There must be an easier way up this mountain.'

"There is an easy way up this hill," said a familiar voice, Nightwing looked up as the old woman sat on a higher ledge weaving a basket as she continued "and a right way. Which do choose?"

"How did you get up there?"

"Same as you, I climbed." Deciding to ignore the oddities the woman said the former Boy Wonder climb onto the higher ledge and asked, "How much further is it until I reach the mountain top?"

"Such a journey cannot be measured in steps taken young warrior."

"Look, I just want to know if we're talking feet, yards or miles."

"If you keep stopping to chat, you will never make it up the mountain before sunset.", Nightwing fumed with a sighed. "Thanks for your help." He started to climb again.

* * *

"Bad guys beware, there's a new Nightwing in town." Menagerie proclaimed. He sat on the Wing-Cycle while Cyborg, which his canon arms transformed into a large fan to create wind effect. His uniform look comically small on him, and looked about to tear in places, he needed to wear two belts. He retraced the fan and reformed his hand. "Okay man my turn." He got up and started to pry the changeling off. The communicator went off and Starfire's voice came from it "Nightwing calling Nightwing." Menagerie pulled his communicator out and spoke, "Nightwing here over."

Starfire flew beside them and shook her head at Menagerie "No not you Nightwing," she pointed to Cyborg, "the other Nightwing." Cyborg pushed the changeling off the Wing-Cycle and grabbed the communicator, "What's up Nightwing?"

Raven watched the trio. "Well this is just disturbing."

Starfire flew up beside her. "Disturbing yet magnificent. Join us please. It is wonderful to be Nightwing."

"Yeah," the cybernetic jock said walking up, still holding the Wing-Cycle like a hobby-horse, "he has all the best stuff."

"Uh right." Her mate jumped up in front of her. "Come on Rae, haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to be Nightwing? You know you want to try it."

The Blue Witch raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Nightwing could see the peak. Before he lay a foggy chasm with dozens and dozens of bamboo poles. One Shinto gate on one side, the other Shinto gate on the other. He stepped forward and heard a rustle from a tree, he looked seeing nothing and turned back, finding a white monkey halfway up one of the pillars, this one monkey-sized, but wearing chest armour and armguards. It looked at him and spoke, "I am the Guardian of the Trees."

Nightwing sighed. "And if I want to get up the mountain I must first defeat you."

The monkey climbed down and walked up to him. "How did you know I was going to say that? Do you know what I am going to say next?"

"No." The Monkey raised an eyebrow. "Me neither." It jumped and back flipped before leaping from bamboo to bamboo. "Been a while since anyone's gotten this far up the mountain. You must be a good warrior to have defeated the bear and the snake."

Nightwing started to walk on the bamboo, being very careful about his balance. "Let's get this over with."

"No, no, no, no, we do not need to fight so soon. Would you like some tea?"

Nightwing readied his stance. "I just want to fight you so I can get to the top."

"Yes, I see. We are very serious. Let's go!" he launched himself from a pole. Nightwing ran across the valley of stilts. The monkey bent a pole and catapulted himself onto the former Boy Wonder's head. Swiftly he jumped from one pole to another dodging Nightwing who kicked and punched from a single place.

During the fight the monkey grabbed Nightwing's sleeves, they tore off causing the leader of the Titans to fall off. However, he stopped himself by grabbing hold of three of the bamboo, with his hands and foot.

The Monkey jump down beside him and spoke, "Unless you can quickly grow a tail it appears you are at a disadvantage." He wriggled his tail for effect and even smacked it at Nightwing before jumping away.

The high-rise ballet fighting continued. The monkey jumped at the former Bot Wonder. Nightwing jumped down. Grabbed a bamboo and bent it down, and propped himself with his feet. "Monkey see, monkey do." He let got and the bamboo smacked the monkey back to the gate. The monkey laughed and rubbed his head. "Very well." He snapped his fingers and more bamboo poles appeared filling the gaps.

Nightwing smiled and casually walked towards the peak side gate.

The sky started turning purple as the former Boy Wonder reached a stairway which lead to a castle like dojo at the very peak of the mountain. 'Finally.' He spirited up the stairs.

A blast sounded and a very familiar gadget wrapped around his body before he got pulled back to the ground. He glanced back and growled as Katarou with his utility belt and grappling hook walked up. "You're journey to find the True Master ends now."

Nightwing got up and tried to muscle himself out of his own gadget, he gritted his teeth at the thief. "Why are you here?"

"To train with the True Master of course."

"You said you'd already trained with him."

"That's what I wanted you to think. I knew if I told you, you would go and seek the True Master, and all I had to do was follow you up the Mountain."

"Why did you need me?"

"I could've come up without you. But then I would have been tried from fighting all the challenges, like you are."

As the villain explained Nightwing used the bird-a-rang at the end of the line to cut through the rope. "I'm not too tried to finish what I started." The line went and he charged. The two jumped, Katarou blocked Nightwing's kick with the golden staff. They landed and Nightwing spoke, "You don't deserve to train with the True Master, you haven't earned it."

"I deserve it more than you." He charged and tried hitting the former Boy Wonder with the end of the staff. "I am the better fighter." He yelled. Nightwing landed on the end of the pole. He then flipped kicked Katarou back making him drop the pole. The thief recovered and looked up as Nightwing took a stance. "You aren't so tough without your weapons."

"I still have your weapons." True to his nature the thief brought out Nightwing's telescoping staff. He jumped up and over the former Boy Wonder, propping himself with the staff he kicked Nightwing down the stairs.

Flat on the ground Nightwing felt something push at his arm and a familiar voice spok,e "Rise young warrior." The old woman said. "You must get up. Your journey is not over."

"I can't fight him." Nightwing said shaking his head, "He has all my weapons. I have nothing."

"When you began your journey, you were determined, nothing could stop you. And now that you are so close, are you willing to give up so easily?"

Nightwing sighed and sat up, "It was easier at the beginning." The old woman walked up in front of him "Beginnings are often easier. But think of all that you have accomplished on your journey. What you have learned from your battles with the bear, the snake and the monkey."

"What's the point of fighting my way up the mountain when someone else is going to come up the easy way?"

"There is always going to be someone who does things the easy way. But that should not stop you from doing things the right way. It is your journey younger warrior, only you decide when it ends."

* * *

Katarou stood before the dojo and called the inside "True Master, I am ready to train."

"You'll see the True Master when you are ready." Nightwing called.

The villain looked back seeing the former Boy Wonder and the old woman together. Katarou laughed and twirled Nightwing's staff. "Give up, you cannot defeat me."

"I've beaten guys much bigger than you." He jumped. Katarou used the staff to bloke the kick. Nightwing put his hands together and pounced imitating the first attack the bear used. The old woman shouted, "Claws of the Iron Bear." Nightwing forced the thief down.

Katarou looked up. "How can you defeat me if you cannot even see me?" He threw a disc which produced a smoke cover. The former Boy Wonder shut his eyes "I don't need to see you."Like in the cave he ignored this two most prominent sense, the detail of the landscape disappeared as he felt Katarou quickly approach. Nightwing knocked the thief back as the old woman proclaimed, "Strike of the Flying Serpent."

The villain crashed into the iron railing around the ground of the dojo. He stood up. "I see you are serious about winning." He flipped back and balanced himself on the railing "So am I." Nightwing started making nimble flips, jumps and rolls and the old woman called, "Duel of the Leaping Monkey." Nightwing jumped onto the railing and swiftly jumped and dodged the attacked from the staff.

Katarou tried his signature sideways swinging pole kick, but he hit nothing. Confused he glanced at his side. The former Boy Wonder balance himself atop the staff. Shocked the thief didn't have enough time to dodge the catapult pole smack. He flew back and down off the peak.

Nightwing stood triumphant. "There's an easy way and a hard way down this hill. Looks like you're taking the hard way." He turned away.

"No!" came the villain's response. The former Boy Wonder turned. The thief came down from above to strike with the gold staff while yelling, "The True Master must train me!"

Golden staff met wooden staff. Nightwing turned to his left. The old woman, using only one hand to hold her staff successfully blocked Katarou's double handed attack with the gold staff. Even more surprisingly she effortlessly removed the golden pole out of the thief's hands. She walked up to him and tapped his chest with the end of her cane. "You did not make it up the mountain on your own skills." She gave both the golden staff and the utility belt to Nightwing as she continued, "You tried before on your own, but you could not make it. You are a thief and a cheater. The True Master will not train you, not now, not ever." She walked away.

"But…"

"Take him off my mountain.

The bear and the monkey quickly arrived and escorted the thief away.

Nightwing observed the old woman approach him, he presented her the golden staff. "Consider this a gift for showing me the way," she took it. Nightwing asked the top question on his mind, "You're the True Master, but why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked," she said walked towards the dojo. Nightwing spoke again, "So why was it so important I get to the top before sunset?"

"It is much easier to see the path when it's not dark."

He shook his head. "All this time I thought there was some deep meaning to everything you were saying." The True Master threw Nightwing his telescopic staff and smiled. "Ah, young warrior. You take things much too seriously."

The former Boy Wonder bowed. "I am ready to train with you, True Master."

"I believe you are." And the two took their stances.

* * *

Joshua opened the doors to the Operation Room and glanced at the four other Titans siting on the sofa readying a pizza. Normal enough except for one thing. All four of them, Raven included wore Nightwing's spare uniform.

He walked up and spoke, "Excuse me chaps but Halloween has been and go for the year. And you suppose to wear different costumes. So, presuming that is not the case, may I ask why all four of you are masquerading as Nightwing?"

"Because it's cool." Menagerie spoke. "Especially since we know who he is now."

Rorschach glanced at Starfire who rubbed the back of her head blushing. Josh shook his head and clutched the bridge of his noise. "I leave the tower for a few days to spend time with my family and girlfriend and this is how you decide to spend your time? Menagerie and Cyborg, I can understand, but Starfire you should know better than mess about with your love's belonging, and Raven I really didn't expect you of all people to do this."

The blue witch glanced at her mate before she shrugged. Cyborg looked to his friend "Why don't you join us Josh? The more the merrier."

"No thank you, it would ruin my image." Josh readjusted his coat lapels before he walked back out the door, he heard Menagerie call him a killjoy.

As he walked to his room in the tower he heard more footsteps coming from the elevators. Rorschach turned the corner as Nightwing walked up the corridor. Joshua sighed with relief. "Thank goodness you're back, Grayson. You'll never believe what's happened while you were gone."

"Big villain attacked the city? Anyone hurt?"

"No, it's been frightfully quiet. No, the others raided your wardrobe and for who knows what reason are pretending to be you. Four super-powered beings and their pretending to be a non-powered superhero. Anyway, we should stop this nonsense, when I saw the four dressed like that I thought I'd walked into a Monty Python sketch. Also, apparently, Starfire let slip of your secret identity, now we all know your Richard Grayson."

Nightwing rubbed his chin and grinned. "I think I know what we can do Josh." He whispered into the Techno-mages ear, said masked mystic snorted and said, "When did you get a sense of humour?"

"The True Master taught me not to take everything seriously."

The two walked into the Ops through a side entrance so not to alter the others. Just in time to hear Raven say the mask made her feel cool. Rorschach sat down on the next to her, took his shoe off and started polishing it. Under his mask, Josh bit his lip in anticipation.

Nightwing walked up to the sofa behind Raven and the Techno-mage and grinned seemingly oblivious to the stares from his girlfriend, Cyborg and the changeling. Raven caught their shock and looked up, then she started shuffling along the sofa to be closer to her mate.

"Huh pizza, sweet." The former Boy Wonder said jumped over the sofa to sit next to Rorschach. He took a slice and looked at the four dressed up Titans and said, "You know Nightwings, the mask makes me feel cool too." He nonchalantly took a bite from the slice.

Immediately the four masquerading Titans collapsed backwards dead faint.

At this Joshua couldn't hold it and he burst out laughing. He banged his hand on the table hard.

Cyborg got up first and groaned. "Come on man it's not funny."

"From my perspective Victor, it's absolutely hilarious." He continued laughing and held up a hand. "Just give a me a minute, I don't want my mask to strain." He pulled it off showing his eyes were tearing.

Menagerie stood up next and removed his mask and looked to Joshua. "Dude? Why did you just call Cyborg, Victor?"

"Because Garfield, Cyborg's real name is Victor Stone, I known from school for years."

Cyborg smirked at the Changeling. "Garfield?" now he started laughing. Menagerie fumed "Dude!" he looked to Josh again. "I told not to call me that!"

"What's wrong with Garfield? It means "Field of spears." Quite a distinguished name if you ask me."

Nightwing nodded. "Besides," he said getting up and help Starfire up, "you all know my real name, and Starfire and Josh's, I think it's about time we all knew each other on a real name basis."

Menagerie sighed, "Okay, my name is Garfield Logan. Okay?" he then helped Raven up. "What about you Rae? You got a real name you go by?"

"My mother named me Rachel Roth." The changeling grinned and kissed her on the cheek causing her to blush, and he said, "Nice to meet you Rachel."

Joshua cleared his throat, everyone looked as he replaced his shoe and stood up. "Now we're finished with that perhaps it would nice of you for to give Grayson his uniforms back."

Menagerie turned to the team leader and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Dick, it was kind of my idea and it kind of snowballed."

Nightwing held up his hand. "No harm was done, but next time could you just ask me before you mess about with my stuff? I wouldn't do it with your stuff, well for no good reason anyhow."

Joshua smirked at the odd reactions of his teammates.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the hiatus with this story. And I'm afaird it's going to continue.**

 **I've been working on other projects, job hunting and volunteering so I've had little time to work on this one.**


End file.
